Shadow Haven
by Delirious-Comfort
Summary: Emma Swan is a PR agent who is sent on a holiday by her boss. Regina Mills is the owner of a private island named Shadow Haven. There is more to Regina than initially meets the eye. This story dips heavily into the BDSM subculture. Swan Queen romance / BDSM story.
1. Once Upon A Private Island

**A/N** : Hey there. I wanted to give you a long chapter to give you a feel of where this story is headed and to give you an idea what my writing style is like. I would really appreciate hearing your thoughts on this story. You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort and on Facebook as Delirious Comfort. I own nothing and any and all mistakes are mine. This story is currently being edited by .com

* * *

"Where to Ma'am?"

Emma looked down at the piece of paper in her hand as she wobbled on her feet, "Shadow Haven." She smiled at -who she presumed- was the Captain of the 20-foot, center console.

"Are you sure, Ma'am?" he looked at her questioningly. "Shadow Haven is a private island."

Emma frowned and showed him the letter in her hand, "Quite sure. It says so on the paper right there."

He shrugged before handing her back the neatly-folded stationery, "Alright, sit down. Do you need a life vest, or are you planning on staying seated?" He grinned at the shocked look on her face.

"I'll stay seated, thanks."

"Sit tight," he shot her a sleazy wink, "you're in for a bumpy ride."

Emma rolled her eyes as the boat sped away. She swallowed thickly when her stomach churned. "Fuck," she murmured under her breath and gave the man a scolding glare when he grinned.

"So what's a pretty girl like you gonna do on a private island? You don't seem like the adventurous type," he yelled over the roaring engines.

"Obviously you don't know the first thing about me," she shot back. "I need a break, a friend recommended this place and set me up." She grabbed her sunglasses from her backpack, uncomfortable with his insinuation and put them on even though the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry," he pointed to a ring on his finger then tilted his head with his battered white cap, "The name's Horace, and I'm happily married…16 years, with three kids," the scruffy man grinned.

Emma smiled thankfully at him before looking out over the water. He hadn't been kidding. For the next three hours the boat crashed on the waves and her thoughts were that 'a bumpy ride' was the understatement of the year. She focused her attention on the open ocean and the horizon as she tried to calm the knot in her stomach. The blonde was no stranger to boats, but the cabin cruisers Emma usually resided on were a world of difference with the center console.

Out of nowhere rain began to fall on her like the never-ending firing of bullets in a war. Grumbling, she moved to sit under the covered area of the boat.

"There'll be a lot more of that where you're going Ma'am," the Captain roared with laughter. "It's hurricane season, I hope you brought a sweater." He motioned for Emma to look behind her and Emma gasped.

Where there had been nothing but ocean, a green covered island now appeared. The boat slowed down and Emma took a sip of water from her bottle before turning to the Captain, "Is this Shadow Haven?"

"It is indeed. How long are you staying?"

"Three weeks."

The old man frowned, "Storm season lasts two months at the least. I won't be able to make my way back up here for at least another six weeks, until it calms down. I love the ocean, but I don't have a death wish. These waters are treacherous."

She looked up and shrugged, "I'm sure something will be arranged. My friend is a meticulous planner, she wouldn't leave me stranded here." Emma's mouth fell wide open as the boat maneuvered into a cove. "Wow, this is beautiful." Where the sea had been rocky, the water here was clear and calm. Everywhere she looked she saw nothing but close covered trees on the hills, engulfed by fog.

The skillful sailor maneuvered the Cabin Cruiser up against the dock before tying the boat down. It lay low in the water and Emma looked at it quizzically. "Is that gonna hold?"

He laughed, "Of course. It may look like shit, but I promise you that everything you will find on this island is immaculately maintained. Besides, this is what adventure looks like, Ma'am."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment as her feet wobbled on the hardboard pier. She was no stranger to the sensation of having to find her land legs after a long boat trip, and she inhaled sharply.

The Captain put Emma's backpack on the dock and untied the boat, "Well, off you go. Have a great adventure." He winked at her as the engines roared.

"WAIT!" Emma yelled, "Where do I go?"

"You're on a dock, lady. If you go straight ahead you walk into the water. So unless you a fancy a swim, I'd turn around and follow the path." He saluted her before speeding off.

"What the actual fuck?" Emma murmured before turning around. She groaned at the weight of her backpack before placing it on her shoulders. As she made her way down the dock, water seeped through the cracks of the wood. She got out the letter that Kathryn had written her and studied it for the millionth time.

 _Dear Emma. I hope you had a good flight. I have arranged for someone to take you from the airport to the island where you'll be staying. I will text you the details when you land on where to find him. I've made arrangements for you to stay in a hotel on an island called 'Shadow Haven'. I think you'll find it quite lovely. The owner of the hotel is Regina Mills, she will show you around the island and will settle you in nicely, I assume. Thank you for all the hard work that you do and thank you again for letting me arrange this for you, I know you've put a lot of faith in me and I promise not to let you down. Have a lovely stay my friend and give my regards to Regina. She is a friend of mine, be sure to mention me! Love, Kathryn._

Emma stowed away the letter in her pocket as she stepped of the dock onto a paved road. When Kathryn had told her she knew of the _perfect_ place for Emma to get someday rest, she hadn't mentioned that the island she would be staying at was a private island and Emma wondered how that worked. Why in the world would a private island have a hotel? Didn't that defeat the purpose of _private_?

"You're on an adventure, stop thinking..." Emma mumbled to herself as she made her way up the path. The island was absolutely stunning and Emma had to give her friend some credit for finding it. She followed the path for another ten minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet when she laid eyes on the hotel. Emma didn't quite know what to expect but this definitely wasn't it. She associated the word hotel with luxurious, tall buildings. Yet, what she saw in front of her was, at best, an over-sized cabin. It looked spacious enough to house several guests and Emma whined at the thought of the place crawling with people. She tried to look through the windows and frowned when she didn't see a single person. The place looked completely abandoned and an eerie feeling crept over her. "Fucking Kathryn and her wonderful ideas!" she hissed under her breath as she made her way to what she presumed was the front door.

She frowned when the door wouldn't budge and knocked three times instead. There was no bell in sight and Emma grew more frustrated as minutes passed and there was no answer. She looked around and the knot in her stomach grew tighter when she noticed the fog surrounding the trees. "OK, I've landed in some kind of horror movie and I'm fast asleep…Wake the fuck up," she murmured as she let her backpack slide of her shoulders. She stretched her back before whipping out her cellphone from her pocket, "Of course there's no service on an island in the middle of fucking nowhere." Emma growled.

"Who the hell are you?"

Emma snapped her head around at the sound of a voice coming from behind her. "Oh, thank god. You must be Mrs. Mills, I'm Emma Swan." She stretched out her hand to the brunette and offered her widest smile.

"I have never heard of you and I do not recall having a session, who sent you?" The brunette barked at Emma.

Emma's smile faltered as let her hand drop, clearly the woman wasn't going to take it. "Ehm, Kathryn arranged the hotel for me," Emma said with an uncertainty in her voice. "She said to give you her regards."

"Kathryn sent you? This is a private island. I have no idea what hotel you are speaking of, but I guarantee that there is no such thing here. How did you get here?"

Emma felt a panic seep through her body and pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to the brunette. "I was brought here by boat," Emma whispered as Regina's eyes scanned over the letter.

"Excuse me for a minute, you can wait here," Regina scowled furiously at Emma before entering the cabin and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Sure," Emma yelled after her, before muttering a soft 'bitch'. She had no idea what the woman had meant by 'session' but she felt herself getting more angry by the minute as she massaged her temples cursing the onsetting headache. This definitely wasn't the relaxing holiday she had been looking forward to for weeks. Emma stood by the door for another fifteen minutes before the door opened again and the brunette leaned into the door frame.

"Right. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Emma huffed when she saw Regina's eyes travel over her body before arching an eyebrow, clearly expecting an answer. "Regina Mills, owner of the hotel?" Emma offered with a tiny smile that even she didn't believe in.

"My name is indeed Regina Mills, but as I said before there is no hotel. This is a private island. I own it." Regina said matter-of-factly.

"You own an island? Like, this is your property?" Emma's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit."

"Please watch your language around me Miss Swan. I just spoke to Kathryn. I am reconsidering my friendship with the woman at the moment. She has put me in quite an awkward position and I am not sure how to explain it to you." Regina said as she waved her arms around as she gestured to Emma.

"Well, if you would stop being a bitch and would just explain to me what the hell is going on I would really appreciate it," Emma fumed.

"Do refrain from insulting me, Miss Swan. I assure you it is in your best interest to treat me with respect. Kathryn told me she arranged a _holiday_ for you. I am afraid she has left out some details. For starters, as you are aware, this island is private and you are officially trespassing. I have called the authorities, but as it is hurricane season they cannot fly in a plane to come and collect you."

"The authorities? What the hell lady!" Emma screamed. "I don't know what's going on but if this is some elaborated prank of Kathryn's I'm telling you right now I'm not enjoying it."

"Calm down Miss Swan. I am not pranking you, nor is Kathryn. There are two ways to get to my island. One, as you have experienced yourself, is by boat and the other way is by plane. The latter being my preferred mode of transportation. We are currently in a hurricane season, which lasts for about two months. Today is a relatively calm day, but planes are forbidden from flying unless there is an emergency and they clearly disagree with me on what an emergency entails." Regina straightened her back before she continued, "Most of the boat companies refuse to make their way over here due to the six hour return trip."

"Fucking shit," Emma murmured as she burrowed her hands in her hair. She was on the verge of tears.

"Kathryn informed me of her holiday plans for you and while I cannot say I agree with her methods, it seems as if I have no other choice but to offer you a place to stay until we can sort out an arrangement to get you back to the city." Regina offered Emma a smile that was clearly faked. "Do you have any questions?"

"Do I have questions?" Emma spat out. "What the hell do you think? Kathryn booked me a holiday at an hotel and here I am with _you_. I have no idea what she was thinking but I don't appreciate it. I thought she was my friend and if this is her idea of sending me on an adventure I feel the need to tell you it fucking sucks."

"I will not ask you again to watch your language Miss Swan. You are a guest at my house and I expect you to behave accordingly," Regina growled. "If you would be so kind to collect your things I will assign you one of my guest rooms and we can talk about it further."

"Fine," Emma barked as tears spilled from her eyes. She strapped on her backpack and followed Regina into the cabin. Her eyes bulged at the enormous space and the luxuriousness of it all. Clearly Regina was made of money, and it showed as she followed Regina through the house and into one of the guest rooms.

"This is one of six guest rooms," Regina said as she showed Emma around the room. "That door leads to the bathroom," she gestured before looking at Emma again. "If you want to freshen up, I can come back at a later time."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate that you are offering me a place to stay, but I am still utterly confused as to what's going on," Emma said as she tried to remain calm.

"What is it that you do for a living, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she sat down on the couch that stood by the window and crossed her legs.

"I hardly see why that matters," Emma shot back.

"Indulge me."

Emma rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. She swallowed thickly at how comfortable even sitting on the bed was as she let her eyes scan the room. Regina certainly had style and while the room was gorgeous, it made Emma feel slightly uncomfortable. The single painting on the wall alone reeked of money. The blonde had no idea who painted it or what it was called and she felt a sudden sense of inadequacy..

"Miss Swan, I do not like to repeat myself," Regina said with a force in her voice that startled Emma.

"I work for Kathryn's agency. I mostly do PR work for her clients."

Regina nodded, "I assume that you are aware that Kathryn's agency is one of the best in the country and as such her clientèle is incredible diverse. I am sure you already know this, but Kathryn's clientèle varies from actors to high ranking government employees. And, how shall I put this delicately..." Regina's voice trailed off as she folded her hands in her lap. "Are you familiar with the more esoteric aims of Kathryn's agency?"

"If I knew what esoteric meant, I'm sure I could answer that," Emma murmured.

Regina laughed shortly, "Private; secret; confidential. Simply put, Kathryn's clients have needs and desires that they desperately want to keep hidden from the general public."

Emma sighed, "I am well aware of that. I do PR. I have to twist many stories."

Regina nodded again, "I am sure you do. How long have you worked for Kathryn now?"

"Almost a year," Emma responded, not quite sure why it mattered or why they were having this conversation in the first place.

"Would I be wrong in assuming that it is Kathryn who is paying for your trip?" Regina asked.

Emma's cheeks flushed a crimson red as she nodded.

"I have known Kathryn for over two decades now. She likes to reward her employees. If she pays for your vacation it means she is pleased with your work efforts and you do a good job. You should be proud of that. You are not the first person that has been sent here, but you are the first person that does not know the intimate details of my business relationship with Kathryn."

"Which are?"

"Lets say I am in the entertainment business," Regina waved a hand around, "I cater to an exclusively female clientele."

"So what, you're like some high-end call girl?"

Regina scoffed, "Hardly, Miss Swan. Look around you, does it look like I spread my legs for a few bucks?"

Emma shrugged, "Nothing wrong with people that do."

"Agreed. However, when Kathryn's clients come to me, they have a desire to be dominated."

Emma's jaw dropped, " _You're_ a dominatrix?"

"If that is how you wish to label it. As you may understand, in this society, a need to be dominated is something that is still frowned upon. My clients have a need for privacy," Regina spread her arms, "and that is exactly what Shadow Haven provides for them. They are flown in, we have a session that can vary from hours to days and they fly back to their day-to-day lives."

Emma gulped. She knew this sort of practice happened, she wasn't dumb, but to actually hear it from the horses mouth was quite different. "Well, I'm not one to judge. Kathryn has a successful agency and if this arrangement works for her clients, then that's great. I still don't get why I'm here though."

Regina offered her a short, but gentle smile as her lips curled up, "That is the million dollar question, isn't it? Kathryn informed me that you could use a break and she thought this would be a good place for you. As I have said before, I do not appreciate how she handled the situation, but as she is a good friend of mine, I will adjust accordingly."

"Your idea of adjusting accordingly is to call the authorities and tell them I am trespassing?" Emma frowned.

"I may have exaggerated a little bit. I did not call the authorities. I did however place a call to see if someone could come and collect you, but alas, it seems impossible for the time being. Fear not, I am a good hostess. You are welcome to stay until you can be flown out of here."

"I still feel like this is some big prank," Emma said softly.

"I understand the confusion. It is a lot to take in. If you wish to contact Kathryn you may use my phone, your cellphone probably will not work here, I take the utmost care to ensure this island stays private."

Emma sighed as she let herself fall down on the bed, "Okay, so to sum it up. Kathryn sends me on a holiday but omits all the important details. You had no idea I was coming, but you're letting me stay until I can get out of here, neither of us knows when that is and this is not a prank."

"That would be correct Miss Swan," Regina's voice was calm and collected.

Emma slammed her fists down on the bed, "Do you not see how completely ridiculous this is? Who the hell sends their employee, their _friend_ on a holiday to the middle of nowhere and thinks that's a good idea? What if you wouldn't have let me stay? Was I suppose to swim back? This is not cool. I want to talk to Kathryn."

"Of course, follow me," Regina said with a nod as she stood up and directed Emma to her office and handed her the phone.

"What's this? Some kind of satellite phone?"

"You may want to hold off on the questions and give Kathryn a call while you still can, Miss Swan."

"Jesus, fine." Emma dialed Kathryn's number and turned her back to Regina as it rang.

 _"Regina, dear, calling back so soon?"_

Emma rolled her eyes at Kathryn's seductive tone. "Yeah, it's not Regina. It's Emma. What the fuck are you playing at Kathryn?" Emma hissed.

 _"Oh dear. Someone has a bit of a temper. I assume you're a bit mad at me?"_

"That would be the understatement of the year. What the hell Kathryn?"

 _"Is your accommodation not up to your standards, Em?"_

"Shut up and tell me what's going on. You book me a vacation and you tell me to go relax and so far I am anything but relaxed."

 _"You should let Regina take care of that. She's excellent at getting people to relax."_

Emma's cheeks flushed, "I'm not in the business of being dominated, thank you very much. She can't wait to get me out of here. So whatever you had planned, it's not working out. I am so pissed at you."

 _"Let me talk to Regina."_

"No. You have to fix this, you were supposed to be my friend and you fucked me over, what the hell did I do to you?" Emma spat out as her frustration grew.

 _"Emma. Hand Regina the phone. I promise it will all work out. I am your friend and you will get your holiday. Just let me talk to Regina."_

"Fine," Emma murmured before handing Regina the phone and crossed her arms. She hated not being able to tell what Kathryn was saying and she couldn't get any grasp on the conversation from the few words that Regina muttered.

"Hold on, Kathryn," Regina said as she covered the phone with her hand. "Miss Swan, why don't you go freshen up a bit and I will sort this out with Kathryn. I understand your frustration but I promise we will work something out."

Emma threw her hands up in the air before stalking off to her own room. She threw the contents of her backpack on the bed as tears spilled from her eyes, as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She decided a shower was in order to help her calm down and sort her thoughts a bit. Her entire body felt tense and it wasn't until the warm spray engulfed her body that she felt herself relax a little. She desperately tried to make sense of the situation she found herself in but she came up empty each time. "At least the shower was decent," Emma murmured to herself as she toweled herself dry.

She let her eyes wander through the bathroom and she shuddered at the thought of the previous guests that had stayed in this room. Emma honestly wasn't someone to judge a person for their likes, but the idea that Regina was some kind of hardcore dominatrix left her feeling unsettled. She brushed her hair and put on a clean outfit before taking off to find Regina and to get to the bottom of this.

Emma found Regina sitting in the living room in much the same fashion as she had in Emma's room.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, not so much no," Emma said. "Can I sit down or do I need your permission for that?"

Regina let out a small laugh, "You may sit. I am not here to dominate you Miss Swan. You are free to do as you wish. Would you like to know the details of my conversation with our friend Kathryn?"

Emma nodded as she sat down in a chair opposite of Regina. She wanted to mimic Regina's pose to show her she wasn't afraid of her, but truth be told she was utterly scared and uncomfortable.

"Normally during hurricane season I leave the island. It so happens that this time I chose to stay. Kathryn has royally compensated me for your company. You are welcome to stay here for the next few weeks. Kathryn seems to be under the impression that we would get along and that we both could use a friend. She cooked up this little plan and while I cannot say I agree with her methods, she had our best interests in mind."

"The Captain said that the hurricane season lasts for two months. You said yourself that planes refuse to fly out here. How long am I staying exactly?"

"I am not sure. If you are dead set on leaving I can probably bribe some private contractor to come and get you. But you should know that the weather here can turn in a second and I cannot guarantee your safety if you decide to leave."

Emma sighed, "I have no money to hire a private contractor. Unless Kathryn will pay for that as well. On top of that I do value my life. This whole situation is still awkward to me, you know? I mean, do you even have enough food for two people?"

Regina laughed, "Do not worry about that. If Kathryn would have sent half of her office here I would have enough resources to provide for all of them."

"How does that even work? This place is in the middle of nowhere, yet you have electricity. I'm not dumb or anything, but how does all that work?"

"There's a generator on the island and a 80.000 liter diesel tank. I inherited this island from my grandparents and while I completely understand your confusion, I guarantee that you will have every luxury you can think of. I have an indoor swimming pool, there is plenty of food and electricity for a small army."

"You have a swimming pool on an island. An island that is surrounded by water?" Emma's jaw dropped.

"Trust me Miss Swan, when the weather turns and the hurricanes hit you do not want to be out on the open water. The indoor swimming pool; however, is heaven sent on those days." Regina said with a small smile.

"And you're okay with me staying here? You don't even know me ... For all you know I'm a serial killer. For all I know _you're_ a serial killer..." Emma coughed as she could hear how ridiculous she sounded.

"I trust Kathryn. She would not sent a dangerous person my way. I promise you I am not a serial killer and I will return you home safely when the time is right. So yes, I am _okay_ with you staying here Miss Swan. The question is, are you?"

Emma was silent for a long time. Truth be told, she had no idea if she wanted to stay here. She desperately wanted the break, but didn't want to spend her time with some stranger who had been hostile from the moment she had laid eyes on her. Hostility that had been replaced by semi-friendliness as soon as money had been added into the equation, and Emma wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"I don't know," Emma finally said.

"Give it one week, Miss Swan. If you are not enjoying yourself here on Shadow Haven at the end of that time, we will look into the possibilities of returning you home," Regina offered as she stood up from her spot on the couch and made her way over to Emma. She held out her hand to the younger woman when she reluctantly gave the gorgeous brunette a nod, "It is nice to meet you Miss Swan. My name is Regina Mills. Welcome to Shadow Haven, I do hope you will enjoy your time here."

Emma swallowed thickly as she took Regina's hand. "Thank you," was all she managed to murmur as Regina's thumb caressed the soft spot above Emma's thumb for the briefest of moments before dropping her hand.

"Would you like a tour of the island, Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a smile that seemed genuine this time and Emma nodded as she followed Regina outside.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Jeep. "You have a car. You live on an island and you have a car. How the hell did you get that in the middle of the ocean and why do you need a vehicle on an island?" Emma exclaimed.

"I told you, this island has everything it needs and the Jeep comes in handy. Get in Miss Swan," Regina grinned as she opened the door of the driver's seat and got in. Emma was absolutely flabbergasted as Regina drove off.

"My grandparents bought the island when I was a little girl. As you can imagine my family has a lot of money and they are not afraid to spend it. I am not saying that to show off, I just know it can be quite a lot to take in."

"No shit," Emma murmured.

"There is a short landing strip for the plane that brings my clients here," Regina said as she pointed it out to Emma. "Generally my clients prefer to fly in by plane, we tried the boat route for awhile, but many of them get seasick," Regina chuckled. "The island is mostly maintained by me, but sometimes after a hurricane I will get help from the outside, as hurricane season can be brutal."

"So eh, are there like wild animals here?"

"No. Not as far as I am aware. Although my grandparents did once have a pig that escaped but I imagine it either drowned or died from starvation. Honestly nobody knows, it may still roam the island."

Emma chuckled at that as she took in the scenery. Shadow Haven was absolutely gorgeous and she was enjoying the details that Regina pointed out to her. "This place is enormous," Emma said, her voice filled with wonder.

"It is. It takes about an hour with the Jeep to go around the island. If you wish to explore it on foot you are more than welcome to, but I do suggest you let me know when you do. If the weather turns when you are out on a stroll, I would like to know where you are headed. The wind is treacherous around here and it would be easy for you to get hurt and I would rather keep you safe."

"I appreciate that," Emma said with a smile. Her jaw dropped as Regina pulled into a small cove and stopped the car, "Wow."

"It is quite lovely. This is my favorite part of the island. I am sure it must sound strange but I enjoy the peace and solitude when I come here. It is the perfect place to clear your thoughts and reflect on life," Regina remarked softly.

"Yeah, I imagine so. This is really pretty. Do you get lonely here? I mean, it's so big and you're alone here, I would be scared to death," Emma asked as she looked at Regina. She herself when her eyes dropped to Regina's lips, they were quite luscious and intoxicating and Emma could see the appeal in Kathryn's clients choice to be dominated by Regina.

"Not really. I practically grew up here. I know every nook and cranny. We have never had unwanted visitors here, that is until you showed up," Regina's lips curled up as she winked. "I guess I like the solitude. Besides, with all the clients flying in and out, I am never alone for long unless I chose to be."

"I know it's none of my business, but this whole business thing you've got going on, it's almost surreal. I've never heard of anything like it, isn't it dangerous to let people come to your house?"

Regina laughed softly and she unbuckled her seat belt and motioned for Emma to follow her. They sat down near the edge of the water and Emma wondered if she had been to inquisitive when Regina didn't speak for the longest time. She looked up in surprise when Regina spoke.

"Just because you have not heard about it, does not mean it does not happen. There are tons of people like me out there in the world, but it stays private." Regina gestured around her, "I feel safe here and so do my clients. They are thoroughly screened and they sign a contract. It would only hurt themselves if the information got out that this place is more than just a _home_. I used to have male clients as well, there is more money to be made with them, but I had a bad experience and that's when I switched to females only."

"What happened?"

Regina smiled, "Kathryn told me that you are a curious one, Miss Swan. One of my clients fell for me and could not deal with the fact that I had other clients. He demanded that I start a relationship with him. I refused. My relationships with my clients are purely professional. I accept that some of them harbor _some_ feelings, but they know that for me this is strictly business. Some of them get jealous, which can be a fun aspect to use in a play session, but if their feelings get out of control I end all contact with them."

Emma pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her arms, "So you've never fallen for a client?"

Regina chuckled, "Never. I have my favorites of course and I have clients that I cannot stand. Luckily the good ones outweigh the bad ones."

Emma glanced sideways at the brunette as she took in her features. Regina looked like she was always in control, no matter what the situation. Obviously it suited her profession, but she wondered what lay beneath the layer of professionalism. She focused her attention on the water again and threw a pebble in the water as she watched it ripple. The motion calmed her and she tried to think of the best way to casually ask Regina what it was that she did with her clients. "So eh, this whole dominating thing, how does it work? I mean, I know what it means and stuff, but I take it it's a world of difference from the porn version of BDSM?"

Regina laughed loudly at that, "You regularly watch BDSM porn, Miss Swan? I never would have guessed."

"I don't," Emma murmured, "I'm just wondering."

"It differs per client. The male clients that I used to work with were often into hardcore domination. The higher up they were in power, the more they were looking for a situation in which they had no control at all. That's a bit of generalization though. Most of my female clients enjoy the simpler things like bondage or worshiping. Some just want to feel loved and wanted."

"Do you love them?"

"No. It's work for me," she looked at Emma as her voice dropped lower, "I am very good at my job though. If they want to feel loved, I make them feel loved, to a certain degree that is."

"So they pay you to feel loved? Wouldn't it be easier to just find a partner who would actually love them?"

"Perhaps," Regina drawled. "But they are not just looking for love. Some want to be tied up, gagged and whipped. Others want to worship leather or latex boots. Others just want to forget and I am good at making people forget," Regina cackled when she noticed Emma's grimace.

"I don't understand why people would pay tons of money to be flown into a private island just to worship your boots! That makes no sense whatsoever!"

Regina got up on her feet and offered Emma her hand before pulling Emma up to her feet. "Close your eyes."

"W-what? Why?"

"Indulge me."

Emma huffed, "I don't even know you."

"I know. Which is exactly why I want to show you something. So, put some faith in me, close your eyes."

Emma rolled her eyes before closing them. She swallowed thickly when she felt the warmth of Regina's body near her.

"The thing is, Miss Swan," Regina huskily whispered, "worshiping my boots is only part of what attracts people to me. Imagine yourself in a demanding job. Perhaps you are an actor or a senator," Regina grinned. "Or maybe you're just a hardworking PR employee."

Emma scoffed, "I'm not-"

"Ssh," Regina hummed, "I did not tell you to speak. You asked a legitimate question and I am answering it."

Emma swallowed thickly and wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

"So, for argument's sake, let's pretend you are an A-list actress. You're a movie star and people worship the very ground you walk on. You enjoy it, to a certain degree, you do the job that you love, but when the job is done you just want to be _you_ again. But it's hard to get out of that mindset because everywhere you turn people look up to you. You get followed by the paparazzi who just want that _one_ shot of you that will make them rich. It's hard to get away from that lifestyle. Perhaps you have secret desires. Perhaps for a fleeting moment you want someone to take away all control from you, so that just for a moment, you can be the girl that no one knows. The person that no one will judge, so you talk to Kathryn. She is your agent after all, she knows everything about you. Kathryn makes the arrangements and before you know what's happening you meet me."

"If you meet all your clients the way you met me, they must be in for a hell of a trip," Emma murmured.

Regina laughed, "I will not indulge you with a response. So here you are, an A-list actress and here I am, Regina Mills and I do not give a flying fuck what your status is in the real world. Because when you are at my house, _I_ am in charge. So we talk. You tell me what you crave and if I think you deserve it, I will give it to you. It's a cat and mouse game. I pull you in, draw you close and when you are ready to submit to me, I start the game all over until you cannot take it anymore. I attack your senses until you cry out and I revel in the feeling of making someone feel utterly vulnerable. I love to peel away all the protective layers until there is nothing but bare skin, nowhere left to hide."

Emma gulped when a hand burrowed itself into her hair, "The thing is, Miss Swan, I am intoxicating. I will peel at you until there is nowhere to hide. I can seduce you with nothing but my voice and I can hurt you with nothing but a scolding glare when you do not do exactly as I say. Disappointing me is something you really do not want to be doing. Do you want to hear something funny?"

"S-sure," Emma stammered.

Regina moved in closer to Emma and brushed her mouth against Emma's ear, "I have no idea what your sexual orientation is. I have no idea what you like, need or desire. But I know without a doubt, that if my hand would disappear under the waistband of your pants and inside your panties, I would find nothing but wetness, because I am _just that good_ at what I do." Regina laughed when Emma's eyes snapped open and a flush crept up the blonde's neck. "Ready for the rest of your tour, Miss Swan?"


	2. An inquisition of the heart

**A/N: Pretend it's Sunday! Thank you for the follows and the comments, keep them coming! You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort if you desire to!**

* * *

Emma felt absolute mortified as she slouched down on the car seat. She wanted to scream at Regina that she was wrong, but she would be lying and since most of Emma's work consisted of twisting truths, she refused to do the same in her own life. So instead of lying she gave Regina the silent treatment and kept a firm glance on the scenery surrounding her.

"So what did you have planned for your holiday," Regina asked as shifted gears. She glanced at Emma when she didn't respond and her lips curled up in a smirk. "Did I embarrass you? I certainly did not mean to."

"Right," Emma murmured as she rolled her eyes. Embarrassment didn't even come close to what she was feeling and the idea that Regina knew exactly how to get to Emma made her feel uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to demonstrate since you seemed so curious," Regina said as she lured Emma into a false sense of security. "I promise I will not do it again. Heaven forbid that I make you uncomfortable for the duration of your stay here. I would not be much a hostess if you felt like _that_ , now would I?"

"I suppose."

"Relax, Miss Swan. You are fine. Answer my question."

"What's the magic word?" She grimaced when Regina's laughter came from deep within her and it felt electrifying.

"If you are waiting for me to say 'please', I regret to inform you that it will not happen. Feel free to answer my question when you are ready, I have all the time in the world."

Emma wondered when she had turned to the behavior of a petulant child. She was an adult giving another adult the silent treatment, although with the few responses she gave so far it wasn't a very successful silent treatment. She should have paid better attention at her foster homes when she was given the silent treatment, obviously she lacked the skills to pull it off successfully.

"We should be getting back to the house, it is getting quite late and I bet you are hungry. Are there any foods that you do not particularly like? I would hate for you to have to endure a meal that you cannot fully enjoy," Regina said sweetly as she briefly let her hand rest on Emma's knee to get her attention.

Emma's skin crawled and she jerked her knee away. Except, her skin didn't crawl in a bad way, Regina's touch felt warm and it gave her goosebumps.

"Oh dear," Regina said with a light chuckle, "I really did a number on you hm?"

Emma's head whipped around at the statement, "You didn't, thank you very much," she spat out. "I don't like Brussels sprouts, anything else is fair game."

Regina smiled when she saw Emma visible relax at the sight of the cabin. She drove to the backside of it and parked the car, she couldn't help but smirk when Emma's door slammed shut loudly before stalking off to the other side of the cabin. "This way Miss Swan, I want to show you one last thing."

"I need a minute," Emma said as she kept on walking.

"Of course, whenever you're ready."

Emma wanted to look behind her to see if Regina was still there, but she didn't want to give the woman the satisfaction. She got out her phone from her pocket and frantically started typing a message before remembering that she didn't have service here. "Fucking shit," she murmured as she her phone away. She kicked at a pebble at her feet and watched it roll down in the direction of the water. To say that she was frustrated would be an understatement, she didn't know _what_ was wrong with her, but she sure has hell didn't want to give Regina anymore ammunition to tease her. "Fantastic holiday Kathryn, thank you so much," she whispered into nothingness before turning around. She rolled her eyes when she saw Regina casually leaning in against the jeep. "Of course she waited."

"Ready?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

Emma nodded as she followed Regina into the house.

"I would show you this room, but I am afraid you might get a heart attack and I am afraid I am not equipped to revive you properly," Regina said as she let a finger slide down a dark wooden door. "This room however," she said as she pointed to it, "I think you might enjoy it."

Emma gasped as she followed Regina inside. The smell of chlorine hit her nose and for some reason Emma wanted to dive in the pool immediately. It wasn't the biggest pool she had ever seen, but she was definitely surprised by the size of it. She was looking forward to doing her laps here in the morning. "It's beautiful," Emma said shortly.

"Thank you. The pool is heated so it should bring you some comfort," Regina said with a smile. "I often find myself soaking in here for hours at a time." Regina walked along the side of the pool and opened a glass door as she motioned for Emma to step inside.

"Are you kidding me? A sauna?"

"Well, what can I say? I like my luxuries. Besides, it's a surprisingly wonderful setting for aftercare."

"So what," Emma said, "you hug your clients while sweating out your hard work?

"Something like that," Regina wiggled her eyebrows. "I would show you, but you have made it abundantly clear that you are not in the business of being dominated."

Emma stomped her feet and clenched her fists as Regina walked away while laughing loudly. "Look lady," Emma said as she followed Regina to the kitchen. "You said Kathryn paid you money to let me stay here. I don't care what business you have with her, but if she paid you to take me on as a client or something, I'm telling you right now, I am _not_ interested."

"Wait. You think Kathryn sent you here as a possible client?"

"Well, it certainly seems like it. You're acting all dominant and shit," Emma huffed.

"There is one thing you should know about me, Miss Swan. What you see if what you get. I promise you that my behavior is not an act. I am a Dominant and the way I speak to you is the way I speak to everyone, whether they are friends or strangers. I think you are the one that is feeling confused or embarrassed and that is perfectly okay. You have had quite the journey and you ended up having to adjust your expectations and I understand it will take you some time to adjust. So I suggest you go do something to relax and while you do so I would advice you to take some deep breaths. I will get dinner ready and call you when it's ready." Regina turned around as if to dismiss Emma.

Emma was too flabbergasted to respond and quietly made her way to her own room. She closed the door and let herself sink to her knees and as her hands burrowed into her hair she groaned loudly. So far her day had been anything but relaxing and if this were the way things were gonna go for the next week she couldn't wait to go home and give Kathryn a piece of her mind. To think that Kathryn would have sent her here as a client baffled her and it made her feel quite angry. She noticed that Regina hadn't defused her statement and she made a mental note to question her about it later. There had to be some ground rules if Emma was gonna stay here and feel like she was actually on vacation, starting with telling Regina to tone it down a little. "Yeah right, like that's gonna happen," Emma murmured before standing up straight and stretching her back. She placed her clothes in the closet and put away her things on the nightstand beside her bed.

Sleep had claimed Emma immediately when she laid down on the bed intending to read a book while she waited for Regina. The knock on the door startled her as she rubbed her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, but she felt reinvigorated for a moment until she heard Regina knock again.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma got off of the bed and opened the door while yawning, "I'm up, I'm up." Regina smiled at her and Emma wondered if this was the first sincere smile she had seen of Regina's since she arrived. "This smells good," Emma said as she said down opposite of Regina at the table.

"I hope you'll like it, I've _slaved_ hard in the kitchen for you Miss Swan," Regina said as she cut into her steak.

"I'm sure that must have been a strange sensation for you," Emma retorted with a smile and a soft moan escaped her mouth as she bit into her steak. "OK, now _this_ makes me feel like I'm on vacation," Emma smiled when Regina shot her a quizzical look. "I can't cook to save my life, so going on vacation is always a treat, I get properly fed. Although I do make a mean grilled cheese sandwich."

Regina laughed, "Well, if you're open to it, I could give you some cooking lessons while you're here. The least I could do is to teach you how to properly boil an egg."

Emma smiled and nodded. She thoroughly enjoyed dinner and the conversation was light, a world of difference with their earlier conversations and Emma felt herself relax instantly. "I wasn't actually planning on doing a whole lot, you know. I just wanted to lay on a beach, soak up the sun and read lots of books."

Regina smiled, "Well, you can still do all those things, although I really would advice against laying on the beach this time of year. I was not kidding when I said the weather can turn here in a second. When I was a little child I stayed here for a couple of weeks during the Summer holiday and I got hit in the face by a branch during a particular heavy storm."

"Is that how you got your scar?"

Regina nodded. "I had a heavy concussion too, but I learned my lesson and my family learned that I didn't take kindly to taking orders."

"Is everything out of your mouth a reference to your lifestyle?" She regretted the statement as soon as it left her mouth. Regina had actually been nothing but kind to her during dinner and it felt nice to have a normal conversation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I think you did," Regina said with a nod. "And no, it actually isn't."

"I think that's the first time I've heard you abbreviate a word," Emma grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"My parents were very adamant about me speaking correctly. Abbreviating words was not part of that. It helps in sessions as well, it gives it a certain feel when you pronounce every word. I am not sure I can explain."

"I think I get it. I'm sure part of your charm is the capability of using your voice in a manner that leaves nothing to the imagination."

"Oh, I leave a _lot_ to the imagination, Miss Swan. But, you are correct. I know how to use my voice and I _do_ use it, a lot. Abbreviating words in a scene does not suit me. You are very perceptive though," Regina said as she squinted her eyes.

"Did Kathryn pay you to take me on as a client," Emma asked suddenly. She wanted to know the answer to the question on her mind as it drove her insane not knowing.

"She did not. She reimbursed me for having you stay here. I know it may be hard to believe, but I do believe Kathryn had the best of intentions in mind, she just went about it the wrong way. We all make mistakes, Miss Swan. Do not let this affect your friendship with Kathryn, it would not be worth it."

Emma nodded, "I'll probably hold a grudge for a while, nothing wrong with making her sweat a little. So why did she think we both could use a friend? I don't mean to be rude, but we seem to be coming from two completely different worlds."

Regina chuckled, "So someone powerful cannot be friends with someone-"

"No, that's not what I meant," Emma interrupted as she held up a hand. "I just mean it's hard for me to see what we have in common and why Kathryn would think we would get along. So far, it's been ... trying."

"You seem to handle it quite well though," Regina mused. "If I were put in your position I probably would have demanded for someone to bring me back to the city and then I would have killed Kathryn."

"I'm still contemplating doing exactly that. You and the Captain both warned me that the weather is dangerous during this season, I have no desire to die just because I want to get back to mainland. Besides, I have earned my vacation and I want to enjoy it. I just like to know details, winging things is not my style and it's a big adjustment."

"Can I help you ease your mind somehow? If you have questions, I will probably have answers."

"Why do you call me Miss Swan?" Emma mentally slapped herself, that was not what she wanted to ask, she was still curious to hear the answer though.

"Remnants of my upbringing. If I call you anything other than that, you are either in big trouble or I feel incredible comfortable around you," Regina responded with ease. "Besides, I don't think you'd take kindly to me referring to you as a slut." She grinned when Emma opened her mouth, "I am kidding, Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head slowly, "Do I have to worry about any of your clients showing up here while I'm here?"

"No," Regina said firmly. "I have a strict invitation only policy. My clients know better than to show up uninvited. Although I do have one friend who does not care what the weather is like. If she's in _need_ for a session, she will show up. But she will give me advance notice. She has good boating skills, a bit of daredevil you might say."

"You do sessions with friends as well? Doesn't that get complicated?" Emma asked, curious about the answer. She couldn't imagine being dominated by a friend only to come back to the next day for a casual dinner.

"Ruby is a special case. She was never a client of mine. I would put her in the _special projects_ category. She has come a long way since we met. Currently she is in the middle of a transition, aspiring to be like me, but she has a lot to learn. She started out as a submissive, but overtime I would classify her more as a dominant. With other people of course," Regina said with a wink. "When she is around me, she is all submissive and so we continue to play sometimes."

"You care about her," Emma stated.

"In a way, yes. I love Ruby as a friend, she is dear to me. But as my plaything, those feelings do not come into play. I can understand that it's difficult to grasp that concept, but it works out for us. We become detached when we play, yet we are never closer than when we play. I am probably the hardest on her out of everyone that I play with. But the dynamic works for us."

Emma nodded. Regina was right, she had a hard time understanding the dynamics of it all, but if it worked for them she wasn't even going to try and understand it. "Why did you decide to let me stay?" It had been the one question on Emma's mind for the past couple of hours and she was utterly afraid that the answer would be 'because of the money'. She wasn't sure how she would feel about that, just the thought of it made her feel worthless, as if her as a _human being_ wasn't good enough.

"Contrary to the impression I may have given you earlier, Kathryn is a good friend of mine. I trust her judgment and I know she does not set people up, if she does not have a good reason for it. She thinks we could both use a friend, so I know that she had an ulterior motive with sending you here. I would not be a good friend to her if I would send you back just because your company was unexpected. You should know that while it is unexpected that you are here, you are not unwanted."

Emma gave her a curt smile, "What was in that room that you didn't want to show me? Is that where you hide all the bodies of play gone wrong?"

Regina snickered, "Not quite, Miss Swan. If you want to see it, I will show you after I clean up this mess."

"Let me help you," Emma said as she collected the plates and put them in the sink. "So do dominants wash the dishes or dry them with a towel?"

"I am just a normal human being you know," Regina said as she picked up a towel. "But, I prefer to see other people get wet."

Emma's cheek flushed at the statement and with a grumble she started washing the dishes.

"So tell me Miss Swan, why did you need a vacation so badly?"

Emma hissed when the scorching hot water burned her skin as she dipped a plate in it, "I think for the past few years I've done nothing but work. Though I've never worked as hard as my last year with Kathryn. I practically live at the office and you can only do that so long before it just breaks you apart," Emma shrugged.

"No one at home waiting for you to defuse the tension after a hard day's work?"

"No, I live in a run down apartment that I rent for way more money than it's worth. I'm currently not seeing anyone, so I prefer to spend my time at work, I feel more useful there."

Regina offered a small smile, "Your parents must be proud of you. Kathryn spoke highly of your work ethics, if only for a brief moment." She frowned when she saw Emma tense up.

"I grew up in foster families and group homes, if my egg and sperm donor are proud of me they had a weird way of showing it when they dumped at the side of the road," Emma bitterly spat out.

"No child should be abandoned," Regina said and Emma looked up at her with a surprised look. Regina's short statement was an unusual reaction to her story, usually people looked at her with pity and uttered their sincere apologies. She much preferred Regina's reaction.

"Yeah, I agree. It's okay though, I have learned to take care of myself. I have no idea who my parents are and I have no intention to find out."

"I understand. You said foster families and group homes, I take it you moved around a lot?"

"Yeah, my first foster family returned me when I was one-year-old. They had a baby of their own and didn't need me anymore. I was at a group home until I was eight. Then I went to a family who only cared about their monthly child-care income and I was returned to the group home due to erratic behavior. I stayed there until I was sixteen." Emma grinned and looked at Regina, "I stole 100 bucks from one of my carers and ran away from home and never looked back. I hope you're not uncomfortable with having a thief in your house, I promise I have since bettered my ways."

Regina chuckled, "If you wish to steal 100 dollars from me I assure you I will not miss it. How did you get by on that amount of money? I wouldn't survive a day on that, I think."

This time Emma chuckled, "I spent 50 bucks on a bus ticket to Virginia. I got a job at a diner and the owner let me crash on the couch in the back for a few months. I think he pitied me, but he made me work hard nonetheless. Eventually I moved on to Georgia where I went to college and worked two different jobs to support myself. It wasn't easy, but I managed."

"How did you end up with Kathryn?"

"After I got my degree, I traveled around a bit, doing odd jobs here and there. I finally settled in California and got a crap job at a restaurant. One night Kathryn came in with a client of hers and I was their waitress. Kathryn seemed angry with her client and it amused me. She had to twist some story for him and it was complicated. Back then I had a tendency to run my mouth and, having overheard most of their conversation, I offered up some advice on how to twist the story for her client. She was impressed by it and gave me her card. She told me to come by the next day for a job interview. I was hired before I even knew what was happening. She didn't take pity on me and it felt like a breath of fresh air. She helped me get an apartment and bought me a new wardrobe and helped me settle in at her company."

"Kathryn's pretty great like that," Regina smiled as she hang the towel on a rack to dry. "It seems you have done quite well for yourself, Miss Swan." She briefly touched Emma's shoulder and gestured for Emma to follow her.

Emma swallowed thickly when she saw where Regina had led her too, she could only imagine what was behind that door and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to find out.

"Still time to run away, Miss Swan," Regina said as her lips curled up and perfect white teeth revealed themselves.

"I think I've done enough running for a lifetime," Emma said, "I'm ready."


	3. The illusion of needs and desire

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and the comments. Ruby sort of makes an appearance in this chapter, but hope you will understand as to why! Let me know what you think and as usual, you can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look," Regina said as her fingers lingered on the doorknob. "This space is sacred to me. I am not saying that you cannot have a reaction to it, because I know you will. But please try and keep an open mind. I take my job extremely serious and I would like to be shown that respect."

"Of course," Emma nodded. "I won't judge you for what's in there, I promise." She inhaled sharply as she took a step inside of the dark room and loudly gasped when Regina turned on the light. "Holy shit," Emma exclaimed as her eyes scanned the room. Dark and almost blood red paint covered the walls and it definitely made the room stand out from the rest of the house. She could see how it would be easy to forget exactly where you were when standing inside this room; as if the outside world didn't exist. She took another step forward as she noticed all the different equipment scattered throughout the room.

"You have not fainted yet, that's good," Regina said with light chuckle.

Emma smiled, "This looks amazing!" Hey eyes wandered to the bed in the corner and she grimaced when she thought about the people that had lay down on it. She walked over to a cross in the corner and let her fingers slide down the black painted wood, "What's this?"

"That is a Saint Andrew's cross," Regina said as she walked over to Emma. "Want to see how it works?"

Emma felt conflicted, but she had to admit she was curious so she nodded.

"Don't worry Miss Swan. I can show you how things work without playing with you," Regina's voice was low and it made Emma shiver. She reached out for Emma's hand, and Emma took it hesitantly. She turned Emma around and motioned for her to take a step back. "Put your arms over your head."

Emma squinted her eyes, "Don't tie me up."

Regina laughed, "I won't. I promise." She took a step closer to Emma and grinned when she felt Emma tremble when their bodies touched. She guided Emma's hands to cuffs, "Take them in your hand." She smiled when Emma hesitantly did so and kicked Emma's feet apart. "See, if you were mine to play with, your hands and feet would be cuffed now. As you can tell it would immobilize them and it would give me free reign to tease you relentlessly." She stepped back from Emma and motioned for her follow.

"Is that a cage?" Emma squeaked.

"It is. Some of my clients like to be put in there. Ruby loves the cage, I could lock her up in there for days, and the cage is an awesome way to break down a resilient submissive. Obviously, I would never lock someone up in there against their will, unless forced play is on their kinky wish list."

"Why is the top padded?" Emma asked as her hands ran over the leather top.

"Several reasons. It gives me a comfortable place to sit on while enjoying the squirming of the person locked beneath it. And I could use it for play, but I prefer other equipment for that."

Emma nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "What's the ring for?"

"Ah, my favorite piece of equipment. I use to suspend my clients. My favorite kink is Shibari. I have taken several lessons from Riggers in Shibari and I am quite skilled at it." She laughed when Emma's eyes bulged. "Do you know what Shibari is?"

"I honestly have no idea," Emma said softly.

"It's a type of bondage, but it's also a lot more than that. The emphasis in Shibari, for me, is placed on the path to the bondage, rather than the result. The ropes you use as a Rigger, become an extension of your hands. The movements are slow and deliberate, you are constantly adjusting and moving around, while constantly staying in touch with your subject. It's quite the intimate act and there needs to be an absolute level of trust between the Rigger and the one being tied up. I have heard many horrible stories about people looking up some You Tube clip on how to tie a knot and then attempt to tie someone up. It does not work that way. It is a discipline and it requires your heart, spirit and mind."

Regina handed Emma a rope, "Let that slide through your hands, try and really feel it. For many Riggers Shibari is an artistic expression, there are so many talented Riggers out there, it absolutely baffles me. I have been too many shows and even if you are not into BDSM it is absolutely enticing to watch."

"Why do you love it so much?" Emma asked as she let the rope slide through her hands. She noticed it almost felt like silk and it was a strange sensation, as those two words seemed to collide.

"Because it is a total power exchange session. My clients have no choice but to give up and give into the feeling of the ropes on their skin and body. It feels like a never ending embrace, it releases endorphines and it's a total rush. When I first did it with Ruby she passed out, it scared me to death, but I was prepared for it and I learned from it. Afterwards she said it was the best massage she ever had," Regina chuckled.

"It sounds oddly comforting," Emma said, "but I'm sure that's just because you're very passionate about it."

"It can be comforting yes, but I've also had clients who had panic attacks while being suspended. It's why you always need safety cutters, in case of an emergency. It takes forever to untie someone, but with the knife it quickens the process. Plus, the knife comes in handy for knife play," Regina grinned at Emma's shocked look.

Emma handed the rope back to Regina and crossed the room. She reached out to the collection of whips and paddles before retracting her hand, "Can I touch them?"

"Yes."

She let her fingers follow the curves of a red flogger, "What do you use this for?"

"It's a flogger. It's basically a nicer version of a whip." Regina removed the flogger from the wall and held out her own hand as she swiftly moved the flogger through the air with her other hand and let it crash on her hand. "It feels much nicer on a bare back though. Do you want to try? I promise it won't hurt."

Emma nodded and held out her hand, "If it hurts, I'm calling 911."

Regina laughed and moved behind Emma and wrapped her arm around Emma's waist as she pressed her body against Emma. She leaned her head closer and whispered in her ear, "Breathe." When Emma inhaled sharply she let the flogger hit Emma's hand softly a couple of times with a flick of her wrist.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Emma murmured.

"What?" Regina laughed.

"I'm sorry, that's the first thing that came to my mind, it's a Harry Potter reference."

"Well, you definitely wouldn't be the first one that utter something that does not make sense to me during a flogging, it would be a perfect safe word for you though." Regina said as she stepped back from Emma and hung the flogger back on the wall.

"What in the world is this," Emma yelped as stepped up to a piece of furniture.

"A spanking horse."

"A what now?"

Regina laughed at Emma's facial expression. "Get on it, I'll show you."

"No, it looks embarrassing!"

"No one here but you and me, and it's nothing I have not seen before. Come on, try. Just lift your leg over and straddle it." Emma frowned as she mounted the spanking horse and Regina moved in front of her. She shivered when Regina's hands placed Emma's knees on the ridge on either side of the spanking horse. "Now, as you can imagine if you were to lean forward now, with your stomach flat on the horse, it would give me the perfect setting for a good spanking. But I also like to use it to just touch someone, especially if I tie them up while they're on here. I will not bore you with further details on how to use it," Regina winked as Emma got off the horse.

"I don't know what to say, I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't this. You seem to know what you're talking about though, I suppose that's a good thing."

"As a Domme I need to have extensive knowledge of my equipment and how to use them properly. Every piece of furniture in here as well as every piece of equipment that I have, I have had used on me in training. Not as a submissive, but I felt it was important to know how everything felt before using them on someone else. The whip is a real bitch," Regina grinned.

Emma chuckled and slowly shook her head.

"So, are you wanting to swim back to the mainland yet?" Regina asked as she sat down on top of the cage and crossed her legs.

"No. I'm actually enjoying talking to you without their being such a tension. It's nice," Emma smiled.

Regina didn't respond but just offered her a genuine smile. "Well Miss Swan, now that we are in my _dungeon_ I feel like you owe me an answer to a question I have."

"OK," Emma said and she prayed to god Regina wasn't about to ask to drop to her knees and crawl into the cage, because that _would_ make her want to swim back to the mainland. Hurricane season be damned.

"Have you ever been tied up?" Regina smirked.

"I haven't. I told you I'm not into this bdsm stuff," Emma said with a hint of anger in her voice. She didn't want to have to keep repeating this message to Regina and it annoyed her that Regina kept hinting towards it.

"How would you know if you haven't tried it?"

"That's like asking a lesbian how she would know that she is gay if she has never slept with a man," Emma retorted.

"I disagree. I think there are so many aspects to bdsm and so many of those aspects seep through in our day to day lives, most people have no idea that they are even the slightest bit kinky. Are you a lesbian, Miss Swan?"

Emma felt incredible flustered and put on the spot. She wasn't ashamed of her sexuality, but something about Regina's inquisition made her feel uncomfortable. Even more confusion was felt over the fact that her body betrayed her as it was not in sync with her brain. "I am."

Regina nodded, "How old are you?"

"I'm 24." She smirked when she saw Regina's eyebrows furrow, "How old are _you?_ "

"Older than that."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh, she didn't like that it seemed as if they were back to bickering back and forth now. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm very tired, so I'm gonna turn in for the night." She said as she turned to open the door to retreat to her room.

Regina jumped off the cage and grabbed Emma's arm, "Emma, wait. What's wrong?"

Emma scoffed as she jerked her arm free, "So now it's Emma? Whatever. I really am tired and I just want to go to sleep now, goodnight."

Regina's jaw dropped when Emma walked away from her and she heard the door of Emma's room slam shut. She sighed as she made her way to her office and punched in a number on her phone, while simultaneously opening her Skype. She clicked Kathryn's name and started typing while she waited for Ruby to pick up the damn phone.

 _Regina: Emma Swan officially hates me.  
Kathryn: I'm sure that's not true. What did you do?_

Regina growled into the phone when Ruby finally answered, "What the hell took you so long?" She rolled her eyes when she heard Ruby giggle like a schoolgirl. "Are you alone?" She nodded at Ruby's elaborated response.

 _Regina: I gave her a place to stay. What the hell were you thinking Kathryn?_  
 _Kathryn: I was thinking Emma needed a holiday and you needed a friend. Now what did you do?_

"Get naked and get on your knees," Regina growled into the phone.

 _Regina: I don't know. I showed her around the island, made her dinner and showed her my playroom.  
Kathryn: Dear god, were you trying to traumatize the poor girl?_

Regina's laughter was filled with menace as she hissed into the phone, "Please remind me what happened last time you told me 'no'."

 _Regina: I wasn't. She asked to see it. So I showed her.  
Kathryn: So why does she hate you? Did you try to tie her up?  
Regina: Of course not. I might have suggested she doesn't know if she's into bdsm until she tries it.  
Kathryn: You dumb-dumb. She's not a potential client, Regina. I sent her to a friend. Were you your usual self or did you actually try and be friendly with her?_

"That is right. Now, listen to me carefully, because you know how I _hate_ to repeat myself. Get naked and get on your knees. You have thirty seconds and I am sure you are aware how _very_ generous that is of me. So I suggest you thank me properly while you undress."

 _Regina: I suppose I could have dropped the Domme personality a little bit.  
Kathryn: Emma is a sweet girl, Regina. You should try to be her friend. She could use one, as could you._

"Good girl. You know what to do and I better hear you," Regina said with a snarl.

 _Regina: Honestly. Why did you have to sent me a beautiful, innocent little flower? I want to corrupt her.  
Kathryn: I'm sure you'll get your chance. Please keep in mind that she has been with you for one whole day and I kinda threw her in front of the wolves. She is upset and she has every right to be. Where is she now?_

"Faster. You are such an ungrateful brat. I have not heard one thank you slip from that mouth of yours since you started." Regina smirked, she knew exactly how much Ruby hated being called a brat.

 _Regina: She went to bed. I think I upset her.  
Kathryn: I swear to god if you're taking out your frustrations on Ruby while chatting me up, I will kill you.  
Regina: Emma might kill you when she gets back to the mainland._

"Much better. I think you should slow down though."

 _Regina: Do I have to apologize to her? You know how much I hate apologizing.  
Kathryn: If you want her to stay, it would be a good place to start yes.  
Regina: Ugh._

"Well, I did not ask for your opinion, now did I? Stop. Get your gag."

 _Regina: I don't know how to be a friend when all I want to do is tie her up.  
Kathryn: Have you tried using that mouth of yours to converse with her?_

"That only took you _forever_ ," Regina hissed. "Honestly Ruby, you are slacking off. Put it in your mouth."

 _Regina: I have done nothing but talk to her.  
Kathryn: Have you tried talking to her without referencing your lifestyle every five seconds?_

"Recite the alphabet."

 _Regina: I hate you.  
Kathryn: You need a course on how to be a normal human being. Go apologize to Emma.  
Regina: I can't. Bit busy at the moment.  
Kathryn: You disgust me._

"The alphabet does not start with 'F U C K' dear. Start again."

 _Regina: Must be why we're such good friends. So basically what it comes down to, I have to tone it down a little and apologize.  
Kathryn: Sometimes I wonder how you ended up being the successful person that you are._

"Are you drooling, pet? Do it again. Backwards. I'll give you a hint, it starts with 'Z'."

 _Regina: I'm just very good at what I do, which makes it so hard to not want to do it to Emma. I mean, have you seen her?_

"You mixed up the 'R' and the 'S'. You disappoint me. Start again. Slow circles too. And when I say slow, I do mean slow."

 _Regina: Earth to Kathryn.  
Kathryn: I am ignoring you, can't you tell?  
Regina: Why?  
Kathryn: Because you're an ignorant fool and I don't waste my time on ignorant fools._

"Slower Ruby, you're practically panting my ears off."

 _Regina: What if she wants to leave tomorrow?  
Kathryn: I'm not paying for that.  
Regina: Technically, Ruby could come and get her and bring her to the mainland. I may have omitted that option when speaking to Emma though.  
Kathryn: Do you want her to leave?  
Regina: No. I told you. I want to corrupt her._

"Awe, you made it all the way to 'A' without fucking up! You should make a status on Facebook: 'Miss Regina gave me my spelling diploma, how kind is she?'"

 _Kathryn: Honestly Regina. Perhaps people have done nothing all their lives but corrupt Emma.  
Regina: She told me about her foster parents and group homes.  
Kathryn: That's perhaps 10% of Emma's back story Regina. That girl has been used by people all her life. She is guarded and you forcing your way with her is not going to get you anywhere._

"What? No. I got distracted." Regina laughed before opening a new tab on her computer as she logged into Facebook. "'Regina is an evil bitch' is not what I told you to put on there, but I suppose the statement is still true, so I will forgive you. Two fingers inside of you."

 _Regina: I'm not forcing my way with her!  
Kathryn: You know what I mean. Give her some time. Be her friend. Take her on a picnic. Show her the fun side of your 'corruption' if you must. She has to trust you Regina and you have to give her time to achieve that. I wouldn't have sent her to you if I didn't believe you two were perfect for each other._

"You have another hand. Use it."

 _Regina: Excuse me? When did you go from 'I found you a friend' to 'Oh BTW, I'm setting you up with her'?  
Kathryn: The Kathryn works in mysterious ways.  
Regina: 'The Kathryn'? Really? _

"Of course you may come," Regina said sweetly before she guffawed.

 _Regina: Are you expecting me to fall for a vanilla girl?  
Kathryn: Oh please. Emma is not a vanilla girl, no matter how hard she tells you otherwise. I know that girl inside out. But as long as she doesn't trust you, she is not gonna be open to the suggestion that there may be more to her than meets the eye.  
Regina: I feel like I'm using her or something. Like I'm planning on winning her trust behind her back only to turn it around on her go in for the kill._

"I lied. Stop." She grinned when she heard Ruby whine. Oh, how she loved this game. "What other toys do you have near you?"

 _Kathryn: Be open and honest with her.  
Regina: You want me to tell her that I'm only winning her trust so I can tie her up later?  
Kathryn: Of course not. I want you to put aside your lifestyle for a moment. Be a friend to Emma. Look into those green eyes without lusting after her and see what she has to offer you. Then you may tell her you are attracted to her and how you have kinky feelings when you look at her. But you can't do that on the first day of meeting her._

"Well, that is just disappointing Ruby. Because all those toys are for your pleasure and if I am not there to use them on you, you most certainly will not be using them on yourself. Perhaps if you ask me kindly, you may come .. Did you just drop the phone?" Regina laughed. "Well, cradle it tighter between your ear and your shoulder, be a little creative!"

 _Regina: Fine.  
Kathryn: I knew you would see things my way._

"I am in the mood to hear you gasp for breath. Remove the gag."

 _Regina: Hardly.  
Kathryn: Gotta go. Be nice to Emma. She deserves it._

"Good girl. In and out faster now pet." Regina leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, Ruby was always a good distraction for her and hearing the girl pant and moan relaxed her to her inner core. "Do not even dare." She smiled when Ruby groaned loudly, "Faster." Her smile turned into a big grin before she growled loudly, "NOW."

She reveled in hearing the girl come undone as she shut her computer down for the night. "I am proud of you. You did good. You may get up now." She spoke to Ruby for another ten minutes and smiled when Ruby whispered a soft 'thank you'. "You're welcome pet. I have to go now. I will talk to you soon. You are loved."

She hung up the phone after saying goodbye and silently thanked Ruby for taking away the feeling like she had been on the edge all day. No doubt a remnant of her day with Emma Swan. She took a deep breath before knocking on Emma's door. She opened the door softly when Emma didn't answer and smiled when she found her in deep slumber.

"Sleep well, Miss Swan. I will try and do better by you tomorrow," she whispered as she closed the door and walked to her own bedroom. "What a day," Regina murmured as she undressed and got into bed, the image of a sleeping Emma not far from her mind as she drifted off to sleep herself.


	4. When lightning strikes

**A/N:** **You're not ready. I'm not ready. Is Emma ready? Who knows! Thank you for reading along, for reviewing and for generally being awesome while doing so! I'm on Tumblr as delirious-comfort. I'll update Whispers in the Night tomorrow. X**

* * *

"Miss Swan."

Emma groaned in her sleep. Was she still asleep? She had no idea, someone was calling out for her and whoever it was could crawl back in the hole they came from. Emma Swan got up for no one, thank you very much.

"Miss Swan!"

The voice was hissing now. She had heard that voice before though.

"Emma, wake up."

Emma's eyes shot open at the mention of her name and Regina's face lingered inches above her own. "Regina? What the hell?"

"Wake up, I want to show you something, but you have to be quick," Regina said as she prodded Emma when her eyes were closed again. "Come on."

"Oh my god. What time is it? Why are you waking me up?" Emma was whining now as she rolled over.

" _Please_ wake up," Regina growled sweetly before pulling back the sheets that covered Emma. Her lips curled up in a smirk when she noticed Emma was covered in nothing but her underwear. "Oh my Miss Swan."

Emma jumped off the bed and covered herself up with the sheet, "What the actual fuck!"

"Put on some clothes and meet me in the living room, hurry please!" Regina said with a smile before walking off.

Emma yawned and rubbed at her eyes before glancing at her watch, "Seriously? 5 am? You have got to be kidding me." She jumped when she heard the loud thunder crash in the sky, it absolutely terrified her, it sounded as if the thunder was right on top of her. Ever since she was a little girl she had an irrational fear of thunder and lightning, granted it all became a lot less scary when she was safely cuddled up in bed, but outside the comfort of her pillow it terrified her.

"Miss Swan, you're gonna miss it!" Regina yelled impatiently and Emma rolled her eyes as she threw on sweatpants and a sweater.

"I'm here, I'm here," Emma said as another yawn watered her eyes.

Regina took her hand and dragged her to the window, "Look!"

"Woah," Emma drawled out. "What in the world is that?"

"Welcome to Hurricane Season, Miss Swan," Regina grinned as she dropped Emma's hand and placed it on the small of Emma's back and pushed her gently closer to the window.

Emma had never seen anything like it. A symphony of light flashes graced the sky and it looked as if a waterfall had opened up in the air and spilled its contents continuously. She winced when another loud crash thundered in her ears and her body trembled, though she wasn't sure if it was the weather or the fact that a soft hand was still resting on her back.

Regina removed her hand instantly, "I'm sorry," she murmured as her eyes followed the light flashes that danced in the sky.

"It's not you," Emma offered with a quiet voice. "Thunder and lightning scares me and this is way up close."

"I mean that I am sorry for last night. I obviously made you uncomfortable and it was not my intention. Well, maybe it was my intention a little bit, but I should have known better."

Emma smiled as she glanced sideways to Regina, "Thank you."

"There is something else you should know, I did not tell you the whole truth when I said it would be difficult to get back to the mainland," Regina said as she clenched her fists. The last thing she wanted to do was start another round of semi-fighting with Emma. "I have a boat, it's at the mainland. Ruby mostly uses it to get here, she enjoys the trip. Technically speaking she could come and get you if you insist on leaving. I would not be comfortable to send her out here when the weather is like this though, but I know she would if I would tell her to," Regina said when Emma didn't respond.

Emma was quiet for a long time. She didn't appreciate the fact that Regina had omitted the truth, but she also couldn't deny the fact that, somewhere deep within her, a feeling resided that she wanted to stay. She sighed heavily, "I told you I would give it a week and I would not want your friend to come out here in this weather either."

"I spoke to Kathryn last night, she informed that I may have come on a bit too strong. I suppose it's difficult for me to let go off my professional attitude when I am here. Usually if I have company here it means that I am working. I will try and do better by you today."

"I appreciate that," Emma said before looking out the window again. "So, how far away is the thunder? Are we in any danger?"

Regina chuckled softly, "It's right on top of us, but there's no danger as long as you stay inside. Judging by the howling of the wind and the way the trees are swaying I would say that we're about a 9 or 10 on the Beaufort scale."

"On the what now?" Emma said with a squint of her eyes.

"It's a scale to measure the wind speed," Regina grinned. "The trees and hills take most of the hits, that's why it's calmer out here, but if you would be out on the ocean right now you would encounter waves as high as 30 feet. I would not recommend it."

"And you're sure we're safe here?" Emma asked as she grew anxious. She wasn't a stranger to bad weather, but this hurricane took it to a whole new level and when she looked at the white patches of foam on the water that seemed so calm yesterday, she felt scared.

"I promise nothing will happen to you, well nothing that you don't want to happen anyway," Regina said with a wink before realizing what she had just said and her smile faltered. "Sorry."

Emma laughed, "You hate apologizing, don't you?"

"It's just not in my nature to do so," Regina shrugged.

"This view really is beautiful, if not slightly terrifying. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. What do you do on days like this?"

"It depends really. If I have company I will most likely be spending my time in the playroom. When I'm alone I like to just lounge around, read a book or go for a swim." She scraped her throat, "I also have a theater room where I like to watch movies."

"Jesus, this house is so futuristic, I still can't believe it," Emma muttered. "You are filthy rich."

Regina nodded, "I am. I make no excuses for it. I have the money and I like to spend it on things that I love."

"So why did you wake me up at 5 am? You said I was going to miss it, but it's still going," Emma said.

"Well, you never know how long these things lasts, I thought you would appreciate the view, I sure am," Regina said as she locked eyes with Emma.

Emma felt her heart skip a beat and cursed herself for it. The statement had a double meaning, she was sure of it, but she was nowhere near ready to go there, so she chose to ignore it, instead she moved over to the couch and sat down with her knees pulled up to her chest. "I have some questions," Emma said as her eyes followed Regina who moved to sit down next to Emma before choosing to sit somewhere else.

Regina nodded, "Ask away."

"Why don't you wanna tell me how old you are?"

Regina let out a deep breath, "I guess I am not really accustomed to sharing private details about my life. I am 32."

Emma nodded, she had expected that Regina was older than her, not because she looked old, but there was no way in hell that anyone under twenty could have achieved all this. No, Regina definitely didn't look old, in fact she was quite beautiful. Her raven colored hair fell loosely on top of her shoulders, Emma was sure she hadn't brushed it yet, as it seemed so well attended to yesterday. "So while I'm here, can I get like food and drinks whenever I want to, or do I have to wait for you to offer it?"

Regina laughed, "Feel free to take whatever you want, whenever you want it. You don't need my permission for anything Miss Swan."

"What about your house? I mean, let's say I want to go for a swim or something, can I just go do that?"

Regina nodded, "I would like for you to feel free to do whatever you want. You can do whatever pleases you. You can go into any room, although I would prefer my bedroom to stay private."

"Of course," Emma said with a nod. "I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering how you got into the line of work that you're in. I mean, your profession is kind of unusual, surely you have some epic tale of how you got to where you are?"

Regina smiled, "I'm not sure I would describe it as an 'epic tale'. There wasn't one moment in time where it suddenly clicked for me, it happened over time. I think when I grew up I already hated taking orders, not that hating taking orders and being a dominant are intertwined, but it put things in perspective for me. I've never doubted which role fit me, although during my teenage years I didn't have a name for what I was feeling. I remember being with my first boyfriend and I absolutely hated having sex with him, I didn't like his touches. I wanted to ravish him though, make him feel as uncomfortable as I was. So I suggested using a strap-on on him. He wasn't very enthusiastic about that and broke up with me, the poor guy," Regina grinned when she saw the light blush on Emma's cheeks.

"I discovered girls when I was about twenty-years-old. They were a lot more fun to me and more open to letting me top them. It felt good to be in charge when we were in bed and overtime more and more of what happened in the bedroom seeped through into my day to day life. I didn't start working as a professional dominatrix until I was twenty-six I believe, but once I did it took off fairly fast. Once I partnered up with Kathryn I started using my island and I suppose the rest is history."

"Does your family know about what you do?" Emma asked carefully, not wanting to pry too much.

"My parents died when I was young, I was mostly raised by my grandfather, I suspect he knew, but if he did he never said anything about it. I have a brother, Jefferson, but he did not use his money as wisely as I did. He's a bit of a party animal, he knows about my line of work and accepts it, but I don't know if that is because he truly accepts it or because he's fried away most of his braincells."

Emma chuckled at that, "I take it you're not into it for the money then."

"No, I'm not. I'm not gonna lie and say it isn't nice to have the resources and I know how incredible lucky I am to be able to afford this place. But, I would still be doing this if no money was to be made off of it."

"What does your partner think of it," Emma asked casually.

Regina smiled, "Very subtle, Miss Swan. I am single and have been for quite some time. If I would encounter a partner that would have an issue with my lifestyle I honestly don't think I could be in a relationship with them. This isn't a phase for me, it's an intricate part of my life and I refuse to shut it down for anyone."

Emma nodded and stifled a yawn as she said, "That makes sense."

"You should get some more sleep if you're still tired. I didn't mean to keep you awake for this long."

"It's alright, I have a feeling that time works differently here. I mean, in the city there's life everywhere around you and it's hard not to let it affect your day. I wake up every day at 7 am because my neighbor's dog starts yapping. I can imagine it's quite the opposite here."

"It is. It takes a few days but your body clock resets when you're here. You wake up when the sun rises and get tired when it goes under again. That's why jet lagged people should go camping for a few days, it is the best way to get over a jet lag. That being said though, you will find a lot of dark days in your future if you decide to stay. Weather wise I mean, but I like it, it adds to the magical feeling of it all. That's what this place is to me.. magical," Regina said with a happy sigh.

Emma couldn't help but notice the vast difference in Regina's behavior, she seemed more open today and more willing to share details about her own life and in return it made Emma feel more relaxed. She didn't know how long that feeling would last though, but for now she was gonna enjoy it. There was a whole other dimension to Regina and Emma was determined to find out what hid behind that outer exterior.

"What's on your mind, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she leaned forward.

Emma gave her small smile, "Nothing really. I was just thinking that this entire conversation is a world of difference between the ones we had yesterday. I like this better. It's .. nice."

"The day is still young, give it time," Regina grinned before silence surrounded them once again. She noticed Emma had stopped jumping at the sound of the thunder and she wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Emma was distracted their conversation. "What was it like, having to fend for yourself at the age of sixteen?"

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Emma's eyebrows shot up while she spoke, curious as to why Regina would ask her that.

Regina hummed, "You did. I am more wondering about how it affected you in a psychological manner. You were practically still a child. Were you scared?"

"Sometimes," Emma's voice was soft and cautious. "You learn to grow up real fast in group homes. No one looks out for you, so I learned my lessons there. It made it easier to run away and never look back. The first few days I was scared, it's a big world out there and I had no idea how I would survive, but I knew if I stayed in the group home it would have destroyed me. Besides, at eighteen they would have kicked me out anyway. I wanted to have control over it, so I left."

Regina stood up from the couch and walked over to Emma, "Is it okay for me to sit here?" When Emma nodded she sat down and leaned against the back of the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her as she rested her head on her hand. "You don't have to answer this, but did anything bad ever happen to you after you ran away?"

Emma swallowed thickly as she looked into Regina's eyes. They were kind and open and Emma felt as if she was being lured into a trap. "Define bad."

"I think you know what I'm referring to," Regina said matter-a-factly.

Emma was quiet for a long time, "No."

"Is that an answer to my question or you don't know what I'm referring to?"

Emma sighed, "I was never raped or anything like that. I have had some questionable encounters and now that I'm older I can see that some of the people that let me stay with them, probably weren't looking out for me. But at the time I saw them as people that had my best interest in mind."

Regina nodded, "Will you tell me about your 'questionable encounters'?"

Emma's fingers fidgeted with the fabric of her pants, she dared not look at Regina again. Honestly, it was none of Regina's business but something about the way that Regina asked her questions made her want to answer them. They weren't pity questions so she took a deep breath before she spoke, "Okay." She didn't know what to say though or where to even begin. These were stories she had buried deep within her and she once swore she would never recall them for as long as she lived.

"The second group home I stayed at, it wasn't .. it wasn't bad. There were a lot of boys and while I got along with most of them, there was always that underlying tension, especially the older we got. Nothing ever happened there, but I think it made me wary of people my own age. So when I got the job at the first diner, I was happy that my boss was older than me. He wasn't a bad person or anything, he just made me work hard, he never tried anything with me. One of his employees would always comment on the way I looked. It made me feel uncomfortable, he would stand too close to me when I was pouring coffee to customers and he would always find an excuse to touch me. I think that's the reason I don't like people touching me."

Regina didn't say anything, but encouraged Emma to go on with her eyes, as she stored away the information that Emma had just gave her. No matter what Regina's profession was and no matter how drawn she felt to Emma, she would respect Emma's boundaries and if that included not being touched, Regina would respect that.

"At College there were your usual drunken fret boys. I never really got close to anyone during college, I had no time for fraternizing and even if I had, I felt very disconnected from everyone. Like I had started a phase in my life that no one could relate to. In my second year I got invited to a party and against my better judgment I went there," Emma sighed. "I didn't really know anyone, so I mostly sat in the corner of a room watching everyone around me. I like to watch people, you learn a great deal about people when you observe them. There was this one girl and she was really wasted. It was so obvious that two guys were taking advantage of her, so when they took her upstairs I followed them. They had locked the door, so I kicked it in. One of them was on top of her and she was passed out. The other guy tried to grab me and told me what a bitch I was for interrupting their little game. I didn't care though. He hurt me, as in I walked around campus with a black eye for two weeks, but at least the girl was safe. I stayed with her and walked her back to her dorm and handed her over to her roommate."

"You did a good thing," Regina said as she reached out a hand to Emma's knee before retracting it. _Boundaries._

"I know. I don't even know if those count as questionable encounters, but it was mostly stuff like that. Guys that didn't respect my limits and just didn't respect girls in general. Nothing really bad ever happened to me," Emma said with a shrug.

"Aside from your birth parents abandoning you," Regina offered.

"I don't care about that. They made their choice and they have to live with it," Emma spat back.

Regina smiled, "I think sometimes we try really hard not to let things bother us. We build walls and we shut out anyone that tries to get within the confinements of those walls. I'm no psychologist and I'm not here to analyze you, but no matter how hard you try to deny it, you must feel hurt over it. I would be worried if you weren't, but I understand the need to act as if it doesn't bother you, it fuels your survival instincts."

"I'm twenty-four. Whatever hurt I once felt, I've let go of it. If people don't want me in their lives they have to live with that, I'm not gonna let it bother me."

Regina couldn't help but smile. It was so obvious that Emma _did_ feel hurt by it and that she build walls to protect herself from looking vulnerable to an outsider. It wasn't Emma's fault that Regina saw right through that. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. It's okay. I will be honest and say that I disagree with how I think that you feel about it, but it's not my place to question you," she offered Emma smile.

"Isn't that exactly what you did, just a moment ago?"

"It is, I'm only human Miss Swan. I make mistakes, but I learn from them and I do better."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled as she drawled, "So you are human after all, I am surprised."

Regina laughed, "I'm quite full of surprises Miss Swan, you have _no_ idea."

Emma gently shook her head at the statement, "If all your surprises include waking me up at an ungodly hour, you're gonna have to work on your surprises."

"Well, I would inform you of my other surprises, but that would kinda take away the _surprise_ part of it, wouldn't it? You do not need to worry though, I promise I will not wake you up at 5 am again, unless it's for emergency reasons."

"Let me guess, your other surprises all include lifestyle references," Emma said as her tongue poked out of her mouth.

"Why Miss Swan, whatever would give you that idea? I'm appalled! I'm perfectly capable of surprising people without there being an aspect of BDSM included. Though I must say, you did seem quite curious yesterday in my playroom." She held up her hands when Emma opened her mouth, "I'm not judging nor implying anything, I'm just saying, there's nothing wrong with a healthy dose of curiosity." Regina's eyes focused on Emma's and when she saw no anger in them, she added, "Besides, we've already established that my words do have _some_ effect on you, make of that whatever you will."

Emma laughed and huffed at the same time, "So what, when I say no, I secretly mean yes?"

"You said it, not me, but yes. I think you are curious and perhaps you feel ashamed about it. Either way, it's okay. I promised you I would do better by you and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm just saying, I could probably make you feel really relaxed and if you ever decide you want that, I'll prove it to you."

Emma's heart thumped in her chest as she took in Regina's words. She didn't know what made her say her next words, perhaps it was the darkness outside that made her feel brave, or perhaps it was her intense need to prove to Regina that she was wrong, "Prove it."


	5. One step forward, two steps back

**A/N:** **Thank you for your reviews, your follows and reading along. As usual you can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort. You all are amazing and I hope you will enjoy this. It's a bumpy ride, folks!**

* * *

Regina laughed, "Careful what you wish for Miss Swan. I just might." She strategically leaned forward, her upper body now hovering over Emma's and brushed Emma's hair out of the way with a hand before whispering in her ear, "I do not think you are ready for that. You should know that when I am being challenged, I _rise_ to the challenge. So, unless you are hundred percent sure that you _want_ me to prove it, I would think _very_ carefully about the next words coming from your mouth." Regina sat back down and smirked when she saw Emma's lower lip caught between her teeth. She suppressed a chuckle at the shell-shocked expression on the younger woman's face. It would be so easy to prove it to Emma, there was no doubt about that.

"How would you prove it," Emma questioned after several minutes of contemplating her response. "If you're so sure that I'm into this stuff, how would you prove it?"

"Do you trust me Miss Swan?"

"No," Emma laughed.

"Do you trust yourself?"

Emma wasn't expecting that question at all and it took her by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Would you trust yourself to tell me to back off if I made you feel uncomfortable? What if I were to prove it to you by tying you up? Would you tell me to stop? If I were to ask you to get down on your knees right now and lay your head on my lap, would you do it?"

"You're making it too complicated," Emma whined, "You said you could prove it. I'm asking you how you would do it, I don't see what's so difficult about answering that question."

Regina smiled, "BDSM is complicated Emma. It requires trust between two consenting parties. I would have to be able to trust that you would tell me what your limits are. You would have to trust in knowing that I know what I am doing. Without that trust, it is pointless to prove it to you. I would be taking advantage of you and I am not in the business of doing that."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing," Emma murmured as she combed her fingers through her hair.

"Can I be honest about something with you?"

Emma nodded, "I always prefer honesty."

"A part of me would love _nothing_ more than to prove it to you. Whether it would be with words or actions. I am still trying to figure out why, perhaps it's because you are resisting it so much. I do love a good a challenge," Regina grinned. "I am curious though as to what _you_ think BDSM is. I mean, you have seen my playroom, but play is only a part of BDSM. Will you tell me what you think BDSM entails?"

"I don't know, you tie someone up, spank them and humiliate the shit out of them."

Regina's jaw would have dropped if it hadn't been for her exactly expecting that answer. She was quiet for a moment. "I could really use a cup of coffee, do you want one?"

Emma frowned at the sudden change of topic, "Uh, sure."

Regina smiled, "There's a drawer in my playroom. You can't miss it. Will you be a dear and get me the black rope? I want to show you something." She didn't wait for Emma's reply as she walked to the kitchen. There was no doubt in her mind that Emma was halfway to the playroom by now. _Curious little thing._

She placed the mugs on the coffee table and smiled when Emma returned and sat back down on the couch and handed her the rope. "Thank you Emma."

"You're welcome," she murmured as she eyed the rope. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour in her chest. She didn't know what Regina had planned with the rope, but it scared Emma that it both scared and excited her.

"Watch me," Regina said firmly as she found the middle of the rope and let it slide through her fingers, until it a part of it formed a straight line between her hands. She let the line fall into a curve before twisting both ends with her fingers a couple of times. "You see Miss Swan. What you just described to me, was a scene. There is so much more to BDSM than tying people up and humiliating them. In fact, there are thousands of people who are not into that at all."

Emma watched as Regina skillfully brought the loops together and pulled it apart before sliding it over her hand.

She tightened the rope a little and smiled at Emma. "In my profession I encounter all types of BDSM. Yes, some clients like to be humiliated. Some enjoy being spanked. Others are not into pain at all. They enjoy being touched, they like to be teased." She wrapped the rope around her hand once before letting it slide through part that covered her wrist. "Personally, I quite enjoy the softer side of BDSM. I revel in the sensation of it all. Granted I love tying someone up, just like I'm showing you, but that is such a small part of the bigger picture."

Emma's breathing became slightly more rigid as Regina continued to shape the rope around her hand. It seemed to form some kind of cuff now and it amazed her how Regina was constantly checking and adjusting the ropes until she was satisfied with the result.

"You see, when you use rope on someone, you are in constant contact with them. It is the little touches that do it for me." She let her finger slide down the rope as she looked at Emma who's eyes were still fixated on the rope. "I love how someone will squirm when your fingers trace the rope, when they ache for you to touch them." She handed the rest of the rope to Emma and held out her other hand.

"W-what are you doing?" Emma's voice trembled and she cursed herself for it.

"You are going to tie my other hand in much the same fashion as I just did. Follow the rope from this hand," Regina said as she held out her other hand. "Make a straight line like I did."

Emma's hands trembled as she let the rope slide through her hand until she had a straight line."

"Good girl. Now let it fall into a curve and twist it like I did."

Emma didn't say a word as she carefully followed Regina's instruction until the rope around Regina's left hand now matched that of her right hand. Emma could see that even though Regina had done it to herself, her rope work looked a lot better than that of Emma's. Without thinking she reached out a finger and let it slide over the rope, she was completely mesmerized by how it felt.

"Now, grab the part of the robe between my hands," Regina said as she gave Emma a sly wink. "Bring me to my playroom Emma."

"Seriously?"

"Now, please," Regina said with an arched brow.

"The fuck," Emma murmured under her breath before wrapping her hand around the rope that hung loosely between Regina's hands. She stood up, fully expecting Regina to follow her and she frowned when Regina didn't move. "Uhh-"

"I cannot help but wonder why you are following orders so well Miss Swan," Regina said before standing up and motioning for Emma to move. She grinned when Emma huffed but didn't say anything.

Emma opened the door to the playroom and let the rope slip from her fingers.

"Did I say you could let go?"

"I don't understand what's happening," Emma said as she stepped into the room.

"I'm proving a point," Regina said before holding out her arms to Emma again. "Take it, please."

Emma sighed deeply and took the rope between her hand again. "Now what?"

Regina smiled, "Take a deep breath Miss Swan. You're okay. Now, there is a hook on the door. Lift my arms and put the rope between my hands over the hook."

Emma stepped closer to Regina before lifting up her arms and putting the rope on the hook and took a step back. "If you expect me to Domme you, it's not going to happen."

Regina laughed loudly, "Miss Swan, everything that has happened so far, has happened because I _told_ you to make it happen. Your hands were an extension of mine as you tied the rope around my hands. I'm showing you that all _this_ would not have happened unless you either trusted me, or trusted in the fact that _I_ trust that I know what I'm doing."

Emma nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

Regina nodded her head towards the drawer. "There is a blindfold in the drawer, take it out and put it over my eyes."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Emma moved towards the drawer and swallowed thickly when she saw what exactly lay in the drawer, before dismissing all those things as she grabbed the blindfold.

"You're okay. Come on," Regina urged Emma on.

"This is weird," Emma said as she slipped the blindfold over Regina's head and covered her eyes.

"It is. Now take a step back and tell me what you see."

Emma's eyes moved from Regina's feet to the top of her head in a slow motion. She ignored her elevated heart beat, "You're tied up and blindfolded," she said almost questioningly.

"Try again."

"Your hands are immobilized and you cannot see. You're .. you're standing on your toes," Emma exclaimed as if she just made the discovery of a lifetime.

"Very good. So, there is no way that I can move. I need your help to get down from here. I need your help in order to see again. I am trying to show you that so far, you have been following my orders. You got the rope, you tied my hands together and I have even called you a 'good girl' while you were doing it. You are still reasonable calm and you haven't reminded me that you are not into the lifestyle. Would you agree that I am putting a great amount of trust in you?"

Emma nodded, before realizing that Regina couldn't see and whispered softly, "Yeah."

"Is my trust misplaced?"

"No."

Regina smiled, "Lay down on the bed Emma."

Emma bit her lower lip as she looked at Regina, her chest was almost heaving before she moved over to the bed and laid down.

"Don't worry, it's clean," Regina chuckled. "So, we have just established, that I cannot get down from this without your help and I cannot see. So now I am going to ask you to have a little faith in me."

"Okay?"

"First of all I am going to ask you to not fall asleep, because as much as I love proving points, I hate being tied up and I do not want to wait hours for you to wake up."

Emma snorted, "Got it. What else?"

Regina smirked at Emma's reaction and knew that whatever smile was planted on her face right now, it would be swept off immediately with her next statement.

"Remember when I said I could make you feel really relaxed?" Regina inhaled sharply, she was hyper aware that Emma was either going to fly off the handle or give in and the fact that she wasn't quite sure which one it was made her nervous. "I want you to touch yourself."

Silence. Regina heard nothing but silent. No sharp inhale of breath. No curse words coming from Emma's mouth. Absolute silence. She silently pleaded to Emma to give in, not because Regina was the one that needed it, but to show Emma that she could trust Regina and that whatever it was that she was feeling, was _perfectly_ okay.

The only indication that Regina had that Emma hadn't stormed out of the room was that she was tied up to it and she hadn't moved an inch. She stretched her hands before tightening her hands around the rope and pulled up her knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching. Waiting," Regina calmly said.

"You are strong," Emma said with a slight adoration in her voice.

"I am."

"It's embarrassing," Emma whispered softly.

"I cannot see you Emma."

"I know."

"Do you know what a safe word is?"

"Yes."

"Pick one. When you say it, I will stop. You can stop. All of this will stop. Pick something that you will always remember."

"Wingardium leviosa," Emma murmured and chuckled when Regina laughed.

"Wingardium leviosa it is." Regina put her feet back down on the ground. "Take off your clothes. You may throw them on the floor. I won't be bothered by it, if I can't see it." Regina took steady breaths as she heard rustling on the bed and smiled. _Well, well._

"Listen to my voice Emma. Close your eyes and just listen. Your hands are an extension of mine. Take deep breaths. You don't have to say anything. You don't have to make a sound, you can be as quiet as you want to be. Tell me what your safe word is."

"Wingardium leviosa," Emma softly said. Her heart was beating in her chest as she closed her eyes and her hands clutched the sheets beneath her.

"Good girl. Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"You're a very pretty girl Emma. I could see that the moment I laid eyes on you," Regina's voice dropped an octave. "Bring your right hand to your mouth and kiss your fingertips. Pull up your left knee and slide your left hand from your knee all the way up to your neck. Slowly," Regina said with a sultry voice.

"You are safe here Emma," Regina let out a slow breath. "What I wouldn't do to you, if I could. Can I tell you about that Emma? Will you use your own hands as an extension of mine?"

"Yes," Emma said as her breath hitched in her throat.

"You are being such a good girl. I would trace my thumb over your lower lip before dipping it into your mouth. Maybe you would suck on it lightly or flick it with your tongue. I would smile before placing a soft kiss on your cheek, as my other thumb would trace the line of your jaw."

"My thighs would straddle yours as my nails would softly scratch down from your collarbone to your stomach. By now I would probably have a smug look on my face because I am sure it would make you squirm. My other hand would reach behind me and I would find out just how wet all of this makes you." Regina smiled when she heard Emma whimper.

"Are you wet Emma?"

"Yes."

"Good girl," Regina mused. "I am really happy that you answered me. You may use a finger to circle your clit, tease it and rub it. But that is all you can do, understood?"

"Y-yeah," Emma breathed out as she let her finger slid through her wetness before circling her clit and applying pressure to the hardened nob.

"I am proud of you. Use your other hand and roll a nipple between your thumb and index finger until it hardens, then move on to the other one." Regina wondered briefly if Emma would notice that she was just blatantly following orders now, but as long as Emma didn't utter her safe word, Regina wasn't going to stop. This was so different from all her other sessions, but then again, this wasn't a session. She had never done this before. She had never made herself vulnerable in order to make someone else feel safe, yet with Emma she could see no other way and clearly it was paying off.

"Regina?" Emma said before a moan escaped from her lips.

"Yes Emma?"

"I-I.."

"Are you close Emma?" Regina groaned softly, she wished she could see Emma.

"Yes."

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes," Emma moaned loudly as she arched her back.

"Hmm," Regina mused. "You are being very good. I am really pleased. Do you think you can ask me for permission?"

"N-no. Please."

Regina nodded. "Not just yet Emma. You may come soon, I promise. Slow your movement if you need to."

Emma was hyper aware of the whine that came from deep within her as her finger rubbed slower against her clit. She wanted nothing more than to have that orgasm and at this point she didn't particularly care what it would take.

"Emma, I want you to think carefully about what I am about to ask and I want you to answer it honestly. If you answer me honestly, you may come." Regina knew it wasn't fair to ask the question when Emma was at her most vulnerable. "When I tied the rope around my hands, did you wish I would have used it on you?"

"Yes," Emma cried out.

"Good girl. Come for me Emma," Regina said firmly as clenched her own thighs together.

Emma grunted when her orgasm rippled through her and she desperately tried to keep quiet, but the attempt was futile. It was if years of build up frustration escaped from her body all at once and her moan was loud and guttural as her hips bucked.

"I am so very proud of you Emma," Regina said softly when she heard Emma's breathing become more elaborated. "You can put on your clothes before helping me down from this hook."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle softly as she got dressed. She took tentative steps towards Regina as she breathed in deeply. Embarrassment washed over her like a tidal wave when she reached up and freed Regina's hands.

"Thank you," Regina said as she took off the blindfold and with a swift movement freed her hands from the rope. She smiled at Emma who looked incredible flustered, she opened her arms to Emma when she noticed the tears in the younger woman's eyes. "Come here."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as tears fell from her eyes. She had no idea why she was crying, but she took great comfort in Regina's arms around her.

"You did so good Emma. It's perfectly okay to cry, I wouldn't have expected anything less," Regina whispered as she rubbed Emma's back. "I am so proud of you."

They stood there for several minutes while Emma calmed down.

"I don't know what to say," Emma murmured.

"You don't have to say anything Emma. We can talk about it later. You may take all the time you need to process this. For now just enjoy the fact that you hopefully feel a little bit more relaxed." Regina grinned when Emma's cheeks flushed. "Tell you what? Why don't you change into your swimsuit and we can go for a swim. Unless you want some time by yourself, whatever you need Emma."

"I would like to swim," Emma said. "I do want to talk about this though, but not right now. I need some time."

Regina nodded, "Take your time, I'm here when you are ready to talk." She cupped Emma's chin and pulled it up slightly, "You are a good girl Emma and I am proud of you." She pressed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead and hoped that it was enough to make Emma feel less insecure.

"Thank you," Emma smiled. "I'm gonna go change, I'll see you at the pool."

Regina nodded and smiled to herself as she put the rope and blindfold away. She really was proud of Emma. It couldn't have been easy for the girl and it was definitely unexpected. Truth be told, Regina hadn't planned on the scenario that took place just now, but somehow that had only made it feel more special.

"You're quite something Miss Swan," Regina murmured to herself before closing the door of the playroom. As she made her way to her bedroom she could only wonder what was gonna happen next. One thing she knew for sure though, she was in for one hell of a ride, she just hoped that Emma would be there along with her.

* * *

On the other side of the house Emma was having an entirely different meltdown of her own when realization dawned on her about what had just taken place. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she uttered to no one in particular. It wasn't that she had lied to Regina when she said she wasn't into the lifestyle, but it also wasn't exactly the truth. She had been curious for a while now and being around Regina only peeked that curiosity further. Never would she have suspected it would have come to this though on the _second_ day of her stay here.

"Breathe, just breathe and calm the fuck down. It's okay. Regina already knew and now you cannot deny it anymore. It's fine. So you just had an orgasm in front of a practical stranger. That's totally normal. It's not like Regina is a stranger to that kind of behavior. It's her job for crying out loud. Oh god. Her job. Regina was just doing her job. Fucking wonderful." Emma slammed her fists down on the dresser.

"Get your act together and go swim like nothing happened. So Regina got to you. Fucking great. You should probably pay her later for her efforts. It's not like it meant anything to her. This is what she does for a living and you knew that from the moment it all started."

Emma took breaths before changing into her bathing suit. She was thankful that Regina wasn't in the swimming pool yet as she dove into the water and furiously starting doing laps. She stopped when loud music blasted through speakers and a body joined her in the water. Concerned eyes started into her own.

"Are you okay Emma?"


	6. The secret's in the telling

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind comments and the follows/favorites. If I've not messaged you back, I'm an asshole, I'll do better next time! As usual, you can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort. x**

* * *

"I'm fine," Emma said with a snarl.

"You don't look fine," Regina offered kindly. It was in that moment Regina regretted what had taken place not too long ago. Emma had not been ready for it and she was an idiot for letting it happen. She thought she could prove to Emma that she could trust her, that she could make Emma see that it was okay to have these feelings and instead all she had accomplished was Emma retreating from her even further. Emma didn't have to say anything, it was evident when Regina looked into her eyes and it angered her. She should have known better, she had let her guard down and she had disappointed both Emma and herself.

Emma swam to the edge of the pool and stepped up the ladder. She looked over her shoulder at Regina and anger washed over her when she saw the confusion spread on Regina's face. "I'll make sure Kathryn compensates you for your work," Emma made sure to enunciate the word, her voice filled with bitterness. "Unless you expect me to pay you now, I don't know what the going rate is. I can give you 200 dollars."

Regina's eyes grew wide as she felt herself become enraged, "What the hell Emma?"

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me, I want to be alone," Emma raged as she walked out and with a slam of the door she was gone.

Regina wanted to scream. She had never been more insulted in her entire life, she tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down but lost the battle when tears streamed down her face. Fists slammed themselves on the surface of the water and she winced at the pain she felt on her palms. She was absolutely seething when she repeated Emma's words in her head over and over again.

* * *

Emma was shaking on her legs as she opened the front door, Regina's warning never far from her mind: 'If you go outside, please let me know, the weather is treacherous out there.' The storm had passed now and Emma didn't want to face Regina. "Fuck it" she murmured as she ran out of the house. She wanted to get away as far as possible, away from Regina and away from the memory of what she had done.

So she ran. She ran down the path before running into the endless line of trees as far as her legs would carry her. Her chest was heaving when she finally collapsed onto the mud covered ground at the edge of the island.

Images of Regina tied up on the door flashed through her mind and she burrowed her hands into her hair as she groaned loudly. "Fuck you and fuck your island," she hissed. "Fuck you Kathryn for sending me here," Emma's voice got increasingly louder until she was screaming at the top of lungs. She felt relieve as she finally allowed herself to say all those things she had learn to stow away deep inside of her.

Emma recalled memories of the man that had stood a little too close to her, the woman that had slapped her hard across the face when she had been send back to the group home and the _parents_ that were suppose to love her and had abandoned her as if she was worthless.

She dug her fingernails in the mud as she cursed them all. Cursed them for using her, abusing her and leaving her. She hated them with all her might. She hated them for teaching her that she wasn't worth loving. She despised them for giving her a start in life that was rough and unfair.

And then there was Regina. The woman who had her cursed her out the moment she had laid eyes on Emma. The woman that had given Emma a place to stay despite not knowing a thing about her. The woman that evoked feelings in Emma that even she couldn't name. The woman that had made herself utterly vulnerable to show Emma that she could be trusted.

Guilt washed over her as tears fell to the ground, so she screamed. She screamed until her voice gave out on her and every last ounce of energy left her body as she closed her eyes and lay down on the ground. She didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to sleep, so she did, at the edge of the island where every now and then tidal waves crashed over her as the wind increased in speed.

* * *

"Emma?" Regina knocked on the door again, this time harder.

"Emma please. I know you're mat at me, but-" Regina's hands burrowed into her own hair. She didn't know how to explain it to Emma. Every move she had made so far towards the woman had been the wrong one and she was becoming increasingly more desperate to make up for what she had done when Emma hadn't shown up for lunch. She had needed the time to calm down, but it was nearing dinner time now and Regina couldn't stand not being able to talk this over with Emma. She needed to explain, to make things right.

"It was never work for me Emma. Please talk to me."

The silence was deafening to Regina and she jumped when it was replaced by the loud crash of thunder. She knew Emma was afraid and she wanted to offer her some comfort, so with a deep breath she turned the door knob only to find Emma's room completely empty. Regina furrowed her brows, she had been in to every room of the house, hoping to bump into Emma but she never did.

Realization dawned on her when the house lit up by a lightning flash. "Stubborn idiot," Regina muttered before running to the front door. "All you had to do was tell me. I asked you to tell me because it's dangerous, not because I'm so keen on knowing where you are all at times. You stupid, ignorant fool." Regina was raving and ranting as she put on her coat, she shielded her eyes from the rain as she stepped outside.

"Emma?" Regina was shouting now. "It's not safe now. Where are you? Forget about your anger for a moment and just come back inside please."

Regina growled. She knew it was pointless. No idiot would voluntarily stay outside in this weather, unless perhaps their name was Emma Swan, but she wanted to think that even Emma wasn't that stupid.

"Where the hell did you go Emma," Regina murmured as she looked around her. For once she despised living on the island. It was too big and Emma could have run off in any direction, which was exactly why she had told Emma to inform her of her whereabouts.

Regina was starting to see Emma's point of this entire holiday being nothing but complicated as she got in the jeep and took off while shouting out Emma's name every once in a while.

* * *

Emma was slightly aware of the wetness surrounding her as she woke up. She shot up straight when she saw the flash of light illuminating the darkness surrounding her. "Shit," Emma screamed as she scrambled to her feet. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but she was soaking wet and covered in mud. Her footing slipped constantly as she tried to make her way up the hill covered trees and winced as her hair got stuck in branches and leafs. "Fuck!"

Nervousness settled in her stomach as she looked around her and she grew worried when she realized she had no idea where she was or how she got here. All she remembered was running in whatever direction her feet took her and nothing seemed familiar, especially since it was so incredible dark. "Good job Emma," she murmured as her heart pounded in her chest. She was scared and she longed for the safety of the house. _Regina_.

"Just walk, how hard can it be?"

It was much harder than Emma thought it would be. The wind constantly swept her off her feet and she was thrown into trees by its sheer force. For once her in her life she was grateful for the flashes as they lit up the sky and she tried to look for anything that seemed remotely familiar. A way that would guide her home. _Home._

Emma cried. The word overwhelmed her. She never had a home and to call Regina's house her home was strange and it tugged at her heartstrings. Nothing could have prepared her for the way she felt during her short stay with Regina and she began to realize that Regina had been right. Emma should have told her where she went before she ran off in anger. All Emma knew now was that she was in deep, deep trouble.

She had no idea how long she had been walking when she finally found the paved road, she was absolutely exhausted as she looked around not knowing whether to follow the path left or right. 'It takes an hour by car just to get around the island'. Regina's words repeated itself in her head over and over and Emma knew she couldn't walk that far. So she sat down and rested her back against the trunk of a tree in an attempt to regain some of her strength as she shivered through her soaked clothing.

* * *

Regina was sick with worry as she drove around. She had gone to all the places that she had showed Emma on her tour of the island and Regina's anger towards Emma slowly seeped away as it was replaced by worry. She didn't want to think about the possibility that something could have happened to the younger woman, but the thought became increasingly more realistic with every minute passing.

She was about to head back to the cabin when she finally noticed Emma sitting against the tree of trunk. "Oh thank god," Regina said as pulled over and ran to Emma. She sank through her knees and cupped Emma's face when Emma tried to look away from her, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Emma? Can you walk?" Regina softly asked before pulling Emma to her feet when she nodded. She threw her arm around Emma's waist before hoisting her up into the jeep and covered her with a blanket and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay Emma? Do you need medical attention?"

Emma laughed a breathless laugh but ducked her head down when she saw the worry in Regina's eyes. "I'm fine," she said with a hoarse voice. "I could do with some dry clothes though."

Regina nodded before starting the jeep and sped off.

Emma tried to take deep breaths as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She didn't know how to thank Regina for finding her and when it took them fifteen minutes to reach the cabin Emma knew she never would have made her way back today. The thought of being stranded on the island, in the dark, was not appealing to her at all and for a moment she couldn't help but think that she had been in real danger.

Regina helped Emma get into the house and closed the door behind them. Her hands were on Emma in an instant as she checked for cuts and bruises. She frowned when she noticed the blood on Emma's forehead that she hadn't noticed before, "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing," Emma murmured. "I had an intimate encounter with a tree or two."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Regina's hand was still cupping Emma's cheek and she smiled when Emma leaned into the touch. She doubted Emma was aware of doing it.

"I don't know. I think I need a shower, I'm cold."

Regina nodded. "Come on, I'll draw you a bath." She placed her hand on the small of Emma's back before guiding her towards her own bathroom. "Let's get you out of these clothes," Regina said as she tugged on the hem of Emma's sweatshirt.

"I can do it myself," Emma said softly as she stilled Regina's hands.

"Of course. I apologize," Regina said with a nod as she moved over to the bathtub and let it fill up with lukewarm water. She looked over at Emma who was still standing around in her soaked clothing and didn't make an attempt at undressing herself.

"Uhm," Emma drawled as she gestured for Regina to turn around.

"Oh right," Regina said as she turned around and grinned. She added bath salts to the water as Emma undressed herself.

"Close your eyes," Emma said with squinted eyes as she looked over her shoulder. "Are they closed?"

"Yes Miss Swan. Get in the bath please."

Emma nodded as she stepped in the bath and winced at the sensation of her legs tingling. "Why is the water cold?"

Regina laughed at the whining coming from Emma's mouth, "It's not cold, but you've been out in bad weather all day and you're soaked. If the water is too hot you might go into shock. Just lay down and relax, you will warm up I promise."

Emma closed her eyes as she let the water engulf her and relaxed into it. She peeked through an eye to see Regina still standing there with her eyes closed and chuckled, "For a Domme, you listen surprisingly well."

Regina frowned and arched an eyebrow, "I get the feeling you like keeping me in the dark. I however, do not enjoy it as much as you do. May I open them now?"

Emma made a sound of approval as she pushed her body further down in the water, thankful for the thick layer of bubbles that gave her coverage. She put some bubbles into her hands and blew them across the water.

Regina rolled her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bath with her legs crossed, "Would you like a ducky to play with?"

"Yes please," Emma said in a serious tone.

Regina reached over into the cabinet and fumbled around a bit before pulling out a duck toy and threw it in the bath. She looked at Emma for a second before reaching into the cabinet again and pulled out a plastic tea set and dumped that in the bath as well.

Emma laughed, "Why do you have bath toys for children?"

Regina didn't say anything as she reached with a hand above her and pulled something from the shell before handing it over to Emma. It was an octopus squirt toy and Emma snorted.

"Do you have enough to play with now?"

Emma nodded as she stuck out her tongue, "Are you going to tell me why you have all this?"

Regina stood up, "I'm gonna get you a band-aid because you are still bleeding." She turned around and briefly glanced over her shoulder and smirked, "I would tell you why I have those toys, but I'm afraid I might give you an aneurysm when you find out what those have been used for."

The statement took a while to register with Emma and Regina laughed when a loud 'Oh gross' sounded from the bathroom. She was surprised that Emma suddenly seemed so relaxed and was even cracking jokes, which was a world of difference from their last encounter before Emma had run off. Regina wasn't going to comment on it though, she was utterly relieved that Emma was safe and they would have plenty of time to talk later. For now she would let Emma enjoy her bath and patch her up a bit as she had no desire for Emma's injuries to become infected or worse.

She walked back into the bathroom and grinned when Emma had picked up the teapot and let the strained water fall down on a pulled up knee. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

Emma let the teapot slip through her fingers. "Was not," she mumbled.

Regina knelt by the bath and motioned for Emma to sit up a little, "May I?"

Emma nodded and closed her eyes as Regina used a washcloth to clean the cut on Emma's forehead. She noticed the cut wasn't deep, but she still wanted to keep an eye on it, especially as Emma had been running around in the dirt with it. She gently applied a thin layer of antibiotic cream and cooed Emma when she winced. "There, all done," Regina said when she had put the band-aid over the cut.

"Thank you," Emma softly said, suddenly very aware of how Regina was still treating her with nothing but kindness after Emma had gone off on her.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I don't think so, just my knee, but it's only a scrape."

"Let me see," Regina said and let a finger slide around the wound when Emma showed her. "It's not bad, but you might want to put a band-aid on it if your pants rubs against it." She let go of Emma's knee and went to sit back down on the edge of the bath. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better, not as cold anymore."

Regina desperately wanted to ask Emma how long she had been out there. She felt guilty that she hadn't noticed that Emma went outside and she couldn't help but think of all the worst-case scenarios of what could have happened if she hadn't found Emma. She reached out with a hand and tugged some of Emma's curls behind her ear before pulling her hand back when Emma stiffened. "I know you are upset with me," Regina sighed. "I would like to talk to you about it, but I should make you some dinner. You must be hungry."

Emma nodded. She didn't know what to say. Rationally she knew they had to talk about it, but she felt that Regina had an unfair advantage as she lay in the bath and was grateful that she offered her dinner instead.

Regina hesitated for a moment before leaning in closer and placed a chaste kiss on Emma's forehead, "I am glad you're home safe. Come join me when you're ready for dinner."

"Okay."

Regina stood up and stopped herself before she closed the door, "Emma. I need you to know that what happened earlier, it wasn't work. That being said, I am sincerely sorry if it made you uncomfortable." She didn't wait for Emma's response but closed the door instead and inhaled sharply. It was up to Emma now.

Emma bit her lower lip until she could taste the blood and sighed. She had royally fucked up today, that much was abundantly clear. Her overreaction to this morning's happening had caused her to get injured and she knew she had overreacted. She had known that from the moment she had shut the door on Regina at the pool, she just wasn't ready to admit it.

Emma stayed in the bath until the water made her shiver again and drained the water. She toweled herself dry before wrapping another towel around her. "Shit," she mumbled when she realized all her clothing were in her room. She sneaked a peek around the door and tiptoed to her own room when she didn't see Regina. A grunt fell from her lips when she realized that her most comfortable clothes still lay on the bathroom floor. Emma's wardrobe consisted mostly of jeans and tank tops and she didn't want to wear either.

"Regina?" Emma called out as she her hands ran over the towel to make sure she was covered in all places.

"Yes Miss Swan?" Regina said as she appeared in front of Emma.

Emma smirked at the apron that Regina was wearing and snorted. "Do you maybe have a pair of sweatpants that I could borrow? I only have jeans and I'm pretty sure those are gonna hurt my knee. I didn't exactly bring enough warm clothes as I didn't think I'd be needing them."

Regina nodded, "Of course." Emma smiled at her thankfully before Regina made her way down to her own bedroom. She grabbed her favorite pair of sweatpants and a hoody and brought it to Emma, who took it from her with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll be right out."

She changed into Regina's clothes and -dear god- they smelled like her. She pulled the hoody up over her head and while the clothes were probably tighter on Emma than they would have been on Regina, they still fit her perfectly and she felt utterly comfortable in them.

A soft moan escaped her lips when she made her way to the kitchen, "That smells good."

Regina laughed when she turned around, "You look like a gangster."

"You've been propped up on this island too long if you think this is what gangsters look like," Emma smiled. "Can I have something warm to drink? I'm still chilly."

Regina nodded and poured Emma a cup of tea and placed it in front of her when Emma sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter. "Does your head hurt at all? Should I be worried about you having a concussion?"

Emma smiled, "I'm fine, honestly. It throbs a little but that's it."

Regina frowned, "That's not good. We'll see how it progresses throughout the evening. If you do have a concussion you're gonna have to wake up every two hours."

Emma groaned, "I don't have the best track record when it comes to waking myself up during the night. Really, I'm fine."

Regina nodded. She would keep a close eye on Emma throughout the evening. She plated some food for Emma and they ate silently.

"This is really good," Emma complimented as she used her fork to push her food around on the plate.

"It must be really tasty; seeing as you've hardly touched it and you're just shoving it around on your plate," Regina smiled.

"I may be a little nauseous," Emma said with a faint smile. In actuality 'little' was an understatement. She didn't feel good at all and her head was throbbing.

Regina stood up and cleared the plates and poured a glass of water for Emma. She reached into drawer and handed Emma an aspirin. "Drink up."

"Thanks," Emma said as she put the glass down again.

"Right. Off to bed with you. I am pretty sure you have a concussion and you need rest." She held out her hand for Emma to take and smiled when Emma indeed took it.

Regina hesitated for a moment before bringing Emma to her own bedroom. She pulled back the covers and frowned when Emma didn't even respond to not being in her own bed. Instead she crawled under the covers and lay her head down on the pillow. Regina tucked her in and placed her hand on Emma's forehead. "You're warm."

"I'm okay, just sleepy," Emma murmured as her eyes fell shut.

"Sleep now. I'll come check on you in an hour," Regina said softly and as she turned off the lights she smiled as she heard the soft purr coming from Emma's lips.

She gently closed the door, leaned against it and sighed, "What the hell are you doing to me Miss Swan?"


	7. An open door

Regina had been pacing back and forth for almost an hour before she opened her bedroom door and flipped on the light to check on Emma again. Her lips curled up in a small smile when she saw Emma had claimed most of the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out a hand to Emma's shoulder to gently wake her.

"Emma."

A soft groan came from Emma's lips as she rolled over.

"You have to wake up, Emma. How are you feeling?" The frown on Emma's face was the only response she got and Regina chuckled. "Wake up, Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes opened and she groaned at the bright light invading her sight. "Hi," she softly murmured and brought a hand to her forehead. "My head hurts."

"I'm sure it does," Regina said with a smile. "How's the nauseousness?"

"Still there. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only an hour," Regina's hand moved from Emma's shoulder to tuck Emma's hair behind her ear. "What country are you in?"

Emma frowned, "What?"

"I want to make sure that you're okay, just answer the question please."

"Shadow Haven," Emma murmured as she yawned and Regina arched a brow.

"Who's the president of the United States?"

"Bill Clinton."

Regina noticed the small smirk on Emma's lips, "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Yes," Emma grinned. "We're in America and Obama's the president. I don't have a concussion."

"Sure you don't," Regina drawled as her hand unconsciously cupped Emma's face, her thumb rubbing soft circles on Emma's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Emma said as her eyes cast down.

"We'll talk about it later," Regina chided. It wouldn't do either of them any good to hash out this conversation now and Regina wanted Emma to be sound of mind when they inevitably were going to talk about this.

"Are you mad at me?"

Regina smiled at the shyness and uncertainty that seeped through Emma's voice, "I'm not mad at you." She took a deep breath and softly added, "I was worried about you. I still am."

"Don't be, I'm fine," Emma said as her eyes closed. She was vaguely aware of the comfort that the hand on her cheek brought as she drifted off to sleep once more.

Regina watched Emma sleep for a while before removing her hand from Emma's face and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her forehead.

She sighed as she turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Emma needed her rest and watching her like a pervert wasn't gonna do either of them any good. Deciding to do something useful, she moved to the bathroom and frowned when she noticed the mess that Emma had left behind.

"Goodness me, Emma," Regina murmured as she put Emma's clothes in the washing machine and let the tub fill up with warm water again. She groaned as her body sank into the water. Images of Emma flashed in front of her eyes and she cursed herself for allowing Emma to walk away from her in the first place.

This entire situation was getting far too complicated for Regina's liking and she grew more frustrated by the minute. Her feelings for Emma confused her. It was so much more easier when it came to her clients. There were no feelings involved, they simply showed up, did their business and they'd go home to their husbands and wives. She never allowed her clients to touch her intimately, not even Ruby. It was part of herself that she was not willing to give up, a part of herself that would always be hers and hers alone.

But now there was Emma. Emma who had so willingly lain down on the bed while Regina gave her instructions. Regina's body had reacted to the sounds of pleasure that fell from Emma's lips and when Emma had climaxed, Regina had to clench her own thighs to prevent herself from moaning along with her.

The feisty young woman broke down Regina's defenses one at a time and as she slipped her hand between her legs, it was evident that she wanted nothing more but for Emma to touch her. She wanted to get inside of Emma's mind, find out what made her tick and more importantly what made Emma hold back in owning up to her desires. "I'd need a road map," Regina muttered as she let a finger slide through her wetness. She didn't want to give in to her fantasy, it didn't feel right when the woman of her own desire lay in the next room with a concussion.

Emma could deny it all she wanted, but the constant throb in her head combined with the nausea was enough evidence for Regina.

She jumped when the bathroom door suddenly slammed open and Emma hunched over the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Regina grimaced at the retching sounds coming from Emma and sank deeper into the bath.

"Still convinced you do not have a concussion," Regina asked as she closed her eyes, not wanting to make Emma more uncomfortable.

"Oh god," Emma exclaimed as she went in for seconds. Neither woman spoke a word when Emma rested her head against the cold tiles of the floor. She felt completely exhausted, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here."

"It's alright," Regina said as she looked over at Emma. "What can I do to help?"

Emma's eyes were still closed as she turned on her back, "Make it stop."

"Make what stop dear," Regina mused as her lips curled up in a small smile. She felt sorry for Emma and she wanted to give her comfort, but she didn't want to give Emma a heart attack by getting out of the bath rub.

"My head," Emma groaned, "the nausea. Everything."

Regina chuckled and reached out to grab a wash cloth from the sink as she covered her breasts with her arm and held it under the cold water stream for a while until it was soaked before throwing it over to Emma, "Put that on your head."

"Thank you," Emma murmured as she put the cloth on her forehead. "I don't think I can get up."

"Stay a while," Regina grinned. "Eventually one of us is going to have to move though."

Emma nodded, desperately trying to ignore the fact that Regina was naked.

"You have a concussion, Emma," Regina said softly.

"I know."

"I really should get you some medical attention, especially since you're throwing up."

Emma couldn't help but laugh and winced immediately at the pain in her head, "Are you going to call in a helicopter?"

"If I must. Your safety comes first. If you die while being here, just imagine the outrage."

"I'm glad you're worried about your reputation," Emma said with a small smile. "I doubt there will be any outrage though, no family remember?"

"Kathryn cares. Surely you have friends that would miss you?"

"Not really. I told you, I work and I sleep, that's about it."

"Interesting," Regina drawled.

"Are you now planning my demise for running out on you?"

Regina laughed, "No. It just offers so many possibilities you know? I could lock you up in a cage for months at a time and tell Kathryn that you're doing just fine."

Emma groaned, "I'm calling 'expecto patronum' on the cage."

"Expe- what? What is that?" Regina frowned as she glanced at Emma. "You're not making any sense."

"Dear god, have you never seen Harry Potter? I was saying my safe word."

"Emma, your safe word was 'wingardium leviosa' not whatever it was that you just said. And for your information, no, I have never seen Harry Potter."

Emma gasped, "That is outrageous. Does your movie theater have the DVD's? We should watch them. We could have a marathon of Harry Potter."

"Are you having memory problems?" Regina said as she sat up straighter and looked Emma over. "What is 1+1?"

"Math was never my strong suit," Emma murmured.

"Don't play games with me, I'm honestly concerned about you."

"2."

Regina nodded, "Ball, cup and horse."

"What?"

"Remember those three words, I will be asking you to repeat them in two hours. If you can't remember them, your concussion is worse than I thought and I _will_ call in the medical team to take you to the hospital."

Emma groaned loudly, "I'm fine. I'm not dying or anything. It's just a mild concussion. I was just hugging some trees, that's all." She inhaled sharply and added softly, "I am not ready to leave yet."

Regina looked up in surprise, "Oh?"

"I have to make you watch at least one Harry Potter movie first," Emma chuckled softly. "Besides, I'm on vacation, I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you often start your vacations off with a concussion?" Regina questioned as she squinted her eyes at Emma.

"No, but then again, I also never start them off by masturbating in front of a stranger, so there's that."

Regina couldn't help but laugh loudly, "I have to say, part of me is glad that you're acknowledging what happened, but it does seem strange coming from your mouth like that."

"I have a concussion," Emma murmured. "I have no defenses left, with any luck, I won't remember any of this tomorrow."

"Does that mean I should be asking you all the questions now that you didn't want to answer before?"

Emma was quiet for a moment as she thought through her options and quietly said, "No, you deserve better than that."

Regina's smile was a genuine one when she let her body sank down into the bath again. "How are you feeling?"

"Your bed is considerable more comfortable than the floor," Emma pointed out with a groan. "The nausea isn't so bad now. Throwing up might actually have helped."

Regina grimaced, "I don't know how your aim is, but I'm not cleaning up after you."

"That is utterly gross," Emma said as she opened an eye and looked around her before closing it again. "I think we're good. Why was I in your bed?"

"I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"You couldn't do that from my own bed?"

"Not if you expect me to wake you up every two hours to check on you."

Emma gulped, "You were gonna sleep with me?"

Regina's lips curled up in a smile, "Poor choice of words, Emma, but yes."

"Do you sleep with all your clients?"

"You're not a client," Regina simply retorted.

"I should probably get up and get back into bed," Emma said softly as she sat up straight and groaned at the dizziness that soared through her body.

"Are you okay?"

"A little dizzy."

Regina sighed and got out of the bathtub, she arched an eyebrow at Emma when she noticed her jaw drop and covered herself up with a towel. "It's not polite to stare, Miss Swan. Stay put for a second."

Emma nodded as Regina disappeared from the bathroom, vaguely aware of the throbbing between her legs at the sight of Regina's stark naked body, if only for a second. Regina reappeared before her a couple of minutes later, fully dressed this time and put her arms around Emma as she helped her up.

"Thank you," Emma said as Regina helped her move to the bedroom and gave her a faint smile. She crawled into bed when Regina pulled back the covers and inhaled sharply when Regina got into bed next to her.

"This isn't awkward at all," Emma whispered as she froze next to Regina.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward Emma," Regina said as she leaned on an elbow and placed her hand on Emma's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, that's good."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes, "Regina?"

"Mhm?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know," Regina smiled before removing her hand from Emma's forehead and lay back down as she pulled the covers over them. "Go to sleep. I will wake you up in two hours."

Emma yawned loudly and moved to her side, her back to Regina. Her heart pounded in her chest when she softly whispered into nothingness, "I wasn't expecting someone like you."

Regina didn't know what to say to Emma's heartfelt confession. She felt exactly the same and it scared her to death.

"I kinda want to ask you to hold me," Emma whispered with a blush on her face. "Is that weird?"

"Probably," Regina scoffed. "But so far, everything about this has been weird. Come here."

Emma rolled over to her other side and let Regina pull her close. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Regina breathlessly said as Emma's mouth was dangerously close to her nipple, that immediately hardened by the mere thought of Emma touching it. She rubbed Emma's back soothingly, "Sleep now." With her free hand she reached over and set the alarm for two hours and groaned. It was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Regina grumbled loudly when the curtains of her bedroom were pulled back and light streamed inside, assaulting every sense she had. "Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

"It's one in the afternoon, Regina. I'm hungry so you have to make me food," Emma chuckled.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Regina murmured as she turned over and pulled the covers over her head.

Regina had woken Emma up every two hours, which had been like trying to wake up a comatose patient. Emma had repeated the words that Regina had given her before falling right back to sleep half on top of Regina. All throughout the night that damn alarm had blasted through the room and Emma slept right through it. At 6 AM Emma had cursed loudly when Regina had woken her up to make her repeat the sentence Regina had given her earlier.

"Kiss my ass," Emma had groaned before rolling over and pulling Regina with her.

"All in good time," Regina had whispered, which in return had shut up Emma effectively.

"Regina, wake up." Emma said firmly as she pulled back the covers and grinned.

"You must be feeling better," Regina murmured as she put the pillow over her head, desperately in need of more sleep.

"I'm not nauseous anymore and I really want some food."

"Then go make some."

"I can't cook."

Regina growled, "Are you always this chipper in the morning after having your head smashed in?"

Emma laughed softly, "Maybe I'm delirious, but I'm still hungry, so please get up and make me some food."

"Surely you can manage to make a sandwich."

Emma shook her head, "Concussion remember? I shouldn't be allowed around utensils."

"Why do I get the feeling you're milking your concussion," Regina said with a small smile.

"Most likely because I am."

Regina laughed out loud now, "Well, that's probably the most honest thing you've said since you got here." She yawned and stretched out on the bed before sitting up straight. "And would you like for breakfast?"

"Coffee and eggs."

"You can't have caffeine," Regina said as she got up and put on a robe before moving to the kitchen.

"What? Why not?" Emma questioned as she followed suit and sat down on one of the chairs at the table as she watched Regina like a hawk.

"Because you have a concussion. Those two don't go together," Regina sighed as she started preparing breakfast for Emma. She felt frustration seep through her body and tried to take deep breaths as to keep herself calm and collected. When her fingers started twitching she knew it was no use and she turned around sharply before pointing a finger towards Emma and spat out her words much harsher than she intended to, "Why did you do it?"

She immediately regretted her outburst when she saw the hurt look in Emma's eyes. "I'm-"

"No, it's okay," Emma interrupted as she held up a hand. "I panicked and I just needed some space."

"I told you the weather was dangerous."

"I'm stubborn."

Regina scoffed, "You got hurt, Emma. You got hurt because you would rather run than face the issue."

Emma nodded sagely, "Yup, you know me well."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"What was I gonna say? Oh hello, I know I just did some stuff in front of you and I'm quite embarrassed now, so please let's have an in-depth conversation about it?"

"It would have been a start," Regina sighed as she placed a cup of coffee in front of Emma. "I understand that you felt embarrassed, but there was no need."

"That's easy for you to say, you do this for a living," Emma shot back as she wrapped her hand around the mug and held it in front of her protectively.

Regina took a deep breath and sat down across from Emma, "You make it sound like I'm some sort of sex worker, Emma. I'm not. What you and I did was vastly different from what I do with my clients. This was personal."

"I realized that when I stopped running," Emma offered quietly as she focused on the bubbles in her coffee.

"What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like there is something between us and we're both in denial about it. What happened yesterday wasn't a fluke. I wanted it and I think you wanted it as well, or you wouldn't have done it. But it's as if as soon as we start to talk about it, you retreat back into your shell and you make all these assumptions that just aren't true and I can't get through to you."

Emma bit her lip when the wall of truth hit her. "I feel overwhelmed and I don't know how to deal with that. Aside from the whole being dropped on an island thing, you overwhelm me. It's like on some level you see right through me and you see things that I am not ready for. It's hard for me to separate what you see from your line of work."

Regina nodded, "I suppose it's hard for me to see things and desperately wanting you to give in to it. Perhaps I've grown so accustomed to dealing with things in a particular manner that I'm not sure how to do it any other way. Do you believe me when I say that what happened yesterday had _nothing_ to do with my work?"

"Yeah," Emma croaked. "I just feel like you have all these expectations of me and I can't live up to them. I'm not used to people expecting things from me. The only person I have ever had to worry about was me."

"All I expect of you is that you're honest with me, Emma. I don't expect you to do anything that you're not ready for, nor do I want you to do anything you're not ready for. Perhaps yesterday was a mistake. I should have given you more time. I got caught up in the moment and it seemed as if you wanted it."

"I think I did."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I feel confused about what happened and turning into a tree hugger didn't exactly help my cause," Emma chuckled softly. "I don't regret what I did and I can see that you did everything in your power to make me feel comfortable. But I think part of me feels confused because I gave in so easily. It's not like me to do that."

Regina wanted to crack a joke, but decided against it, it wouldn't do any of them a favor. "I understand. For what it's worth, I have never offered myself up that freely before either. I think we both experienced some first-time moments yesterday."

Emma nodded, "I don't understand why it's so easy to talk about it now."

"I honestly think you hit your head so hard, it numbed your inhibitions. I'm sure they'll return," Regina grinned before checking on Emma's eggs.

Emma sighed. She appreciated the fact that they could speak freely now, but she also knew that as soon as Regina would start pushing buttons, she would revert right back into her old behavior. It's how she dealt with all things in life and it worked for her. It didn't help that Regina seemed to push right back in order to make Emma open herself up more.

"Thank you," Emma smiled when Regina put her breakfast plate in front of her.

"So," Regina said drawled as she shoved her fork into her mouth. "What do we do now?"

"I never pictured you as the type who'd talk with her mouth full," Emma chortled.

"I'm full of surprises, Miss Swan."

Emma huffed, "So you keep saying. Look, I'll be honest. Running is what I do best. When people push my buttons or when I feel trapped, I run and never look back. So far, that has worked out perfectly for me."

Regina pointed her fork in Emma's direction, "Not with me, it hasn't."

"I know," Emma murmured as she took a bite.

"Can we make a deal?" She waited for Emma to nod before she continued, "If you feel the need to run, tell me. If it's space you need, tell me. This house is big enough, plenty of places for you to run to and be alone for as long as you need, while still being safe."

"Okay. I can do that," Emma said before taking a sip of her coffee and frowned. "I thought you said I couldn't have coffee?" She chuckled when she saw the briefest moment of embarrassment flush on Regina's face.

"I forgot. Force of habit. Give me that mug," Regina said as she held out her hand and smiled when Emma handed it over. "Is there anything that I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

Emma nodded, "I need time to come to terms with some stuff. Just because you see it, doesn't mean that I'm ready for it or even want it. Like I said, I don't regret what happened yesterday, but as long as I'm not ready for it, I don't want it to happen again. I would like to get to know you, and while I understand that D/s is a part of you, there is a whole other side of you that I have yet to get to know."

"Fair enough," Regina mused. "I do want to ask you to be patient with me. I will make mistakes."

Emma smiled, "We both will make mistakes."

"So, what is that you want to do today? Regina said as she took their plates and put them in the sink.

"Maybe if the weather isn't too bad, we can go for a walk?"

Regina shook her head, "That's a bad idea. You have a concussion and you need your rest. At least for a couple of days until you start to feel better. You may feel okay now, but I'm positive it won't last."

Emma groaned as she pushed her chair back and moved to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, "So what am I allowed to do?"

Regina grinned, "You could read a book or watch a movie. Or you could talk to me and get to know me. If you have questions, I will probably have answers." She motioned for Emma to follow her and opened one of the sliding doors. "Sit."

Emma sat down on one of the lounge chairs and pulled her knees up, "I don't understand why the sun is shining today. Couldn't it have done that yesterday?"

Regina laughed as she took the seat next to Emma, "Maybe it was karma."

"Do you believe in that?"

"Hm," Regina hummed. "Not really. But if it keeps you from running away again, then yes. I believe."

Emma chuckled, "What's your favorite childhood memory?"

"Oh! Right into the heavy stuff hm?" Regina smirked as she thought about it. "Jefferson and I once went fishing at the cove that I showed you. He had been nagging me to go for days and I finally gave in. He tried to be real tough and kept saying he wanted to get all the fish off the hooks. We didn't catch anything for hours and then suddenly he started screaming like a little girl. He had caught a fish, by the time he had reeled in the line and he saw the fish, he dropped his fishing pole and ran straight back to the house. When I caught up with him he acted like nothing had happened."

Emma chuckled, "Not so tough after all huh?"

"Not at all. Eventually he admitted that the fish looked _gross_ and that it made _faces_ at him. A week later my grandpa went fishing and took him with and gutted the fish in front of him. Jefferson passed out. He likes to act like a tough guy, but when it comes down it, he doesn't have the balls."

Emma snorted, "And you do?"

"Why yes, Miss Swan! I can catch a fish and gut it like the best of 'm!" Regina grinned at the grimace on Emma's face. "You're imagining taking a fish off the hook, aren't you?"

Emma's cheeks flushed, "I've never done it. But I think I agree with your brother, it seems gross!"

"I have a fishing pole around somewhere, I'm sure we can test that theory when you're feeling better."

"I'd rather not, what if we catch a shark," Emma exclaimed.

"There are no sharks around here," Regina chuckled. "You might catch a salmon though, they make for the best lunch."

"As long as you put the worm on the hook as bait, it's all fine by me."

"What's yours?" Regina asked carefully.

"I don't have that many happy memories when it comes to my childhood, but Christmas was always fun. It was the only time of the year where everyone would be so excited about getting a proper meal that they forgot to make fun of me. If it was a really good we would get a little present, nothing fancy. But I think those were my fondest days because I could let down my guard for a while and just enjoy being a child."

Regina frowned, "You only got a proper meal at Christmas?"

Emma nodded, "Growing up in group homes isn't at all what some people crack it up to be. If you weren't seated at the table fast enough you would get nothing but scraps. At Christmas we would get meals delivered to us, so there was plenty of food for everyone. But every other day if you were lucky enough you'd get a piece of meat and then you had defend it with your life before one of the older kids would steal it."

"That sounds horrible," Regina said. "I can't even imagine what that must have been like."

Emma smiled as she looked at Regina, "When I stole that money and bought my bus ticket, I went into a corner shop and bought a can of coke. I don't think I had ever tasted something that great before. I felt like a winner."

Regina laughed, "I suppose it makes one appreciate the finer things in life when you grow up with nothing." She looked at Emma and grinned, "Even if it's only a can of coke."

"I think it put things in perspective for me. I never needed a whole lot. I was happy when I had a roof over my head and I was happy to get away from the group home. Stealing that money, while perhaps not the nicest thing to do, was the best decision I've made in my life."

"I imagine so," Regina pondered. "Did growing up the way you did, make you hesitant to have children of your own? I mean, do you want children?"

"I don't know. I've never really given it much thought. I don't know how suitable I would be as a mother, but I think if I were planning on having children, I would look at adopting one before going through the whole pregnancy process. There are plenty of children out there who need a home."

Regina smiled, "That's really thoughtful of you. I've never really seen myself as the motherly type either. Sometimes I think I'm too cold hearted to be around children."

"You're hardly cold hearted," Emma offered kindly.

"Depends on who you ask," Regina said as she pushed away the memory from her mind. "I can't imagine bringing a kid here though, they would be a whole lot harder to find if they'd run off."

Emma grinned, "You could always put them on a leash. Surely you have a few of those."

"I do," Regina said matter-a-factly. "Hardly appropriate to put on children though," she said with a wink as Emma's cheeks flushed.

"So where do you live when you're not here?"

"I have a house on the mainland, but I'm hardly ever there. It's not as extravagant as the cabin. I prefer to spend my time here, I enjoy the solitude. Whenever I need to be in the city I mostly travel around anyway, but like I said before, the only times I really ever get off the island is when it's hurricane season."

"What made you decide to stay this time?"

"Honestly? I think I needed to rediscover what this place means to me. I don't regret using this to meet my clients, but sometimes it can feel as if I'm always working. I wanted to get the feeling back of being here and not being at work."

"And then I showed up," Emma said with a soft tone.

"You did. But, I am enjoying your company and I'm not working, so I still got what I wanted."

Emma smiled. "Would you tell me if you wanted to be alone? I wouldn't want to take up all your time with my concussion drama."

"Trust me, if I want alone time, you'll be the first to know. So far, I've not yet had the desire," Regina grinned and wiggled her brows. "And if I want alone-alone time, I'll just lock myself up in the playroom, I'm pretty confident you wouldn't set foot in it again voluntarily."

Emma's cheeks flushed and murmured, "Don't remind me, please."

They spent the better part of the afternoon just talking and getting to know one another before Regina noticed that Emma's answer were getting shorter and shorted and chuckled. "Tired, Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded, "I'm not gonna lie, my head is still killing me."

"Go lay down on the couch for a while, get some sleep. Do you want another aspirin?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Emma said as she stood up and yawned loudly as she stretched her limbs.

"Come on then," Regina said as she closed the sliding doors behind them and grabbed a glass of water and an aspirin for Emma, which she took with a thankful smile.

"Speaking of gross things, aspirin are definitely not my favorite," Emma murmured as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You big baby," Regina chuckled as she covered Emma up with a blanket. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." She moved to walk away when Emma grabbed her hand and squeezed it before dropping it.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said softly as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for letting me," Regina whispered and smiled as she sat down on a chair with a book, stealing a glance at Emma every now and then when the girl whimpered in her sleep. "Let's see what else you have in store," Regina murmured as she thought back of their day together so far.


	8. The truth hurts

**A/N: You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort if you want to yell at me for the somewhat short chapter! :)**

* * *

Emma groaned as she woke up and rolled over. "Motherfucker," she yelled loudly as she fell on the floor.

Regina snorted before moving over to Emma and looked down at her, "Forgot you were on the couch?"

"Yeah," Emma pouted as she took the hand Regina extended to help her back up on her feet. "You're not allowed to snort, I have a concussion. It's not the polite thing to do," Emma pointed out as she folded up the blanket.

"For someone who was so adamant that she didn't have concussion, you're really milking the situation now," Regina smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just fell off the couch," Emma sighed. "Other than that, I'm okay."

Regina smiled at her, "Dinner isn't quite ready yet, I thought you would be asleep for at least another hour."

"I probably would have been if you hadn't put me on the couch instead of the bed," Emma huffed. "Honestly, sleeping on a couch, what were you thinking?"

Regina arched an eyebrow as she looked Emma over, "Did you wake up with a temper? Or are you embarrassed because you fell off the couch?"

"Neither. It was just a rude awakening."

"Good, because I honestly don't know how I'd deal with a cranky house guest."

"Seriously?" Emma growled as she crossed her arms, "Well now I _am_ cranky."

"Just like that?"

"What did you expect? If you tell someone they can't have a cookie, they are going to want a cookie. If you tell me I can't be cranky, I get cranky."

Regina snorted, "Would you like a cookie instead?"

"It's not funny."

"I disagree," Regina said casually as she sat back down in her chair and continued reading her book.

Emma growled as she sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up. The rational part of her knew she was acting childish, but the irrational part of her couldn't care less. If she wanted to be cranky, she damn well would be and no one was going to stop her. She smirked at her train of thought before looking over at Regina. "What's for dinner?"

"Definitely not cookies," Regina murmured.

"Oh my god," Emma hissed as she threw Regina a deadly glare. "Are you in Domme mode again?"

Regina looked up and smiled sweetly, "If I were and you'd be displaying the same attitude as you were now .. You would be doing some serious begging right now as you would be over my lap and I would spank the crankiness right out of you." Her smile turned into a teeth baring grin before she lowered her head and focused on her book again.

Emma gulped as a flush crept up her neck. "Whatever," she muttered as she looked out the window.

"You definitely wouldn't be 'whatever-ing' me," Regina mused.

"Stop it."

"I do believe you started it," Regina sighed as she closed her book and turned her attention to Emma. "Close your eyes."

"I'm not playing that game with you again."

"It's not a game. I'll be sitting right here. Close your eyes. I have some questions for you," Regina said calmly as she crossed her legs and waited for Emma to close her eyes.

"I can answer your questions with my eyes open," Emma argued.

"You are more honest when your eyes are closed, because you don't feel the need to impress me as much. So please, close your eyes."

"Fine," Emma mumbled as she closed her eyes and rested against the back of the couch.

"What were you most afraid of as a child?" Regina sat up straighter before she continued, "I don't mean things like spiders. I mean, when you were in the company of others, adults, what were you most afraid of?"

Emma inhaled sharply as her jaws clenched, "That I would look weak to them."

"What does it mean to be weak?"

"When you cannot take care of yourself, when you need others to take care of you." Emma sighed heavily, "I didn't want them to think that I needed them to survive."

Regina nodded, "What do you do when you feel weak?"

Emma frowned, "What do you mean?"

"How do you behave when you don't feel strong? When it appears that you might need someone else to take care of you?"

"I lash out and push people away."

Regina smiled softly, "What would happen if you let someone take care of you?"

"They would see that I'm not a strong person and they would use it to their advantage. It would come back and bite me in the ass later."

"Is this why you're lashing out at me?"

Emma's eyes shot open as she looked straight into Regina's eyes before adverting her own eyes as she quietly said, "I suppose so."

"Close your eyes." She waited for Emma to close them before she spoke again. "When is the last time you felt truly safe?"

Emma bit her lip, she didn't want to answer that question. She knew very well when she had felt completely safe and it was a sensation that she was not familiar with. "I don't want to say," she murmured.

"That's okay. You don't have to. Answer me this instead, aside from me hugging you the other day, when was the last time you let someone close enough to give you a hug. Or even a cuddle? When's the last time you let down your guard, Emma?" Regina wanted to move over to Emma when she saw a tear roll down her cheek, but she knew it would be a gesture that would not be appreciated.

"I don't think I ever have," Emma said quietly and angrily wiped away her tears.

"Why did Kathryn sent you here?"

Emma frowned at the question, Regina already knew the answer to that. "Holiday time."

"Emma," Regina warned.

"Because I needed a break."

"Good girl. Why did you need a break?"

"Because I'm tired, tired of fixing things for everyone else when I feel broken myself. I'm not strong enough."

"On the contrary," Regina offered. "I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met."

Emma scoffed, "Then you don't know me very well."

"I think I do. I think a part of you is aching for someone to take care of you, but you are scared to be seen as vulnerable. I think you are fighting certain cravings because you're afraid I will think you're weak. You're not weak, Emma."

Emma didn't know what to say, so she shrugged. She knew Regina was right, but actually hearing out loud coming from someone else's mouth wasn't something she had expected to hear.

"I have a proposition for you," Regina said carefully. "You can think about it for as long as you like. For the next hour, you don't have to say another word and I will not say another word either. If you want, you can come sit here on the floor by me. I will not judge you and when you feel uncomfortable, you can move away at any time. We will not discuss it and when dinner is ready, we will eat like nothing happened. If it's something you would like to try, you may consider it as me trying to give you some comfort. A moment in time where you don't have to be strong. Whenever you're ready, Emma." Regina opened her book and rustled the pages to show Emma that she wasn't watching her every move.

Emma sat frozen on the couch for another ten minutes as her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to scream at Regina that she didn't need her, but the mere thought of giving in and not having to think for a while gave her great comfort. She opened her eyes and slowly moved over to Regina. She took a deep breath before lowering herself on the ground, with her knees pulled up, as her back rested against the front of the chair.

Regina smiled when Emma sat down and wanted to tell her how proud she was of Emma, but she was intent on keeping her promise. She noticed that Emma's breathing became more elaborated and when Emma rested her head on her hands, she reached out with a hand and gently moved Emma's head to rest against her crossed legs.

Emma froze in place for a second before visibly relaxing as Regina's fingers gently stroked through thick layers of her curls. The gesture may have seemed small to Regina, but to Emma it felt as if she could finally let down her guard. She understood that she could trust Regina to take care of her, at least for the duration of the hour. There was no need nor desire to think beyond that, Regina had said as much. And as they sat there Emma had never felt more safe in her life, aside from when Regina had held her when they had lain in bed.

Her eyes closed as she memories flooded her brain. As a child she didn't like it when adults touched her, she would always shrug them off of her. Their touch felt suffocating and on the rare occasion that Emma would open herself up, she was disregarded as if her feelings didn't matter anymore. But Regina was different, she had let Emma make the first move with no judgment whatsoever. It felt both strange and liberating and she sighed heavily when the oven bleeped loudly, indicating that their dinner was ready to be served.

When Regina didn't move, nor even extracted her hand from Emma's curls she felt a warm glow through her body. She was still letting Emma make the first move and if it wasn't for her growling stomach she felt confident that she could have sat there for another hour. There was no doubt in her mind that Regina would have happily let dinner burn to give Emma as much time as she needed.

"So, I've never really liked burnt dinner," Emma joked as she got up.

"Hm?" Regina hummed before closing her book. "Oh, dinner's ready! I didn't even hear the oven." She stood up and smiled at Emma, "Would you mind setting the table?"

Emma chuckled and nodded, Regina would have had to been deaf in order to not hear the oven's bleeping that blasted through the house. "Sure thing."

Regina got the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the table, "What would you like to drink?"

"Wine," Emma said as she sat down and frowned when Regina arched an eyebrow. "Oh right, concussion. No alcohol and no caffeine. Water?"

"Very well," Regina nodded as she got them both a glass of water before sitting down. They ate in silence for a while and Regina was torn between wanting to thank Emma for trusting her and not saying a word about it. She had promised her she wouldn't though and while it was hard for her to ignore her instincts, she kept silent about what had just taken place. "What do you want to do tonight? I feel like I should be offering you some sort of entertainment."

"Can we watch a movie?" Emma asked with a smile as she took another bite. Regina made heavenly lasagna but she didn't want to give Regina the satisfaction of knowing that she was an excellent cook. She would probably never hear the end of it.

"Sure, will you be introducing me to Harry Pooter?"

Emma snorted, "It's Harry Potter. You'd think you've been living on a private island for the last couple of years," she joked. "There's not a soul on this earth that doesn't know about Harry Potter."

"I suppose you're lucky then that I have a large DVD collection."

"So, this movie room of yours .. is it like a theater? Will we have popcorn?" Emma grinned.

"You're thinking about popcorn while eating lasagna? Oh my. You must be feeling better," Regina chuckled as she took a sip of her water.

"If I say yes, does that mean I get to sneak in a bottle of wine?"

Regina shook her head, "I'm afraid not. No popcorn either, but I might have some chocolate stowed away somewhere. And to answer your question .. it's not like a theater, but it does have a large screen and .. comfortable seats."

"I can't wait," Emma said excitingly. "You do know that there is more than one Harry Potter movie right? If we watch all of them we'd probably be watching for 19 hours or something."

Regina gasped, "We will _not_ be having a marathon. You shouldn't be watching TV at all with your concussion, so you're lucky you even get to watch the first one. How long does it last anyway?"

Emma smirked, "Two and a half hours."

"What!"

"I wasn't kidding, if you watch all the movies it's nineteen and a half hours to get through them all."

"Dear god," Regina breathed out. "I don't know if it's wise for you to watch a movie for two and a half hours. If you start getting a headache you have to promise to tell me and we can continue watching it at a later time."

"Deal. What's your favorite movie?"

"I'm so not sharing that with you," Regina said a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Now you have to," Emma said as she pointed her fork in Regina's direction.

"The Little Mermaid," Regina mumbled softly and she growled when Emma started laughing loudly.

"Wait, wait. You're telling me that your favorite movie is The Little Mermaid?"

Regina nodded as she rolled her eyes, "Don't look so smug, Miss Swan."

"So," Emma drawled. "Is it Ariel? Prince Eric? Wait, no let me guess. You love it because Ursula reminds you of yourself!"

"I'm glad you find it so amusing. I just love everything about it. I like the singing," Regina sighed as if she just had just given away her biggest secret.

"I can't believe it," Emma whispered. "That is too funny. You should advertise that to your clients! 'Come to Shadow Haven for an ass whooping and afterwards we can relax while watching The Little Mermaid!'." Emma was doubled over with laughter by now and gasping for air as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I told you I was a normal human being," Regina shot back amusingly. "What is _your_ favorite movie, hm?"

"Don't have one. I love all movies."

"That's a cop out answer!"

"It's the truth," Emma shrugged. "The only movies I don't like are horror movies. I know they're fake, but there are just some movies that never should have been made. And I don't want to talk about which ones because we're on a freaking island and bad stuff will happen if I think about it too much."

Regina laughed, "Got it."

"So, do you regularly pretend to be a mermaid while you're in the pool?" Emma grinned.

* * *

"Holy shit, that is a big screen," Emma murmured as she sat down with her bag of M&M's. "These seats are just ridiculous. What are they? Love seats?"

Regina nodded, "May I sit next to you, or is that too close and personal for you?"

Emma shrugged, "I think they're big enough for three people. It wouldn't be much for if you were all the way over there."

Regina sat down and fumbled around with the remote control and scrolled through the options until she found Harry Potter. "Ehm, which one?"

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone."

"Good grief," Regina mumbled. "What's this movie about anyway?" She frowned when Emma shushed her.

"The intro music is the best part," she whispered as she slouched down in her seat. When the music faded away she looked at Regina, eager to see if Regina was as excited as she was. She ignored the faint throb in her head and whispered softly, "I can't tell you what the movie is about without giving away the plot. You're just going to have to wait and see."

They sat quietly as the movie played and Emma chuckled every time Regina would point out a scene that was 'utterly ridiculous'. It was an hour and a half into the movie when Emma had difficulty with keeping her eyes open.

"Are you tired, Miss Swan?" Regina said when Emma's head suddenly rested on her shoulder.

"No," Emma yawned. "Keep watching."

Regina smiled when Emma softly snored into her ear a mere ten minutes later. She wanted to wake her up but she also wanted to see how Harry was going to get himself out of his current situation. "Emma?" She whispered softly. When no response came, she gently lowered Emma down and put Emma's head on her lap as she stroked through her hair and watched the rest of the movie.

She had watched all the way through the credits before gently waking Emma up and took her by the hand as the blond was still half asleep. "Do you want to sleep in your own bed?"

"No," came the soft response as she tightened her grip on Regina's hand.

"Okay," Regina murmured softly before taking Emma to her own bedroom. She pulled back the covered and motioned for Emma to get in. With a swift motion she covered Emma up and drew the curtains shut before moving to bathroom to change into her night attire.

When she came back into the bedroom Emma was fast asleep and she smiled as she got into bed next to Emma. She wanted to reach out and hold Emma much like she had the night before but felt hesitant in doing so. "Sweet dreams, Emma," she whispered softly before rolling on her side away from the younger woman.

She woke up several hours later when Emma gently shook her awake. "What's wrong?"

"Thunder," Emma croaked.

Regina rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake up more when the room lit up and a loud crash made Emma yelp. "Come here," she murmured as she rolled on her back and opened her arms.

"Thank you," Emma whispered as she nestled herself against Regina as her body trembled in fear with every crash of thunder.

"You're safe here, Emma. I've got you," Regina murmured as she drifted off to sleep once more.

"I know, I think that's what scares me the most," Emma murmured softly, fully aware that Regina was fast asleep. "You absolutely terrify me."


	9. Playful progress

**A/N: I'm constantly amazed by the reviews / favorites / views. Thank you so much. If I haven't responded to your message yet, it's because I've been squealing like a pig with every review and basking in the glory of making people slightly happy! As usual, you can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort. xDC**

* * *

The first thing Emma was aware of - when she woke up - was that somewhere during the night they had switched sleeping positions and she was now being used as a little spoon. More importantly, Regina's hand had crept under her t-shirt and lay protectively on her stomach as if to shield Emma from the thunder that had scared her.

She closed her eyes once more when she felt Regina's breath tickle the tiny hairs in her neck and she sighed contently.

"Are you okay?" Regina murmured as she stirred and unintentionally pulled Emma closer to her.

"Yeah, go back to sleep, it's still dark out I think."

"Why are you so scared of thunder, Emma?" Regina asked softly as her thumb stroked the skin of Emma's stomach.

Emma trembled against her touch as she thought back of when she was just a child. "My foster parents used to go out and leave me home alone at night. I think I was only seven when I woke up in the middle of the night and the thunder must have been right on top of us. I was scared and went to their bedroom, but they weren't home. When they finally came home I had wet the bed and my foster mom got really angry at me."

Regina growled when Emma's voice trailed off, "You have to tell me their names, I will sue them for child neglect."

Emma chuckled softly, "No need for that. But I think the thunder scares me because it reminds me of that night. I was terrified and alone and when they finally came home instead of giving me comfort they punished me."

"How?"

"They didn't allow me to get out of the bed until late in the afternoon. Said a seven year old should be old enough to not wet the bed and by making me lay in it I would learn to never do it again."

"Did you?"

Emma laughed a breathless laugh, "Many times. It got to the point where I would try to stay awake during the night so as not to wet the bed. Whenever it did happen their punishment would get increasingly worse."

Regina frowned, Emma was obviously holding on details and while she was sure she didn't actually wanted to know the details, she knew she needed to hear them. "How so?"

Emma inhaled sharply before she spoke softly, "They would lock me in my room without water or food for a day. When that didn't work my foster mom took away my mattress for a while. Said it was ruined and so I slept on the floor for a while. Eventually me behavior became more erratic. I started acting out and eventually they sent me back. One of the group home workers slapped me in the face when she saw me."

"That's horrible," Regina gasped. "I'm sorry you had such a shitty childhood. You didn't deserve any of that Emma." Her eyes closed as she mentally cursed every person that had ever wronged the younger woman. She felt herself get increasingly more angry and took a deep breath as she realized it was too late to do anything about it now. All she could do was offer Emma the safety of her home.

Emma shrugged against her before rolling over, her face inches away from Regina's. She was aware of the goosebumps that appeared on her skin as Regina's hand now lay on the small of her back. Her eyes wandered over Regina's face who lay there with her eyes closed. She was absolutely breathtaking and Emma had a hard time ignoring the warm glow that she felt soaring through her body.

They lay there quietly for a while and when Regina's breathing deepened, Emma reached out with a finger and softly traced Regina's face with it. Her lips curled up in a smile when Regina caught her finger between her teeth when it had traced her lips. She forgot how to breath when Regina opened her eyes and flicked her tongue against the finger. "What are you doing," she whispered softly.

Regina let go off the finger and arched an eyebrow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I was merely admiring your aesthetics."

Regina snorted, "I can honestly say no one has ever said that to me before."

"I don't understand you," Emma whispered softly. "I barely know you and yet you've showed me more kindness than anyone else ever has."

Regina smiled softly, "You are very worthy of being treated kindly, Emma. There's something about you that makes me want to protect you from all the evil in this world."

"Why?"

"Because you have been wronged all your life and you deserve better."

Emma closed her eyes as she took a shaky breath and whispered, "I feel things around you that I have never felt before and it scares me. I'm not good at this stuff."

"Define _stuff_."

"I've never opened up to anyone like I have with you. It's like you see right through all my defenses. I don't think it's fair."

"Maybe it's time to let someone in," Regina said gently as she tentatively moved in closer and kissed the top of Emma's forehead. "You don't have to do it all alone, it's okay to open yourself up and let someone else take care of you for a while."

"I don't think I know how to do that. I don't like being vulnerable."

Regina smiled, "I think you're slowly coming to terms with it. Don't think about it too much, just let it happen."

Emma sighed heavily, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind whatsoever that she _was_ coming to terms with certain feelings, she just wasn't entirely sure how she felt about _having_ those feelings in the first place. Regina had been nothing but kind to her and if she was completely honest with herself, it felt incredibly nice.

"You're doing the opposite of not thinking too much," Regina murmured as she watched Emma. "I would be the last person to judge you. It's just you and me, you don't owe anyone an explanation." It took everything Regina had not to press her lips on Emma's in that moment, if only to show Emma that she wasn't the only one who was _feeling_ things.

"I'm tired," Emma yawned before a wicked grin spread on her face, "I'd like breakfast in bed when I wake up, please."

Regina laughed, "Dream on, Miss Swan."

It was several hours later when Emma woke up to an empty bed and she immediately missed the warm body that was cuddled up to hers all night long. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up straight and stretched her arms over her head. "So much for breakfast in bed," she murmured as she got out of bed and walked over to her own bedroom to take a much needed shower.

Emma felt refreshed after her shower and walked out into the kitchen where Regina sat at the table, "Good morning."

Regina glanced at the clock on the wall, "Afternoon, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" She frowned when she noticed the band-aid on Emma's head was gone.

"Pretty good," Emma said with a smile. "My head doesn't hurt, so can I have my coffee now?"

Regina chuckled, "I don't know. A concussion takes time to heal. But I suppose if you're feeling okay." She stood up and cupped Emma's chin to inspect the cut on her forehead. It looked better than it had before and it the skin surrounding it had turned a different shade of yellow. "I think you should keep it band-aid free now. I'm no expert, but it looks like it's healing quite nicely."

Emma nodded when Regina dropped her hand and went to grab a cup of coffee. She groaned with delight when the hot liquid made its way down her throat and Regina laughed.

"I don't think I want to know what you're like after a couple of days without caffeine."

"Incredibly cranky," Emma murmured as she sat down. "You forgot about my breakfast in bed, I thought you were a good hostess?"

Regina arched a brow, "If you want breakfast, you know where the kitchen is."

Emma sighed semi-dramatically, "You're gonna make me eat a bowl of cereal on holiday? How shocking." She poked her tongue out of her mouth at Regina.

"Someone's in a good mood," Regina mused. "So I have something I want to run by you."

"Okay."

Regina fidgeted with her fingers and cursed herself for doing so as she spoke carefully, "Remember how I told you that Ruby is learning the ropes? Apparently she is head over heels with this girl and they are exploring the lifestyle together. She wants to bring her here so I can teach them both the finer art of Shibari."

"When?"

Regina took a deep breath, "Tomorrow. She wants to stay for a couple of days. I don't know if you have given much more thought to how long you want to stay. We said we'd talk about it again in a week, which is three days from now. Should you decide you want to leave, Ruby can take you back to the mainland."

Emma was quiet as her gaze dropped from Regina's face and she quietly murmured, "You want me to leave?"

"What? No. Not at all, Emma. I would love nothing more but for you to stay," Regina said as she reached out her hand and covered Emma's hand with her own and squeezed it lightly. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to leave. I'm telling you this because we might get company for a couple of days, but only if you're comfortable with it."

Emma shrugged, "This is your house. I have no say over it." She hated that she was feeling jealous. Ruby obviously meant a lot to Regina and the idea that she had to share Regina for the next couple of days didn't sit well with her. They were just getting to know each other better and she was scared to death that all would change as soon as they would have company.

"Emma, you do have a say in it. I want you to be comfortable. Ruby and this girl are obviously in a D/s relationship and they will behave accordingly. I don't want you to feel weird with them around. I think you would get along well with Ruby, she honestly is a fun person to be around."

"It's fine," Emma said with a stoic voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Regina frowned when Emma's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Tell me the truth, please."

Emma sighed, "I don't want to leave. I know what you said about the weather and all that but I really am enjoying my time here. I guess I am just not really looking forward to being on my own for a couple of days."

Regina's brows furrowed, "Why would you be alone?"

"Well, if they're here you're going to be spending a lot of time with them right? If they want you to teach them that rope stuff. But it's okay. I can entertain myself."

Regina wanted to laugh but she knew it wouldn't go over well. "Emma, listen to me. Nothing is going to change. They'll stay for a few days and yes, I'll be teaching them the _rope stuff_ but that doesn't mean I won't be spending time with you. Perhaps, if you would be open to it, you could learn a thing or two as well. Besides, I've told you before, Shibari is beautiful to watch, even if you're not into BDSM."

Emma smiled a genuine smile, "I thought we were going to take it easy with that stuff?"

"We are. I'm not offering to tie you up. I'm offering you a chance to see what it's all about. You don't have to watch, I just honestly think you might like to see it."

Emma nodded. She was slightly curious but she didn't want to admit it, scared that as soon as she would open up that part of herself there was no holding her back. "We'll see."

"So, you're okay with them coming over?"

"Yeah. As long as I don't have to address Ruby with titles and shit."

Regina grinned, "Your vocabulary is astounding, dear. You will not have to call her 'Miss'. Although her girl will probably call me that. Do you think you're okay with that?"

Emma smirked, "Miss Regina?" She felt as a slight flush creep up her neck when she saw Regina's smirk. "Sure, like I said, as long as I don't have to call either of you that. I'd rather stick with what I know best. They're not gonna have like crazy monkey D/s sex in our company right?"

Regina huffed playfully, "Honestly, Emma. D/s and crazy monkey sex shouldn't even be in the same sentence. I think this may be a perfect learning opportunity for you."

"So," Emma said as she bit her lip, "This visit. Is it you doing your job, or is this private play time?"

"Both. I've told you before I care a great deal about Ruby, but she is coming here to learn, not as my pet." Emma blushed at the mention of the word and averted her eyes as Regina continued. "I will not be playing with Ruby when she is in the company of her sub. It wouldn't be the right thing to do and I'm sure it would make this girl uncomfortable as well."

"I guess I still don't quite understand how it all works. I don't understand how you could play with someone and not feel a thing for them, or why someone would want that?"

"I think it simply comes down to someone wanting their play time and me providing it for them. Feelings aren't needed, it's the act that they want. If I were to have feelings for someone while playing with them, I would have to progress that relationship from it simply being work. So far, that hasn't happened yet and while Ruby is special to me, I still don't feel things for her, aside from loving her as a friend."

Emma nodded and grinned, "Please tell me Ruby's sub will be wearing clothes while you all tie her up."

Regina rolled her eyes, "She will be. I will never tie someone up for the first time while they are naked. I need to know how they react to the rope and how they react to me before I allow them to go the next stage. Being tied up while naked is a whole different ball game." She smiled at Emma and huskily murmured, "Does this mean you will be watching?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Okay. I will call Ruby and tell her they can come over. Is there anything you really need? She can bring supplies with her."

"All the chocolate in the world," Emma grinned before moving to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

* * *

Their afternoon was spent by playing card games and Emma grew increasingly more frustrated when Regina beat her time after time. "You must be cheating," she hissed.

Regina laughed, "If I was, I would definitely be changing the rules of this game."

"Oh?"

"Mhm," she mused as she shot Emma a wink. "I think we would be playing strip poker instead." She grinned when the blush on Emma's cheeks grew.

"Yeah, that's so not happening."

"Such a shame," Regina murmured as she dealt the cards once more. She loved seeing this new playful side of Emma and while Emma was being utterly careful, Regina knew it meant that Emma started to feel more comfortable in her presence and she couldn't wait to see where it would all lead to.

"If you think I'm cheating, you should probably never play with Jefferson. He actually does cheat and he's very skilled at it. You'd be bare within one game."

"Your brother sounds like a fun guy," Emma smiled as she looked her cards over. Truth be told she had no idea how to play the game, which probably didn't help her chances at winning, but she wasn't going to tell Regina that. She would learn by playing and once she would figure out how it all worked it would be time for a revenge game.

"He is. I miss him. We don't talk a lot, like I said, he's all about the parties and the recreational drugs. I don't particularly approve of his drug use but I know he has it under control."

"Are you the eldest?"

Regina nodded, "I am. He's two years younger than I am. He likes to pretend he's older than me and tries to boss me around." She laughed as her eyes grew wide, "It never ends well."

"I can only imagine. I'm sure he's no match to your royal bossiness."

"See, you're learning already."

"I wonder how well that would work out for you though if he had some help. Surely two against one would overpower you?" Emma said with a cheeky grin.

"Are you offering to duo top me with my brother?"

Emma choked and coughed, "Heavens no, I'm just saying. If he had some help, I'm sure you'll have to give in at some point."

"It's cute that you think so, but no." Regina smiled when Emma pouted. "Perhaps I'll introduce you to him at some point," she said casually.

"Already meeting the family, my how our relationship progresses!" She grinned when Regina blushed this time. "Emma 1, Regina 0," she said as placed a card on the table that won her the game. "Oh, see. You're going down!"

"Oh no, Miss Swan." Regina smirked, "I will do a lot of things, but going down is never one of them. Although I do suppose there are .. exceptions. But only to those who are worthy."

Emma wanted to hide her face behind her cards but her hands were empty as Regina was shuffling the cards. They were blatantly flirting and while Emma didn't want to think about that too much, she was also enjoying it immensely, she felt.. free. She was convinced that at some point it would come and bite her in the ass though and she wasn't looking forward to that. It would be so easy to give in to Regina, but Emma would be damned if she wasn't anything but stubborn.

"I suppose I'll be sleeping in my own bed again when Ruby and her friend get here," Emma said softly. She had been enjoying sleeping next to Regina, the older woman made her feel incredible safe and she wasn't looking forward to giving that up, no matter how inappropriate it may be for them to sleep together without actually _sleeping_ together.

Regina chuckled at Emma's insistent usage of the word 'friend' instead of 'sub. "You still have a concussion," Regina offered. "I would like to keep you close and keep an eye on you." There was no way in hell she was going to allow Emma to go back to her own bed and she gratefully used Emma's concussion as an excuse to keep her in her bed.

"This is true. Won't Ruby be jealous though? I mean, we're just sleeping and stuff, but I don't know," Emma said softly as her voice trailed off.

"Ruby will be way too busy dotting over her submissive than to pay attention to our sleeping arrangement. Besides, she doesn't get jealous and if she _would_ be I would effectively put her in her place. Don't you worry about a thing."

Emma rearranged the cards in her hand as she looked at Regina and grinned wickedly, "Well, _Miss Regina_ , I'm afraid that you're going down again." She placed the cards on the table and Regina growled loudly.

"Well played, _dear_. I may actually have to lay down some ground rules while playing with you."

"Like what?" Emma asked, cursing herself for even being curious.

"Let's see. Perhaps we could start with a little wager. If I win, you will do as I say for an hour. If you win, I'll bring you breakfast in bed tomorrow."

Emma laughed as she mauled over the proposal. She wanted to give in to her curiosity, but not knowing what 'do as I say' meant scared her. She wasn't up for another masturbating session in Regina's playroom. "What exactly are the details of this 'doing as you say'?"

"Are you scared I'll take you to my playroom?" Regina laughed when Emma nodded. "I promised you I wouldn't do that again. It won't be anything sexual. I don't want to say what it is though, after all, you may still win the game. It would hardly be any fun to give away all my secrets." She leaned in closer and whispered, "What do you say, Miss Swan?"

Emma closed her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath, "Let's play."


	10. A Queen's triumph

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews! So many of them! Keep them coming! To the guest reviewers that I can't respond privately to.. THANK YOU! You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort if you need some comfort at the end. :) xDC**

* * *

Emma had never seen Regina smile as deviously as she did now and it both scared and excited her.

"Get ready for the game of a lifetime, Miss Swan. If I win-" she gently shook her head and tutted.

"If you get caught cheating, I automatically win."

Regina laughed, "Fine, but I wasn't cheating before. You're still going down."

Emma squinted her eyes at Regina and tapped a finger on the table, "Hit me, please."

Regina couldn't help but snort at the delicate request, "Why, Miss Swan! What an odd request coming from your mouth."

Emma frowned for a second while realization dawned on her and her cheeks flushed and she murmured under her breath, "Shut up."

Regina's lip caught between her teeth as she dealt Emma her card and waited patiently for her to make the next move. "You should never play poker," Regina grinned as Emma's face gave away exactly how she felt about the cards in her hand.

"Stop trying to distract me, I will consider it cheating," Emma said as she placed two cards on the table and gave Regina a smug look.

"Well, it's adorable that you think you can make the rules as you go," Regina said with an arched brow as she grabbed a card. "Tell me, Emma. Are you hoping to win or lose?"

Emma growled, not wanting to indulge her with an answer. She honestly wasn't quite sure what she wanted. If she won, she'd get breakfast in bed but something about Regina's mood made her want to find out what exactly she had in store for Emma. "Win, of course," Emma said, not wanting to give Regina any more amo.

"Are you sure?" Regina placed three cards on the table and showed Emma her teeth baring grin.

"Positive," she said as she held out her hand for another card. "So about my breakfast for tomorrow," Emma said as she added the card to her hand when Regina handed them to her. "I don't want cereal."

Regina didn't say anything but just looked at her with an amused smile.

"I do want coffee though. Maybe some bacon and," she paused for dramatic effect before she grinned broadly, "sunny side up eggs."

"Anything else, your highness?"

Emma nodded, "I want my coffee scolding hot."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Your concussion must be getting worse if you think you're in a position to make demands."

"Hey," Emma scolded lightly, "Don't you mock my very serious condition. I could sue you, you know?"

"Oh?"

"Mhm," Emma mused. "I won't though, because you'd probably lose all your money and I know how attached you are to it. "

Regina smirked, "Keep on fantasizing, Miss Swan and while you're at it, how about you play your cards?"

"Oh right," Emma murmured as she looked at her cards. "Queen beats King, right?"

Regina nodded.

Emma growled, "Do you have any Queens?"

"Maybe."

"Does that mean yes?"

"It means maybe."

"So," Emma drawled. "It's not a no?"

Regina chuckled, "Play your cards, Emma."

"Fine," Emma huffed as she placed three Kings on the table and looked at Regina expectantly.

"Well, well," Regina said with an amused smile. "It looks like you'll be having breakfast tomorrow morning." She grinned when she saw Emma's face lit up as she laid down her cards. "But you'll be making it yourself."

"Motherfuc-"

"Watch your tongue."

Emma swallowed the rest of her sentence when she heard Regina's firm tone. "How did you do that?"

"What can I say? A Queen never reveals her secrets."

"Ugh. Congratulations."

Regina grinned, "You sound so sincere!" She couldn't help but smile when she saw the worry spread on Emma's face. It was obvious that she was terrified of what was going to happen next. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

Emma was quiet for a long time, "I don't like not knowing what's going to happen next."

"I told you, it won't be anything sexual. For all you know, I'm going to make you clean the house." She laughed loudly when she saw the grimace on Emma's face.

"I'm allergic to cleaning products."

"Sure, you are," Regina grinned. "So, before we start this hour, tell me about your limits. Tell me what you absolutely do not want to happen."

Emma was surprised, she didn't think Regina would negotiate with her, but it made her feel more at ease that she was given the option to opt out of things she didn't want to happen. "Well," she said as she thought it over, "I don't want to masturbate in your playroom."

"That would be a sexual thing, we've covered that. What else?"

"I don't want to kneel."

Regina's lips curled up in a small smile as she nodded for Emma to continue.

"I don't want to be humiliated."

"Mhm."

"I'm not going to address you with any titles."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to strip naked."

Regina snorted. "Such a shame. Anything else?"

"I don't want to clean your house."

Regina quirked a brow, "You don't want to, or it's a limit?"

Emma grinned, "It's a limit!"

"One day we're going to have a talk about what limits actually are and what they entail," Regina said gently. "But for now, I will accept your no cleaning limit."

Emma gulped at the implication that this would definitely be happening again, "I think that's it."

"Good," Regina said as she folded her hands. "What is your safe word?"

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"When do you use it?"

"When I want you to stop."

"Good girl, are you ready?"

Emma took a deep breath before she slowly nodded.

Regina reached out her hand and smiled when Emma took it with a trembling hand. "Relax," she whispered softly and gave her a encouraging smile. "So, your limits didn't mention my playroom. Do you dare set foot in it again?"

Emma bit her lip as she nodded, "Nothing sexual, right?"

"Nothing sexual," Regina repeated as she brought Emma to her playroom and closed the door behind them. She leaned against the door, "One hour. You can stop everything by saying your safe word. Nothing sexual is going to happen. I won't make you touch yourself, nor will I make you touch me." Regina wanted to laugh at Emma's horrified expression.

"Does that mean you will touch me?"

"Not intimately," Regina said. "I want you to look around and tell me if there's anything that you are curious about. It doesn't mean we will be using it. For now, I just want to talk."

Emma sighed a breath of relief as she looked around the room. Most of the equipment frightened her because they involved her being completely tied up and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of commitment. Her eyes wandered to the drawer where the ropes lay and she swallowed thickly. When Regina had used the ropes on herself it had fascinated her and she had wondered what they would feel like against her skin. "The ropes," she said softly, not daring to look at Regina.

"Grab the red ones," Regina said as she motioned to the drawer.

Emma's hands trembled as she reached into the drawer and grabbed the red rope before wanting to hand them to Regina who shook her head. "Tell me, why did you chose the ropes?"

"I-I don't know. I'm curious about them."

Regina nodded, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Emma breathed out and surprised even herself with the answer.

"Good girl." She smiled when she saw Emma's flustered look and held out her hand for Emma to place the rope in. She tangled them in her fingers as she looked at Emma, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Emma said earnestly as Regina slipped behind her and pressed her front to Emma's back. She brushed Emma's hair to one side as she leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "You are safe here. I will take care of you."

Emma shivered against her and inhaled sharply as Regina grabbed her hair and chuckled against her ear, "I'm going to do something very scary."

"W-wait," Emma said as her heart pounded faster.

"I'm going to put your hair in a ponytail."

"Oh jesus, Regina!"

"Not quite my preferred title, but it will do!" Regina laughed softly as she pulled the hair tie from her wrist and put Emma's hair in a ponytail. Regina let the rope slide through her hands as she made a bide and reached it around Emma's waist. "Arms up."

Emma put her arms up and her breathing became shallow as felt the rope slide up a little higher to right under her breasts as Regina pulled the remaining rope through the bide and tightened it.

"How does that feel?"

"Weird," Emma breathed out.

Regina chuckled softly as she stepped around Emma, holding the rope in place with one hand. She used her other hand to cup Emma's cheek, "How do you feel?"

"Still okay," Emma murmured, trying desperately not to lean into Regina's touch.

"Good." She reached her hand over Emma's shoulder and grabbed the rope from her other hand, and placed it over her shoulder like a strap before pulling it through the rope underneath her breasts before repeating the action over her other shoulder and turned Emma around.

Emma groaned softly when she felt the rope being tightened on her back before Regina turned her around again and moved the rope across the top of Emma's breasts and underneath the straps. She inhaled sharply when Regina's hand brushed against her nipple as she adjusted the rope.

"This is called a rope Pentagram," Regina said as she loosely looped the rope behind Emma's neck, she didn't want Emma to think she was going to choke her. Her fingers expertly moved the rope underneath the straps before tying it up behind her back.

She slid behind Emma once more and pulled Emma close to her as her fingers followed the path of the rope to make sure it wasn't too tight around her chest. "Tell me, Emma, was that as scary as you thought it would be?"

"No."

Regina softly chuckled as she turned Emma around and took a step back as she look her over and licked her lips approvingly. "You look beautiful, how does it feel?"

Emma tried to think of the right word. The rope didn't feel uncomfortable at all, it was snuggly fit and she hadn't minded at all the way Regina's hands had touched her with every movement. It felt.. "Nice."

"Are you capable of saying more than one word, Emma?"

"Y-yeah," Emma smiled softly. "Sorry, I just don't know what to say."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No, just getting used to it, I suppose."

Regina smiled as she turned Emma around, "You can put your arms down now."

Emma glanced down at her breasts and grinned, "They have never been more perky."

"Rope will do that," Regina laughed as she tangled Emma's hair in her fingers and gave it a light tug. Seeing Emma in the small harness made her ache to tie her up all over, but she knew it would be too much for the first time. She reached around with her hand and placed it on Emma's chest as she pulled her back slightly by her hair, "I am so proud of you, Emma. You did really good."

"Thank you," Emma murmured as her head rested on Regina's shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the familiar throb between her legs. A squirm escaped her lips when she felt Regina's finger trace the rope and she wanted nothing more but to feel the touch on her skin.

"Didn't I tell you that I would peal away your layers?" Regina murmured huskily. "You are such a good girl, Emma. So obedient and silent, when you want to be. I admire that in you. Just like I admire your willingness to fight and to not give in so easily. Tell me," she whispered as she tugged on her hair a little harder, "What do you want me to do, Emma?"

Emma gulped and her legs wobbled, "I don't know."

"I think you do know."

"You said nothing sexual," Emma moaned softly when Regina's chuckle was low and mesmerizing.

"I asked you what you wanted me to do, I never said I would actually do it. So, let's try this again, what do you want me to do?" Regina fingered the rope and tugged on it, much like she was doing to Emma's hair.

"Touch me," Emma breathed out as her cheeks flushed from the desire she felt.

Regina smiled as she released Emma's hair and gently shoved Emma towards the cage. "Sit on top of it."

Emma did as she was told and swallowed visibly when Regina pushed her legs apart and stood in between them. She cupped Emma's chin and looked her in the eyes. "I am very proud of you for telling me that," she brushed away a strand of hair that fell in Emma's face, "I'm not doing it though. Tying someone up, it gives you a high. It makes you ache for more. I made you a promise though that nothing sexual would happen."

Emma nodded as she listened to Regina.

"I know you've said that you trust me, but I needed to prove it to you. I didn't take advantage of you, Emma. I listened to what you told me before we started and I kept my word."

"Thank you," Emma said with a smile. "So this was some kind of trust exercise?"

Regina shook her head, "No. I wanted to tie you up and I wanted you to understand that it isn't all as scary as you make it out to be in your head."

"Mission accomplished," Emma murmured as Regina reached around Emma and untied the rope swiftly. Emma pouted at the loss of sensation and smiled up at Regina apologetically. "That actually felt really nice."

"Perhaps we can do it again," Regina said as she pulled Emma up to her feet. "Now comes the truly scary part," she said as she wiggled her brows.

"What's that?"

"Now," Regina said as she wrapped Emma's arms around her own waist and pulled her close, "we hug."

Emma chuckled softly as she leaned into the touch and closed her eyes, not in a hurry to let go anytime soon. Her lips curled up in a smile when Regina soothingly stroked her back.

"I still have thirty minutes left."

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

Emma wrapped her arms tighter around Regina as tears spilled from her eyes. She had no idea why she was crying, but she was unable to stop the stream of tears.

"Ssh," Regina cooed, "You're okay. You did so good, Emma. I am so incredible proud of you."

"Thank you," Emma sniffled as she released Regina from the hug and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for your emotions, Emma. Crying is a natural thing, don't feel ashamed and do not apologize," she smiled as she took Emma's hand and pulled her along to the living room. She sat down on her chair and crossed her legs as she arched a brow.

Emma bit her lip as she lowered herself to the ground and leaned her head against Regina's knees. She pulled up her knees and sighed contently when Regina's hands untied the ponytail and fingers gently combed through her hair.

"Can we do that again, sometime?" A quiet voice said and Regina nearly beamed with pride.

"We can. All you have to do is ask me."

Emma nodded against Regina's knee, "Not when Ruby and her friend are here though."

"Of course not, we wouldn't want to do that again when there are people here who wouldn't judge us for it!" She mocked playfully. Regina sighed and exhaled through her nose, "I would never want you to feel uncomfortable, Emma. Not while you're figuring all these feelings out, anyway."

"What happens when I've figured them out?"

Regina didn't know. It had been the million dollar question on her mind for a while now. What would happen when Emma gave in to her desires? Would they continue this as friends? Could they even play together without Regina wanting to ravish Emma?

"I don't know," Regina said quietly. "I suppose we will have another talk when you do."

"I don't want to be another of your clients."

Regina smiled and if Emma had been watching she could've seen that the smile didn't quite reach Regina's eyes. "You're not a client, Emma."

"Kathryn paid you."

Regina frowned, not liking where the conversation was headed. "She paid me to give you an accommodation. Nothing more."

"So you say," Emma murmured, not quite understanding her current outburst herself. "You don't know what Kathryn had in mind when she did. For all you know she wanted this to happen."

"Then I will give her back the money. I don't need it. If it makes you uncomfortable, I will be happy to return it," Regina said with a hint of anger in her voice. She didn't understand what had just changed and why this happened every time they got a little closer.

Emma shook Regina's hand out of her as she stood up and faced Regina, "You became a lot more friendly when money was added into the equation."

"Emma," Regina said softly as she reached for the reluctant girl's hand and pulled her down to her lap. "You are not a client. If you were, you would not be sitting on my lap. I wouldn't let you sleep in my bed. I would be a whole lot stricter with you and I wouldn't be telling you stories about my youth." She placed a hand on Emma's back and rubbed it softly, "We had a rocky start and I know you lash out when you feel that people are coming to close, but I'm not here to hurt you, Emma."

"Prove it," Emma said defiantly.

"How?" Regina furrowed her brows. "I don't know how else to prove it to you."

"I do," Emma murmured as she turned her head and stared straight into chocolate orbs. She swallowed thickly as she leaned in closer, "You could kiss me."

"Emma," Regina breathed out, uncomfortable with Emma suddenly taking charge. "I am not ready for that."

"Why not," Emma cried out in frustration. "You say I'm not one of your clients. I've been fighting you every step of the way and you're still here, why won't give you give me the one thing I truly need?"

"What do you need?"

"Reassurance that this is more than a session to you. That I mean something to you," Emma said as her fist slammed down on Regina's shoulder.

"How would a kiss prove that to you?"

"You don't kiss your clients. You've said it yourself, you don't allow your clients to touch you," Emma said as her thumb traced Regina's lips. "Prove to me, that I'm not just another client. Prove to me that I'm worth something," Emma's lips quivered as her voice cracked.

"Oh, Emma," Regina murmured as she pulled Emma's head down and eased it onto her shoulder. "You are worth everything. A kiss isn't going to make you believe that you are worthy. No one can make you believe that but yourself."

"I'm so frustrated," Emma sniffed. "I feel things for you and I want to make you proud of me."

Regina smiled softly as she hugged Emma closer to her, "I am proud of you. Whether I kiss you or not, I am incredible proud of you. You've been doing so well. I know it's scary and frighting. But a kiss isn't going to take those feelings away, Emma."

Emma burrowed her head deeper into Regina's shoulder. She didn't understand why Regina wouldn't kiss her. It was all she had asked for while she was here, the one thing she truly needed from Regina. She had tremendously enjoyed it when Regina's hand had been on her as she wrapped the rope around her. She still felt aroused and while that scared her, it scared her more that Regina didn't want any kind of intimacy.

"Are you frustrated because I didn't touch you when you wanted me to?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, her frustration turning into sluggish, petulant behavior.

"Emma, you have to talk to me, please."

"Maybe. I understand what you said about trust and I appreciate that you kept your word. But I don't understand that when I ask you for reassurance, you won't give it to me. It seems simple to me. You say you don't allow for any intimacy between you and your clients, so logically some kind of intimacy would take away any fear of mine that I'm just another toy."

Regina wanted to huff and get angry. "This isn't intimate to you?"

"I'm going to be furious if Ruby gets here and you kiss her."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle softly, "This isn't about you wanting reassurance. This is about you being jealous of Ruby."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"No. Ruby is my friend, Emma. But I have never kissed her."

"What about other things," Emma murmured as she grabbed Regina's hand and played with her fingers. "Have these been inside of her?"

"They have." Emma dropped Regina's hand and turned her head away as her eyes glossed over, feeling incredibly hurt.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and laced their fingers together, "They have never cupped her cheek. They have never wiped away her tears. They have never played with her hair." She brought Emma's fingertips to her mouth and pressed her lips against each one. "I have never done that." She moved her lips to Emma's knuckles and kissed them softly, "Nor that."

When Emma turned her head back to Regina she was taken aback by the trail of tears on her cheeks. "Will I ever see you again once I go back to the mainland?"

"Who says you're going back," Regina joked half-heartedly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Of course you will. I will come by your office and we can tag-team Kathryn as we tell her in no uncertain terms that she went about this the wrong way."

Emma's lips curled up in the tiniest smile.

"And when we've done that, I will take you to diner."

"McDonald's?"

Regina grimaced, "Over my dead body." She smiled when Emma chuckled and cupped her cheek as her thumb traced over Emma's lips. "I want to kiss you. I want to do many delicious things to you, but neither of us are ready for that. I want you to want it, because you want it, not because you're jealous of Ruby."

Emma nodded as she chewed on her lip. "Maybe I should sleep in my own bed tonight."

Regina shook her head, "Not a chance. You're not running away from me just because it got difficult for a second."

"I'm not running, it's just really difficult to sleep next to you if I can't touch you," Emma murmured.

"You can touch me. You can hug me and snuggle up against me. The only thing you can't do is kiss me."

Emma sighed, "Okay. No kissing, just hugging."

Regina petted Emma's thigh, "That's right. I will show you all about intimacy and reassurance, without ever pressing my lips on yours."

Emma groaned, "I really want it though."

"I know," Regina smiled. It wasn't a lie. She knew exactly how badly Emma wanted it, because she had the exact same urges. She wanted to press her lips on Emma and take her to bed. She wanted to prove to her that she could trust Regina and that she was more than just a client.

"How about a kiss on the cheek," Emma asked as she gave Regina her best puppy eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes before pressing her lips on Emma's cheek softly. She lingered there longer than either of them could deal with and Emma closed her eyes when the soft lips retracted from her skin.

"Thank you."

Regina smiled and said the only thing she could think of, the one sentence that came so natural to her whenever she was around Emma. The one thing she hadn't voiced yet. And when Emma's eyes grew wide, she knew she had said it way too soon.

"You're welcome, my girl."


	11. Oh weary heart

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows. I'm so enjoying your responses to this story, thank you.**

 **Ruby's here! As usual you can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort. xDC**

* * *

Regina slammed her fists on the mattress after she had rolled over in bed for what seemed the fiftieth time, unable to fall asleep. Emma had given her an earful after Regina had apologized profusely. Emma wouldn't have any of it though and kept her responses to Regina to a minimum all evening, until she had announced that she was going to sleep in her own bed and had bid Regina goodnight.

She felt utterly frustrated. Ever since Emma had arrived on Shadow Haven they had been in a tug-of-war fight and every time Regina felt they took a step forward, it was immediately followed by two steps back. Granted, her calling Emma 'my girl' wasn't her smartest move, but she had said it with the best of intentions. It fell from her lips faster than she could process and when Emma had started yelling at her she had just felt incredibly sad.

'Just because we did _that_ doesn't mean you can lay claim me,' Emma had spat out and Regina kept repeating the words over and over in her head as she sighed heavily. It was so much easier with her clients, they didn't fight back like Emma did and they didn't exhaust her like Emma did.

She wondered how Ruby's visit would affect Emma's behavior and she grumbled when only worst-case scenario's flooded her brain. The soft sound of her door being opened caught her attention.

"Are you up?"

"Technically speaking, I'm down," she murmured into the darkness. She tilted her head sideways when Emma sat down on the bed cross legged, facing Regina. "There's no thunder, Emma."

"I know."

Regina hated the silence that fell between them as all these unspoken words only created more barriers. "Why are you here?" She said, her voice a little harsher than she intended to.

"Kathryn sent me," Emma replied stoically.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Why are you in my bed?"

"Just because."

Regina sighed as she rolled over, away from Emma, "You are really starting to piss me off."

Emma smiled, perfectly aware that Regina couldn't see it, "That's what I do best."

"That is horse shit and you know it."

"I think you mean bullshit, but it's not. My entire life I have pissed people off and I've paid the price for it."

"And what price is that," Regina said as she attempted to roll over before Emma's hand on her hip stopped her.

"Don't," she murmured softly. "I'm alone, I have no friends. I push people away when they get too close. I work my ass off for Kathryn and when she sent me on a holiday, I felt relief. It was suppose to be a break for me, instead I'm here with you and while I barely know you, I feel like you know me inside out and I can't stand it."

Regina kept quiet as she listened to Emma's attempt to pour her heart out.

"I don't believe that Kathryn sent me here just because she thought we would get along. People don't do that, it's not realistic and it's not something Kathryn would do without talking to me about it first. I can't stand the fact that I cannot figure out her ulterior motive. I am mad at her and I think part of me is taking it out on you, because I don't know how to deal with it."

"You treated me like shit when I first got here and when Kathryn offered to pay you, you opened your home to me. I know you've said you could give the money back, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened and I don't know how I feel about that."

"Situations change and so do people. I was blindsided when you first got here, I didn't know you, Emma," Regina said.

"Exactly my problem though. You didn't know me, yet when money was offered you took it willingly. When you called me 'my girl' I felt as if you bought me. I'm not one to be bought, Regina."

"How many times do you want me to apologize for saying it?" Regina said angrily. "I made a mistake when I called you that, it was in the spur of the moment and I was wrong."

"I don't want you to apologize, I want you to acknowledge the fact that Kathryn paying you to have me stay here is fucked up."

"I don't see the difference between Kathryn giving me money to have you stay here or giving some hotel owner money to have you stay there."

"Because the hotel owner wouldn't try to tie me up, Regina. An actual holiday would be about me doing .. whatever. Kathryn paying you is no different from the government paying foster families to take in children. It dehumanizes me and it makes me feel worthless," Emma spat out.

Regina sighed. All of Emma's foster families had been paid to take the young girl in and they had all send her back, as if she was an object that could be replaced. "If I had known about that I wouldn't have taken the money, Emma. No amount of money could ever replace you and no amount of money could be given to me to take care of you."

"Those are nice words, but fact is .. that is exactly what happened and it's only going to be a matter of time before you grow tired of me as well." Emma inhaled sharply, "You already know so many things about me, yet I know nothing about you, aside from a few fun childhood stories and what you do for a living. You are guarded, Regina. You don't share your feelings and when you're not in control.. well I don't know what you would do. I don't know how to deal with you wanting to be in control of me, because as soon as I ran away, I was the one who controlled my destiny and I swore to never give that control away again."

"I don't want to be in control of you, Emma."

"You do though," Emma quietly said. "Your entire life is about having control over others and them submitting to you. It's a power trip, or at least I imagine it is and I am not like that. We said we would take it easy with the D/s stuff. Do you realize how insane that is? Five days ago I was packing my bikini to go on a holiday and two days later I'm in your playroom following your orders."

"Just because it sounds insane, doesn't mean it is. You are not the only one who is struggling with this."

"Really?" Emma huffed, "I haven't seen you struggle one bit. What are you struggling with?"

Regina was quiet for a moment, "I have never had anyone here who I didn't see as a client. When you first arrived I was taken aback because I didn't know you nor was I expecting you, Emma. Part of me wants to break through all your layers and part of me is scared to do so because I have never wanted to do that before."

"And what happens when you get to the core of me?"

"I do-"

Emma cut her off, "I will tell you exactly what happens. You will send me back with Ruby, just like everyone else has so far. I'm not a good person, Regina, I'm not entirely bad either, but my flaws are what helps me sleep at night. They are my comfort zone and you wanting to 'peal away my layers' only makes me want to repel you more. Because every time I open myself up, people push and send me away. It's only a matter of time before you do as well."

"I am not one of your foster families," Regina bitterly said. "I have been nothing but kind to you, welcomed you with open arms."

"Because you were paid to do so."

Regina sat up straight and turned around to face Emma, "If I had known your story, Emma, or if I had known that I would start to feel about you the way that I do now, I wouldn't have taken the money. I understand why it's a sore point for you, but I didn't take the money to buy your company or to take care of you. It was nothing more than business-" Regina's voice trailed off before she quietly murmured, "Oh."

Emma smiled, "Yeah."

"I can't undo what I did, Emma. I can't reverse time and tell Kathryn to go fuck herself."

"I know," Emma said as she bit her lip and sighed deeply. "I don't know how I am going to handle Ruby being here. Sharing is one thing I don't do well and jealousy is something I do really well."

"Why are you jealous of Ruby?" Regina gently asked as she placed her hand on Emma's knee.

"Because she knows a side of you that I don't know. I'm not jealous of your more _physical encounters_. Well, a little maybe, but I am still trying to come to terms with that, so I'd rather not talk about that."

Regina nodded, "Here's the thing about Ruby. Everyone falls in love with her the moment they see her. She's fun and free, she has no filter whatsoever and she's a little bit crazy, but the good kind of crazy. I understand where Kathryn came from when she said we would get along, because there's no doubt in my mind that you will get along with Ruby. I get that perhaps you are intimidated with the fact that she knows me in a different way, but I have never wanted to get to know her like I want to get to know you."

"What does that even mean?"

Regina sighed, "It means that you intrigue me. Yes, Ruby is my friend and yes we've played. But with you," she paused and squeezed Emma's leg, "I want to know everything about you. It's like you're intoxicating and perhaps that's an odd choice of words, but I really can't think of anything else."

"Well, you know what they say about intoxicating things, you should stay far away from them."

"Perhaps," Regina said. "But I'm not going to stay away from you, nor am I going to send you away. I don't know what this thing between us is, but I'm willing to find out, no matter what. The question is, are you?"

"Is this us acknowledging that there's a thing between us?" Emma teased.

"Emma, aside from me being very interested in tying you up, I am interested in you as a person. You make me laugh and you make me question things I haven't questioned in a long time. I will try to be more open with you but just like you, I have walls and I haven't had to lower them for a long time. You are worth it though, so yes, as far as I am concerned there is a thing between us that goes beyond me just wanting to play with you, but I am not going to lie and say that isn't part of it."

Emma nodded, "And if I want to get to know you and never play with you?"

Regina inhaled sharply, "Like I said, I want to get to know _you_. That is my priority."

"Okay," Emma murmured as she let herself fall down on the bed and stretched her legs as she yawned.

"So," Regina drawled. "Is there a thing between us?"

"Well, there is definitely something," Emma murmured.

"You need to tell me you're mad at me instead of ignoring me, Emma. If we can't communicate, this isn't going to go anywhere."

"I thought we communicated quite well, just now."

"We did and I'm glad you came to me, I'm just saying, we should try and do that in the actual moment, not afterwards."

"I will try," Emma said.

"That's all I ask," Regina smiled as she laid down next to Emma. "Get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Emma said with fake-enthusiasm and Regina chuckled.

They were quiet for a long time and Emma was convinced that Regina had fallen asleep and inched closer to her.

"You're addicted to cuddles," Regina murmured as she opened her arms and smiled when Emma pressed her backside into her front. She put her hand on Emma's stomach and tickled her softly. "So, does this mean you never want to play with me again?"

"I didn't say that," Emma mumbled softly before covering Regina's hand with her own. "Maybe no more playing until you kiss me." She grinned when Regina placed a chaste kiss on the fabric of her shirt. "That doesn't count."

Regina sighed, "I never thought it would, dear. Go to sleep. You've kept me up long enough."

Emma smiled and felt relieved that Regina had been unable to sleep much like herself. The thought that Regina might actually care about her felt strange and she wasn't fully ready to accept it but she was definitely willing to find out what this _thing_ between them was.

"Good night, Regina."

"Good night, independent girl."

Emma rolled her eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Will you stop fidgeting," Regina snarled. "You're acting as if the queen herself is coming to your birthday party!"

Emma tutted, "You're not suppose to snarl at me, Regina, did you not get enough sleep?"

"I will push you in the lake, if you keep it up," Regina glared at her as she tried to splash water on Emma's legs with her feet. They had been sitting on the dock for the past half hour waiting for Ruby to arrive.

Emma feigned hurt and pouted, "What if I drown?"

"Maybe I would get some sleep at night," Regina smirked as she gave Emma a gentle push, not nearly hard enough to actually push her into the lake.

"Watch it!" Emma squealed. "I have no desire whatsoever to get wet!"

"Would you rather go tree hugging?" Regina teased as Emma blushed slightly.

"You're a terrible human being."

"Fact or fable?"

"Indisputable fact," Emma grinned, her smile dropping immediately when she saw the cruiser heading their way. "Holy shit, that's your cruiser?"

"Yep."

"I wish I had come in on that, it looks way more comfortable than the rowboat I came in on!"

Regina snorted as she stood up and offered her hand to Emma, "Drama queen." She gave Emma a quick hug as the cruiser came closer and whispered in her ear, "Remember, you have nothing to be jealous of, but if at any point you're uncomfortable, talk to me."

Emma nodded when Regina released her and looked at her, "Got it, chief." She watched the cruiser closely as it came nearer. Regina hadn't been lying when she said people fell in love with Ruby immediately, the brunette was tall and absolutely stunning and Emma gulped when a rope was thrown in her direction before grabbing it and tying the cruiser down to the dock.

Regina grinned, "Look at that, you're like a rope expert now!"

"Shut up," Emma murmured when she was done and stood behind Regina.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have arrived," Ruby said as she jumped off the cruiser and scooped Regina up in a hug.

"Put me down, you brat," Regina hissed.

Ruby put her back down on the ground and smiled at Emma, "Hi! You must be Emma!"

Emma nodded before extending her hand, "Hey. It's nice to meet you."

"Where's your friend," Regina asked as she looked around.

"Oh right, I should get Belle. She's inside, apparently she gets seasick. Like, not even a little bit, but full on blowing chunks."

Regina grimaced and gentle slapped Ruby's shoulder, "Did you bring my supplies?"

"Yep, they're on the deck," Ruby said cheerfully as she pointed towards it before disappearing below deck.

Regina stepped aboard and grabbed the bags before handing them to Emma, "Can you put these on the dock?"

"Sure, what's in these," she groaned as she took the heavy bags.

"Well, I had this girl show up on my island and she insisted on _lots of chocolate_ , so I happily obliged."

Emma snorted, "If these bags are all filled with chocolate, you're going to have to roll me home."

A moment later Ruby reappeared with Belle, who looked absolutely horrified and Regina helped her step onto the deck, "It's nice to meet you, Belle."

"And you, Miss Regina," Belle murmured softly as she tried to stay standing upright.

"You'll be okay in a few," Regina chuckled and pointed to Emma. "Belle, meet Emma. Emma, this is Belle."

Emma waved her hand in greeting and offered her a small smile, "Rough ride?"

"The worst," Belle groaned. "I know Ruby likes her rides, but I think she did it in half the time she was supposed to. I am never getting back onto that boat."

Emma laughed, "I don't think you have much of a choice, unless you want to stay here indefinitely."

"Honestly, right now, that sounds like heaven."

"Emma?" Regina asked, "Why don't you take Belle to the car, have her sit down for a bit, Ruby and I will bring the bags over."

Emma nodded before wrapping an arm around Belle's shoulder to support her, "Come on. Land is ahead, it will make you feel better."

Ruby smiled as she watched them walk off and turned to Regina. "So," she drawled, "who's the blonde?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "A friend. You best behave, Red."

"Of course." She wrapped her arms around Regina and hugged her tightly, "I've missed you."

Regina smiled at her when the girl stepped back, "How are things going with Belle?" She grabbed as many bags as she could carry as they walked towards the car.

"Good, I mean aside from the D/s she's just plain hot," Ruby grinned when Regina rolled her eyes at her. "She's really sweet though, loves to read and just has a kind heart. I think I'm falling hard for her."

Regina smiled, "Sounds like you have, indeed."

"The play isn't bad either, she's really responsive and loves the rope. I'm glad that you want to teach me about Shibari, I'm looking forward to it."

"You might want to give her a day to find her land legs before you play with her, Ruby."

"Oh, I know, I wasn't planning on tying her up today or anything," Ruby said as she poked out her tongue.

"I think Belle may need to go lay down on a real bed," Emma said apologetically when Regina and Ruby joined them.

Belle was hunched forward and groaned, she lifted her head and looked at Ruby, "I don't like you very much right now."

Ruby grinned, "That's okay, I'll punish you later for saying that." She winked at Emma who blushed ferociously the entire way back to the house.

* * *

"I'm gonna unpack and put Belle in bed for a bit," Ruby announced as she grabbed their bags.

"Feel better soon, Belle," Regina yelled after them and sat down on the couch next to Emma. "How's your head?"

Emma laughed, "Seriously? My head feels fine. I think we may have been overreacting with this concussion thing."

Regina smiled, "I will keep that in mind next time you use your concussion as an excuse to not do something."

Emma brought her fingers together, "Maybe just a tiny one then."

"That's what I thought." She reached out with a hand and brushed Emma's hair behind her ear, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Emma chuckled, "Chocolate, please."

Regina smirked, "Maybe I'll only give you chocolate as a reward."

"A reward for what?"

"Good behavior."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Thirty minutes with your friend and you're already deep in Domme mode!"

"That's not Domme mode, dear," Regina grinned. "That's me trying to save my chocolate."

"What! You're saying you want to reward with me chocolate, because you know I'm not good, so you won't have to give me any?" Emma gasped.

"Yes."

"Hmpf, challenge accepted."

"Oh really?" Regina said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep," Emma nodded. "I will go through your chocolate supply faster than you can say chocolate."

Regina laughed loudly, "What about when you're bad?"

"I'm never bad, but obviously that's when I don't get chocolate."

"That's not much of a punishment. I think we should find something else. If you show good behavior, you can have chocolate. If it's bad behavior though.." Regina clicked her tongue and squinted her eyes as she looked at Emma. "What should your punishment be?"

Emma snorted and jokingly said, "I'll write you an essay."

"Oh," Regina smirked. "I like that. You have a deal."

"Wait, what?" Emma exclaimed. "You can't be serious! I haven't written an essay in years!"

"Doesn't matter, you just said you're never bad, remember?"

Emma growled but didn't say anything. Getting chocolate was one thing, but writing essays wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to while on a holiday. She looked at Regina, "What if you're bad?"

"Sorry?"

"What's your punishment if you're bad?"

Regina laughed, "That's not how this works, Emma."

"Says who!"

"Says I," Regina said with a wink as she stood up and moved over to the kitchen to unpack the bags of supplies.

Emma followed suit and hoisted herself up onto the counter, "So, what qualifies as good behavior?"

"Let's see," Regina said. "Let's start with these. When you can tell me you need a moment instead of getting angry with me and lashing out. When you ask me if you can help me with something and," she looked at Emma, "when you ask me for permission to do certain things."

Emma swallowed thickly, "What things?"

Regina moved over to Emma and pushed Emma's legs apart before standing in between them. "See, I know you sleep next to me, so I know you haven't done anything _private_." She wiggled her brows when Emma blushed. "But we all have urges, I'm sure the need will come to you, so if you ask whether you can, I will reward you with all the chocolate you could possible eat."

"And if I don't?"

"Your hand will be too sore to do it again after I make you write that essay," Regina smirked.

"How would you even know?"

"I can _always_ tell."

"I have two hands though," Emma retorted, thinking she outsmarted Regina.

"I know, I don't mind some sloppy handwriting. You can write one half with your right hand, and one half with your left hand."

Emma gulped, "That's not fair!"

"Those are my conditions," Regina said as she stepped back and grabbed a bar of chocolate from the cupboard and held it in front of Emma. "So, what do you say, Emma?"

Emma held out her hand, "Fine, let's do it."

"What's that hand for?"

"I've been really good these past few days, so I definitely deserve all the chocolate."

Regina snorted, "That doesn't count. We start right now. So, if you want chocolate, you're going to have to work for it."

Emma growled, "Can I help you with something?"

Regina smiled brightly at that, "No, thank you." She winked at Emma as she handed her a piece of chocolate, "Good girl."

Emma frowned, "I don't even get the whole thing?"

"Nope."

Emma huffed. That just wasn't fair at all. She grumbled again before putting the chocolate into her mouth and almost choked when Ruby came waltzing into the kitchen.

"Do you have anything against seasickness, Regina?"

"No, just let her sleep it off, she will be okay in a while."

"I feel bad for her, I mean the sea wasn't too bad today. Maybe I should have gone slower."

"Slow isn't your thing," Regina smirked. "So, I was asking Emma earlier what she wanted for dinner, but we got a little distracted." She smiled when Emma's cheeks blushed. "What do you want, Ruby?"

"I only ever want you lasagna, you know that," Ruby said as she hopped on the counter next to Emma and pointed to the chocolate in Regina's hand, "Can I have some of that?"

Regina shook her head, "No, this one is all Emma's. Besides, you shouldn't ruin your appetite before dinner."

Ruby looked at Emma and grinned, "So, how long have you and Regina been friends?"

"Eh," Emma stammered as she looked at Regina for help. She growled when Regina leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms while lightly shaking her head. "Four whole days, I guess."

She relayed the story of how they met to Ruby, who laughed loudly. "Oh my god, that is priceless. I bet Regina gave you a good scare when you first got here. She's all kinds of intimidating when she wants to be!"

"Yeah, I might have called her a bitch when she walked away to call Kathryn."

Regina gasped, "Oh really? I didn't know that."

Emma grinned, "You weren't suppose to know that. You have to admit, you were being all kinds of bitchy to me."

"I wasn't. You just took me by surprise. It's not every day a gorgeous blonde lands on my island."

Ruby watched them amusingly as Emma blushed at Regina's comment. "So, are you two .. you know?"

Regina shook her head and smiled, "None of your business, Red."

Ruby nodded her head, Regina only ever called her Red when they were playing and it while it was obvious that they had something going on, she knew Regina well enough to not ask questions about it any further.

"Okay, lasagna is out of the question. We've already had that. Pick something else."

"Chocolate?"

Regina huffed as she pointed to Ruby and Emma, "You two are absolutely disgusting. Chocolate is not an appropriate dinner meal! I'll think of something myself."

Emma laughed, "Do you need help with making it?"

"You're abusing the rules, Miss Swan," Regina growled as she handed her another piece of chocolate.

"You didn't mention the specifics, do you need help with that too?"

Regina laughed at Ruby's confused look and put the chocolate away. "Careful, Emma. Wouldn't want to exhaust that hand of yours, now would you?"

Emma hopped off of the counter and smirked, "I think I'm going to lay down for a while, concussion remember?"

"Mhm," Regina said as Emma started to move in the direction of the bedroom. "Oh Emma?" She moved over to Emma and brought her mouth close to Emma's ear and whispered softly, "If you're going to lay down because you're tired, I'm okay with that. If you're laying down because you're running, I'm not okay with that."

Emma smiled, "Just tired, promise."

"Okay, just remember," Regina said as she grabbed Emma's hand. "You may not belong to me, but these fingers do, should you get any sudden urges while you're alone in _my_ bed." She grinned when saw the flush that crept up Emma's neck as she stepped back. "Sleep well, Emma. I will wake you in an hour."


	12. A gentle touch

"So, how are things at home," Regina asked as she sat down at the table, waiting for the oven to do its magic on the food she and Ruby had made.

"They're good. Granny's busy working at the diner, I'm sure she's glad I won't be around for a few days," Ruby grinned. "She's getting older though, I mean she's not like ancient old, but sometimes I notice that she takes longer finishing up after her shift." She looked at Regina with a rare glimpse of shyness in her eyes. "She wants to train me so I can take over from her when the time comes."

"Is that something you want as well?"

"Yeah," Ruby drawled, "Maybe not right away, but I grew up with that diner, I don't want it to be in the hands of some stranger."

Regina nodded, "I'm sure you'll do a good job, Ruby. You should be proud of yourself, you've come a long way." She smiled when she saw the light blush on Ruby's cheeks. "How does it feel to be here?"

Ruby frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you feel about being here with Belle? Usually when you come here it's to play, because that's the head space you're in. I just want to make sure you're all good to go and that you're in the right head space. I don't want it to be confusing for you," Regina said earnestly.

"I know. I feel good though, I want to do this with Belle. It's a little awkward I suppose, but it's not like we've never been around each other without doing any sort of play. Besides," she grinned, "imagine all the mouthing off I can do now without getting in trouble!"

Regina laughed, "Good luck with that." Her expression grew more serious as she leaned forward and inhaled sharply, "Ruby, I am happy for you that you've found Belle and I'm honored that you want me to teach you, but you do know what this means for us right?"

Ruby nodded, she knew what would happen next, or rather what would never happen again. Regina had told her as much the first time they met, it was one of the few rules she had. "You don't play with switches," Ruby softly said before getting up from her chair and moving over to Regina.

"Thank me properly, Red," Regina firmly said.

Ruby smiled as she got down on her knees and rested her head on Regina's knees, "Thank you for everything. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you."

Regina burrowed her hand in Ruby's hair and grasped it firmly in her fist and pulled Ruby's head back, "I'm very proud of you," she said lovingly. "I enjoyed playing with you and I will enjoy teaching you." She released her grip on Ruby's hair and stood up and pulled Ruby to her feet before pulling her into a hug, "You've been a good pet to me, Ruby."

"Thank you," Ruby murmured softly before pulling away from the hug. "I should go check on Belle, dinner's almost ready, right?"

Regina smiled, "Yes, I will go wake up Emma." She held up her hand when Ruby opened her mouth to speak, "All in good time, Ruby. I know you're dying to ask questions about her, but she sets the pace in this, not me."

Ruby nodded, "Okay, but you like her, right?"

"I do."

"Aw, young puppy love!" Ruby awed before taking a few steps back when she saw Regina's face. "I'm going now," she stuck out her tongue before disappearing.

Regina smiled and sighed deeply. She really did have a good run with Ruby, despite them never being anything more than close friends. Ruby was the first submissive that Regina had brought to Shadow Haven and the young woman had grown immensely and Regina couldn't be more proud of her. Eventually all things had to come to an end though and she didn't feel comfortable continuing their play sessions as Ruby was now embarking on a different journey of her own. She would guide her as much as possible but when it came to their playtime, it no longer existed.

* * *

Regina chuckled softly when she walked into her bedroom and saw Emma sleeping, sprawled out on her bed. She crawled on the bed and placed a hand on either side of Emma as she hovered over her. Her face was inches away from Emma's, and a grin spread on her face. It would be so easy to kiss Emma awake and she would be lying if she said that wasn't exactly what she wanted to do. "Emma," she whispered as she brought her mouth close to Emma's ear. "Wake up."

"Go away," Emma murmured.

"That's definitely not chocolate rewarding behavior," Regina playfully scolded before placing a soft kiss on Emma's cheek. She smiled when Emma's eyes flew wide open at the action, "Hi."

Emma blushed as she turned her head to the side, embarrassed by the throb between her legs at Regina's close proximity.

Regina's heart fluttered as her eyes took in the sight beneath her. Emma was absolutely gorgeous, with her blonde hair all tangled up and her eyes shone with shyness. It was both endearing and delicious. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," Emma nodded as she bit her lip as she tried to look anywhere but in Regina's eyes.

"You're cute," Regina said and grinned when Emma's blush deepened. She wanted to tease her further, but let herself fall on the bed beside Emma instead. "How come I do all the work around here and you get to take all the naps?"

Emma laughed, "Maybe you should go hug some trees as well. I hear it's a perfect recipe if you want people to do your every bidding."

Regina propped herself up on one elbow as she looked at Emma, who was still stubbornly looking in the other direction, "Is that so? Why, _do_ tell me _Miss '_ Concussion _' Emma_ , how may I serve you?"

Emma grinned as she turned her head, "Really?"

Regina nodded, "Sure, you get one last request." She quirked an eyebrow before sternly adding, "After that, you're done milking this concussion for all it's worth. So, I would think about it carefully."

"Anything I want?"

"Within reason," Regina growled. "I have the right to say no if it involves me."

"Do I have to let you know right this instant?"

"Yes."

Emma frowned, that wasn't the answer she was hoping for. She had no idea what to ask for. Well, she could think of one thing but she was pretty sure Regina would shut it down immediately and not give her a second chance to come up with another request. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she pondered her options. She could ask for an unlimited amount of chocolate, but that would take all the fun away from their little game. Her lips curled up in a small smile before she opened her eyes and looked at Regina, "I know what I want."

"Do share, Miss Swan."

"Wait," Emma said as her brows furrowed. "Do I get a do-over if you say no?" Regina didn't reply and just looked at her. "Didn't think so," Emma huffed as she let herself fall down on her back again. "Do you really think I'm milking my concussion?"

"Emma."

"Right. One last request. You know that sounds like you're about to throw me in a dungeon and never let me out again, right? 'Any last words, inmate?'" She mocked with a low voice.

Regina laughed softly as she shook her head and before Emma knew what was happening Regina was on top of her, straddling her thighs. She grabbed Emma's hands and pinned them over her head, "Is this okay?"

Emma swallowed thickly and slowly nodded.

"Good girl. Now tell me, what do you want, Emma?"

"Regina," Emma whispered softly as she involuntarily jerked her hips.

Regina chortled, "Yes, Emma?" She knew she was playing a dangerous game, her eyes fixated on the tip of Emma's tongue that slowly traced her lower lip. Those luscious lips would be her undoing one day, she was sure of it. "What's it going to be, hm?"

"A massage," Emma murmured.

"A massage?"

Emma nodded, "I want to give you one."

Regina's jaw slowly dropped, she wasn't expecting that, "You want to give me a massage?"

"Yes," Emma frowned, a little surprised herself. She hadn't intended to say that, she was going to ask one from Regina, not offer up to give one.

"Your last request to milk your concussion is you wanting to give me a massage," Regina asked again.

"Apparently so."

Regina grinned, "Well, you definitely earned brownie points with that, Miss Swan. Ask me nicely."

Emma rolled her eyes and mockingly said, "Please?"

Regina shook her head, "I think you can do better than that, don't you?"

Emma exhaled before taking a deep breath, "May I give you a massage?" She blushed when she saw Regina's smile turn into a teeth-baring grin.

"I think you forgot to say please," Regina murmured, reveling in the fact that Emma was practically squirming beneath her, so desperate for Regina's approval.

"May I _please_ give you a massage?"

"Good girl, you may. Tonight, after dinner. I'm sure Ruby and Belle could do with an early night, we'll excuse ourselves early. I expect you to do a thorough job and when you do, I shall reward you."

Emma's breath hitched in her throat, "Chocolate?"

Regina shook her head, "No, this reward triumphs the chocolate reward."

"What is it?"

Regina smiled, "Let it be a mystery, Emma. It wouldn't be much fun if I gave away all my secrets. Do you trust me?"

"To a certain degree."

Regina couldn't help but grin. "Look at the progress we're making!" She rolled off of Emma and got out of bed, "Come on, it's dinner time." She looked back at Emma before walking out of the door, "You should eat lots, I'm sure you could use the energy for later."

Emma blushed furiously as she got out of bed and followed Regina back into the living room. She wasn't quite sure what Regina was implicating but she doubted it was just an innocent comment.

* * *

Emma groaned as she let herself fall down on the couch. She was continuously amazed by Regina's cooking skills and the zucchini dish she had made was absolutely delicious. "I may hire you as my personal chef for when I go home," she murmured.

Regina laughed as she slapped Emma's feet off the couch, "What makes you think you can afford me?" She sat down on the couch and gave Emma a _don't-even-think-about-it_ look when she tried to put her feet on Regina's lap.

"I'm sure I can pay you in other ways," Emma said without giving the statement much thought.

"Sex in return for food? Nice!" Ruby exclaimed and chuckled when Emma's head whipped around to where Ruby sat.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that," she mumbled. "I just really appreciate real food and am not ready to say goodbye to it yet."

Regina patted her thigh, "Don't worry, dear. I will give you cooking lessons before you go home, so you too can eat healthy and nutritious."

Emma grimaced, "If you put it like that, it takes away all the fun. I don't want healthy and nutritious, I want delicious and finger licking good."

Her eyes wandered over to Belle who sat on the floor, propped up at Ruby's feet in much the same fashion as she had with Regina before. It was still awkward to hear Belle address Regina as 'Miss' and to see how different Regina reacted to Belle than to herself. With Belle she was more distant and while her smiles were sincere, Emma missed Regina's real laughter. She wondered if this was what Regina had meant when she had said that she was different around clients. Except, Belle wasn't a client and so it confused her.

She looked at Regina animated facial features as she spoke to Ruby about something that really didn't interest her. Her breath hitched in her throat when Regina glanced over at her as she gave Emma the most subtle wink she had ever seen. She couldn't help but smile, as different as Regina was around Ruby and Belle, she could still see the Regina she had gotten to know whenever she looked at her and part of her couldn't wait for Ruby and Belle to leave again. She knew she was being utterly selfish, but she wanted Regina to herself.

"Emma?"

"Hm?" Emma looked up at Regina, "Sorry, I was distracted." Her heart fluttered in her chest when she saw Regina's eyes twinkle and she knew that the smile she gave Emma was one filled with want and desire.

"I said, are you ready to retreat for the night? If I'm not mistaken, you and I had made plans, correct?"

Emma blushed, "Right. Yes. I'm ready." It felt like a lie even though she really couldn't wait to be alone with Regina again. The idea that her hands would be on Regina in just a few moment scared her to death and she wondered what the hell she had been thinking when she had asked to give Regina a massage. It was a recipe for disaster.

She let Regina pull her to her feet, "Eh, good night, I suppose? It was nice to meet the both of you."

"Night, Emma," Ruby said with a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ruby," Regina warningly said and Ruby held up her hands before murmuring a sorry.

Belle smiled, "Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Regina. It was nice to meet you, Emma. I suppose tomorrow is going to be a long day, I'm quite looking forward to it."

Regina nodded, "Get some rest, Belle. You're going to need it. Night, Ruby."

She held out her hand for Emma to take and dragged her to the bedroom. She gave Emma a light shove further into the room before closing the door and leaned against it. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Emma smiled, "No, it wasn't." She shuffled on her feet, unsure of how to proceed. "So," she hesitantly drawled as she averted her eyes.

Regina wiggled her brows as she moved closer to Emma, "I believe you wanted to give me a massage?" Her fingers treated into Emma's hair and she smiled when Emma briefly closed her eyes. She cupped Emma's cheek and traced her thumb over Emma's lower lip, "Take off my blouse, Emma."

Emma's eyes grew wide, "W-what?"

"Take off my blouse," Regina repeated more firmly as she moved her hand to Emma's and grabbed it. "You can't give me a proper massage if I'm dressed, now can you?" She moved Emma's fingers to one of the buttons and whispered, "Take it off."

Emma's hand trembled as she undid the buttons one-by-one, she swallowed thickly with each bit of skin that uncovered. Regina was absolutely breathtaking.

"Good girl," Regina said when Emma gently removed the blouse from Regina's shoulders and put it on the chair. She kicked off her shoes and pulled Emma close to her again. "Pants next, please."

"You can't be serious?" Emma's gaze dropped to Regina's chest and the breasts that were hidden beneath the laced bra.

Regina chuckled, "I'm very serious, Emma. Take them off. I told you, I expect you to do a thorough job and you can't do that while I'm dressed."

"Fuck me," Emma murmured. She didn't know what she had expected but this definitely wasn't it, all she knew now was that she was in a world of trouble. Her fingers fumbled with the button of Regina's jeans and she was careful not to touch Regina's skin, she didn't think she could bare it.

"All in good time," Regina chortled as Emma pulled down her zipper and moved her hands to the waistband of her pants, slowly pulling them down as she sank to her knees.

"Good god." Emma was sure she was going to die any second now. The olive toned skin looked incredibly inviting, she looked up at Regina when she stepped out of her pants. "You're beautiful," she said shyly as she stood up again.

"Thank you," Regina smiled. "Guess what comes next," Regina said as she turned around and looked at Emma over her shoulder.

"I can't."

"You will."

Emma took a deep breath before unclasping the bra and immediately took a step back.

Regina chuckled as she removed the straps from her shoulders and flung the bra onto the chair. She covered her breasts with her arm and walked over to the bed. "You cannot wear shoes in my bed, Emma," Regina said as she moved to lay down on her stomach.

"Right," Emma said as she kicked off her own shoes, her eyes fixated on the body in front of her. Regina was absolutely stunning and the mere thought of Regina being practically naked aside from her panties made Emma wonder how the hell she was going to get through this. There was a faint throb between her legs as she crawled on top of the bed.

"There's a bottle of oil in my nightstand," Regina said.

Emma leaned over and opened the drawer and couldn't help but snort, "That's not all that's in there!" She grabbed the bottle and closed the drawer again. "Have you no shame," she joked.

"As if you don't have any toys in your nightstand," Regina retorted. She waited for Emma to make the next move, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable than she probably already was.

"What do I do now," Emma quietly said as she turned the bottle over in her hands.

"I'd highly recommend that you start putting your hands to good use," Regina sternly said.

Emma scraped her throat, "Can I-"

"Yes."

"Seriously," Emma murmured. "You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Straddle me, Emma."

The statement left no room for argument and truth be told it was exactly what Emma had wanted to ask. She moved to straddle Regina and swallowed thickly as she uncapped the bottle and squirted oil in her hands. She rubbed her hands together to warm the oil as her eyes took in every curve of Regina's back.

"It's just a massage," Regina said more gently this time.

"Right," Emma nodded before moving her hands to Regina's shoulders. She slid her hands all the way down Regina's lower back and she bit her lower lip when Regina made a sound of approval. "Is this okay," Emma asked as she applied more pressure before sliding her hands back up to Regina's shoulders.

"It's perfect," Regina murmured. "Your hands are really soft." She groaned as Emma kneaded her shoulders, "If you keep that up, you'll definitely be getting a reward later."

Emma chuckled as she used her thumbs to rub out the knots on Regina's shoulder blades, "And what shall be my reward?"

"I'm still contemplating that little tidbit," she inhaled sharply when Emma's hands slid down her sides, before she rolled the skin between her fingers. "I suppose it depends."

"On what," Emma whispered as she grabbed the bottle once more, she wanted more oil, loving the way it glistened on Regina's skin. She squirted the oil straight on Regina's back and chuckled when Regina hissed before spreading out the oil with her fingers. She loved how responsive Regina was to her touch as she kneaded the skin and her mouth became increasingly more dry with every sound of pleasure that erupted from Regina's throat.

"It depends on what you want, Emma. I know what I want, but I'm not sure if you're ready for it." She moaned lowly when Emma moved her body further down Regina's legs and involuntarily jerked her hips when Emma's fingers massaged the small of her back. "God, that's good," she breathed out. "I might make you do this every night before we go to sleep."

Emma chuckled as she applied more pressure to soft skin beneath her fingers. She was absolutely enthralled by the way Regina almost seemed to squirm beneath her touch. "What do you want?" She moved back up Regina's body and settled down on her ass as her hands slid up to her shoulders again. She brushed the hair away from Regina's neck before using her thumbs to stroke and prob the skin.

"I'll tell you later," Regina murmured. Emma's fingers worked her skin like magic. Every last bit of tenseness that she had felt seeped away as Emma's fingers kneaded, stroked and probed her skin. She became aware of the wetness that formed between her legs as Emma's fingers would brush lower and lower, until working their way up again. No one had ever made her feel like this and no one had ever been allowed to touch her like this. She had never exposed herself to anyone like she was doing to Emma in this moment, "You're a good girl, Emma."

Emma smiled shyly, glad that Regina couldn't see her face. "Thank you," she whispered as she stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Emma chuckled, "Nowhere. Just repositioning myself."

Regina couldn't stop the moan that came from deep within her when Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and massaged the sole of her feet. It was a moment of absolute bliss as Emma's fingers moved from one foot to another, before moving on to her calves.

Emma became increasingly more daring as she worked her hands up Regina's legs, to her thighs. She understood why Regina had spoken of leaving angry red welts on her skin when they had first entered the playroom. Dragging her nails down Regina's legs was something she probably would never do, but god she wanted it. She wanted to feel Regina squirm beneath her, she wanted to see the welts appear on her skin, before tracing them with her tongue as her lips would nib at the skin. She wanted to give Regina great pleasure and she couldn't wait for the day Regina would let her.

Emma thought she was going to faint when Regina rolled over when Emma's hands left her skin for a moment to grab the bottle again. "What are you doing?"

Regina smiled and crooked a finger to beckon Emma closer, "Lay down, Emma and close your eyes."

Emma knew it wasn't a request and happily obliged as she lay down next to Regina, her heart pounding her chest as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you for my massage, Emma. You did wonderfully," Regina said as proper herself up on an elbow and traced Emma's jaw with her index finger. "I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

Emma nodded, "Definitely!" She was convinced that was it, this was going to be the moment Regina was going to kiss her. She had deserved it after all.

Regina chuckled, "Have you ever gotten a massage, Emma?"

"Never," Emma softly said.

"Well, there's something special about slender fingers that dig into your skin. You did a really splendid job, I feel incredible relaxed, but there's this ache now that I need taken care of."

Emma stopped breathing when she felt Regina move on top of her, straddling her. "O-oh," she stammered.

"You made me feel good, Emma, but I want to feel even better." She grabbed Emma's hand and pinned them over her head, "Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. _Fuck_.

"What's your safe word?"

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"When do you use it?"

"When I want you to stop," Emma croaked out.

"You will keep your eyes closed, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Regina smiled, "I want to play a game with you. Do you want to play, Emma?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. You will not speak, unless I ask you a direct question, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I want you to call me 'Miss' when I play with you, Emma. Can you do that for me," Regina purred as she leaned forward and huskily whispered in Emma's ear. "Can you call me 'Miss'?"

Emma's breathing became ragged as she mauled over Regina's words. She knew there was only one correct response, still it surprised her as it fell from her lips, "Yes, Miss."

"Good girl. You have no idea how much that pleases me, Emma," Regina clenched her thighs as her eyes briefly closed, she was overcome with desire. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Emma squirmed.

"No what?"

Emma bit her lip, "No, Miss." Her hips jerked involuntarily against Regina's thighs, the faint throb between her legs increasing with every second. She was sure she was wet.

"You made me wet, Emma," Regina murmured as she slid a finger inside the waistband of her panties. "No one has ever made me wet. I have played with so many people, but they never made me ache with desire the way you make me ache." She moaned softly as she slid her finger through her wet folds.

Emma was sure she was either dreaming or dying. She wasn't sure which one and she found it hard to care.

"Open your mouth, Emma," Regina growled as she removed her finger from her panties. She was incredible pleased when Emma's lips parted. "Taste me," she whispered as traced Emma's lips with her finger, before slipping it inside of Emma's mouth.

Emma moaned loudly as her lips closed around the finger, sucking on it with all her might. She whimpered when the finger was pulled from her mouth. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and traced her lips, eager for more.

Regina removed her other hand from Emma's hands. "Keep them there," she murmured before using her hand to cup Emma's cheek, as her thumb traced Emma's lips. "Such a pretty girl you are. I wonder if your mouth is as talented as your fingers. Tell me, Emma. Is it?"

Emma gasped, "I-I .. Maybe? Yes."

Regina chuckled, "Are you flustered, little one?"

"Fuck," Emma hissed as she felt the blush spread on her face. "Yes, Miss."

"Do you want to find out?"

Emma lost all ability to speak as she nodded.

"Words, Emma."

"Please."

"Good girl," Regina smiled as she slipped her finger inside her panties again and circled her clit, "The thing is, you're not going to use your mouth." A guttural moan escaped her throat, "You're not even going to use your fingers." She applied more pressure and rubbed her clit faster, "You're not even going to touch me." She trembled against Emma, "Are you wet, Emma?"

"Yes, Miss," Emma cried out. She wanted to touch Regina more than she wanted Regina to touch her. She craved it and Regina denying her the thing she wanted most drove her absolutely insane.

Regina smirked, "Do you want to come, Emma?"

"Please," she breathed out. She wanted to slip her own fingers inside of her panties, desperate for some release and when Regina laughed she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Do you want me to come?"

Emma nodded, unable to speak. The way Regina wriggled against her drove her mental, she could feel the faint movement of Regina's finger as it brushed against her sweatpants every so often.

"Words, Emma. Do you want to hear me come?"

"Yes, Miss.. please."

Regina moaned loudly, "Hm, that's a good girl."

Emma completely lost it when Regina's breathing became more ragged as her moans intensified. She wanted nothing more but to see Regina, to see the faces she made as she came.

"Fuck," Regina hissed as she rubbed her clit faster and slipped her thumb inside of Emma's mouth. "Use your tongue."

Emma's tongue circled the thumb and flicked against it as she sucked it further into her mouth.

"More," Regina demanded, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Emma's tongue and lips as she sucked on her thumb and she threw her head back as her orgasm rippled through her. She buckled against Emma as she rode out the shock waves pulsating through her body. "Do you see what you do to me, Emma," she hissed. "You make me ache for you, I desire your touch and I want to touch you, Emma." She collapsed against Emma and removed her hands from her panties and Emma's mouth, her tongue darted out and licked at the bare skin of Emma's shoulder before sucking it into her mouth.

Emma moaned loudly and cried out when Regina's teeth replaced her lips.

"Open your eyes, Emma," Regina demanded as she used a hand to support herself. She smiled when Emma looked up at her shyly, "You're such a good girl, Emma. You deserve a real reward. Tell me what you want."

"Kiss me."

Regina smiled, "Ask me nicely."

"Please kiss me, Miss," Emma murmured, as her eyes glossed over. She needed Regina to kiss her, she needed to feel her close. She ached for her touch and she wanted release from the throb between her legs, but there was nothing more that she desired than to feel Regina's lips on hers. "Please. I need you."

Regina briefly cupped her cheek before nodding and she pressed her lips onto Emma's. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and traced Emma's lower lip before her lips parted as she fully captured Emma's mouth with her own.

The kiss was over as soon as it started and when Emma whined, Regina chuckled and rolled off of Emma, pulling the girl close to her in a hug. "You did amazing, Emma. I am so proud of you." She pressed a kiss on Emma's forehead as the girl clung to her. "Thank you for my massage."

"You're welcome," Emma shyly said. She had no other words, her eyes felt heavy as she pressed tighter into Regina. "Sleepy," she murmured.

"Sleep, sweet one," Regina said as she rubbed Emma's back. "Sleep and dream of me."


	13. Lucky number 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the favorites! You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort and also on FB as Delirious Comfort now. It was requested. :P .. OH. Hands above the desk, hm?**

* * *

Regina was vaguely aware of the finger that kept poking her in her ribs. It took her a while to wake up enough to remember what had happened not too long ago and a smile spread on her face. She had never expected Emma to be as responsive as she was after the massage, but she had been so pleased by the younger woman's actions. For better or worse they had entered a whole new ballgame last night and while she was unsure of the details of that ballgame, she couldn't wait to find out how they would progress from here. Another poke in her ribs brought her back to why she woke up in the first place. "Emma, stop poking me," she murmured with a sleepy voice. She rolled over and opened her eyes as she looked straight into Emma's eyes.

"Hi," Emma whispered softly.

"Hi yourself. What's wrong?"

"You kissed me."

Regina smiled, "I did."

Emma bit her lip as her eyes dropped to Regina's lips. The kiss they had shared had been utterly short and while Emma was incredibly tired after what had transpired, she was most definitely awake now. All she could think about was the moment Regina had pressed her lips on her own and how for a fleeting moment everything seemed to fall in place. She inched a little closer, her face inches away from Regina's, "Do it again."

Regina's eyes closed and she had to keep herself from laughing when Emma slapped her shoulder and hissed at her to wake up. She peeked through one eye and murmured, "What time is it?"

"Time to kiss me," Emma said defiantly. She frowned when Regina snorted, that wasn't at all the response she was looking for. "Pretty please?"

"Oh, that's cute, but no," Regina said as she wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her closer. "You need sleep, big day tomorrow," she whispered as her nails made soft, scratching circular motions on Emma's back beneath her shirt.

Emma's eyes closed and groaned in pleasure, "You know, you're kinda naked."

"I can put on a shirt."

"No," Emma quickly said, there was something oddly comforting about the fact that Regina had no issue whatsoever with being practically naked, while she was still completely covered up. She sighed contently and mumbled, "It's almost 2 am."

Regina groaned, "I'm banishing you from waking me up in the middle of the night."

Emma chuckled, ''I think you like it."

"Go to sleep, Miss Swan."

"I can't, you have to stay awake with me," came the quiet response.

Regina frowned, "Why can't you sleep?"

"I need something first."

"What do you need?"

Emma sighed, she didn't want to say it. It was embarrassing enough that she felt like this and actually having to say the words out loud was something she most definitely didn't want to do. "I think you know."

Regina grinned as she looked at Emma, even in the dark she could see that Emma was flustered, "I am blissfully unaware, Emma. If there's something you want, you're going to have to ask me."

"Regina, please," Emma murmured as she buried her head in Regina's shoulder. "Don't make me say it."

"Don't make you say what, Emma? Hm?" She smiled as she pulled away from Emma and pushed Emma onto her back. She propped herself up on an elbow, "It's kinda pretty how the moonlight reflects in your eyes."

"Seriously?" Emma glared at Regina, "The curtains are closed, there is no moonlight. You're full of it!"

Regina chuckled, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Emma gave Regina a light shove, "Stop!" Her eyes closed when Regina brushed her hair out of her face, her fingers lingered on Emma's skin. "Okay, don't stop that," she murmured. She couldn't get enough of Regina touching her, a switch had flipped inside of her and she wanted Regina's touch, everywhere.

"Last chance before I go back to sleep, what do you want, Emma?"

Emma inhaled sharply and groaned when no words left her mouth. She wanted to say it, she wanted to tell Regina exactly what she needed, wanted and desired, but to actually put it in words was too difficult. No matter how hard she willed herself to say it out loud, the words would not make it through her mouth.

Regina kissed Emma's cheek before laying back down and whispered kindly, "Good night, Emma."

"No," Emma whined. "That's not fair."

"Would you like to come here and snuggle with me?" Regina asked as she fake yawned. She knew exactly what Emma wanted to ask her, but she wasn't going to help her. The rules had been clear and if Emma wanted a result, she was going to have to ask for it.

"No," Emma growled. "That only makes it worse."

Regina snorted, "You sound like a child, Miss Swan.

"I think I'm going to sleep in my own bed tonight," Emma said casually as she moved to get up, hoping Regina would stop her.

"Just so you know," Regina said as she covered herself up with the bedsheets, "if you leave this bed now, I will expect an essay in the morning."

Emma gasped, "What?"

"Please, you think I don't know why you want to go to your own room? I wasn't born yesterday," Regina chuckled. "You can go, but I do want that essay when I wake up."

Emma groaned as she laid back down, "Then why do you keep saying you don't know what I want?"

"Because it immensely turns me on to know that you're too shy to ask for it."

Emma gulped at the casual statement. "Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I- I really hate you right now."

Regina grinned, "I'm sure you do. Can I go to sleep now, or are you going to ask me for permission?"

"This is so embarrassing," Emma whined. "Why can't you just say yes if you already know that's what I'm going to ask for? I gave you a really nice massage and you had your fun, why can't you give me mine?" She rolled over and poked Regina in her ribs, "If I ask, you will say _yes_ right?"

"I might."

"You might? What's that suppose to mean?"

Regina sighed, "While you're still being cute now, I'm going to grow old of this little game very fast, Emma. Especially because it's the middle of the night and I really like my sleep."

"I'm sorry," Emma quietly murmured as she let herself fall down on her back, trying to build up the courage to ask Regina the question of all questions. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before rambling in a fast pace, "Ireallywantanorgasm."

Regina snorted, "What the hell was that?"

"Don't make me repeat it," Emma growled as Regina swiftly moved on top of her, straddling her. She swallowed thickly when Regina moved her mouth close to her ear.

"I genuinely couldn't understand what you were saying, dear, ask me again."

Emma's heart was beating so loud, she was sure Regina could hear it. "Regina, please. I really need it."

"Ask," Regina growled lowly.

"C-can I touch myself?"

Regina chuckled, "Good girl, but no."

"Seriously," Emma cried out. "I asked!"

"You did and I'm proud of you. I will give you chocolate reward tomorrow. I never said I would give you approval though."

Emma pouted, "You are so mean." A moan escaped from her as Regina hips grinded down on her.

"That was mean," Regina chuckled before moving her lips to Emma's neck, softly nipping at the warm skin. "That's mean too."

"Regina, please," Emma breathed out as she arched her back as far as she could with Regina on top of her. "I'm so wet."

Regina frowned, she hadn't expected that, "What?"

Emma groaned as her hips jerked involuntarily and bit her lip, "So wet."

"Emma?"

"Please, Regina," Emma moved her hand to Regina's shoulder and slowly traced it down to Regina's hand, before grabbing it and moving it underneath her shirt. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she felt Regina's nails dig into her skin. "Please, touch me?"

Regina froze, she was expecting everything but _that_ to come from Emma's mouth as she squirmed beneath her. "I- what?"

Emma's hand moved on top of Regina's and moved it near the waistband of her sweatpants. She looked at Regina to see whether she would stop her or not and when it didn't happen, she moved their hands inside of her sweatpants. A moan escaped her throat when Regina's hand cupped her sex over her panties.

"You are wet," Regina murmured as she let her nails trace the fabric of Emma's panties. Her upper body moved forward as her hand stilled its movement, "Do you want to come, Emma?"

"Yes, Miss," Emma moaned and Regina almost felt sorry for the girl when she saw the glimpse of desperation in her eyes.

"Good girl," Regina said as her hand grabbed Emma's and let it slide inside her panties, before removing her own hand. "Slow circles around your clit, Emma, don't touch it." Her hand moved to burrow itself in Emma's hair and grasped it firmly to pull Emma's head back. "You and I are going to have a talk tomorrow about what it means to top from the bottom."

Emma frowned, "O-okay?"

"That's tomorrow," Regina chuckled. "Guess what you're going to do now?"

"I don't know," Emma breathed out as her finger slowly circled her clit, she was convinced that actually touching it would result in an immediate orgasm.

"You're going to beg me for an orgasm, Emma," Regina whispered before biting down on Emma's earlobe and sucking it into her mouth. "If you come without my permission, you will be in a world of hurt tomorrow," she hissed. "Rub your clit, Emma, do it slowly but hard."

"Fuck," Emma moaned as she pressed her finger against the hardened knob. "Please, Regina."

"Who would have thought you'd be wriggling beneath me begging for some release, Emma? The girl who insisted she wasn't into bdsm, do you remember that? Tell me, are you into it?"

"Yes," Emma growled.

Regina moved her head to look at Emma and cupped her cheek, "Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Faster now. Does it make you wet when I call you a good girl, Emma? Does it make you blush to know that it turns me on when you beg me?"

Emma bit her lip in an attempt to stop the guttural moan that came from deep within her, "Yes, Miss. Please, I'm so close."

"You're a good girl, aren't you? You won't come without me telling you can, will you?"

"No, Miss," Emma cried out, as she trembled beneath Regina.

Regina licked her lips as she looked at Emma, she immensely enjoyed the faces Emma made as she tried so hard not to come without permission. She could feel the wetness pool between her own legs, the throb between her legs growing with every moan that Emma let out.

"Regina, please, I can't-"

"Stop," Regina firmly said and smiled when Emma's eyes glossed over as her hand stopped its movement. "Good girl, now tell me, what do you want?"

"Please, I want to come," Emma begged with a small voice.

"One finger inside of you, Emma," Regina said as she moved her own hand inside of her own panties. She moaned loudly as she let her finger slid through her wet folds.

"Fuck," Emma breathed out. "That .. that's not fair."

"You'll find that I don't play fair, Emma," Regina murmured as she stroked her clit in a fast pace. "Do you want to taste me, Emma?"

"Yes," Emma said as she licked her lips.

"Do you want your mouth on me?"

"God yes."

Regina's breathing became shallow as she trembled against Emma, "Do you want to make me come, Emma?"

"Please," Emma moaned as she moved her finger in and out of her.

"Rub your clit fast, Emma, and ask me for permission," Regina breathed out as she slowed her own movements. She smiled at the wet sounds coming from Emma's movements, she couldn't wait for the day it would be her hand that would make Emma squirm beneath her.

"Please, Regina, can I?"

"Can you what?"

"May I come?"

"Oh," Regina moaned loudly. "Again."

"Regina, please, may I come?" Emma was near tears as she could feel her walls spasm around her finger, scared to death that she would come before she could. "Please, Regina."

"Yes."

Emma cried out when her orgasm hit immediately, "Thank you," she breathed out as her hips buckled against Regina's thighs. She bit her lip as her finger slowed its movement against her clit, the touch almost too painful as she tried to catch her breath.

"Let me taste you," Regina murmured as she removed her fingers from Emma's hair and grabbed her hand and pulled it from Emma's panties, before bringing the finger to her mouth. She winked at Emma, as her fingers rubbed her clit faster before her tongue darted out of her mouth and slowly licked up Emma's index finger that was glistening with wetness.

"Fuck," Emma hissed when Regina sucked her finger into her mouth.

"I can't wait to have my mouth on you," Regina moaned as her thighs clenched together. She moves Emma's hand down her chest, between her breasts and down to her stomach, "Do you want to feel how wet I am, Emma?"

"Please," Emma swallowed thickly as her eyes followed the movement of her hand.

"Do you deserve to touch me?"

"Probably not," Emma chuckled nervously and when Regina laughed she knew it wasn't going to happen. She was reveling in the power she held over Emma and Emma couldn't help but think it was all incredibly hot.

"You're right, you don't," Regina grinned before dropping Emma's hand as she removed her other hand from her panties. "You don't ever deserve to hear me come," she smirked when Emma gasped. She leaned forward, her mouth inches from Emma's, "I'm going to kiss you now and then I'm going to clean myself up in the bedroom, I suggest you do the same before you come back here and then we will go to sleep, do you understand?"

Emma nodded as she swallowed, "Yes, Miss."

"Good girl," Regina murmured before she pressed her lips on Emma's, she smiled against her mouth when Emma's tongue darted out of her mouth, eager to find Regina's. She opened her mouth and let her tongue trace Emma's lower lip before capturing her lips in a lingering kiss. When Emma moved to deepen it, she chuckled and kissed her cheek instead before jumping off the bed. She was halfway to the bathroom before she looked over her shoulder, "Oh, Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"You have exactly 180 seconds to be back in my bed, teeth brushed and all. If you're not back in the allotted time, you sleep in your own bed tonight." She grinned when Emma scrambled off the bed and raced to her own bathroom. One glance in the mirror told her exactly how much of a turn on the whole ordeal had been as she brushed her teeth. She counted down in her head as she cleaned herself up and put on a fresh pair of pajama's before crawling into bed.

She counted down out loud from ten and smirked when Emma came springing into the room when she was down to three, "Cutting it a little close there."

"My bathroom is on the other side of the house," Emma panted. "That was mean."

Regina snorted, "It's down the hall, don't be dramatic." She threw back the covers and motioned for Emma to get in. She relaxed into her pillow and arched a brow when Emma lay perfectly still next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping?"

Regina growled, "Get your ass over here."

Emma grinned before moving over to Regina and snuggled in close to her. "Thank you," she whispered softly when Regina's hand stroked her back.

"You're quite something, Miss Swan," Regina sighed as her eyes closed. "I have a new rule for you."

"Okay?"

"It's not so much a rule, as it is an order that I expect you to follow," Regina casually said.

Emma frowned, a little scared, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, silly," Regina smiled. "Ready?"

Emma nodded against her as her eyes closed, Regina's body was heavenly to snuggle up against, she never wanted it to stop.

"You are not allowed to wake up me again tonight, unless it's for an emergency or unless you're scared, capiche?"

Emma snorted, "What if there's a fire?"

"That would fall in the emergency category, smart ass."

"What if I want to kiss you?"

"I will deny you for a week."

Emma pouted, "What if I go home in two days?"

Regina frowned as she tensed up, "Are you?"

"No, just saying."

Regina growled, "Don't make fun of that, please. Sleep now, Emma."

Emma smiled and bit her lip before she moved her head and gave Regina a shy kiss on her cheek, she blushed before ducking her head down again and closed her eyes. "Good night," she murmured. She felt content and safe in Regina's arms and while it was a strange sensation, it was also one she never wanted to be without again.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to go home," Regina said with a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

"Me either."

"I'm asking you to stay," Regina said quietly. "You said I was guarded. This is me trying to open up to you. I want you to stay."

Emma nodded as her eyes felt heavy, "You couldn't get me to leave if you forced me to."

Regina smiled as she pulled Emma closer and kissed the top of her head, "Good. Now sleep, you can bring me breakfast in the morning, but if you wake me up before ten o'clock I will tie you up and spank you senseless."

Emma grinned, "Promise?"

"I promise and trust me, you are not ready for that."

"Breakfast in bed after ten it is then."


	14. You rope me in

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response to this story. I am in awe. If I haven't responded to your message yet, it's coming! And to the guest reviewers, thank you! You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort or on FB as Delirious Comfort.**

* * *

"Morning," Ruby said as Emma came bouncing into the kitchen. She chuckled when Emma was obviously startled by Ruby presence, "Forgot I was here, huh?"

"Yeah, for a moment, sorry," Emma gave her best apologetic smile before opening the fridge. "What does Regina like for breakfast?"

"I have no idea, I never had to make her any."

"That's not very helpful," Emma murmured before grabbing a carton of milk. "Cereal will have to do then."

Ruby smiled, "I made coffee, there should be plenty for you and Regina, I'm sure she wants some. I'm gonna wake up Belle and get her ready for the day."

"Thanks," Emma said as she eyed the chocolate in the cupboard. Morning or not, she definitely had earned some pieces and she wanted them right then and there. She turned around when Ruby moved to leave, "Hey Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't me yet and stuff, but do you think when Regina shows you that rope stuff I could maybe watch?"

"Of course, have you ever tried it?"

"Tried what?"

"Being tied up?"

Emma blushed, "Nope, I'm not.." she paused and bit her lip. She could hardly say she wasn't into BDSM anymore after what had transpired last night. "I haven't."

"You should try, it's fun," Ruby grinned before giving her a small wave. "See ya in a bit."

"Yeah, see you soon," Emma murmured as she moved around the kitchen. It was another ten minutes before she pushed Regina's bedroom door open with her foot, balancing the tray with Regina's food in her arms. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put the tray down as she pondered her next move. Regina was still fast asleep and she was unsure of the best way to wake her up. Prodding her didn't seem like a good idea, so she opted for the next best thing instead.

"Regina, wake up, I made you breakfast. Ruby and Belle are already up and it's after ten, so you know, time to wake up," she rambled. She smiled when Regina rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head.

"Why do you sound so happy?"

"Just because you suffer from inconsiderate bitch syndrome in the morning, doesn't mean we all do," Emma teased.

Regina's eyebrow quirked at Emma's statement, "I'm just going to pretend you didn't just call me an inconsiderate bitch, because honestly, if you think that's an appropriate way to wake me up.."

Emma blushed furiously and murmured, "I didn't mean it like that."

"You better have not," Regina said sternly before smiling as she sat up straight in bed. "You brought me breakfast?"

Emma nodded, "I didn't know what you wanted though and I didn't want to set your kitchen on fire-"

"What in the world is that," Regina cut off Emma off as she grimaced when she looked at the tray.

"Breakfast!"

Regina groaned, "Emma, milk and cereal is not breakfast! I like the coffee though."

"There's something else there too," Emma grinned as she pointed to it with a finger.

"What is your chocolate bar doing here?"

"Well, I deserve many rewards, so I thought I'd be helpful and bring it with me."

"You want your reward now? Chocolate? In the morning," Regina sounded absolutely mortified.

"Yep."

Regina grabbed the chocolate bar and turned it over in her hands, "Put the tray on the table, please." She watched Emma's surprised reaction with amusement and patted the bed when Emma had done as she asked. "On your knees."

"What?"

"On. Your. Knees."

"W-why?" Emma stammered, as she fiddled her thumbs. "I'm not- I don't.."

Regina smiled, "On the bed and on your knees Emma, it's not a request." Emma took a deep breath before getting into position. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I guess not."

Regina broke off a small piece of chocolate and held it in between her fingers, "Why do you deserve this?"

"Oh man, you're gonna make me say it _again_?" Emma whined, she straightened her back at Regina's unamused glare. "Because I asked you for permission."

"Permission for what?" Regina grinned. She loved playing games with Emma, the small flush that crept up Emma's neck was something she enjoyed watching.

"Permission to touch myself," Emma murmured as her eyes focused on the wall behind Regina.

"Open your mouth," Regina said as her tongue darted over her lower lip. Emma rolled her eyes as her mouth opened and gulped when Regina placed the chocolate on her tongue. "Don't swallow yet and don't close your mouth. What else did you do that deserves you another piece of this," Regina asked as she waved the bar in front of Emma's face.

Emma frowned, how the hell was she suppose to answer?

"I said you couldn't close your mouth, I never said you couldn't speak."

Emma huffed before she started speaking, she mentally cursed Regina when she could feel the chocolate melt in her mouth, the last thing she wanted to do was to starting drooling chocolate all over her chin. "I asked Ruby if I can watch,'" Emma said to the best of her abilities.

Regina's eyebrow quirked, "You did? Good girl, that makes me proud!" She smirked when she saw Emma struggle with keeping her mouth open, "Are you going to drool? It must be so hard to have all that saliva in your mouth and not have been given permission to even swallow," Regina mocked amusingly. "Do you want another piece?"

Emma shook her head as her eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" She grinned when Emma nodded. "Very well, you may swallow then."

Emma growled, the chocolate wasn't nearly as satisfying as she thought it would be, "That was all kinds of gross."

Regina chuckled as she held up her fingers, "Look at that, chocolate everywhere, do you want to clean them?"

"Yes," Emma breathed out. A small moan escaped her lips when Regina's fingers disappeared into her mouth. Her lips closed around the digits and her tongue flicked against them before Regina removed her fingers and grimaced, "I suppose I should have known that wouldn't work." She wiped her fingers on her pajama pants.

"Worked fine for me," Emma muttered.

Regina broke off another piece of chocolate, "You get this one for asking Ruby if you can watch, it makes me really proud that you did that." She opened her own mouth as she beckoned Emma closer with a crooked finger, before putting the chocolate between her teeth.

Emma gulped when Regina's fingers disappeared into her hair and brought her even closer to capture Emma's mouth with her own. Before Emma could register what was happening, the chocolate now lay in her mouth and when Regina gently pushed her away, she blinked and swallowed.

"I can't get enough of your lips," Regina murmured. "So tasty you are. So, I have some rules for you."

Emma yelped when Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her on her lap. "Oh my god," she murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Discussing the rules with you for when you watch later. Rule number one, under no circumstance whatsoever will you do any running."

Emma nodded, "No running.

"Rule number two and three, you will not speak unless you are being spoken to. Shibari is intense and random questions are distracting and rude.

"Okay."

Regina smiled as she tickled Emma, "Rule number four, you will sit still and look pretty."

Emma rolled her eyes and sassed, "What if my foot falls asleep, can I move it?"

"Not if you're turning into a sass-Meister, no. I am serious though, I expect you to follow these rules. I can imagine the first one may be very hard for you, but I guarantee you that if you run, you and I are going to have a big problem."

"What if I'm uncomfortable and want to leave the room for a bit?"

"You may raise your hand and I will come to you when time permits me and depending on your reasoning for wanting to leave, I might grant you your request."

"And if I don't? What happens if I bolt from the room?"

"You aren't going to do that, so it's no use discussing it," Regina said firmly. "Give me my coffee please."

"So bossy," Emma teased as got off the bed and grabbed Regina's cup before handing it to her. "So," she drawled, "what are you going to do in there?"

"Teach Ruby how to tie Belle up properly and keep an eye on you to make sure you don't misbehave," Regina winked. "Are you nervous?"

Emma sat on the edge of the bed as a high-pitched laughter escaped her throat, "Of course not."

"It sounds like you are, I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"I think I'm more scared that I'm going to fuck up one of your rules," Emma said quietly.

"If you keep swearing like that you won't even have to worry about my rules, I won't allow you into my playroom."

Emma sighed, "I feel like I've been doing nothing but apologize to you all morning!"

"Don't be dramatic," Regina laughed. "You are fine. I am just saying that unless you have a good reason, you need to tone down the swearing a little bit."

"What constitutes as a good reason?"

Regina smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and hummed, "Well, you may swear all you like after you've asked me for permission to touch yourself. I don't mind it as much then." She grinned when Emma blushed. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed, I suggest you do the same, I'm sure you could do with one!"

Emma nodded, "Alright."

Regina set the mug down of her nightstand and got out of bed, she walked over to Emma and pulled her into a hug, "Everything is going to be alright, don't stress out, don't over think it. It's just some tying up."

* * *

Regina held open the door for Ruby and Belle and closed it once they had entered. She grabbed Emma's arms and pulled her close, "You remember the rules?"

Emma nodded, "I do."

"What are they?"

Emma wanted to roll her eyes and make a snarky comment, but there was a certain sternness in Regina's voice that made her feel small and mouthing off didn't seem like the smartest thing to do. "No running, no talking and no interrupting."

"You forgot one," Regina smirked and this time Emma did roll her eyes.

"Sit still and look pretty."

"Good girl."

Regina's eyes grew wide when she stepped inside of the playroom and saw Ruby standing there in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you wearing, Ruby?"

"I found it in one of your drawers," Ruby grinned. "Have you actually used this on anyone?"

"Take that off right this instant," Regina hissed as she glanced at Emma. The last thing she wanted was for Ruby's teasing to undo all the progress she and Emma had made. And Ruby standing in Regina's playroom with a huge dildo harnessed to her would surely do the trick.

"Do you think you could take it, Emma?" Ruby chuckled at Emma's mortified look.

"Ruby!"

"No thanks," Emma murmured, "I need my vagina in tact."

Ruby snorted as she stepped out of the harness and put it back where she found it. One glare from Regina was enough for her to mutter an apology.

Regina took Emma's hand and dragged her to the padded cage and wiggled her brows, "Inside or on top?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she sat down on top of the cage and pulled up her knees as she let her eyes wander of Regina's body. She would have thought Regina would have dressed in a leather outfit with thigh-high boots but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had taken earlier and Emma was enthralled by the droplets of water that made their way down Regina's neck every now and then. Regina was wearing a black tank top and sweatpants and Emma feasted her eyes.

"All good?" Regina asked as she cupped Emma's cheek and raised her eyebrows. She smiled when Emma nodded and her thumb stroked the skin beneath it momentarily. It was the only gesture she could think of that Emma would be comfortable with in public, a gentle reminder that everything was going to be just fine and there was no need to be scared or to run off.

She turned around and walked over to Belle, "And what of you, Miss Lucas?" Regina winked when Belle blushed slightly, "Are you ready, Belle?"

"Yes, Miss Regina."

Regina smiled, "In my playroom I use the traffic light. Tell me what that means."

"Green to continue, orange to stay right where it is and not go any further, red to stop completely," Belle said eagerly, her feet pointed inwards and she kept eye contact with Regina as she spouted off the words.

"Perfect," Regina approved.

When Regina leaned in closer and brushed Belle's hair away from her ear, Emma felt herself tense up. Regina was whispering something in Belle's ear and Belle grinned before nodding, "Yes Miss, thank you."

Emma frowned when Regina was the one who grabbed the ropes from the drawer and placed them on the floor around Belle, a thin black rope remained in her hands. Surely to god Regina wasn't going to be the one to tie Belle up? Had Regina not said she would be teaching Ruby? Emma inhaled sharply as Regina began to tie the rope into a pentagram harness around Belle, much like she had done to Emma days before.

Regina softly spoke to Belle as she constantly checked the ropes and asked Belle how she felt. Emma had to strain her ears to hear Belle's soft responses and part of her felt utterly jealous when Regina's hands moved swiftly over Belle's body. How many people had Regina tied up just like this? Hundreds? Thousands?

Regina had to suppress a chuckle when she looked at Emma and shook her head. Pure hatred radiated of Emma's face as she looked at Belle and the slender fingers that kept touching her. Part of her was relieved that Emma was jealous, as it meant that Emma cared about her and Emma had already told her she didn't like to share. The other part of her wanted to scold the blonde for not being able to see the difference between this kind of play and the play she would hopefully do with Emma one day.

Tying up Belle was nothing more but a teaching moment for Ruby. Her choice to start off with the ropes was a well thought out one. She wanted Belle to know exactly how it felt to be tied up properly. She needed the brunette to understand that if she could trust Regina, she definitely could trust Ruby as she would be doing the real work not much later.

"Hands behind your back," Regina said as she began to tie the rope around Belle's wrists, making sure the knot couldn't do any damage to her skin. She moved to Belle's front and winked at the girl who seemed to be immensely enjoying what Regina was doing to her. "Open your mouth," Regina smirked before putting the rope between Belle's teeth. "Bite down and don't drop it." Belle nodded and briefly closed her eyes.

"Ruby, put Belle's hair in a ponytail, do not take your eyes off of her for even a second. Make sure she is okay, talk to her and encourage her," Regina said before moving over to Emma. She smiled when she saw Emma gulp and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Emma growled and dug her fingernails into her knees, she didn't like to be mocked. "Why didn't you tell me you would be the one who would tie her up," she hissed.

"What did you expect, Emma," Regina chuckled. "I have to teach Ruby and this is the best way."

Emma sighed, she knew Regina was right but she still didn't like it. "I don't share well with others."

Regina placed a chaste kiss on Emma's cheek, before making eye contact with Emma, "I have a question for you. I want you to think about it and I swear to god Emma, if you bolt from this room, you're in for a rough night."

"O-okay," Emma stammered.

"You say you don't share well with others, which means you think you have the right to lay some kind of claim on me."

"I di-"

"Hush," Regina firmly said. "If you don't wish to share me with others, Emma, what does that make us?" She placed her index finger on Emma's lips when she opened her mouth. "I said, _think_ about it. Now, remove that scowl from your face when you look at Belle. She doesn't deserve it. I expect an answer before we go to bed."

Emma's face had never been more redder than in that moment and she coughed to cover it up, even though no one was looking at her. She had no idea what her relationship with Regina was, she just knew she didn't want Regina to touch anyone else, especially since Regina still hadn't touched her properly. There were small touches, there was intimacy and there was definitely _something_ between them, but the details of what that was, were still unknown to her.

She focused her attention on Belle instead and took deep and steady breaths. Regina was right, whatever she was feeling, it wasn't fair to take it out on Belle. She became absolutely enthralled by the way Ruby and Regina moved around Belle as if they had always done this together and knew perfectly well what to expect of each other.

A rope was worked into Belle's ponytail and Emma bit her lip when the rope was pulled through the ring in the ceiling, Belle had to stand on her toes now and she seemed to enjoy what was happening to her. It was easy to see the love that Ruby had for Belle, her hands were constantly touching Belle as she whispered reassuring words. Regina gave her instructions on how to make sure that the blood flow wasn't cut off in anyway and Emma eyed the sheer cutters that lay on the floor. She hoped neither of them had to use it.

It wasn't long before Belle was suspended in the air. Her knee was pulled up and even Emma had to admit that it looked absolutely gorgeous and that Belle seemed to be in some kind of subspace. She was responsive, but her eyes were closed most of the time as the ropes and Ruby's hand slowly spun her around.

Regina showed Ruby the different positions, as they worked together to bring them to reality and Emma gasped when Belle was turned upside down. Both Regina and Ruby laughed at that and Emma quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want to be in trouble with Regina, but one wink from Regina quickly put that thought to rest.

Belle's current position was Emma's absolute favorite. She looked stunning and Emma wondered how long she would last being suspended upside down like that. Her jealous feelings were quickly replaced by sheer admiration and if she was really honest with herself, she felt turned on by the scene that took place in front of her.

Ruby glanced at Emma for a moment and smiled. Emma's facial features had been an open book during the entire scene but now she looked at Belle with admiration and it made her feel proud of Belle. She understood exactly where Emma came from, it wasn't easy to see someone else touch the person that you .. well, she wouldn't say loved. She had no idea if Regina and Emma were at that stage, but when Regina started to tie Belle up she had experienced the same feelings of jealousy. She knew exactly how it felt to be tied up by Regina's skillful hands and the thought that it would never happen again between them had saddened her. That sadness had quickly gone away though as she watched Belle and she couldn't wait to explore more of this with just the two of them.

"How are you feeling, Belle?" Regina gently asked as she ran her hand through Belle's hair.

"Like I've just been given a good massage," Belle murmured and Regina laughed. Ruby and Belle seemed to think alike when they were tied up.

"We're going to untie you now, take steady breaths. If you start to feel faint let us know, okay?"

Belle nodded to the best of her abilities before she was turned straight up again and she took a deep breath. She didn't think it was possible, but the untying of the ropes was almost as sensual as the tying up process and she never wanted it to end. It had been utter bliss the way Ruby and Regina had worked together and while she could tell that Ruby had a lot to learn, she had never felt more safe with her.

Ruby took Belle in her arms when they last of the ropes came off, "I am so fucking proud of you!"

Belle smiled, "Thank you." She looked at Regina as her cheeks flushed, "Thank you, Miss Regina, that was heavenly."

"You are most welcome, Belle, you did really good." Regina glanced over her shoulder at Emma, "Emma, can you grab a bottle of water from the kitchen and bring it here?"

Emma nodded before jumping off of the cage. She gasped when she noticed the time, it had been almost two and half hours since they had entered the playroom. After grabbing three bottles of water she walked back to the playroom and handed them out.

"Thank you, Emma," Regina said as she wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder. "I'm proud of you," she whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. "Ruby, you know what comes next is the most important part."

Ruby nodded as she grabbed Belle's hand, "My favorite part, aftercare. I'm going to take Belle to the bedroom and show her exactly how proud I am of her, unless you want us to help you clean up."

"No, that's okay," Regina rolled her eyes. "We'll see you two for dinner." She beckoned Belle over with a crooked finger and smiled when Belle tentatively stepped forward. "You're very flexible, Belle," Regina complimented with a smile. "You should be proud of yourself, you did well."

"Thank you, Miss Regina," Belle smiled before taking the hand that Ruby held out and Belle's cheeks flushed once more when she looked at Emma. "See you later, Emma."

"See ya," Emma grinned as she closed the door behind Belle. When she turned around Regina sat on top of the padded cage, her legs were crossed and Emma swallowed thickly. Regina had never looked more attractive to her and if Regina would ask, she would be in front of her on her knees doing whatever Regina desired her to do.

"Come here."

Emma inhaled sharply as she stood in front of Regina and gulped when Regina's legs wrapped around her own as she pulled her closer. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"I was just thinking that at this point I would probably do whatever you would ask of me," Emma shyly admitted.

Regina chuckled, "Is that so?" She smiled when Emma nodded. "What was it like watching that?"

"It was beautiful. I never knew it could be like that. I mean, I didn't really like it at first because you touched her, but you already knew that."

Regina nodded, "Are you curious now? Want to be tied up?"

Emma shifted her weight to her other foot, "I don't know. I am nowhere near as flexible as Belle is and I don't know how I would feel about all of this. Perhaps it's a little bit too much, too soon."

Regina smiled, "That's very honest of you and I agree. You're not ready for that yet. We have other obstacles to overcome first. Perhaps one day we will get there. For now though, I will honestly admit that I fully expected you to bolt from this room and I am incredibly proud that you didn't. I want to give you a reward for that."

Emma's brows shut up at that, "Oh?"

Regina hummed as she nodded, "You may choose between two things."

"Oh dear god," Emma murmured. "It's going to be an impossible choice, isn't it?"

Regina grinned, "You know me well."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, what are my options?"

"Eager, little thing," Regina smirked. "You may either get a kiss, or you may pleasure yourself, one time, without asking me for permission."

Emma whined when she saw Regina's smug look, "Regina!"

"I'm quite pleased with myself," Regina grinned as she fingered the fabric of Emma's shirt between her fingers and gave it a light tug. "What's it going to be, Emma?"

"I really hate you right now," Emma mumbled as her eyes darted around. "What kind of choice is that?"

Regina unwrapped her legs from around Emma and before Emma knew what was happening, Regina had jumped off of the cage and pinned Emma against the wall. Regina's eyes darkened as they darted to Emma's lips, "Five seconds to decide, Emma."

"Regina, please, I-"

"Four."

"Fuck."

"Two, we're skipping three because you swore."

Emma huffed.

"One."

Expectant eyes looked at Emma as she blurted out, "A kiss!"

Regina grinned, "Good choice, dear."

Regina's body pressed into Emma's and she smiled before cupping Emma's cheek with her hand and gently pressed her lips on Emma's. When Emma's mouth opened and a willing tongue darted out to find Regina's, a moan erupted and Emma had no idea if it belonged to her or to Regina. She was vaguely aware of Regina's scent invading her nostrils as Regina's tongue nipped at her lower lip. Their kiss was slow and Regina's other hand dug into Emma's waist before deepening the kiss.

Emma gasped when Regina's lips moved to the corner of her mouth, down to her jaw and finally to the pulse point in her neck. She sucked on the skin and Emma groaned loudly. "Fuck, I should have gone with option 2," she murmured as a hand burrowed itself into Regina's hair.

Regina chuckled against Emma's skin before she moved her head to kiss Emma's once more, it was a kiss that she hoped would tell Emma in no uncertain terms how much she desired her. Wetness pooled between her own legs when Emma's other hand disappeared beneath her tank top and traced the soft skin with lingering fingers.

She rested her forehead against Emma's and bit her lip, "What are you doing?"

"Feeling you up," Emma whispered as her hand slowly moved up Regina's waist. Her fingers trembled against the soft skin and her eyes closed when she felt the lace of Regina's bra against the top of her fingers. "May I?"

Regina inhaled sharply, she should say no, but Emma's touch felt heavenly and she didn't want her to stop. The fact that Emma bothered to ask, pleased her immensely. "Yes," she breathed out and a guttural moan escaped from her as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. When Emma's hand cupped the breast, her nipple hardened immediately and she covered Emma's mouth with her own once more when Emma's thumb rubbed the rigid peak through the bra.

Emma gasped when Regina's knee placed itself firmly between her own legs and the hand that had been burrowed in Regina's hair dropped immediately to Regina's ass and pulled Regina closer.

Regina laughed breathlessly as she stepped away from Emma, "Alright brave one, that's quite enough!" She adjusted her tank top and ran her fingers through her hair, "We're not going to go there until after we've talked."

Emma groaned, "Did you have to remind me of that?"

Regina smiled, "No, but I had to remind myself of it. We should stick with less .. sticky adventures in the meantime."

"Can I make a request?"

Regina nodded as she gathered the ropes and neatly put them away. "Of course."

"Will you go for a walk with me? Outside?"

Regina smiled, the request surprised her, "We can do that. Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter. I just want to get out of the house for a little bit and walk with you. We don't even have to talk, I just .. I just want to _be_ with _you_ for a bit," Emma said, her voice thick with vulnerability.

Regina held out her hand for Emma to take and intertwined their fingers when Emma grabbed it, "Sounds perfect to me."


	15. When you speak, I grow weak

Regina squeezed the hand that was nestled into hers as they walked along the shoreline, "I really am proud of you for not running off. I don't want you to think I didn't have faith that you wouldn't though."

Emma laughed softly, "I think we both know that me running off was a valid possibility. I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to not running off."

"But you didn't this time, you're making progress. I like it," Regina smiled as she glanced at Emma. The blonde walking alongside her seemed like a completely different person than the woman that had so unexpectedly arrived on the island a mere few days ago. Emma seemed relaxed now, as if she was completely in her element.

"Lots of changes in the past few days," Emma murmured. "I don't think I ever thought something like this was possible for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel happy. Content even. Like I could take on the world and it feel strange to me. I don't have to fight when I'm with you and I don't have to put up my defenses. I can just be me." Emma shrugged, "It feels as if I'm finding myself again."

Regina smiled and let go of Emma's hand as she pulled her closer. She threw her arm around Emma's shoulder and nudged her, "You sound happy."

"I think I am, the only thing that frightens me is that I expect the other shoe to drop at any time," Emma confessed.

"We're just going to have to make sure that isn't going to happen," Regina stated. "Not on my watch anyway, I've said it before and I still stand by it, you deserve nothing but happiness."

Emma smirked, "Chocolate makes me happy."

"You're obsessed with chocolate, surely there are healthier food options that can make you just as happy," Regina said.

Emma laughed and removed Regina's arm from her before wadding through the water. She turned to walk backwards and smiled as she looked at Regina, her eyes dropped down to the water surrounding her feet before looking at Regina again. A smirk spread across her face when Regina gasped.

"Don't you dare, Emma," she growled warningly.

"Or what?"

"I'll melt all your chocolate and feed it to the fishes."

Emma's tongue poked out of her mouth before her teeth caught her lower lip, "I call your bluff." She moved one foot backward and grinned when Regina took a step back and held out a hand.

"Emma Swan, I swear to g-"

"Tut, tut Regina, no swearing," Emma cut her off as she kicked her foot forward, effectively splashing Regina. She laughed loudly at Regina's shocked look and yelped when Regina grinned broadly.

"Run, Miss Swan, fast as you can."

"What?"

"Run," Regina laughed as she lunched forward and chased Emma through the water. Every time she got close enough to grab Emma, Emma would make a sharp turn and run in a different direction. She smirked and stopped running, "Emma," she yelled when Emma didn't stop running.

Emma looked over her shoulder and frowned when she noticed that Regina had stopped running and was now beckoning her closer with a curled finger. "You don't honestly think I'm just going to come crawling back to you just because you curl your finger," she laughed.

Regina arched a brow, well .. if Emma wanted to crawl she could make that happen. "I'm not asking you to crawl, come here.. I have something for you," she said sweetly.

"I'm not dense you know!"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle, "I never said you were. You win, stop running. Come here, I'll give you a treat."

Emma hesitantly took a step forward, "What kind of treat?"

"Hm, how about a kiss?"

Emma grinned, "I don't believe you. You're luring me into a trap, an evil one might I add! I've done nothing that warrants a treat and so far you've only kissed me as a reward!"

Regina laughed at Emma's deduction, even though Emma was absolutely right. So far she had used kisses as a reward for Emma's good behavior. "Well, let's change that then, shall we?"

Emma squinted her eyes, Regina seemed genuine and honestly she would kill to have Regina's mouth on her once more. She slowly stepped closer to Regina and when Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled her closer, she relaxed into the embrace. That was her first mistake.

"Gotcha," Regina grinned as quickly stepped around Emma and wrapped her arms around Emma tighter and lifted her up in the air.

"Oh my god," Emma squealed. "Put me down!"

"Nope," Regina chuckled as she stepped further into the water. She was drenched up unto her knees now. "If you make me wet, it's only fair that I should return the favor."

"Regina Mills, put me down this instant," Emma was screaming at this point and Regina had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. If Emma would wriggle any more than she was doing currently, she would actually drop her.

"You know, saying my full name just doesn't have any effect on me," Regina chuckled. "Say please."

"No!"

"I will drop you."

"You are impossibly strong, it's not normal, are you even human?" Emma screeched.

"Oh my god, stop screaming," Regina laughed. "All you have to do is say 'please'!"

"No! I refuse. Just put me down. I have a concussion!"

Regina snorted, "I told you, you are done milking your concussion. I'm going to count down from five and I will drop you when I get to zero, unless you say please."

"Regina!"

"Five."

"I won't say it, just put me down, this isn't fair!"

"Four." She gripped Emma tighter around her, as to not drop her prematurely.

"Fuck!"

"Language, Emma. Three."

"So when you said I made you wet, did you mean literally or figuratively?" Emma joked in attempt to distract Regina.

"Two."

"Oh my god, you can't be serious," Emma screeched when Regina lowered her arms.

"One."

"PLEASE!"

Regina laughed, "Please what?"

"Please put me down!"

"Are you sure?"

Emma frowned, "Yes?"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, Emma." She could feel the muscles in her arms start to tremble now, she was strong but Emma wriggling in her arms didn't help one bit. "Where would you like to be put down?"

"Not in the water, obviously," Emma breathed out.

Regina laughed as she took a few steps backwards and dropped Emma down on the ground again, her arms moved further around Emma's waist and pulled her closer to her. She lay her head on Emma's shoulder and smiled when Emma's head rested against her own head. They stood like that for a long time before Emma put her hands over Regina's and murmured quietly.

"I like you."

Regina smiled, "I like you too."

Emma's eyes closed briefly as she shook her head. "I like you a lot. I like sleeping with you and I like it when you call me Miss Swan. And I really like it when you kiss me."

"As do I."

"I don't want to go home," Emma whispered and she sighed deeply. She hated the thought of having to leave Regina behind once her vacation was over. She had grown so accustomed to having Regina around her, she wasn't quite sure how she would adjust to life without the brunette in it.

"Then stay," Regina murmured before she pressed soft lips on the bare skin of Emma's shoulder. She smiled when Emma shivered beneath her touch. "Stay with me, Emma. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet. There are so many things I still wish to do you with you."

"Like what?"

Regina released her grip on Emma and spun her around, "I want to watch more movies with you. I want to explore more within the confinements of my playroom with you." She cupped Emma's cheek and her thumb brushed over Emma's lips, "I want to kiss you senseless until your knees buckle and I want to make love to you."

Emma blushed at the heartfelt confession and smiled before she cast her eyes down, "You asked me a question earlier."

"I did."

Emma bit her lip before looking into Regina's eyes once more, "I want to be with you, but I am not ready for you to use any titles on me. I want to explore this with you, but I need to do it at my own pace."

Regina smiled, "You have all the time in the world, Emma. I asked you that question because I needed to know how you felt about me and whether this was a one-sided thing or not. As far as I am concerned, there's no need for titles or making any claims on each other, as long as you and I both know that what we're feeling is mutual." She was quiet for a while, "There is one more thing.."

"You don't do vanilla relationships," Emma finished for her. "I know. I have thought a lot about that and I think that's what I meant by saying I'm not ready for any claims made on me. But I do want to explore, whatever that means."

Regina smiled, "So, we're exploring?"

Emma nodded, "We're exploring." She barely finished talking before Regina pulled her closer and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Emma's lips. Emma melted against her touch and sighed when Regina broke off the kiss.

"I'm not going to enforce any labels on you, Emma, but just so we're clear, I _am_ the dominant in this exploration."

Emma snorted, "You don't say!"

"I will expect you to follow my rules and when you don't, I will give you a punishment." Regina grinned when Emma's cheeks flushed.

"What kind of punishment?"

"That would entirely depend on the crime. You so much as touch yourself without my permission, you will be writing me that essay. If you mouth off to me in a non-joking manner, I will take away something you immensely enjoy. I will never punish you in a physical way, that's not my style."

Emma nodded, "I appreciate that."

"I expect you to be open and honest with me and to communicate with me and I will show you the same courtesy." She smiled before poking a finger in Emma's stomach, "You won't be doing any more running. Understood?"

"Yeah."

"I will play with you, but before we do that, we're going to talk about your limits and things you are curious about. I want you to get as much pleasure out of this as I will. Talking about limits is important and I need you to be completely honest with me about them."

"I will."

"I know you're uncomfortable using titles with Ruby and Belle around, but using titles is part of this dynamic. I will never expect you to use titles all the time, but when we're playing, I do thoroughly enjoy it when you call me 'Miss'." She looked at Emma expectantly.

"Yes Miss," Emma said shyly.

"Good girl. Do you have questions?"

Emma was quiet as she thought about it. "What is topping from the bottom?"

Regina smiled, "It's when the submissive takes charge, often in subtle ways, to get the Dominant to their bidding. Like you did when I said you weren't allowed to touch yourself."

Emma frowned, "What did I do?"

"You told me you were wet, which.. honestly was quite unexpected. You got what you wanted, it wasn't the worst thing ever. I liked hearing you say that and I know you are learning, so you're completely forgiven," Regina winked.

"Will I ever get to kiss you without having to ask you first or without getting it as a reward?"

Regina smiled, "You may kiss me whenever you like, but it doesn't mean you will always get it. However, I do happen to _like_ kissing you, so you may be in luck."

Emma vaguely became aware of the faint throb between her legs, she wanted nothing more but for Regina to take care of it. "Will you give me a hug," Emma asked quietly, a whole array of emotions ran through her and she felt vulnerable.

"Always," Regina murmured before pulling Emma into a hug, her hands smoothly ran over Emma's back and she smiled when Emma took a deep breath and relaxed beneath her touch. "Do you want to hear a secret, Emma," she softly whispered in Emma's ear.

"Please," Emma breathed out as she wrapped her arms tighter around Regina. She loved how their bodies seemed to melt together and the last thing she wanted was for that feeling to go away. She needed Regina close to her at all times.

"I want to take you home and show you just how much I appreciate the fact that you _like_ me. Maybe you should kiss me and show me exactly how much you like me," Regina murmured before pressing her lips against Emma's neck as she slowly kissed her way up to Emma's mouth. Her face lingered inches away from Emma's, waiting for her to make the first move.

Emma's tongue darted out of her mouth and wet her dry lips before leaning in and capturing Regina's mouth with her own. Their kiss was unlike any they had shared before and Emma could feel the wetness pool between her legs. She moaned loudly when Regina's hands disappeared beneath the hem of her shirt and fingernails scratched their way down her back. "Fuck," she breathed out before pressing her lips against Regina's once more.

It was Regina who finally pulled away and smiled at Emma, "We have to stop because I'm pretty confident you don't want me to do this on the beach."

Emma blushed, "Are you saying we're going home to.."

"We might. I haven't decided yet. You should know that I love teasing and the thought of you wanting this might just make me want to not give it to you."

"You're evil," Emma sighed, a smile spread on her face when Regina grabbed her hand. "I'm glad we talked."

"Me too, see what we can accomplish if we talk!"

"It's still awkward, I mean.. I want all this, but I still feel weird about it and admitting it just confuses me further."

"It's because it's not the social norm. It's seen as a taboo and admitting that you're into something that is seen as a taboo can be quite embarrassing. But you don't have to be embarrassed with me, because I want it just as badly as you do. I understand it though, that's why I'm so adamant about you communicating with me. I can't help you put your worries to bed if you don't express them to me."

Emma nodded, "I'm trying. I think I'm getting better at it."

Regina smiled, "You are and I'm proud of you."

* * *

Emma growled when they entered the house and Ruby and Belle sat on the couch. She didn't dislike them but she had hoped that they would still be locked up in their bedroom. The _not_ so silent promise Regina had made to her of wanting to show her how proud she was of her was definitely not going to happen now that Ruby and Belle greeted them enthusiastically.

"How are you feeling, Belle?" Regina asked as she sat down on the couch. She looked at Emma with a smirk when she stood nearby unsure of what to do next. Part of her hoped that Emma would sit on the ground and be close to her, but she knew with Ruby and Belle there it wasn't likely to happen.

"I feel amazing, that was incredible and I can't wait to explore it further," Belle said. "Thank you again for showing us, Miss."

Regina nodded before turning her attention to Emma, "Are you going to sit?"

Emma swallowed thickly and murmured an almost inaudible, "Where?"

"Wherever you like, Emma." When Emma nodded but didn't move a muscle, Regina smiled and reached out with a hand, pulling Emma down to the couch. Emma whimpered when Regina dropped Emma's hand and she frowned not quite understanding why Emma was so shy and quiet all of a sudden. She leaned in close and brushed Emma's hair away from her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head, not wanting to tell Regina with Ruby and Belle there.

"Tell me," Regina insisted more firmly.

"I- I think I need you close," Emma whispered before her cheeks flushed.

Regina smiled, "Didn't we just discuss this?"

Emma nodded, "I know, I can't help it."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

"Dear god, just get a room," Ruby exclaimed with a grin. "It's torture watching you two not get it on."

"Ruby!" Regina chastised. "It's none of your business and I will not tell you again to mind your own business. Understood?"

Ruby nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I think I would quite prefer to spend some time with Emma alone," Regina sighed. "Please excuse us," she said before getting up from the couch. "We will be back in time for dinner."

"Regina, I'm sorry," Ruby said again. She knew she had said too much, but it really was torture watching Regina and Emma together, she didn't understand why they seemed so distant when it was obvious they wanted to be close.

"Apology accepted," Regina murmured before looking at Emma. "Let's go."

Emma smiled apologetically at Ruby before following Regina to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it while looking at Regina. The nervous feeling in her stomach made her tremble on her legs and when Regina smirked and beckoned her closer with a crooked finger, she took slow and tentative steps towards her.

"What is your safe word?"

"Wingardium Leviosa," Emma croaked out.

"When do you use it?"

"When I want you to stop."

"Good girl, are you ready for this?"

Emma nodded, she hadn't been more ready for anything in her entire life. She wanted Regina close to her and she wanted to feel her touch, she was aching for it.

"I want to be very clear about something," Regina said as she burrowed a hand into Emma's hair. "This will be all about you. You don't get to touch me. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded as she swallowed thickly.

"With words, please."

"Yes, Miss."

"Good girl," Regina murmured and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Kneel for me, Emma."

Emma moved over to Regina and inhaled sharply before dropping down to her knees. She leaned against the hand that cupped her cheek and briefly closed her eyes.

"Tell me, who do you belong to while you're in this room?"

Emma bit her lip, "To you."

Regina nodded, "Do you understand the difference between me claiming you as mine and you belonging to me while we're in here?"

Emma nodded, "Just while we're playing."

"Exactly." She brushed Emma's lower lip with her thumb and smiled, "I think I would quite like it if you'd stand up and if you'd take off your clothes."

Emma couldn't help but snort, "I'm not going to give you a striptease!"

"I'm not asking you for one," Regina said, her voice still stern. "Stand up and take off your clothes, Emma. Put them on the chair behind you."

"Good god," Emma murmured before standing up.

"Not quite the title I prefer, dear," Regina winked.

Emma's fingers trembled as she moved them to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up slowly while adverting her eyes. She wasn't ashamed of her body, but literally peeling away her layers in front of Regina was something she did feel insecure about. It was just like Regina had said though, like she had promised her the very first day she had gotten her. Regina would peel away at her layers until she would be bare in front of her. It had been a promise, Emma realized and she smiled before pulling the shirt over her head and dropped it the floor. She only realized her mistake when Regina's voice called out to her with just one word, a word that she would grow to hate when it fell from those lips.

"Stop."


	16. Tidal waves aren't just for oceans

**A/N: I'm sorry about the delayed update. I'm sick, shit happens. You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort and on FB as Delirious Comfort. xDC .. OH. Yeah. NSFW.**

* * *

"W-what? Why?" Emma asked with a frown. "Oh god, did I mess up already?"

Regina had to chuckle at the slight panic in Emma's voice and lightly shook her head, "Well, I did tell you to put your clothes on the chair, but that's not why I want you to stop."

"Oh."

Regina smiled as she got up from the bed and let her finger slide down Emma's chest, until her finger hooked behind the fabric of Emma's bra and pulled her close. She brought her other hand up and tangled it into Emma's hair, "Do you trust me? "

Emma's lips curled up slightly, "I do."

"Close your eyes."

Emma's eyes closed at the firm request and inhaled sharply. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt Regina step away and she heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Her head followed the sound of Regina's voice as she moved around the room.

"There's a kink called _sensory deprivation_. You take away one or more of the senses, effectively making someone rely on their other senses. If I were to blindfold you, what sense would I take away from you?" Regina asked as she pressed her front to Emma's back and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled her closer.

"Sight."

"And if I were to tie your hands behind your back?" Regina grinned as she grabbed Emma's arm and brought it to her back.

Emma frowned in confusion, "The ability to touch."

"That's right," Regina murmured before softly grazing her lips on Emma's bare shoulder. She nipped at the skin beneath her and her tongue swirled over the skin before sucking it into her mouth. A smile spread across her face when Emma moaned softly. She stepped around Emma and smirked. "I need you to hold on to something for me."

Emma held out the hand that wasn't behind her back and frowned when Regina laughed.

"No. I need that hand. What else you got?"

"I'm not very skilled with my toes, I have to tell you."

Regina snorted and lightly slapped Emma's shoulder, "Hands and feet are off the table then. It's not heavy, in fact it's so light, you could probably use your teeth." Emma growled lowly before opening her mouth. "Good girl," Regina amusingly said before placing a small amount of cloth in between Emma's teeth. "Bite down and don't drop it." Emma bit down and grimaced when her tongue instinctively moved against the cloth.

"I never said it would taste good," Regina chuckled before spinning Emma around and grabbing her other arm and brought it to her back. "Tell me if you're okay with this," Regina said as she tied Emma's wrists together with a strip of cloth. "I'm not using rope or handcuffs, because I want you to be comfortable."

Emma wiggled her fingers and let her nail scrape against Regina's hand. She was more than okay, Regina's gentle touch and reassuring words were turning her on more than anything. But she wasn't quite sure how to tell Regina that with the piece of cloth still in her mouth.

"Oh that's right," Regina grinned. "You can't talk, can you?" She spun Emma around once more before taking a step back to admire the sight before her. "Such a pretty girl you are. Well, if you can't talk.. You're just going to have to moan once if you're still okay." Regina bit her lip when she saw Emma's cheeks flush before a soft moan could be heard. "Perfect. You look so beautiful, maybe we should stop here and I'll just sit down on the bed and admire you from a distance until it's time for dinner. Would you like that?" She smirked when Emma shook her head.

"You wouldn't like that? But, this isn't really about what you want, is it? You can try and answer me with words this time, just don't drop the cloth."

"No, Miss," came the garbled response.

"Tell me what you would like then."

"You," Emma said through gritted teeth and to the best of her abilities.

Regina laughed softly before taking a step forward. "Well, I wouldn't ever want to deny you the pleasure of _me_ ," she whispered huskily before taking the cloth between her fingers. "Open up."

"That was gross," Emma mumbled as Regina tied the blindfold around her head. Regina's chuckle was low and the hairs on the back of Emma's neck responded immediately. The blindfold was loose enough for her to open her eyes, but she couldn't see through it, which was a strange sensation in itself.

"Trust me, I could do far grosser things, Miss Swan. Luckily for you, I'm not interested in any of those things when it comes to you," Regina murmured as she placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and dragged it down slowly, her fingernails scratching the skin beneath her until red welts appeared. Emma's moan was long and drawn out as her other hand followed suit. "I think you like that."

Emma didn't bother answering her, the wetness that pooled between her legs would be an answer soon enough. She shivered when Regina's lips followed the trail of the red welts and her tongue traced further down her back until she reached Emma's hands. She kissed each fingertip before placing a hand over Emma's wrists and gently guided her towards the bed and spun her around. "Sit."

Emma sat back as far as possible and swallowed thickly when she felt Regina straddle her lap. Regina's hands cupped her cheeks and a sound of surprise escaped from her as Regina kissed her fervently until she gasped for air.

"Holy sh-"

"Language, dear. It wouldn't do you much good to utter these words while being tied up."

"I thought you said certain occasions allowed it," Emma murmured with a cheeky grin.

"Well, not this one," Regina laughed before gently pushing Emma down on her back. "Tell me when your arms start to hurt," she said before kissing a trail down Emma's jaw to her neck until she reached her pulse point. She sucked the skin into her mouth and only released it when Emma winced.

"Did you just give me a hickey," Emma chided.

"Oops," Regina mocked softly as she sat up straight. She traced Emma's lower lip with her thumb and smiled when her mouth opened, eager for more. Instead of giving Emma what she craved for, her hands now traced down Emma's abdomen. "Tell me, Emma. What do you want me to do to you?"

"Everything," Emma breathed out, her back arched when Regina's nails scratched up again all the way to her shoulders. "Please," she added as her breath hitched in her throat.

"That's quite the demand," Regina whispered as she felt Emma's hips jerk beneath her. "Do you think you deserve everything?"

"Totally."

Regina chuckled, "We'll see about that. Remember what I told you the first day you got here?"

Emma nodded, how could she forget? She had barely known Regina for an hour or two before she had already made an everlasting impression on Emma.

"What did I tell you, Emma?"

"You would peel away my layers." Emma groaned when a hand cupped her breasts over her bra and a thumb stroked the peak that hardened immediately. She took a sharp inhale of breath when the bra's fabric was pushed down as far as it allowed it to be and Regina's tongue flicked against the rigid peak before sucking it into her mouth.

"What else?"

"You could seduce me with nothing but your voice." She bit her lower lip when Regina's teeth closed around the nipple and bit down gently until Emma squirmed. Her teeth were replaced by her tongue once more as it swirled slowly around the rigid peak.

"Do you think I've succeeded?"

"Yes," Emma breathed out as Regina's other hand moved beneath the bra and her nipple was firmly grasped between Regina's thumb and index finger.

"Are you wet, Emma?"

Emma nodded, her throat suddenly dry, she craved Regina's touch more than anything and she was overcome with desire.

"With words."

"Yes, Miss," she croaked out. She gulped when Regina suddenly pulled her up and reached behind her to untie her hands. Regina's fingers massaged the skin of her wrists as she captured Emma's mouth once more with her own in a lingering kiss.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," Emma drawled. "More please."

Regina chuckled as her hands moved to unclasp Emma's bra took it off. "Lay back down." She smiled when Emma let herself fall down on the back and she reached behind her as she let her hands slide over Emma's thighs. "You're so beautiful, Emma, look at you." Her eyes wandered over Emma's body as she appreciated every inch of delicate skin that her eyes could feast upon.

"I want to ravish you. I want my mouth to explore every inch of your body."

"Please, Regina." Emma thought she was going to lose it. She could feel Regina's every touch through her jeans and all she wanted was for her to stop teasing and to slip her hand inside of her panties to take care of the ever increasing throb between her legs.

Regina grinned and lay down next to Emma and propped herself up on an elbow. She brought Emma's face to her with a finger and kissed her passionately as she slowly trailed her hand down Emma's body. Emma groaned as Regina continued to tease her by letting her fingertips slide beneath the waistband of her pants. She smiled in between kisses as Emma grew more frustrated, "Are you eager, little one?"

"Fuck," Emma hissed when Regina's hand slipped down her pants and cupped her sex over her panties. She bucked her hips, eager for more and wanted to cry when Regina's hand disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Regina gave her one last kiss before moving down the bed to remove Emma's pants. As she slid them down Emma's legs she saw the darkened spot on Emma's panties and she moaned as she traced it with a single finger.

She let Emma's pants drop down to the floor before pushing Emma's legs apart, she placed a knee on either side of Emma's leg as she hovered over her. "Open your mouth," Regina firmly said and when Emma complied she placed her index finger on Emma's lips. "Suck." Her eyes briefly closed when Emma sucked the finger into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. "Such a good girl you are," Regina breathed out as she moved against Emma's leg.

She added another finger in Emma's mouth before leaning down and sucking a nipple into her mouth. When Emma sucked harder on her finger, she increased the intensity on the nipple and her lips curled up in a smile when Emma's breathing became ragged. With her free hand she reached down and pulled Emma's panties down as far as she could, "kick those off, please."

It took Emma several tries and grunts before her panties fell down on the floor somewhere. She whimpered at the loss of contact when Regina removed her fingers from her mouth, "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Please, touch me."

Regina grinned, "I am touching you."

"Not where I want you to."

"All in good time, Emma. Haven't you learned that yet?"

Emma growled, "Yes, Miss."

"Aww," Regina mocked, "are you getting impatient? Is this what you want?"

Emma cried out when Regina's finger slid through her wetness. "Gods yes," Emma moaned as she bucked her hips against Regina's finger. Her moan turned into a deep growl when the finger disappeared, Regina was teasing her to no avail and it turned her on like nothing ever before.

Regina grinned before sucking the finger that was coated in wetness into her mouth. A sound of approval worked its way up from deep within her, "You taste absolutely define." She gave Emma a chaste kiss on the lips when she noticed the flush on her cheeks. "I think I want more of that," she whispered before moving down Emma's body, leaving a trail of hot kisses as she moved further south.

She settled herself between Emma's legs and kissed the inside of Emma's thighs, nipped at the skin as she moved closer to where Emma wanted her most. "You're so beautiful," Regina whispered as she reached out with a finger and let it slide through Emma's wet folds. She glanced up at Emma before inching her mouth closer and replaced her finger with her tongue as it slowly and deliberately licked up to Emma's clit. She noticed that Emma's fingers were clutching the sheets and she reached out with her left hand and intertwined their fingers, hoping the gesture would let Emma know that she was right there with her and she wanted her to be comfortable.

"I'm going to give you a present." Regina chuckled when Emma's lips parted, "Ssh. You're not permitted to speak, all I want to hear is the sounds of pleasure coming from those lush lips. You don't have to ask me for permission, understood? You may answer me now."

"Yes, Miss," Emma breathed out and squeezed the fingers that were intertwined with hers.

"Good girl," Regina said before she flicked Emma's clit with her tongue. The movement solicited a gasp from Emma and she smiled before using the tip of her tongue to draw small circles around the engorged nob. Her lips wrapped themselves around her clit before sucking it into her mouth and she used the index finger of her other hand to tease Emma's entrance. When she felt Emma push back against it she slowly slipped it inside as her tongue moved faster against her clit.

She reveled in the sounds that came from Emma as she lapped at the wetness, alternating between sucking the clit into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. She twisted her finger around and made a 'come-hither' movement with it as Emma's legs trembled. When she felt Emma's walls spasms around her finger she stilled all her movements and looked up at Emma, "I want you to come for me, Emma." The spoken words were immediately followed by her tongue flicking over Emma's clit as her finger moved inside of the younger woman. She squeezed Emma's fingers tighter when a guttural moan escaped from Emma's lips and her hips rolled against Regina's mouth.

She loved the way Emma was writhing beneath her and she never wanted it to stop. The wetness between Emma's legs was nothing compared to her own and as she tapped Emma's clit with her tongue, her own hips rolled against the mattress. The ache for more friction was almost unbearable, she knew exactly how Emma felt. She never allowed her client to touch her, but this was _Emma_. The girl that had wriggled her way into her house and into her heart from the moment she had arrived on Shadow Haven. And she wanted Emma, she wanted Emma's fingers inside of her and she wanted Emma's mouth on her. She wanted to make love to her until the crack of dawn as she brought Emma to climax over and over again. But more than anything, she wanted Emma to stay. She needed Emma to stay close to her.

Emma wined at the sudden loss of contact when Regina released Emma's hand and flicked her tongue over her clit once more before moving up her body. Her hand moved behind Emma's head to take off the blindfold, "Look at me, Emma." She smiled when vulnerable eyes looked into her own, and her finger slipped from inside of Emma to her clit as it moved over it in a fast pace. She leaned forward and let her tongue slide over Emma's lower lip, before sucking it into her mouth and released it with a soft 'pop'. When Emma's hand moved to her head and paused she nodded encouragingly before soft fingers treaded into her hair.

"Come for me, Emma," she whispered again as she softly kissed her before looking at her again. She could see entire universes in Emma's eyes and she was overcome with desire as her own eyes darkened. Emma's chest rose and fell quickly, her breathing shallow and Regina smiled when Emma bit her lip before closing her eyes as her orgasm lifted her back off of the mattress and radiated through her body.

"Regina," Emma almost pleadingly whispered as she bucked against the finger that slowed its movement slightly. Regina's lips were on Emma's in an instant and their kiss was slow and wet as their lips melted together.

Regina moved to the side of Emma and laid down half on top of Emma as she removed her finger from Emma and placed a knee between Emma's legs. Her left hand moved through Emma's curls and she kissed her cheek when a tear rolled down Emma's cheek. "Good girl," she whispered before placing a kiss on Emma's forehead. "Open your eyes," she chuckled when Emma tried to hide her head in embarrassment. "I'm proud of you," she said as her lips curled up. "How do you feel?"

Emma shook her head as her lips parted. Her throat felt dry and her tongue darted out to lick her lips, "You're amazing," she murmured, her cheeks still felt as if they were on fire. "Thank you."

"There's more where that came from," Regina grinned. "Or did you think this was it?"

Emma's eyes widened, "I don't think I can."

"I'll show you exactly how much you can take," Regina chuckled. "I told you, this was a present. I intend to make you work for the next one." She kissed the top Emma's nose, "I want to hear you beg for it and I'm going to deny it to you over and over again until you can't take it anymore."

She bit her lip before bringing the finger that had been inside of Emma up to Emma's lips. "Clean my finger," she firmly said and she moaned when Emma's tongue licked along her finger before sucking it into her mouth. "That's a good girl."

"Oh my god," Emma murmured when the finger was pulled from her mouth and moved to her nipple. She gasped when Regina rolled the rigid peak between her fingers and tugged on it lightly, before increasing the pressure. Regina's head moved down and her tongue darted around the other nipple before teeth closed around it, biting it firmly. "Fuck," Emma growled as she arched her back.

"Tease your clit with a finger, Emma. Get yourself ready for me," Regina said before closing her lips around the nipple once more. She inhaled sharply as she brought her hand down and circled her clit with her finger, the nob still sensitive, but the touch was not unpleasant.

Regina's mouth released the nipple and Emma blushed when Regina smirked. "I think tomorrow after our guests have left, I'm going to take you to my playroom. It's time to introduce you to the St. Andrew's cross," Regina smiled. "Faster now, Emma. I'm going to shackle your wrists and ankles, have you spread out nicely for me. Maybe we'll use the blindfold again, but I quite like looking you in the eyes."

Emma groaned softly as she could already feel the pressure build up in her again, the anticipation of what Regina would do to her was driving her wild with desire.

"I'll take out the flogger and drag it over your skin. You'll be naked of course," she chuckled. "Can you imagine what it must feel like," she murmured as she raked her nails down Emma's chest. "Soft with a slight bite as I flick the straps against your skin. Oh, the moaning and groaning you'll be doing as it flicks against your hardened nipples. I'll get them so hard, you're going to wonder if they'll pop off," Regina grinned. "And when you beg me to stop, I'll replace the flogger with my mouth."

Emma bit her lip as her hips rolled against her finger, it wouldn't take long now and she was so ready for it.

"Or perhaps I'll bring out the ice cubes, tease your nipples relentlessly before dragging a cube down your body, and slipping what's left of it inside of you. You'll be dripping wet for me and I will enjoy it thoroughly."

Emma's eyes closed as she moaned loudly, "Regina, please."

"Hm?"

"I'm so close," Emma breathed out as her finger moved faster.

"I've seen your face when you're about to come Emma, you're not close enough yet," Regina chuckled and the sound only increased Emma's want for Regina. "Your eyes change color when you're about to come, Emma. Your eyes twitch slightly before you close them, and your body trembled. You may be close, but you're not there yet. Faster."

Emma threw her head to the side as she moved her finger in a faster pace as her toes curled up, and she wanted to slap Regina for being so perceptive when she felt her eyes twitch, she had never noticed that herself before. A hand was placed over her own and she nearly cried out before closing her eyes.

"Stop," Regina said before pulling Emma's hand away. She grinned when furious and desperate eyes met hers. "Not yet."

"That was mean," Emma breathed out. Her clit was positively throbbing and she wanted nothing more than for the ache between her legs to go away.

"Again," Regina said as she brought Emma's down again and released it. "Start slow, until I tell you to go faster."

Emma growled loudly as her finger slid through her wetness once more before finding her clit. She was absolutely drenched and she both loathed and loved the fact that Regina lay fully dressed next to her. She gasped when Regina's knee locked itself in place against Emma's hand, only adding to the already burning pressure.

"When I'm done with the flogger and the ice, I'll use my hands and more importantly, my fingernails. You like it when I scratch my nails down your body. I intend on doing that over and over again until angry red welts appear and you'll be squirming and wriggling against my touch. Faster now."

Emma's finger moved faster against her hardened nob and she felt almost faint when the knee pressed firmer against her hand. "Regina, please," she moaned loudly.

"Please, what?"

"I want to come."

"Hm," Regina mused. "Maybe if you'll ask me _very_ nicely."

"May I," Emma tried, knowing it was an half-assed attempt to achieve her goal.

"No."

"Please."

"No, faster now," Regina said as she rolled a nipple between her fingers.

"Please, Regina, I can't, please," Emma croaked.

"You can."

Emma looked at Regina expectantly and frowned when she saw the teeth baring grin.

"Whatever you think you 'can't, I'm telling you.. you can. Did you think that was me giving your permission?" Regina chuckled and shook her head. "Ask me again."

"Fuck," Emma hissed.

"Not yet," Regina smiled as she moved her knee against Emma's hand.

"Please, can I come, Regina?" Emma was practically panting and her cheeks flushed at the desperation in her voice.

"I'm sure you can, I think you're supposed to be asking if you may."

"Really? A grammar lesson," Emma growled. "May I come?"

Regina laughed, "No." She drew her leg back and without warning slipped a finger inside of Emma. She bit her lip when Emma rolled her hips against the finger and she knew Emma was close.

"Regina, please, may I come?"

"Tell me, Emma," Regina huskily whispered. "To whom does that orgasm belong?"

"You," Emma breathed out. "All yours."

"Good girl," Regina said as she added a finger.

Emma's back arched as she cried out, "Regina, please.."

"Stop."

"Fuck," Emma screamed as she halted her movements, she was incredibly frustrated, she just didn't know if it was with Regina or if it was her body craving the release.

"Such a good girl you are," Regina murmured before pressing her lips on Emma's.

Emma nearly gasped for air when Regina finally pulled away after an intense kiss and her eyes glossed over when Regina's fingers started pumping in and out of her in a fast pace.

"Again, Emma," Regina whispered as she nodded to her.

"Regina, I need it," Emma whined as her finger moved over her clit in a circular motion.

"I know."

"I'm dying here."

Regina chuckled, "Just how I prefer it."

"Please, may I come," her hips jerked and she bit her lip until she could taste blood.

"Do you want to come, Emma?"

"Yes!"

"Then ask me, Emma. Beg me for permission. Be a good girl for me."

"Please, Regina. Please, may I come for you?"

"Yes," Regina hissed as she pumped faster.

Threads of pleasure slid down Emma's legs, right into her toes as it carried her right into another orgasm. With an arched back she dissolved onto Regina's hand, unable to stop the sound of pleasure that came from deep within her. Her eyes so firmly shut that she thought she was going to pass out from the intensity of her orgasm. When the last ripple of ecstasy passed through her she removed her finger and collapsed against the mattress.

"Good girl," Regina murmured as she removed her finger from inside of Emma and cradled Emma into her arms, holding her close as she kissed her face all over. "I am so proud of you. You did so good." Her hand rubbed lazily down Emma's back and she moved Emma's leg over her own hip. She spoke soft and encouraging words as Emma's breathing slowly elaborated. When Emma started shivering against her, she leaned over a bit and grabbed the comforted that lay at the edge of the bed and draped it over Emma. She cooed her softly when Emma whimpered, "You're okay, Emma. I'm right here."

"I know," she croaked out. "Thank you." As much as she enjoyed what had just taken place, there was something comforting about laying in Regina's arm, it was an entirely different sensation than just sleeping in her arms and she never wanted it to end. Her arm was draped over Regina's waist and for a fleeting movement she wishes they could be laying here skin-to-skin. "Regina?"

"Yeah?"

She moved her head to look at Regina, her voice was small when she murmured, "Will I ever get to touch you?"

Regina smiled and kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes again. "You will."

"When?"

"Soon, I promise. Is that what you want, Emma? To make love to me?"

Emma nodded.

Regina inhaled sharply. She hadn't made love to anyone in years, although what had just transpired came incredibly close. She didn't know if it 'counted'. They were playing, for her that was almost the same as making love. But she knew for Emma, making love and having playtime were still on totally different planets. She wanted to give it to Emma though, she wanted the younger girl to have no doubt whatsoever when it came to what had just transpired.

"I don't want you to doubt what just happened, Emma. To me, this is making love. I haven't allowed anyone to touch me in years. I haven't.. opened myself up to anyone like that in years." She smiled sadly when Emma's face faltered and cupped Emma's cheek. "Listen to me, I wasn't done yet. I want you to make love to me, and if you need it without there being an aspect of play in it, then there won't be. But you need to give me some time. Can you do that?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah, you can have all the time in the world. Well, preferably before I leave, please."

Both their smiles turned into frowns at the statement, neither of them wanting to think about the moment it was time for Emma to leave again. Regina kissed Emma softly, "Soon."

It was all the promise Emma ever needed to hear as she closed her eyes and inhaled Regina's scent. The older woman's arms were incredibly comforting and safe as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Sleep sweet, precious one," Regina whispered as she cradled Emma closer to her.


	17. Playing the long game

**A/N: My sincere apologies for this chapter being a little later than usual. The good news is that I should be update more regularly now, as in a couple of times a week! I know I still have a lot of messages to reply to and I promise I will get to them! Thank you so much for your support and all the follows, I really appreciate it! You can find on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort and on FB as Delirious Comfort. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Emma smiled contently as her hand squeezed the soft surface of _whatever_ it was that was currently below her hand. It felt firm and soft at the same time and despite being still half-asleep her squeeze toy was her new favorite thing. She frowned when a soft moan could be heard when she squeezed again and she peeked through an eye to see where the moan came from.

"Shit," she murmured as she withdrew her hand and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she thanked the gods for Regina still being asleep, while she practically assaulted the woman in her sleep. Regina would skin her alive.

"Hey."

 _Fuck_. "Hi."

"Did you cop a feel while I was asleep?" Regina chuckled.

Emma burrowed her head beneath Regina's chin, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I quite liked it," Regina murmured as she kissed the top of Emma's head. "Maybe I'll let you do that again while you're actually awake." She smirked when Emma looked at her and wiggled her brows, "Maybe."

"This is not at all embarrassing."

Regina smiled as she pulled Emma on top of her and rubbed Emma's back, she chuckled softly when Emma growled as her hands dipped lower and cupped Emma's ass. "You're really naked," she said as she moved one hand and used it to pull Emma's head closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Emma smiled. "That was .. incredible."

Regina laughed when Emma's stomach growled, "Hungry?"

"Well, you gave me quite the work-out," Emma grinned before lowering her head and hesitantly brought their lips together. She had never initiated a kiss between them before and a part of her was still scared that Regina would push her away. When Regina deepened their kiss she rolled her hips against Regina's and she gasped for air when Regina's hand moved from her hair and in between their bodies. "What are you doing?"

"Teasing you."

Emma's eyes closed when Regina's hand cupped her sex, before sliding a finger through her wetness.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

Emma blushed and buried her face in Regina's neck. "It's your fault," she mumbled when Regina laughed at her embarrassment. Embarrassment that quickly turned into nothing but utter desire as Regina flicked her finger against Emma's clit.

"Look at me," Regina firmly said and smiled when Emma slowly moved her head to look at Regina. She bit her lip when Regina teased her entrance with a finger.

"Please."

"Please what?"

Emma groaned, "Please, Miss."

Regina chuckled, "What do you want, Emma?" She used her thumb to rub against Emma's clit and smiled when Emma moaned softly.

"Please touch me," Emma breathed out.

"Like this?" Regina mockingly said as she slipped a finger inside of Emma.

"Yes."

Regina leaned in a bit and nibbled at Emma's nose, "You know, we don't really have time for this. I promised I would make dinner and if I start playing with you.. Well, I don't think I want to leave this bed."

Emma responded by pushing down against the finger inside of her.

"Cheeky girl," Regina grinned as her other hand slowly dragged up Emma's back until Emma trembled beneath her. "I wonder," Regina murmured as her fingernails scratched their way down again until she reached the small of Emma's back, "what would happen," she gave Emma a chaste kiss on her lips, "if I did this." Her thumb rubbed faster over the bundle of nerves as her other hand came crashing down on Emma's ass and she smirked when a guttural moan made its way up from deep down in Emma.

"Holy shit," Emma gasped as Regina immediately softened the blow by rubbing her hand over the stinging skin.

"Me thinks you like it," Regina teased as she bit her lip. "Do you want another one?"

Emma shook her head, "No, thank you."

Regina laughed, "Well, that just won't do, you know what to say if you really don't want another one." She brought her hand down once more and grinned when Emma yelped.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emma growled when Regina removed her finger from inside of her and rubbed Emma's other cheek softly.

"What's your safe word, Emma?" Regina asked as she dug her fingernails into the delicate skin.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Emma breathed out.

"Mhm, and when do you use it?"

"When I want you to stop."

Regina grinned, "So, did you want another one?"

Emma shook her head again and closed her eyes when Regina's hand slapped her ass again, and breathed a sigh of relief when the touch was gentle and soft this time.

"I think you _do_ want another one, you're just too embarrassed to admit it," Regina said as she squeezed both her hands and pushed Emma into her. "So, let me ask you again. Do you want another one?"

"Fuck," Emma hissed. "No."

"No? Are you sure?"

"No."

Regina laughed, "Make a choice."

"I don't like you," Emma hissed as she desperately tried to ignore her instincts to ask for another one. While the slap hurt quite a bit, she also really enjoyed how it felt and _maybe_ she did really want Regina to do again, but she wasn't going to admit that.

Regina fake pouted, "That really hurt my feelings. But, I guess if you don't like me anymore I could always ask Belle if she wants a proper spanking."

"Ugh," Emma exclaimed. "You're the worst. I don't want you to ever touch her again."

Regina threw her head back and laughed, "My, we're jealous today!"

"I want to be the only one," Emma whispered before pressing her mouth on Regina and kissed her until she had to pull away to get some much needed air into her lungs. "No more touching Belle. Touch me instead."

Regina arched a brow, "Are you giving orders now?"

Emma blushed as she shook her head, "No, I'm asking."

"Really? I didn't hear a question, I just heard a demand and I'm not particularly fond of those, Emma."

"Please," Emma whispered, "please touch me?"

"Hm, no."

"For fuck's sake," Emma growled. She yelped when Regina rolled her over in bed and now lay on top of her. She covered Emma's mouth with her hand.

"What did I tell you about swearing? I don't like it, Emma. As much as I dislike you making demands, I hate it even more when you swear just because you don't get what you want," Regina reprimanded her before taking her hand away. "Is there anything you wish to say to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Good girl. I'm not mad at you, but I need you think before you speak, do you think you can do that?"

Emma nodded as she bit her lip, "I will." She arched her back when Regina's hand traced up her thighs and slipped through her wetness once more.

"I like how wet you get," Regina murmured as she entered Emma with two fingers. "You know what I like even more?"

"What," Emma breathed out as her nails dug into Regina's side.

"I like to keep you on edge all evening, have you squirm every time I touch you. Maybe I'll stroke your thigh while we're having dinner, inch my fingers higher until your thighs quiver, would you like that, Emma?"

"I- I don't know," Emma said earnestly, earning a chuckle from Regina.

"Maybe we'll all watch a movie after dinner and I'll pull you on my lap, cover you up with a blanket, while my fingers do some exploring," Regina said as she curled up her fingers inside of Emma and rubbed her clit with her thumb. "Do you want to come, Emma?"

"Yes," Emma hissed. "Please."

Regina grinned before lowering her head and traced Emma's lower lip with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. "I think I would quite like to tease you some more, Emma."

"God, please, no more teasing." Emma whined when Regina removed her hand and brought it to her own mouth, she cleaned her fingers with her tongue as she looked at Emma.

"I love how you taste," Regina murmured. She gave Emma one last quick kiss before rolling off on top of her. "Get dressed, we're having dinner."

"What!"

Regina winked as she stood up and pulled Emma with her, before pulling her into a hug. "I am so very proud of you and all that you've done today, but right now I'm very hungry and I'm going to make dinner. Maybe you should take a shower and when you're ready you can come join me in the kitchen."

Emma growled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Regina, "Can I still sleep with you tonight?"

Regina pulled back and frowned, "Why would you think otherwise?"

Emma shrugged, "Maybe you don't want me near anymore now that you've touched me."

"You couldn't be more wrong, Emma," Regina said as she cupped Emma's cheek. "I will be extremely disappointed if you're not by my side tonight. I want you to curl up in my arms and have the sweetest of dreams and maybe I'll wake you up in the middle of the night, like you've woken me up so many times, and I'll tease you some more. Or maybe I'll let you sleep, but either way I really want you to be with me, understood?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled.

"Good girl, now go take that shower and don't keep me waiting too long."

Emma nodded as Regina walked out of the room. She let herself fall down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was still amazed by the progress her and Regina had made in the last couple of hours and whatever she had expected or daydreamed about, Regina had exceeded all those things. She had been absolutely amazing and – god, Emma loved the way Regina teased her and played with her. There was not a moment where she hadn't felt safe and she wanted more of it.

* * *

"So," Regina drawled as she leaned back in her chair. "Who's going to do the dishes?

"Not me," Emma and Ruby said simultaneously and they grinned at each other.

"Guess that leaves Belle," Ruby said as she patted Belle on the back. "You poor girl."

"I don't mind," Belle shrugged as she stood up and collected their plates.

Regina laughed as she leaned in closer to Emma and whispered, "See, now _that's_ what good girls do. Following orders without questioning them."

Emma blushed and gently pushed Regina away, she poked out her tongue when Regina grinned. "I think you've called me a 'good girl' in the last couple of hours." She looked away shyly when Ruby looked at her with a wide open mouth.

"Oh my god, you two tot-"

"Stop," Regina said.

"Fine," Ruby grumbled. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"What would you like to do?" Regina asked with a smile as her fingers played with the fabric of Emma's pants under the table.

"I'd suggest a card game but you cheat, so that wouldn't be fair," Ruby said.

Emma gasped as she looked at Regina, "Oh my god! See! You do cheat, I knew it."

"I do not," Regina laughed.

"Yeah you do! You told me Jefferson taught you and you never lose a game," Ruby said with a frown.

"Hush," Regina said as she coughed.

"Regina Mills! Did you cheat when we played for our wager?"

"I did not, I won fair and square, thank you very much."

Emma squinted her eyes, "I don't think I believe you. You owe me breakfast in bed!"

Regina laughed, "I owe you nothing, dear. But it's cute that you think I do."

Ruby smiled as she watched Regina and Emma tease each other back and forth. It was so evident that they were head over heels with each other and she immensely enjoyed seeing Regina be so carefree and happy. In all her years of knowing Regina she had never been really sad, but her smile also never quite reached her eyes and while she knew Regina through and through, she had no doubt that Emma was the source of Regina's current happiness and she couldn't be more happy for her.

"I want to play a card game, if I win, you tell me the honest truth on whether you played fair or not," Emma said as she grabbed the cards from the desk behind her and started shuffling them.

"I already told you, I won fair and square," Regina grinned. "What do I get when I win?"

"Nothing," Emma chuckled. "Bragging rights."

"Nah, that won't do," Regina said as she shook her head. "We'll do teams, Ruby and me against you and Belle. If we win, you do our bidding for an hour, if you girls win, we'll do yours for two hours."

Emma frowned, "You seem way too sure that you'll win."

"Because we will," Ruby grinned. "You can't lose with Regina on your team. I'm in."

"Belle," Emma shouted out. "How good are you with card games?"

Belle smiled as she sat down at the table, "I have the worst poker face, but I can play well."

"I think we need rules," Emma said as she dealt the cards. "First of all, Regina is not allowed to cheat."

Regina snorted, "I told you, I don't cheat."

"Also," Emma slapped away the hand that squeezed her knee, "no distracting me and Belle while we play."

Ruby wiggled her brows, "I make no promises."

"Hands above the table at all times!" Emma exclaimed. "That'll keep you from cheating," she murmured as she glanced sideways at Regina.

"Sure thing," Regina nodded as she grabbed her cards and put them in order in her hand. "So, we're all agreed on the wager?"

Everyone nodded and Ruby laughed loudly when Regina tugged on her ear and tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh my god, you've already started cheating, haven't you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emma," Regina grinned as she put a card on the table. It was immediately followed by another one and another one and Emma growled deeply.

Emma leaned back in her chair as she sneakily tried to glance at Regina's cards. "So," she drawled as she put down a card and waited for Belle to make a move. "Queens still beat Kings?"

"Always," Regina nodded.

"Then how the hell did you end up with three Queens in your hands already!"

"Emma," Regina tutted. "No cheating and no glancing at my cards, or I will blindfold you and trust me, it's a whole lot more difficult to play when you can't see a thing." She grinned when Emma opened her mouth a couple of times, trying to come up with a retort, but she snapped it shut and just glared at Regina.

"Cheater," she murmured as Ruby put down two Queens on the table and Regina added her three Queens.

"Call me a cheater one more time, and I will actually make my threat a reality," Regina pointed out.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Emma said almost inaudibly and she blushed when Regina laughed loudly.

"Oh no, dear. We don't use that when playing a simple card game."

"Why not!"

"That's not how it works," Regina grinned.

Emma was utterly frustrated when an hour later Ruby and Regina had won all of their games and she and Belle sighed simultaneously. Emma looked at Ruby and narrowed her eyes, "Did you guys cheat?"

Ruby laughed, "I will never tell, but you may want to strip search Regina later."

Regina snorted, "Yes, Emma. You may want to strip search me later."

Emma licked her dry lips, "Can I?"

"Maybe."

"Lots of maybe's today," Emma grinned.

"Well," Regina said as she clasped her hands together. "I think Ruby and I have some discussing to do. You two may finish doing the dishes while we come up with a plan."

"But-"

Regina held up her hand, "It's not up for discussion, Emma. Go finish up and when we're ready we'll call for you." She beckoned Emma closer and whispered in her ear, "Do you trust me?"

Emma nodded.

"Good, go finish up."

* * *

"Are you scared," Belle asked as she handed Emma a plate to dry.

"Utterly terrified," Emma admitted as she dried the plate and put it in the cupboard. "I've fought this for so long, it's a little bit scary to think of what they may be discussing right now."

Belle smiled, "You fought what for so long?"

"Admitting that I may like the BDSM stuff. When I first arrived here I wanted nothing to do with it. I hated how it seemed like everything that came out of Regina's mouth was a reference to the lifestyle, but now.. I don't know. I can't really deny anymore that I do like it. But it still terrifies me."

Belle nodded, "I was like that at first. Before I was with Ruby, I used to play with a man. He taught me a lot, but he was never gentle with me like Ruby can be. I mean, she has her rough moments, but I know she would never intentionally hurt me, and that makes all the difference."

"Are you ever ashamed of it?"

"I think I was in the beginning. We're not supposed to be like this, but then again, why shouldn't we be? It's not like we're doing anything wrong. Everyone has a thing that they enjoy that others frown upon. For us it's BDSM for someone else it's chewing gum all day."

Emma grinned, "That's a weird comparison, but I get what you mean. I just don't think I'm ready to show this to the outside world."

"You don't have to," Belle said as she gently touched Emma's arm. "You don't owe anyone an explanation. If you want to keep this between you and Regina than it's in your right to do so. I would never out you to anyone, that's now how this world works and I know Ruby would never do it either."

Emma smiled, "Thank you. I guess I just wonder how it all works once I leave. I mean, Regina does this for a living." Emma fell quiet as her smile faltered. Regina did this for a living. Would Regina keep doing this once Emma left? Would she ever see Regina again?

Belle smiled sadly when she saw Emma's face, "I think you and I have the same fears. All I can tell you is that communicating is extremely important. Talk about your fears with Regina and everything will be okay. Trouble comes when you stop communicating, that is when misunderstandings happen and those are a whole lot more difficult to deal with than any conversation that you may be too scared to bring up."

Emma nodded, "Right, that makes sense. I guess I shouldn't overthink it too much. I know we have all the time in the world before I eventually have to go back. I guess.. I'm just not ready to leave yet. I feel like we're an hour into this journey and the thought of having to leave physically hurts me."

Belle grinned, "I don't think Regina wants you to leave either. Just take it one day at a time and keep talking to her. You two will find a solution to any problem you may encounter, I'm sure of it."

Emma leaned in closer and blushed as she whispered, "So, does Ruby let you touch her?"

Belle chuckled, "Pretty much the first time we met. But, Ruby and Regina are two completely different people. Ruby is still learning about BDSM and when we met, well.. Let's just say our first encounter wasn't very BDSM like. It's different for us, than I imagine it is for you two. Regina seems like someone who has been in control of every aspect of her life and to let someone in like that, it may take some time."

Emma nodded, "We actually did talk about that briefly. It's just incredibly hard sometimes to not reach out and touch her, because I really want to."

"I imagine that's probably why she won't let you yet. She enjoys teasing you, so I imagine that once you do get to touch her, you're in for quite the ride."

Emma grinned, "I hope so. I know she said she needs time and I will give it to her, I just really hope she knows that I really want to touch her." She blushed at her own statement and lightly shook her head. "I can't believe I'm telling you all this, Regina would probably kill me."

"I think Regina would be very proud of you for opening yourself up and talking about your fears and desires. I know how hard that can be and I know we're practically strangers, so opening up to me is a good thing. I'm a good listener, I think it's why people feel comfortable talking to me. We should keep in touch once Ruby and I leave."

Emma smiled, "I would like that."

Belle smiled and rolled her eyes when Ruby called them over, "That's her 'I'm luring you into a trap' voice."

"Wonderful," Emma murmured as they made their way to the living room. She sat down next to Regina on the couch and tugged her feet beneath her legs. "So, what have you guys cooked up for us?"

Regina smiled, "Ruby is going to explain it to Belle in another room."

Emma gulped as she watched Ruby take Belle's hand as they walked out of the room.

Regina smiled as she patted her lap, "Come here."

Emma rolled her eyes before laying her head down on Regina's lap. She sighed contently when Regina's fingers started playing with her hair.

"I want to tie you up," Regina stated as she cupped Emma's cheek when she gulped. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know," Emma answered. "Will Ruby and Belle be there?"

Regina nodded, "Ruby's going to practice her rope skills on Belle."

Emma closed her eyes and she tried to take deep breaths. She felt anxious about the whole ordeal, "What will happen?"

"Nothing that you don't want. I would really like it if you would let me blindfold you before using the ropes on you. Ruby won't touch you, nor will I touch Belle. We would be playing in the same room, but that's it. I've thought about tying you and Belle together, but I think you wouldn't like it."

Emma shook her head, "I don't want that."

"I know," Regina smiled. "Which is why I won't do it. You don't have to say yes. You're completely in control over what will happen and what won't happen."

"How will you tie me up?"

"I want it to be a surprise, but if you really want to know, I will tell you."

Emma was quiet for a long time, "You won't play with me right? Like, sexually?"

Regina shook her head, "I won't. Not with them there, no."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Not even when I beg for it?"

"Not even when you beg for it. Let's talk about limits for a bit. Tell me what your limits are and I promise you I will abide by them."

"Nothing sexual and I don't want Ruby to touch me. I know I can't ask you to not touch Belle but I am hoping you won't."

Regina nodded, "I already said I wouldn't."

"I don't want to be suspended or anything."

"Okay. I wouldn't do that anyway, we're not ready for that yet."

"I think I need you to tell me what you will do," Emma said as she grabbed Regina's hand and played with her fingers. "I am nervous."

"Okay, I want to tie your hands behind your back and I want to work a rope into your hair and maybe connect it to your hands. Make you feel a bit immobilized, but if that scares you, I won't do it."

"What else?"

"I want to tease your mercilessly with words, soft spoken words that neither Ruby or Belle will be able to hear. Promises of what I will do to you, promises of what I'll let you do to me."

Emma gulped, "Like what?"

Regina smiled, "You'll have to wait and see. I won't give all my secrets away." She leaned down and kissed Emma softly. "What do you say?"

"Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

Emma nodded, "I trust you."

"Good girl."

* * *

Regina laughed when they entered the playroom, "I see you've gotten a head start." She took Emma's hand and pulled her into the playroom before closing the door.

Emma's eyes grew wide when Belle sat on the floor, a blindfold covered her eyes and Ruby was busy wrapping the ropes around Belle's legs.

"Belle was eager," Ruby grinned as she gently cupped Belle's cheek.

Regina nodded and reached into the drawer with one hand and gently pushed Emma into a corner when she had grabbed the blindfold. "Do we need to do your safe word routine?"

Emma shook her head, "I remember."

"Can I give you a kiss?"

Emma blushed at the question and her eyes darted over to Ruby and Belle before nodding. She smiled when Regina pressed her lips on hers and she squirmed when Regina played with her tongue before pulling back.

"Nothing sexual," she winked.

"Right," Emma murmured. This was going to be harder than she thought, the throb between her legs was already making its presence known and she cursed herself for it.

"Turn around," Regina demanded and she prodded Emma's legs apart with her foot and placed the blindfold over Emma's head. "How's that?"

"Dark," Emma chuckled.

"Good," Regina said as she let her hands slide down Emma's side. "Don't move."

Emma focused on her breathing while Regina grabbed the ropes. She listened to the soft murmurs coming from Ruby and Belle and part of her was glad that she couldn't see what was going on. The thought of Ruby watching her every move scared her, but judging by the sounds coming from Belle, Ruby was way too busy to look at Emma.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked as she grabbed Emma's arms and moved them behind her back.

"Yeah," Emma said as she wiggled her fingers and tickled Regina's stomach. Her heart started beating faster when she felt the rope being wrapped around her wrists and she smiled when Regina kissed her bare shoulder.

"You're so beautiful," Regina whispered as she expertly tied the ropes higher around Emma's lower arms, until she ran out of rope. "I had a dream about you," she said as she let her fingers slide over the rope.

"When?" Emma moaned softly when Regina's fingers moved to her head and let her fingers glide through Emma's hair.

"I think I dream about you every night," Regina murmured before wrapping Emma's hair into a ponytail. "I dream about how you would touch me."

"How would I?"

Regina chuckled into Emma's ear, "Really fucking good."

Emma snorted and shook her head, "I thought you didn't like swearing."

"I don't, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up on," Regina said as she tied the rope into Emma's hair and connected it to the rope around Emma's arms.

"What else do you dream about?"

"Hm," Regina mused. "How good it would feel to have your fingers inside of me."

Emma squirmed as her clit throbbed and hissed, "If you keep this up I'm gonna beg you to touch me."

Regina chuckled, "That's the idea, dear. Tease and denial, my favorite game. I made you a promise and I intent to stick to it."

"You're mean," Emma breathed out.

"I think you like it when I'm mean," Regina said before turning Emma around and gently pushed her against the wall. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Emma murmured. "What did you do to my hair?"

"Tied it up, does it hurt?"

Emma shook her head and smiled, "It feels weird, but kinda nice." She yelped when Regina reached around her and gently pushed her arms down, "Shit."

"Pain?"

"No, feels good," Emma whispered as she lowered her head along with the touch as far as possible.

"You should see Belle," Regina grinned. "You're getting off easy, Ruby has her in quite the position. Luckily for you, I like looking at you a whole lot more than I like looking at Belle."

Emma growled, "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

Regina smiled and pressed her body against Emma's as she lightly tugged at the rope that was wrapped into Emma's hair. "Is that all you're feeling? Jealousy?"

"No."

"Tell me."

"I- I want more."

"What does that mean," Regina purred into Emma's ear. "Be specific."

"I think I'm wet," Emma confessed before biting her lip.

"You think?"

"I know I am."

"I like that," Regina smirked. "I wish I could cop a feel, like you did earlier today, but I made you a promise, didn't I?"

Emma growled, "You did."

"Such a shame, you look so pretty all tied up. I wish I could touch you," she said as she traced Emma's lower lip with her thumb. "I wouldn't even make you beg for it, Emma. I would just slip my hand inside your panties and let you come, that's how nice I would be."

Emma inhaled sharply, "You're mean."

"You really think so? Does that mean you don't want me to take you out of here, continue this in private?"

Emma arched a brow, "You would do that?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck," Emma hissed as she trembled beneath Regina's touch. "Please."

"Hm?"

"I wanna go."

Regina chuckled, "I can't. I made you a promise. Besides, I wasn't done telling you about what I would do. You see, after I would let you come, so graciously, I would probably untie you and kiss your fingertips before slipping them down my own panties. Would you like that, Emma?"

"God, please," Emma moaned. She craved to touch Regina and at this point she couldn't care less whether it would be because Regina demanded it from her or if she would give Emma space to explore on her own. "It's not fair to tease me like that."

"I know," Regina fake pouted. "I'm such a meanie," she mocked before looking over her shoulder. She smiled at Ruby's skills and how the tip of her tongue slipped past her lips as she used more rope to tie Belle completely down. "Make sure it's not too tight, Ruby."

"I know," Ruby said. "I'm checking, I promise."

Regina smiled before turning her attention back to Emma, "Tell you what, Emma. If you can work your way out of the ropes, I'll take you to the bedroom."

"I'm not Houdini," Emma hissed.

Regina laughed, "I have faith in you, come on, let's see what you got." She turned Emma around and took a step back. "You have five minutes."

"Holy shit," Emma murmured as she wiggled her fingers. This was an impossible task, but god she was going to try. "How am I even supposed to do this?"

Regina laughed softly, "I don't know. I would start by finding the end of the rope. There's enough free space for you to move your hands around a little."

"I can't see a damn thing," Emma hissed.

"I would be really impressed if you could see through your blindfold," Regina chuckled as she stepped forward and placed the end of the rope in Emma's hand. "See how nice I am?" She immensely enjoyed watching Emma struggle for the next couple of minutes and she had to hand it to Emma when she managed to loosen the rope some, but not nearly enough to free herself.

"I give up," Emma sighed.

"Poor girl," Regina mocked as she stepped forward and finished the job that Emma had started. She freed her arms and massaged the skin before dropping her arms. "There's still a rope in your hair." With a light tug on the rope she grinned, "Maybe I should drag you to the bedroom by your hair. Unfortunately for you, we can't leave until Ruby is done."

Emma gulped when she felt Regina tug on the rope in her hair harder and she took a step back.

"Come on," Regina murmured as she carefully moved over to the padded cage and dragged Emma along by her hair. She sat down on top of it and pulled Emma in between her legs. "I think we've been here before," she said as she wrapped her legs around Emma's.

"I wasn't blindfolded."

"Do you want to see what Ruby is doing to Belle?"

Emma bit her lip, she had to admit she was curious, but she also really enjoyed the blindfold and not being able to see. It excited her to no end and she didn't want it to stop. "No."

The answer surprised Regina and she pulled Emma a little closer as she slipped a hand underneath Emma's shirt and stroked the soft skin, "Do you want me to tell you what she's doing?"

Emma shook her head, "I just want to be here with you."

Regina's heart fluttered at the confession and she pulled Emma's head down and gave her a chaste kiss, "Good girl. I like that."

Emma took a deep breath and focused on the sound of Regina's voice as she softly spoke to her about how she was looking forward to take Emma to bed later on, to just sleep with her. She pouted at that, she had hoped Regina would continue their play in the bedroom, she was extremely turned on and the idea that she had to go to sleep with that throb between her leg wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"Why are you pouting?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep," Emma confessed.

"Oh?" Regina wrapped the rope around her hand and tugged on it until Emma moaned. "And why is that?"

Emma blushed, "I am really turned on."

Regina laughed, "Ruby's almost done. She's untying Belle as we speak."

Emma frowned, "Does that mean you'll play with me?"

Regina was quiet for a long time as she contemplated Emma's question. She took a deep breath and smiled at Emma's eagerness. It felt as if Emma had awoken from a deep slumber and was making up for lost time and she wanted the entire hand when she was just being handed the finger. She wanted to make Emma feel good, she thoroughly enjoyed touching the girl and making her squirm and tremble beneath her, but she also knew Emma was desperate for them to make love without there being play involved.

Regina had thought about it all evening long and it would be incredibly easy to give in to Emma's desires, but part of her wanted to hold off on it until Ruby and Belle had left. It didn't feel right to go there with them being in the house. She knew it was silly, but it was important to her, that didn't mean however that she couldn't let Emma touch her with there being play involved. She just didn't know how Emma would feel about it.

"Maybe I'll let you play with me," Regina whispered. "But I have rules."

Emma gulped, "What kind of rules?"

"You'll do as I say."

Emma nodded.

"I make no promises, I told you I needed time and I may change my mind as soon as we're in bed."

Emma bit her lip, "Fair enough."

Regina glanced over at Ruby as she put the ropes away and pulled Belle into a hug. "How are you feeling, Belle?"

"Good, Miss Regina," Belle said softly as she relaxed into the hug. "Tired."

Regina nodded, "You two should get some rest, cuddle up in bed."

Ruby smiled as she took Belle's hand. She could take a hint. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Night," Emma murmured before the door opened and closed.

Regina stood up and removed the blindfold from Emma's head, she wanted Emma to see her for what she was about to say. She let Emma adjust to the light and smiled at her as she took her hand, "I've not allowed anyone to touch me in years. I have my reasons and I am not sure whether I'm ready to share those with you yet. I promise I will get there and I will tell you, but just like you are adjusting, I need you to give me time to do the same."

Emma nodded at the heartfelt confession.

"I know you want us to make love and like I said earlier, we will get there, but if I allow you to touch me tonight, it has to be according to my rules. If that makes you uncomfortable, you can be honest with me and we will wait until I'm ready for it to be the way you want it to be. So I'm going to remove the rope from your hair while you think about it. Whatever you decide, I won't get mad and I won't be disappointed."

She stepped around Emma and swiftly removed the rope from Emma's hair and rolled it up tightly before putting it away in the drawer. Her hand reached out for Emma's and she turned off the light as they left the playroom before pulling Emma along to the bedroom. She let go of Emma's hand as she closed the bedroom door and leaned against it as she looked at Emma. She hated feeling as vulnerable as she did and she willed the thought to go away as she took tentative steps towards Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"What's it going to be?"

Emma had thought about it long and hard and she could see Regina's insecurity and she hated that Regina even felt that way. She wanted Regina to feel good, like she made Emma feel good, "I think you should be the one to make the decision. I don't want to pressure you into anything and I kinda feel like you're doing this for me, so I don't want to make the decision."

Regina nodded and inhaled sharply, "I can honestly say for the first time since you got here, I have no idea what I want."

Emma smiled as she pulled back from the hug, "I'm going to brush my teeth and put on my pajama's. I think we should stick to just sleeping tonight."

Regina sighed, "I'm sorry I'm so indecisive. I don't mean to be."

Emma frowned, "You're not being indecisive, besides even if you were, it would totally be okay. I'm glad you're being open and honest with me, I need that and it's good to see you open up like that. We've both had a long day and I'm not going to pretend like I'm not dying for you to touch me, but honestly.. I think at this point I would rather cuddle up with you and just sleep."

Regina smiled thankfully and gave her a soft squeeze, "Okay, thank you. I'll go change and get ready."

* * *

Emma shivered as she cuddled up closer to Regina, "Why is it so cold?"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining. I like it when you cuddle up to me," Regina murmured as she softly scratched Emma's back over her shirt.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Emma said as her fingers played with the fabric of Regina's shirt. "Belle said as long as we kept talking we would be alright."

"You spoke to Belle?"

"I did, when we did the dishes. It was nice to talk to her, she seems to understand my fears and she was able to put them to rest."

"I'm glad," Regina smiled as she closed her eyes. "Don't wake me up in the middle of the night," she teased before placing a kiss on the top of Emma's head. "Unless there's thunder and you're scared."

"Not even for a lil' something-something?" Emma joked as she prodded Regina's side.

"Not even for that, silly girl. Now go to sleep and dream of me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Still not my preferred title," Regina murmured

"Hey Regina?" Emma asked.

"Mhm?"

"Did you cheat while playing cards?

Regina laughed softly. "You'll never know," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Emma smiled and closed her eyes and she listened to the soft purrs coming from Regina. Today had been quite the roller coaster ride and somehow she felt as if they had taken a giant leap forward without having to take a step back and she felt quite proud of herself. She appreciated the fact that Regina had opened up to her, but it worried her that Regina had a good reason for not having let anyone touch her and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to hear the reasoning behind it – whatever it was.

She put those thoughts to rest for now as her hand lazily stroked Regina's skin beneath her shirt. Whatever it was, it could wait until they were alone and Regina felt safe enough to tell her what was bothering her. For now, she would do exactly what she had been ordered to do: dream of Regina.


	18. Dream a dream

**A/N: NSFW. Maybe.**

* * *

Regina groaned softly when she woke up to an empty bed. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes before looking around to the room to see where Emma had went. Her lips curled up in a small smile when she saw Emma sitting on the chair in front of the window with her legs pulled up. Emma looked absolutely gorgeous and her heart fluttered when Emma's head turned to her as she smiled a shy smile.

"Hi," Emma said before looking out the window again.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the thunder. I couldn't sleep because it was really loud and I didn't want to wake you up again. So I decided to face my fears and just sit by the window to look at it."

Regina smiled as she rolled on her side, "How's that working out for you?"

"I still don't like it," Emma chuckled. "But I can see now that it won't hurt me. It's outside, it can't get to me."

"Sounds like a metaphor."

"Maybe it is," Emma sighed. "Learning a lot here."

Regina sat up in bed and pulled the covers higher, she hated the weather changes. It would be unbearable hot one day and freezing cold the next. She much preferred having Emma in her bed so they could snuggle up and she could warm up. "Come back to bed?"

Emma glanced at Regina and smiled before turning her head again as she shook it lightly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Emma chuckled, "You have bed hair. It's incredibly sexy."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "I'm only sexy with bed hair?"

"What? No, you're-" Emma's mouth closed when Regina laughed. "You suck," she grumbled.

"Come here, Emma."

Emma shook her head, "The lightning is mesmerizing."

"It wasn't a request," Regina said more firmly. She loved Emma's stubbornness but not in the middle of the night. They both needed sleep and she needed warmth and the only one who could provide her with that was currently being incredibly stubborn and god she loved it. Emma's playfulness was such a welcome change from her lonely days on the island, Emma brought life to the island and she had never quite realized how much she had missed that until Emma set foot on Shadow Haven.

"Was it a suggestion?"

"I'll count to three."

"What happens when you get to three and I'm still here?"

"You don't want to find out," Regina said sternly as she hide her smile.

Emma chuckled, "You don't scare me."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "One."

Emma bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Two."

A foot moved to the floor and Regina grinned. "Last chance." She couldn't help but wonder what kind of internal battle Emma was having, but she immensely enjoyed watching her struggle her instincts to get up and move over to the bed.

"I'm not coming," Emma whispered as she bit her lip.

"Three."

Emma whipped her head around to look at Regina and blushed when she noticed the scowl on Regina's face.

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina murmured before laying down and rolling over. She grinned when the floor croaked and she felt the bed dip lightly. A warm arm wrapped around her waist and she covered it with her own hand and placed it on Emma's leg.

"What are you doing," Emma whined.

Regina was quiet as she scurried forward a bit, putting some distance between them.

"Regina? Oh my god, are you mad at me?"

Regina scrunched her nose up to keep herself from answering her. The slight tremor in Emma's voice made her heart skip a beat. She loved teasing Emma.

"Regina," Emma said as she prodded Regina with a finger and Regina growled as she slapped the finger away. "Seriously? You're ignoring me?" Emma pouted as she inched forward and wrapped her arm around Regina once more, her grip tighter this time as she nuzzled her nose in Regina's neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered as her eyes closed. She could fall asleep right then and there, Regina's body always brought her great comfort. She took deep breaths as she waited for Regina's response and she groaned when she heard the soft purrs coming from Regina.

* * *

Emma was growing increasingly more frustrated and she had no idea whether Regina was faking being asleep or not. She inched closer and whispered again, "I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina smiled as her hand covered Emma's, "Are you?"

"Very," Emma responded.

"You didn't listen to me," Regina murmured before rolling over, she pushed Emma on her back and her hand disappeared beneath Emma's shirt and trailed up to the swell of her breast. She took the nipple between two fingers and pinched hard. "How sorry are you?"

"So sorry," Emma moaned as her back arched.

"On your stomach," Regina said. "Now," she growled when Emma didn't immediately move.

"Shit," Emma breathed out as she got on her stomach.

"Hands above your head." She smiled when Emma's hands moved above her head, and she pulled back the covers as her hand moved beneath Emma's shirt once more. She gently stroked Emma's back until she felt Emma relax beneath her touch and raked her nails down Emma's back. "What makes you think it's okay to not listen to me," Regina hissed in Emma's ear as her hand moved inside of Emma's pants and her nails scratched down Emma's thigh.

"I was just playing," Emma said as the muscles in her legs spasmed. She burrowed her head deeper into the pillow when Regina pulled down her pants to her knees.

"What do you think happens when you don't listen to me, hm?" Regina said as she rubbed Emma's ass.

"Punishment?"

"What did I tell you about punishments?" Her finger dipped beneath the fabric of Emma's panties, as she traced the outline of the panties and let the fabric snap against Emma's skin.

"You wouldn't punish me physically."

"That's right. So if I were to slap your ass right now, would that be punishment?" Regina grinned when Emma squirmed.

"I think so," Emma hesitantly said.

"Then I guess it isn't punishment," Regina said with a grin, as her hand rubbed a soft circle once more before smacking Emma's ass.

"Regina," Emma moaned.

"Yes?"

"That hurt," Emma said as her cheeks turned a crimson red.

"Poor you," Regina mockingly said before adding another slap. "Imagine what it must feel like if I pulled your panties aside."

Emma bit her lip as her Regina's hand soothed the stinging skin, "I'm sorry."

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek, "I know you are." She lay back down on her side, her head propped up on an elbow as her other hand drew lazy circles on Emma's back. "Pull your panties down, just low enough."

Emma groaned as her hands moved to her panties as she pulled them down, uncovering the bare skin.

"Hands up." She teased Emma with soft fingertips trailing down her spine. "Did you want another one?" She chuckled when Emma responded with a soft groan. "Answer me."

"Yes, please."

Regina's eyebrows arched, "You do? I'm surprised. Last time you were so adamant about not wanting another one. What changed?"

"I really like it," Emma murmured almost inaudibly and she hid her face in the pillow when Regina snorted.

"You do? Tell me, have you thought about it? Have you been lusting after a spanking?"

"Oh my god," Emma groaned. "Maybe."

"Tell me. Not a suggestion."

Emma softly spoke as Regina rubbed her ass, alternating between soft and hard strokes. "Ever since you told me about what you wanted to do to me in the playroom, I have been thinking about it. It excites me and scares me. I want it and I'm scared to want it. I don't know what to expect, yet I'm still craving it."

Regina smiled, "Good girl. I will take you there tomorrow. Would you like that?"

Emma nodded, "Please."

"Take off your shirt." She leaned forward when Emma did as instructed and placed a soft kiss on the warm skin of Emma's back, and traced a wet trail up her spine with her tongue, as her lips nipped at the skin. With a swift movement she straddled Emma's legs, "Emma?"

"Mhm?"

"I will be right back, I want you to stay exactly where you are and I want you to close your eyes. Don't you dare fall asleep."

Emma nodded and Regina moved off of the bed. She took a deep breath, not quite sure if her next move was going to the biggest mistake she would make ever since Emma came to her.

* * *

Emma's fingers played with the fabric of the sheets beneath her as she waited for Regina to return. She wasn't sure where she had gone, or if she had even left at all. It was hard to focus with the throb between her legs, a throb that she hoped Regina would soon take care of, because the last thing she wanted to do was to ask her for permission to do it herself. She much preferred Regina's fingers thrusting into her.

A small smile spread on her lips when she felt Regina's fingers wrap themselves around the waistband of her pants as they were pulled down completely. Her panties followed suit and she groaned when the bed dipped and Regina straddled her once more. She gasped softly when she felt the naked skin against hers and her breath hitched in her throat as her heartbeat elevated. "Regina?"

"Ssht," Regina whispered as she lowered her body completely and leaned forward. She swallowed thickly before brushing Emma's hair out of the way and pressed her lips against Emma's pulse point. Her tongue darted out of her mouth as it ran over the skin. She slowly dragged a hand up Emma's side, as she kissed down Emma's back. She was in no hurry as she placed soft kisses all over her back, as Emma wriggled beneath her, the soft moans were music to her ears.

"Turn around," Regina whispered softly as she gave Emma the space to turn over. She smiled when Emma's eyes wandered down her chest and her tongue darted out of her mouth and ran over her dry lips. "You like what you see?"

Emma nodded, "You're beautiful."

Regina reached down and grabbed Emma's hands and put them on her hips as she lowered her body, a soft moan escaped her throat when Emma's hip jerked up to meet her. "Patience," she whispered as she rolled her hips against Emma. Her hands covered Emma's as she moved them up her sides and her eyes closed at Emma's soft touch. "Do you want to touch me, Emma?"

"Yes," Emma breathed out. "Please."

Regina let go of Emma's hands and nodded before they tentatively moved over her skin, she let her head fall back when Emma's cupped her breasts and let rubbed the rigid peaks with her thumbs. Her hand moved to her own wetness and guttural moan made its way up her throat as she let a finger slide through her wetness. She smiled at Emma before bringing the finger to Emma's lips, "You know what to do."

Emma inhaled sharply before opening her mouth and her tongue licked along the finger before sucking it into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of Regina, craving for more. Her hips gently rolled against Regina's core and the wetness she felt against her own drove her mad with desire. She wasn't sure what had changed in the last hour, but whatever it was, she was eternally grateful for it.

"I need you to do let me do this my way," Regina whispered as she looked at Emma. When Emma nodded she took one of Emma's hand and dragged it down her stomach before flipping it over and slipping it in between her thighs. "One finger, Emma, slow please."

Emma swallowed thickly as she let her finger slide through Regina's wetness and she groaned when her own wetness increased. She circled Regina's clit before rubbing over it slowly, the sounds emitting from Regina almost drove her over the edge.

"Inside," Regina murmured as she twisted Emma's nipple between her fingers, until it hardened under her touch. When Emma entered her she leaned forward and took the nipple into her mouth, alternating between sucking it and flicking her tongue against it. Her hand moved down and Emma's back arched when Regina flicked it against Emma's clit without much warning.

Emma gasped as she Regina rubbed her clit in a fast pace, "Fuck, Regina."

"Come for me, Emma," Regina said before moving her head up and capturing Emma's mouth in a passionate kiss. Her lips curled up in a smile when Emma's back arched as her orgasm rippled through her and she heard her name fall from those gorgeous lips over and over again.

 _"Emma."_

Emma groaned.

"Emma!"

"Please don't stop," Emma moaned as her hips jerked up.

"Stop what?" a confused voice asked.

Emma jolted up straight as her body trembled. She looked around in confusion when she noticed she was fully dressed and Regina looked at her as if she had just found a stranger in her bed. "Jesus fucking Christ," Emma murmured.

"Language dear, are you okay?"

"A dream? That was a fucking dream?" Emma cried out as she let herself fall against the bed.

Regina chuckled, "What just happened?"

Emma rolled away from her in embarrassment, she was positively throbbing and she was pretty sure her dream had just given her one of the best orgasm she had ever had.

"Hey," Regina whispered as she cupped Emma's chin and turned her head back to her. "What's wrong?"

"That's just not fair," Emma pouted. "I think I took your assignment a little bit too literal."

"Tell me."

"You said to dream of you and dream of you I did."

Regina grinned, "Did you have a sex dream?"

Emma groaned as she wrapped her arms around Regina and rested her head beneath Regina's chin. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do!"

"I'm burning up here, I've never blushed harder," Emma confessed in embarrassment. "I- I think I did something without your permission."

"Oh my," Regina laughed. "That must have been some dream! I woke up because you were wriggling so much, I thought you were having a nightmare. Obviously I was mistaken. Tell me what you did without my permission."

"Please don't make me say it," Emma whined.

"Now please."

Emma sighed, "I'm throbbing, that was a good dream. I feel like I just had an orgasm."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "You came without my permission?" She bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She was quite impressed with Emma's skills to achieve an orgasm in her dreams.

"Technically, you told me to," Emma confessed.

"Did I now?"

Emma nodded, "You told me to come, so I did."

Regina grinned as she kissed the top of Emma's head and wrapped her arms tighter around Emma, "Well, I suppose if I told you to, I can't blame you."

"Really?"

"That doesn't mean I won't punish you for it later. Maybe I won't have you write an essay, but there are other ways to punish you."

"Like what?"

"Tease and denial, dear. I'll drive you mad with desire until you beg me to come and I won't let you."

Emma groaned, "That's mean."

Regina smiled, "That's what you get for having such dreams! You can tell me all about it later, I want all the details. But right now, you need to get your cute ass out of bed. Time for breakfast. Ruby and Belle will be leaving shortly, I'm sure. They have a long trip ahead of them."

"No," Emma drawled. "I want to sleep, I'm tired."

"I bet," Regina grinned. "All these activities must have worn you out, doesn't mean you get to sleep in though. Come on, up you get. Take a shower, I'm sure you could use one." She snorted when Emma blushed, "I do love teasing you. I'd join you in the shower, but unfortunately my dreams weren't quite as eventful."

"Oh my god," Emma groaned. "I never should have told you."

Regina leaned forward as she pushed Emma back on the bed and brought her mouth close to Emma's ear, "You should know that I'm very perceptive and even if you wouldn't have told me, I would have smelled your arousal from a mile away. It's my favorite scent, makes me want to do all the naughty things to you." She kissed Emma's cheek and got out of bed while laughing softly. She reached for her robe and pulled it around her body before glancing over her shoulder. "Up you get, dear. The sooner you do, the sooner we can say goodbye to Belle and Ruby and the sooner I can take you to the playroom. I have big plans for you."

* * *

"Well, the weather is shit," Ruby said as she looked out the window. "You're in for quite a trip, Belle. You may want to try and get to sleep as soon as possible, it's going to be a rough ride."

Regina looked worried, "Are you sure you should leave now? I want you two to be safe. I know you can do it, but you have Belle with you. You have to look out for her safety as well."

Ruby nodded, "The wind isn't too bad though. It's just going to be a wet ride. Belle should be fine if she stays below deck. I'll take it slow, I don't need her blowing chunks all over again."

Regina scrunched up her nose, "That's disgusting. Just be careful. Call me when you get home, you know the drill."

Ruby nodded as she hugged Regina and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," Regina smiled. "Call that number I gave you and set up an appointment. He is a good friend of mine and he can teach you much more about Shibari than I can. Don't play alone with Belle until he tells you you're ready, understood?"

Ruby nodded as she grabbed her bag and took Belle's hand. She looked at Emma and smiled, "You're in good hands, Emma. I am glad I got to know you. Don't fuck it up." She poked out her tongue when Emma narrowed her eyes before smiling.

"It was nice to meet you both, I hope I'll get to see you again. Have a safe trip home." She looked at Belle sympathetically, "Good luck and thank you for all your advice. It's helped me a great deal. I will get in touch with you when I'm back on the mainland."

"Please do," Belle smiled before turning her attention to Regina. "Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Regina. I've enjoyed my time here."

"I bet you have," Regina grinned. "Don't let Ruby rush over those waves, it's okay to tell her to slow down when you need it." She winked at Belle when Ruby scoffed.

"Are you guys coming to wave us off?"

"Not a chance in hell," Regina murmured as she looked out of the window. "You can take the car and leave it there, we'll pick it up later. I don't need Emma to catch pneumonia on top of her concussion. She takes advantage of it," she grinned when Emma huffed and gave her a light shove.

Ruby gave Regina one more hug before walking over to the door, she glanced over her shoulder as she opened the door and yelled, "Peace out, bitches!"

"Red!" Regina chastised loudly at the now closed door and she shook her head. "She's dead meat next time I see her."

Emma chuckled as she watched Ruby and Belle drive off through the window. "So," she hesitantly said when Regina turned to her.

"We're alone," Regina wiggled her brows and smiled when Emma blushed. "Come on, let's sit on the couch for a bit, it's about time we'd have a serious conversation."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't kill the messenger!**


	19. Sex tapes scandals

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter. I loved it. You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort. This chapter may be a little NSFW, or not!**

* * *

This one's going to hurt the most

"Don't look so worried," Regina chuckled as she sat down in her chair. "I just want to talk, it's nothing bad, promise."

"You could've fooled me with your whole 'let's talk about something serious'," Emma mocked.

Regina could help but smile in adoration when a light blush flushed Emma's cheeks when she looked at her with narrowed eyes, which she tried to cover up with a small cough. Her smile faltered quickly as she recalled the events that she was going to share with Emma. It was time. Emma had waited patiently and the only way for them to move forward was for all the cards to be on the table. No matter how much it hurt.

"I suppose what I am about to tell you is serious, I just meant that it has nothing to do with you. Do you remember when I told you that I had a bad experience with a client?"

Emma nodded, "It's why you switched to an all-female clientele."

"That's right. When I first started working as a professional, I didn't really know what I was getting myself into. It was hell to figure out the details of how I wanted it to work. Using Shadow Haven as a base for my sessions felt like the right decision, you know how private it is. But privacy can also have a negative side to it." Regina sighed as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"His name was Marcus. He wasn't a big actor or anything, I'm sure you've never heard of him, I mean after what he did.. Kathryn made sure he would never get another acting job again. When he first came here he seemed like a nice guy. He was older than me and he had some .. questionable kinks, but you learn to see past those fairly quickly."

"What kind of questionable kinks," Emma asked as she leaned forward and rested her head on her hands.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," Regina grinned. "You may want to run off and never look at me again."

Emma shook her head, "Tell me."

"He liked to be treated as a pig. He'd oink for me and he was heavily into humiliation." Regina laughed when Emma's jaw dropped. "I told you. Lots of kinks out there. It isn't one of mine, but I got paid to do my job and I am _very_ good at my job."

"I know," Emma murmured.

"He would schedule session after session and it became a little bit uncomfortable for me. He became controlling, demanded to know what other clients I was seeing, what I was doing to them and he wanted us to be exclusive. We had a long talk about it and I told him that would never happen. He seemed to accept it." Regina's voice trailed off and she was quiet for a long time before she continued. "I should have been more careful. I knew in my gut that something was wrong, but I ignored my instincts. I left the island for a couple of weeks during the hurricane season and when I came back he was at the house. It frightened me and I asked him what he was doing here. He gave me some lame excuse about getting the dates wrong in his calendar and while I didn't exactly believe him, I didn't question him on it further either."

"We had another big fight that weekend and I told him that it would probably be best to end our sessions. He didn't agree with that, he said he would ruin my reputation as a professional dominatrix and I believed him so when he begged me for another chance I gave it to him. It seemed to be better from that point forward. I locked him in the cage for days at an end and when he finally left I was surprised to feel nothing but utter relief. I called Kathryn and told her I didn't want him as a client anymore. She would break the news to him and I thought that would be the end of it."

Emma swallowed thickly, "What happened?"

"Kathryn called me and said she had cancelled all my appointments. She didn't want to tell me over the phone what the reason was, but she said she would be coming over soon. I was worried, thought Marcus had done something and Kathryn would drop our partnership. She came by three days later and sat me down. One of her employees had come across a website that had several videos of me on it. Videos of my sessions with clients, videos of me just lounging around the house and videos of me doing.. more private things in my bedroom."

"Oh my god," Emma breathed out.

"We went through the house and found several camera's. I still don't know how he did it. I don't know how he got the video feeds and I don't think I want to know. It felt like a gross invasion of privacy. We tried to get the website taken down, but you know how it works. Once something is up on the internet, you can never take it down completely. We managed to shut down the website, but all I have to do is go on the internet and search for the videos and I can find them without too much trouble."

"Did you sue him?"

"No. Kathryn got me a bunch of lawyers and they tried their best, but it was no use. They couldn't prove it was him. Apparently he was good at hiding his identity." Regina shrugged as she looked at Emma. "I was furious for months, I checked my house every day to see if there were more hidden cameras. I never found any but it took me forever to shake off the feeling that I was being watched. I didn't feel comfortable on the island anymore. It must seem silly, but the idea that someone had been watching my every move, private and professionally, it messed with me. I lived on a private island that suddenly wasn't private anymore."

"That's not silly at all, Regina," Emma whispered.

"After that everything changed for me. I didn't like to be touched, because I felt as if people were always watching me. So, I didn't allow for it anymore, not even privately. I became more cruel on clients, taking my anger out on them, I'm sure I lost a few of them because of it. It took me a long time to feel comfortable again here. I still have bad days, although I haven't had those days since you got here." Regina narrowed her eyes as she looked at Emma and gave her a small wink, "You must be good for me."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Emma said softly. "I hope you know I would never do such a thing to you. That's horrible."

"I know," Regina smiled. "There's something utterly painful about knowing that there are videos of me out there that people can watch on a daily basis and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I think it's why I like being here so much. I have a hard time going out on public, I always wonder if people recognize me or if they've seen the movies. I feel naked when I go out in public and I hate feeling that way. Marcus took away all control over my own body and for me, not allowing anyone to touch me, has given me back some of that control."

"That's understandable."

"I'm hesitant to let you touch me because I'm convinced that once I give you that power, I will lose myself in it," Regina quietly admitted. "I've become quite attached to you over the last couple of days. You're the first person I've encountered that I'm actually contemplating showing myself to and not just because I know you want it. I want it as well, but I think part of me shut down after the whole video ordeal. I lost myself in my profession and it's almost as if I don't know how to be a normal human being anymore."

Emma stood up from the couch and moved over to Regina and took her hand into her own. "I understand that you have been through something very traumatic. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and if me touching you makes you uncomfortable than I won't do that. You don't have to give up control to me, I want you to be in charge of your own feelings and decisions."

Regina smiled, "Not letting you touch me would be choosing to stay in this closed off position. I don't want that. I want to be myself with you, you deserve that. _I_ deserve that too. I am just not sure how to do that. I don't like to feel vulnerable and I think once I let you touch me, all my walls will come down and I am not sure how to handle that. I like to be in control."

Emma smiled and pulled Regina to her feet, "I understand your hesitance, I do." Her eyes narrowed for a second as she cupped Regina's cheek. "It's okay to let go, you don't have to be strong all the time, it doesn't change who you are nor will I look at you differently. For once, let me be strong for you. Come here, please."

Regina smiled when Emma opened her arms and took a step back, giving Regina all the space to come to her. She moved into Emma's arms and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist as she pulled Emma tighter to her. "What the hell am I going to do with you," she murmured when Emma nuzzled her nose in Regina's neck.

"Delicious things, hopefully," Emma grinned. "Tell me what I can do to make you trust me," Emma whispered more quietly this time. "I don't want to ever hurt you."

"I do trust you, Emma. I know you wouldn't hurt me. That's not why I won't let you touch me, or why I am hesitant to let you." She ran her fingers through Emma's hair as she pulled back from the hug. "I will get there, you have to trust in that while I work up enough encourage."

Emma nodded, "I can wait. Take all the time you need." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Regina's. "I'm serious. I can wait."

"You're a good girl, Emma," Regina smiled as she took Emma's hand and squeezed it. "I think I'm done with this conversation for now. I'd much rather talk about something else now."

"Oh?"

Regina wiggled her brows, "Lead the way, you know where to go."

Emma's cheeks flushed as she pulled Regina's towards the playroom, "What are we going to talk about?"

"Limits."

"Limits?"

Regina grinned, "I told you we would." She closed the door to the playroom behind them and motioned for Emma to sit on the bed, as she positioned herself on top of the cage. "I think this may be the most uncomfortable conversation we're about to have, but it's a very important one. So, don't think too much, just answer the questions, okay?"

Emma nodded as she crossed her legs and leaned backwards on the bed. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I want you to answer these the following way. Green means you are interested. Orange means you might be, but you want to take it slow, or you are unsure. Red means you absolutely do not want it. Understood?"

Emma nodded as she bit her lip, "Got it."

Regina wiggled her brow, "Anal sex." She laughed when Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Red."

"Okay, how about floggers and paddles?"

"Orange."

"Nipple clamps?" She raised an eyebrow when Emma stayed quiet. "Emma?"

"I don't know," Emma said shyly. "Orange?"

"Good girl, come here." Regina smiled as Emma stood up slowly and made her way over. "I might give you a checklist. These are all the things I wanted to know for now. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Emma admitted. "You've been teasing me about this for days now. I'm both terrified and excited that it's going to happen, I don't know what to expect."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Regina," Emma whined.

"Not my question, Emma," Regina said sternly as grabbed the fabric of Emma's shirt and pulled her closer. "Answer me."

"You're going to play with me."

Regina nodded, "That's right. I want you to go to the kitchen and get me the ice cubes from the freezer. Put them in a bowl."

Emma bit her lip, "How many?"

"Hm, let's see," Regina grinned as she pushed Emma gently away and hopped off the cage. "Five."

She smiled when Emma left the room and walked over to the dresser. She got out the leather cuffs and grabbed a flogger from the wall. The same flogger Emma had held in her hands when she first came here, she smiled at how far they had come and she was excited that they were finally going to play with her equipment. She had dreams about this and part of her wondered how Emma was going to react to being truly tied up now. So far Emma had always been able to roam around freely, if Regina would have let her, but now she would be immobilized and that was a completely different sensation.

She placed the cuffs on top of the padded cage and put the flogger next to it, before looking around to see what else she would need. Part of her wanted to play with the ropes, but that could wait for another day. It excited her to think about the possibility that one day soon she would be suspending Emma in the air, but today was not that day.

"Got them," Emma said as she handed the bowl to Regina.

"Good girl," Regina murmured as she put the bowl next to the cuffs and she smiled when she saw Emma eye them nervously. She reached out with a hand and pulled Emma closer, she stepped around her and brushed her hair out of the way. Her finger tops trailed the soft skin, "What's your safe word Emma?"

"Wingardium Leviosa," Emma breathed out when Regina's lips pressed against the warm skin.

"Are you going to use it?"

"When I- Oh. That was a trick question," Emma groaned. "I will if I want you to stop."

Regina chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pressed her front into Emma's back. "I've dreamed about this, Emma." Her hand moved further down south and with a swift movement unbuttoned Emma's pants. Her tongue swirled over Emma's pulse point as she pulled down the zipper. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Emma whispered as she rested her head on Regina's shoulder. A soft whimper escaped her lips when Regina's hand moved under her shirt and slowly trailed upwards until she reached the swell of Emma's breast. She cupped the breast with her hand and squeezed until she could feel the nipple harden beneath her touch and moved her hand to do the same with the other breast.

Regina's lips curled up in small smile when Emma trembled beneath her touch and her hand moved further down south and lingered above the waistline of Emma's pants.

"Please," Emma whimpered.

"What do you want, Emma?"

"Touch me."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "Is that how you're supposed to ask me to touch you?" She dug her fingernails into the muscles of Emma's stomach. "I do believe I've taught you better than that. Take off your shirt and bra."

Emma did as instructed and threw her shirt and bra on the bed and chuckled when Regina tickled her sides.

"How attached are you to your underwear?"

"What the hell," Emma murmured. "Not very, I suppose."

"Good, take off your pants, keep your underwear on." She walked over to the cage and grabbed the cuffs as Emma took off her pants. "Move over to the cross." She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling as Emma took tentative steps towards the cross and turned around when she reached it.

"I'm nervous," Emma admitted as she brought her hands together.

Regina was by her side in a second and pressed her lips against Emma's. Her tongue licked over Emma's lower lip before sucking it into her mouth as she pushed Emma into the cross. Emma moaned softly as they kissed fervently. When Regina finally released Emma's mouth she was panting and smiled, "You don't have to be nervous. I'm right here and I'm going to take good care of you. Do you trust me?"

Emma nodded.

"Hands above your head." Regina's hands trailed softly along Emma's arms until she reached her wrists, she placed the cuff on one wrist and connected it to the small chain. She repeated the action with the other wrists and took a step back to admire her work. "How does that feel?"

"Good," Emma said shyly.

"You look absolutely beautiful like that. I should have done that days ago, so you wouldn't have been able to run off," Regina grinned when Emma blushed. "Do you want to run now, Emma?"

"No," Emma moaned as Regina took a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolled it until it was rock hard.

"What was your dream about, Emma?" Regina asked casually as she moved to the cage to grab the bowl with ice.

"It's embarrassing," Emma whined.

"Which is why I want to hear it. You had such fun in your dream, you should share."

Emma took a deep breath and sighed, "I dreamed that you were on top of me and you dragged my hands over your body. You told me put one finger inside of you and to go slow."

Regina arched an eyebrow, "Slow is good. Do you like slow, Emma?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"It's a question that requires an answer." She moved over to Emma, "Open up." She grinned when Emma groaned as she placed an ice cube in her mouth. "Answer me." 'Yeah,' came the garbled response and Regina grinned. "Don't swallow."

She took a step back and her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her dry lips as the ice cube melted in Emma's mouth. It was absolutely enthralling to watch the water trickle down Emma's jaw and down her chest. Regina moved over and sank through her knees as she looked at Emma. She kissed the skin above Emma's panties and licked her way up slowly until she reached the rigid peak. With a grin she sank her teeth into the hardened nipple and bit down as Emma moaned. Her tongue flicked against it before she wrapped her lips around it and sucked it into her mouth.

"Regina, please," Emma breathed out.

"I think I would quite like it if you would hush for a while, Emma," Regina smirked as she grabbed an ice cube and traced it down Emma's neck, to her collarbone and down her chest. Her tongue followed the wet trail and the sounds eliciting from Emma's mouth made her incredibly wet. She rubbed the ice cube around the nipple and watched in fascination as the water trickled down her stomach and Emma jerked involuntarily. When the ice melted completely she did the same to the other nipple until the ice cube was gone.

"Two down, three to go. I wonder what I should do with them," Regina said as she kissed the pulse point in Emma's neck before sucking the skin into her mouth. She trailed her way down as she left hot open mouthed kisses until she reached the waistband of Emma's panties. "I can smell you," Regina huskily murmured as she grabbed another ice cube. "I don't think you're wet enough though," she said as she pressed the ice cube against Emma's panties.

"Fuck," Emma groaned as her hips jerked against the ice cube. "God, that's cold."

"Did I say you could speak?" Regina growled as she stood up. She pulled back the panties and placed the ice cube between Emma's slick folds and the fabric of her panties and released it with a snap as she grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair and yanked it hard until Emma yelped. Her thumb moved to trace Emma's lower lip. "Such a pretty mouth you have, such a shame you felt the need to use it." She released Emma's hair and without much warning pressed her hand against Emma's core and rubbed the ice cube harder against Emma's core.

"Maybe you're not ready for this."


	20. The long game of tease and denial

**A/N: No more teasing, I promise. Thank you for the amazing response to this story. You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort and on FB if you take out the -.**

* * *

Emma was completely lost and overwhelmed by the sensations that assaulted her body. The freezing cold from the ice cube that was rubbed hard against her core almost made her come undone right there on the spot and she groaned when Regina pressed harder into her as water droplets slowly trickled down her legs.

"But then again, maybe you are," Regina grinned and Emma's head fell back as Regina gently pushed the last of the ice cube inside of her. The finger immediately retreated itself and she groaned as Regina pressed her body against her own and huskily whispered in her ear. "I'm making you a new promise, Emma, I'm going to make you come undone with nothing but my voice. I want you to listen and not say a word," Regina said as a finger trailed up her side. A small smirk spread on Regina's face as she asked, "Do you understand?"

Emma had to fight the instinct to answer her, it came so natural to her to just throw out all her responses, but she kept quiet this time, not wanting to risk Regina stopping their play again.

"Good girl," Regina murmured before reaching out to grab another ice cube. She gave Emma a small wink before tracing the ice cube over Emma's lower lip. When Emma's tongue darted out of her mouth Regina arched an eyebrow and placed the ice cube on top of her tongue. "Don't drop it."

Emma whimpered inaudibly as her eyes followed Regina's every movement. The last ice cube was placed between Regina's lips as she slowly tortured her by touching every inch of bare skin, water trickled down Emma's abdomen as she hissed at the cold sensation. Her eyes closed as Regina left a trail of kisses up her torso, there was something about those luscious lips that completely drew her in over and over again.

Regina's voice was soft, almost a whisper as she brought her mouth close to Emma's ear. "I have wanted to do this ever since you set foot on the island, Emma. I'm not going to lie. I have dreamed about tying you up. I have reveled in watching you fight your instincts and I have waited patiently for you to get ready and now that you are.." Regina grinned as her tongue licked along the inner shell of Emma's ear. "Now that you are, I'm going to show you exactly how much you enjoy BDSM."

Emma's eyes closed as she listened to the promise that settled deep within her. Every spoken word left it's mark on her skin and every sentence uttered stroked her from the inside as she trembled. The sultry voice and the soft lips that brushed against her ear were absolutely intoxicating to her. She had never met anyone like Regina before who could move her with nothing but delicate, soft-spoken words.

Regina's voice dropped even lower as she chuckled deeply, "Are you about ready to come for me, Emma? I want you to be a good girl for me because this one... Consider it a present, a gift, from me to you. Because after this one, Emma, you are not going to come for a long time." Emma whimpered at the promise that sounded much more like a threat as she gave Regina a pleading look. "I'm going to bring you to the edge over and over again, Emma, but you will not be allowed to find your release. You will keen and cry as my fingers stroke your clit until it the smallest touch hurts and when you beg for an orgasm I'm going to deny it to you." Regina laughed softly at the inaudible sounds coming from Emma, "You are going to love it, Emma. This I promise you and you should know, I never make empty promises."

Emma's chest rose and fell quickly with each spoken word, there was no doubt in her mind that Regina was absolutely right. The older woman had already teased her like that once before and it had absolutely killed her and the knowledge that this would be her last orgasm for the foreseeable future only made her crave the release more – something she surely would regret later on when she would be denied her throes of passion.

She gasped for breath when Regina's finger slipped through her wet folds and teased her entrance, "You are so wet, dear. Do you know what that does to me?" She flicked her index-finger against Emma's clit before placing her palm against her core as she grinded into her. "That's all the friction you're going to get from me, Emma. You are in complete control over your own release right now. If you want it to last for hours, you can. If you want your release right now, come and take it, just remember that after this one, you're done." Regina's firm voice only made her wetter and more turned on as she throbbed against the palm that pressed into her.

Emma had never regarded herself as someone who was a good listener but there was something different about Regina's voice and the way each word permanently branded itself into her skin. Words she would never forget no matter how hard she would try, words that seemed to lick and tease her as her walls spasmed and when Regina's teeth finally sank into the warm skin of her neck her body convulsed as she reached her climax.

She let her head fall on Regina's shoulder as she panted hard and her lips curled up in a small smile when Regina's hands rubbed soft circles on her back. "I can't believe that was my last one," Emma groaned softly.

Regina chuckled, "I thought you would be more impressed with your ability to have an orgasm without being touched, but I suppose I should have known you wouldn't be surprised after that dream you had." She laughed louder as she pulled back and saw Emma's blushing face. "I am proud of you though, you did good."

"Thank you," Emma smiled as she moved her hand, momentarily forgetting that she was bound to the cross. "Shoot," she murmured. "Can you scratch my nose, please?"

Regina grinned and scratched Emma's nose softly and gave a chaste kiss on her lips as her as her hands wandered over Emma's body, gently stroking the uncovered skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, that was amazing."

"How are your arms feeling? Are you in any pain?" Regina asked with concern.

"No, all good. I'm sure I'll be sore in the morning though and I'm trying not to think too much about the position I am, it helps me."

Regina nodded, "For what it's worth, this may be my favorite position of yours." She winked when Emma stuck her tongue out at her. "Are you ready for more?"

Emma bit her lip and gave her a small nod.

"Good girl."

Emma's eyes followed Regina around the room as she grabbed the flogger that lay on top of the cage and swallowed thickly. It was one thing for Regina to tell her about what she wanted to do to her, but a whole other for Regina to actually put her words into actions now. The small demonstration Regina had given her days ago had excited her and while she was eager for it to happen, part of her was terrified that it would hurt beyond anything pleasurable.

"Don't be afraid," Regina murmured as she let her nails rake down Emma's chest. "You may speak now, scream if you must even," she joked to lighten the mood. "I promise you it won't hurt, but if you're uncomfortable or want to stop, you know what to say."

Emma nodded and bit her lip as Regina took a step back and swung the flogger through the air, far away from Emma's skin. A mischievous grin spread on the brunette's face when she noticed the goosebumps that appeared on Emma's skin. She took a step forward and let the straps of the flogger drag over Emma's stomach as she slowly moved it higher up and brought it down again when she reached Emma's nipples. "How does that feel?"

"Like you're luring me into a false sense of security," Emma murmured. The straps of the flogger felt strange on her skin, she wondered about the bite they would leave behind and part of her wished Regina would just get on with it, but the anticipation excited her and made her feel alive. "Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Please don't hurt me." Emma's voice was small and vulnerable for a second before she straightened her back to the best of her abilities. "Not too much anyway."

Regina chuckled and arched a brow, "Never in a bad way, Emma."

Emma nodded as if to give Regina permission to continue and her body tensed up as Regina let the flogger fly through the air in a circular motion before it bringing it closer to Emma's body. When it first made contact with her stomach she yelped . The yelp quickly turned into a moan as the flogger continued to brush against her skin, the sensation actually feeling gentle and blissful. She was transfixed on the movement of Regina's wrist as she yielded the flogger and her moans intensified when the flogger made contact with one of the rigid peaks for a moment.

Watching Regina yield the flogger absolutely enthralled Emma. She looked absolutely focused and Emma couldn't help but grin when the movement of Regina's wrists really did remind of her of the 'Wingardium Leviosa' movement and she shook her head when Regina looked at her questioningly. "Sorry, you're still reminding me of Harry Potter."

"I bet Mister Potter wished he was as creative with his wand as I could be," Regina mused.

Emma snorted and blushed immediately at the action, she loved how she and Regina could be completely serious one second and total goofballs the next. It made her feel comfortable and safe and it took her mind off the embarrassment she felt over loving how the flogger would grace her body.

The gentle taps on her bare skin felt as if thousands of soft fingers were slowly trailing up and down her skin and the sound emitting from the flogger reminded her of the sound rain made as it fell down on plastic. Regina's voice soothed the ache she felt between her legs and she pushed the thought of another orgasm to the back of her head.

A low groan escaped from Emma's mouth as Regina moved the flogger down to Emma's legs and the soft slap against her thighs made her tremble on her feet. She swallowed thickly when she noticed the wicked grin on Regina's face.

"Spread your legs as wide as you can, please," Regina said as she licked her lower lip.

Emma inhaled sharply before spreading her legs and looked at Regina through squinted eyes, not knowing what Regina had next in store for her. She smiled when Regina pressed her body into Emma's and kissed her passionately until it left Emma gasping for air.

"I do hope you remembered I would tease you," Regina smirked as she rubbed Emma's slit through her panties and grinned at the whimper erupting from the blonde. "I do love it when you whimper. Would you like my fingers inside of you, Emma?"

"Yes, please," Emma breathed out as she tried to move her hips against the fingers looking for a less gentle touch, momentarily forgetting that it wouldn't lead to anything. She gasped when Regina used the handle of the flogger to rub it against Emma's panties and with her free hand took a nipple between her thumb and index-finger.

"Such a shame you already had your orgasm, I would love to make you come with my mouth on you," Regina murmured as she tugged on the rigid peak before leaning down and flicking her tongue against it. Emma watched in fascination before throwing her head back when Regina took the nipple between her teeth and bit down hard until Emma groaned loudly.

"Regina, please."

"Hm?"

"I need it," Emma whined.

"Need what?"

"You."

Regina chuckled, "You have me, dear. I don't think that's what you're craving. Try an honest answer this time." She pressed the handle of the flogger harder against Emma and grinned when in response Emma jerked her hips against it. It was obvious that Emma was craving release and while a small part of her wanted to give it to Emma, she mostly just wanted to see her suffer, in a good way. Denying the blonde her orgasm was one of her favorite things and she was ready to play the long game of tease and denial.

"I want to come," Emma groaned.

"Look at you, a few days ago you gave me nothing but grief over certain words and here you are begging for it. My, how the tides have turned!"

Emma narrowed her eyes as she looked down at Regina who was still teasing her nipples with her tongue, alternating between sucking and licking the hardened nub. It hadn't been a lie, she really did want to have an orgasm and at this point she wasn't above doing any begging in order for her to achieve her goal. The more pressure Regina created by pressing the handle against her, the harder she throbbed and the more she started to regret the release she had so graciously allowed herself to have earlier.

Regina took a step back and flipped the flogger over in her hand and started to gently caress Emma's skin with it again. She bit her lip at the red welts that appeared on Emma's skin. "Look how beautiful you look," she murmured before leaning in closer and letting her tongue trace one of the red welts on Emma's abdomen. "God, it's like you were made to be tortured," Regina smirked. "In a completely acceptable way of course."

Half an hour had passed wherein Regina had turned Emma around and reattached the cuffs, only to repeat her actions with the flogger on Emma's back. She was absolutely enthralled with the red welts that appeared all over Emma's body and her tongue eagerly followed the lines across Emma's back and down to her ass as pulled down Emma's panties. She sank through her knees as she reached up with a finger and without much warning entered the drenched girl. Her mouth kissed the small of Emma's back as she added another finger as she raked her nails of her free hand down the back of Emma's legs.

"Regina, for crying out loud."

Regina chuckled, "Yes?"

"I can't take it anymore."

"Yes, you can."

"Please, I'll do anything."

Regina grinned, "That's a dangerous statement, dear. What if I were to ask you to chop off your right arm in exchange for an orgasm, would you do it?"

"Yes," Emma cried out. "Anything."

Regina snorted and slapped Emma's ass with her hand, "Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't. How are you going to pleasure me later if you only have one hand?"

"People are very skilled with one hand," Emma murmured as she moaned loudly. "I could use my tongue." Her lips curled up in a smile when she heard Regina moan softly. "If you let me come, I'll use my tongue on you," Emma breathed out.

"Are you trying to bargain with me?"

Emma nodded, "Is it working?"

"Not in the slightest," Regina murmured as she slapped the other cheek, a little harder this time and she grinned when Emma's muscles clenched together. "Such a pretty ass you have, Emma. Do you want another one?"

"Yes please."

Regina chuckled as she alternated soft and hard slaps on Emma's ass until it turned bright red. She kissed the sting away when Emma's whining turned into small mewls. Her other hand reached around Emma and started to slowly rub her clit until she could feel her tremble. "Are you close?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Good girl," Regina said as she moved her fingers faster inside of Emma. "If you can recite the alphabet in reverse order I'll let you come."

"Fuck," Emma hissed as she rested her head against one of the wooden boards of the cross. "Z."

"One down, twenty-five to go," Regina smirked.

Emma was quiet for a long time before she muttered a soft, "Y."

"It's hard, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Sorry," Regina grinned as she applied more pressure against Emma's clit. "'Yes' is not part of the alphabet, start again."

Emma groaned, "Z, Y, X, W.."

"You're so wet, Emma."

"V, U..."

"I just want to taste you."

"T, S, Q."

"That's a funny alphabet," Regina mocked. "Start again, last chance."

"Z, Y, X."

"Have you ever thought about being taken by a strap-on, Emma?"

Emma growled, "W, V, U."

"Perhaps we would use a feeldoe, perhaps I would let you enter one side inside of me before I would enter you."

"T, S, R."

"You could make me come without ever touching, Emma. Think about that."

"Q."

"I think I would quite like to try that."

"P, O, R, N."

Regina laughed loudly, "I'm going to forgive you for the added 'R' just because that was really funny. Continue."

"M, L, K."

Regina moved faster against Emma's clit, "You're so close, Emma."

"J, I."

"Good girl."

"Do you want to come?"

"H, G."

"Oh my, you're doing better than anyone else I've ever made the alphabet recite backwards."

"E."

Regina removed her fingers and Emma cried out at the loss of contact. "F is for fail," Regina grinned as she stood up and uncuffed Emma before turning her around. She cupped Emma's cheek and smiled, "You got so far! But not far enough."

"I'm sorry," Emma pouted, she was positively throbbing and wanted to slap herself for screwing up such a simple task. Except, the task wasn't at all simple, especially with Regina throwing out her not-so-casual statements.

"It's alright, dear. You don't have to apologize to me. You're the one who isn't going to get the release she's so desperately craving, I'm sure." Regina smiled at Emma's pout that was still firmly placed on her face.

"That's so unfair."

Regina opened her arms and smiled when Emma practically crawled within them to hug her tight. She stroked soothing, small circles on Emma's back, "I am so proud of you. This is not unfair though, give me a week and I'm sure you'll be ready to kill me if you still haven't been allowed to come by then."

Emma gasped, "A week? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not, but who knows, I may be persuaded. I want to see how much you can take."

"I am going to hate you at the end of the week," Emma groaned.

"Possibly so," Regina laughed and placed a small kiss on Emma's shoulder. "But I'm sure you'll forgive me once I let you come, won't you?"

Emma nodded. " Probably."

"Tell me how that was for you?"

"Perfect," Emma said with a hoarse voice. "I never thought it would be like that. The flogger felt nothing like I expected it would feel like. It didn't hurt but I can see how it could hurt if you would .. use it on other places."

Regina nodded, "What about the cuffs and the cross?"

"I liked being immobilized, although it did feel weird. I'm sure I'm going to be very sore tomorrow." She wrapped her arms tighter around Regina, "Thank you for giving me this. I wish I had known sooner what it could be like. I wouldn't have fought you so hard on it."

Regina smiled at the confession, "I'm sure you'll be fighting me on lots more things to come, but I'm glad you trusted me enough to do this today. I have quite a few plans for you. How's that throb between your legs coming along?"

Emma growled as she burrowed a hand into Regina's hair, "Please stop," she squirmed. "I don't think I can take any more teasing."

"I don't think you quite know what you are capable of, Emma," Regina murmured. "You are much powerful than you think you are and watching you grow is such a fantastic journey to watch for me. Thank you for trusting me."


	21. A compelling argument

Whatever torture Emma thought she had been put through over the last two weeks, paled in comparison to what Regina had put her through her over the past five days. After their session Regina had taken her to bed for a good cuddling session, only to wake the blonde up by running her tongue along her slit in the morning. But, no matter how hard she begged and pleaded, Regina was relentless and didn't allow the girl to climax. Throughout the first day of Emma's 'no orgasm cleanse' the brunette had teased her mercilessly and by the time it was time for bed, Emma felt as if she was on a never-ending high.

On the second day, Regina had tied Emma to the bed and made her watch as Regina pleasured herself, still fully clothed and Emma wasn't quite sure what tortured her the most: the fact that Regina still refused to show her body or the fact that she was pressing into Emma, making her crave for her release once more. When Regina had thrown her head back as she climaxed, Emma had groaned and begged, to no avail.

On day three, Emma got lured into a false sense of security when Regina didn't tease her at all. Instead, they lounged around the house, played cards and watched two Harry Potter movies. Regina was still pretty much flabbergasted by Harry's stupidity and often wondered aloud why the hell Hermione wasn't the protagonist of the story and Emma couldn't help but chuckle at the long rant that fell from Regina's lips.

It was on that day that Regina decided to teach Emma how to cook. Except, Emma didn't do any cooking, instead she was bent over the kitchen table as Regina introduced her to the different kitchen utensils. She used a wooden spoon to slap her ass and made Emma guess as to which utensil she was using as she alternated the implements. Every correct guess earned her a small reward in the form of a kiss or a finger that would rub over the bundle of nerves, while every wrong guess was met with a stinging blow from the wooden spoon.

By the end, Emma was intimately aware of which utensil Regina would use and their proper function in the kitchen. It had been a lesson she would never forget and Regina had promised her that the next cooking lesson would involve actual food – whatever that meant. She half-expected Regina to use her as a plate to dish out all the food on, but so far she had not been allowed to set foot in the kitchen yet.

The next day had been the day that made Emma break out in tears when Regina once more denied her the orgasm she was so desperately craving now. She had screamed out every swear word in her vocabulary as Regina rubbed ice cube after ice cube against her clit. The numbness that eventually took over hurt like nothing she had ever felt before and as tears streamed down her face, Regina held her and gently stroked through her air, asking quietly if Emma was okay. And she was, she was perfectly fine, she never wanted their play to stop. She just wanted her damned orgasm and for the throb between her legs to finally be put to rest.

Regina was more sensual the next day, peacefully touching Emma as she had her tied up in the playroom. The flogger graced against her skin in a gentle manner and she could physically feel the exhaustion leave her body as Regina loved on her with floggers, paddles and soft strokes of soothing finger tips. At the end of the day Emma crawled in Regina's arms and as her head rested underneath Regina's chin she fell into a soothing and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"I don't have to wear a collar or anything, right?" Emma asked as she bit her lip. She had thought about the details of their friendship and what it would all entail once they would enter into a real relationship and she still had so many questions. From the porn movies she had seen on the internet she knew that submissives often wore collars and leashes and that thought made her queasy.

Regina snorted, "A collar? Only if you want to. I know in the BDSM community it's a big statement of trust and ownership, but I would never make you wear that, Emma."

"Good," Emma murmured. "I don't think I would ever want to leave the house if you made me wear that."

Regina's eyes narrowed for a moment before leaning forward as they sat on the couch and brushed some of Emma's hair away from her face. "I've told you before, Emma. I will never make you do anything you do not want to do. You are completely in control over your own destiny…" Regina grinned, "Well, to some extent. Although, I quite like the thought of having you inside the house for the foreseeable future."

Neither woman spoke a word for the next few minutes. The topic of Emma having to leave at some point was still a sore one, and one that both women chose to ignore for as long as they could. For now, they wanted to enjoy each other's company and the unspoken thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of their heads.

"I'm not going to lie though, the thought of having you on a leash does excite me. Can you imagine?" Regina asked as she learned forward and grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair as she pulled her head back. "I could draw your close, have you crawl around on your knees." Regina's voice trailed off as leaned in closer and let her tongue slide over Emma's pulse point before bringing her mouth to her ear, "Would you want that, Emma?"

Emma groaned, "If you keep licking me like that, I'm not going to be able to say no to anything. Right about now, everything sounds good."

Regina chuckled as she released the firm grip on her hair and gave Emma a tender kiss instead. "Everything, hm? What would you like me to do then? Do you want a spanking?"

"I could do with an orgasm," Emma grinned as she burrowed a hand into Regina's hair and drew her closer. "I've been good."

Regina laughed and let her head rest on Emma's shoulder. "Do you make the rules now? If you've been so good, perhaps I should give you some chocolate?"

"I don't want the chocolate though," Emma whined. "My body is frustrated! This is highly unfair." Emma gave a pout that she had perfected over the last few days and bit her cheek to keep herself from laughing. "Pretty please?"

Regina shook her head, "I told you, it's going to be at least a week."

Emma gasped, "You said you could be persuaded though." She moved to get up from the couch and grinned before pushing Regina back onto the couch as she straddled her hips.

"My, someone's feeling frisky today," Regina murmured as Emma guided herself down further on her lap. "Are you being a top today?"

Emma shook her head, "No. Is this not okay?" Her grin turned into a worrisome look. She didn't want to push Regina to anything that made her uncomfortable, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to tease Regina back at least a little bit.

"You're okay," Regina said with a grin as she guided her hands towards Emma's ass and cupped them firmly as she gave a small squeeze. "I'll tell you when to stop."

Emma gave a small nod as she bit her lip. "I'm not the same person I was as when I first got here," she quietly admitted. "You changed me."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Mostly good. I mean, it's been nine days, but it feels like an eternity. I can't wrap my mind around it. I try to understand how you could have completely changed me, you saw right through me, how did you do that?"

The brunette smiled, "It wasn't hard to see, Emma. It was all right there, beneath the surface. I didn't do anything to you, aside from making you see what was inside of you all along. Do you regret it?"

"What," Emma frowned. "No, not at all. I'm just surprised I guess. It's like…" Emma fell quiet as she thought about what she was trying to say. It was incredibly hard to explain to The other woman exactly what was going through her head and a conversation was not exactly what had been on her mind, but then again... This always seemed to be the way things worked between them. They would start off with a joke and end up having a serious conversation, she didn't mind though.

"It's like what?"

"You make me feel worth something," Emma quietly confessed.

Regina smiled, "You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for, Emma. I'm glad you feel it now. You've beaten yourself up long enough." She cupped the exquisite woman's face and drew her in closer and hoped that her kiss would convey exactly what she thought… That Emma was worth her weight in gold and then some.

"This isn't what I planned on doing," she murmured in between kisses. "I was trying to persuade you."

Regina grinned, "Tell you what. Give me one convincing argument as to why you deserve an orgasm. If I deem it to be true I will give it to you. If not, we'll add another day to your denial."

The shocked blonde gasped, "Oh my god. That's… No! I know you, you're going to say it's a shitty argument. I can't do eight days, Regina!"

"I'm sure you can. You're just in the wrong mindset. Are you trying to tell me you've never gone longer than a week without an orgasm in your life?"

Emma frowned, "Well… No. But, it's different now. I don't tease myself relentlessly only to deny myself the pleasure that comes with it."

"Hence why it's called tease and denial," Regina smirked. "You love it though. I can tell. If you didn't, you wouldn't be in such a good mood. Your little meltdown the other day had nothing to do with not liking it. You were exhausted and I wouldn't have expected anything less than that. But, since you have been such a good girl, I'm giving you an honest chance. Give me a compelling argument and I'll let you come."

"Oh my god," Emma breathed out. "This is so embarrassing, I cannot believe we're actually having a conversation about orgasms."

"Just you wait until you get home and I make you touch yourself and have you give me a detailed report the next day," Regina laughed at Emma's horrified expression.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me," Regina waggled her eyebrows. "Now hush and think about what you really want and give me the best argument that has ever been deliberated."

Emma bit her lip as she leaned forward as Regina wrapped her arms around her. She could fall asleep right then and there, but there was one thought in the back of her mind that kept her awake. An orgasm. Her climax. The release she had been craving. Her eyes closed and for a brief moment she cursed herself for not paying better attention in her debate classes. 'I want it,' didn't really seem like the type of defense that would give her any results and 'I need it,´ was a justification that would undoubtedly add another day to her 'orgasm denial cleanse'.

"What are you chuckling about?" Regina asked with a soft purr.

"It's private," Emma murmured amusingly. "Stop distracting me."

Regina reached out with a hand and Emma gulped at the stinging sensation that the punitive woman's flat hand left on her ass, "Stop telling me what to do. You have sixty seconds before you lose your chance."

"Oh my god, seriously?"

Chocolate eyes looked at her and nodded, "We don't have all day, dear."

Emma huffed, "We're on a private island and literally have nothing to do. We have all the time in the world."

"Thirty seconds."

"Shit."

Emma growled, instead of thinking of an argument, her inner-monologue now consisted of counting down the seconds. The closer she got to zero, the faster her heart started pounding.

"Ten."

"Fuck."

"Just for that, we're going to jump straight to five," Regina grinned.

"Regina!"

"Four."

Emma sat up straight and placed both hands on Regina's shoulders as she stared straight into those chocolate orbs that had captivated her from the beginning.

"Three." Regina arched a brow.

"I don't need any more time," Emma said with a newfound determination.

"Oh? Well, do tell, little one."

Emma's cheeks flushed at the term of endearment as she spoke softly, "I want to be a good girl for you."

Regina smiled, "You're on the right path. Continue."

"I don't want this orgasm because I need it." She bit her lip when Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I need this orgasm a little bit, but mostly I want it because I want to show you exactly how good you make me feel. How I have changed since I got here."

"Go on."

"I want to give it as a gift to you."

Regina snorted, "You want an orgasm as a gift to me?"

Emma nodded with a cheeky grin, "Yeah. I want to gift you the pleasure of my body."

Regina's back arched as she laughed loudly, "You're well on your way to day eight now, dear."

Emma frowned, that wasn't at all what she was going for. She needed this orgasm like she needed oxygen to breathe and she was going to get it over her own dead body if need be. "I want to say your name as I come."

Regina licked her lips, "Much better. Continue."

"I want my orgasm to belong to you." She smiled when she saw the sharp intake of Regina's breath and knew she was close to making a winning statement.

Emma's eyes grew wide as realization dawned on her. She leaned in closer as her eyes changed to an almost painful expression. "Regina," she whispered softly.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I-I want to belong to you."

Regina gasped at the sudden confession, "What does that mean, Emma?"

"I want to belong to you. I want my body to be yours, you have me Regina. I want all of me to belong to you, I want to be yours."

"You just won yourself an orgasm," Regina murmured as she drew Emma in closer and kissed her passionately. She was incredibly proud of Emma for saying those words out loud and swallowed the lump in her throat away at the sincerity of Emma's words. "Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma breathed out, still a bit flabbergasted that she had said that. It was unexpected, but the words felt so incredibly right. She wanted to be Regina's and suddenly the need for an orgasm seemed to be the last thing on her mind as her vulnerable eyes met Regina's.

"Who do you belong to?" Her hands burrowed themselves into Emma's hair as she spoke.

"You," Emma said softly as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Are you mine?"

Emma nodded as she bit her lip, because she was Regina's completely and the thought overwhelmed her. She had been Regina's from the moment she had set foot on the island and to actually put those thoughts and desires into words now felt completely right.

"Mine," Regina growled as she tugged on Emma's hair and her lips curled up in a small smile when Emma's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I am so fucking proud of you."

Emma chuckled, "You swore."

"That's how proud I am of you. I thought you would appreciate the sentiment," Regina grinned as she kissed the lips of the woman that had wriggled her way straight into her heart.

Emma was quiet for a long time before she bit her lip. "So," she drawled out. "Do I get my orgasm now?"

Regina shook her head, "Not yet." Her eyes closed as she murmured, "Tell me again who you belong to."

Emma grinned as she leaned in closer and placed a kiss on Regina's bare shoulder, "You." When Regina didn't stop her she kissed her way up Regina's neck and to her jaw before capturing those perfect lips between her own in a sensual kiss. "All yours."

"Again," Regina moaned softly as her hand disappeared beneath Emma's shirt and her nails raked up the warm skin, leaving red welts as she traced up higher. Emma's words stroked her in ways that fingertips never could and she wanted to show Emma exactly how proud she was of her for opening up to her in the relatively short amount of time they had spent together. She smiled a small smile before sinking her teeth into the plump lower-lip that seemed to perfectly fit together with her own and released it when Emma moaned longingly.

"Guess what, Emma?"

"What," Emma squirmed as the nails dug deeper into her skin. She never wanted those nails to stop claiming her, she wanted the welts to be Regina's love letter and she wanted Regina's tongue to ink the words permanently into her skin.

"I am going to take you to bed and I am going to show you exactly who you belong to. No more teasing, my girl."

Emma gasped out at the words that had made her so angry before and she couldn't help but smile at how right they felt now. She wanted to hear those words being whispered into her ear over and over again.

"Who do you belong to," Regina asked again, her tone more firm this time and the harsh words settled themselves straight between Emma's legs and she send quick 'thank you' into the nothingness that surrounded her for having made a compelling argument, instead of adding another day to her torture treatment.

"I'm yours," Emma said with a smile and Regina couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Mine."

* * *

 **A/N: No, this is not the end of the story, calm your tits! (Kidding, kidding!) You can find me on Tumblr as Delirious-Comfort and on FB if you take out the -. Shameless plug for myself, I started another story: Swan Queen: Kinky Alphabet. Thank you for your reviews and the favorites. We're almost at 666 followers, which will be a good devilish number for the next chapter.**


	22. Hints and riddles

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait between updates. You can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort, on FB if you take out the - and on Twitter as delirious_aj if that's your thing! I'd like to hear your thoughts! xDC**

* * *

Emma swallowed nervously as Regina crawled on top of her where she lay on the bed. Her wrists were tied snugly together with a silk scarf and purposefully placed over her head. She had opted out of wearing a blindfold when offered the choice, for she wanted to see the beautiful brunette during every step of the way. As Regina had undressed her, Emma's excitement grew and it didn't take long before she squirmed and whimpered underneath soft and lingering fingertips.

"Mine," Regina whispered against slightly-parted lips before capturing those very same lips in a heated kiss that left Emma with bated breath. "You don't need a safeword today," she murmured in between the open-mouthed kisses that she left against warm skin. A small gasp escaped from Emma when Regina sat up straight and took off her shirt and proceeded to let it fall to the floor. Her tongue slowly darted out of her mouth and Emma watched in fascination as it leisurely ran over Regina's lower lip. Sharp fingernails languidly dragged their way down Emma's chest, until they found the stiff rigid peaks.

"Regina, please," she croaked out. "I need you." Her eyes narrowed when Regina chuckled and the melodic sound vibrated through her entire body. Nipples were suddenly tweaked between thumbs and index-fingers and when Regina leaned forward and took one into her mouth, her back arched off the bed. Regina's swift tongue lapped at the nipple and Emma cried out when teeth suddenly sank into it and bit down on it roughly. "Fuck!"

"I'm sorry, mine. Did that hurt?" Regina grinned as her thumb soothed the pain by rubbing over it in a slow circle. The hot breath that followed would have been enough to send Emma over the edge if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't ready to have her orgasm yet. She had waited patiently for five days, she could wait just a little bit longer.

Emma's fingers grabbed onto the edge of the pillow as she wriggled her body beneath Regina's. She was teasing her relentlessly – despite her earlier promise not to. "You said… no teasing… me," Emma panted as Regina's hips pushed down on her own. There was no doubt in her mind whatsoever; that if Regina would put her fingers there she would find nothing but wetness…. And she was more than ready for Regina to explore it.

"I have a riddle for you," Regina smirked as she moved up and pressed her lips on Emma's. "If you can solve it, I promise you that I will not tease you any longer. You can't blame me for trying though. There's something about you that just makes me want to tease you over and over again."

"I suck at riddles," Emma murmured in between kisses.

"What goes down, but never comes up?"

Emma frowned, Regina's insistent ways to play these games with her, while she wanted to focus on Regina's hands instead, were absolute torture. Not that she was complaining; in fact, she absolutely loved it. It thrilled her, excited her, and Regina's creative streak turned her on – it was as simple as that. "That could be anything," she whined as Regina sucked at her pulse point. The tongue that swept over the skin felt as if it was working directly on her clit and she hoped Regina would take care of that little problem soon.

"Not really," Regina murmured as one hand slipped in between their bodies and fingernails dragged up Emma's thigh.

"Please," Emma pleaded as she tried to press into the hand. "I'm so ready for you." As soon as she spoke the words, Regina ran a finger through the swollen lips that hid the bundle of nerves that so eagerly awaited its moment to be played with. Regina's finger moved down again as she repeated the question and Emma blushed at the silliness of it all, "Obviously the answer is not your finger."

Regina's free hand lightly slapped at Emma's shoulder, "Answer me."

"God, I don't know," Emma groaned out as Regina's finger moved up again and rubbed slow circles around her clit. The teasing just about killed her and she just wanted to feel the pressure on it, so she could stop throbbing. "Please, can I have a hint?"

"Not yet, mine." Regina smirked when she noticed the flush that crept up Emma's neck. There was something utterly delicious about the way Emma responded to the word 'mine' and she couldn't help but say it over and over again. She locked eyes with the flustered blonde, before bringing her finger up and sucking it into her mouth.

Emma groaned as the finger disappeared into Regina's orifice. Never before had such a simple gesture made such a great impact on her and she wished with all her might that it would be Regina's wetness that would be placed into her own mouth. Her head fell back into the pillow as Regina moved her hand south again and this time wasted no time on silly games as her finger rubbed over the hardened nub in a tormentingly slow pace.

"Tell me what it is and I'll show you exactly how skilled my hands are," Regina murmured as she arched a brow.

Emma groaned, "I don't like your riddles!"

"I'll give you a hint… It's wet."

If it wasn't for their conversation about the importance of safewords and how they shouldn't be used as a joke, she would've screamed hers in order for Regina to stop and focus on Emma's pleasure instead. There hadn't been a single day so far where Emma had truly wanted to use it, and it made her feel giddy with excitement and proud of herself for finally allowing herself to open up to this journey.

And what a journey it had been thus far, from those early days where Emma had fought her every step of the way, only to have all her walls slowly crumble as she gave in to her unknown desires. A small smile spread on her lips as the answer suddenly came to her, "Rain!"

"Good girl," Regina mused and rewarded her with a small peck on the cheek. "I'm going to stay right here with you," she softly whispered into Emma's ear. She settled her body against Emma's, a leg thrown over the blonde's as her finger moved faster over the clit. "You don't need my permission, mine."

"Good god, I will never tire of hearing that," Emma breathed out as she ground into the finger. The combination of Regina's mouth against the skin on her neck and the finger that rubbed over her clit, was absolutely heavenly, and she knew that her days of denial would soon come to an end.

"You're mine," Regina whispered as she clenched her own thighs together. "You are _my_ girl, Emma."

It was the one sentence Emma never knew she needed to hear as her orgasm rippled through her body and her moans were layered with days of pent-up frustration. She had never come so hard in her life and while the sensation was short-lived, she made a silent vow to herself to never forget this moment. Her head moved to the side and when she saw the smile on Regina's face, she knew she was completely and utterly in love with the brunette. She leaned in closer and kissed her with all the passion in the world – hoping it would convey the one message she was not ready to put in words just yet.

"You were such a good girl over the last few days," Regina smiled. Emma really had been and she had never felt more proud of the young woman. "I am so proud of you." She kissed Emma once more fervently before pulling Emma tightly against her in a hug as exhaustion washed over both of them.

There was no need for words anymore, they were exactly where they needed to be and it couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

"What's your favorite book?"

Emma frowned as she dug her feet further into the sand. Over the last two days it had done nothing but rain and she had grown more and more anxious, needing the fresh air like she needed oxygen to breathe. She had almost gotten into a fight with Regina when she had snapped at the brunette, but one glare had her correcting her own behavior. And when the rain had finally subsided, she had dragged Regina outside for a day on the little patch of sand that sort of resembled a beach.

"We never really had a lot of books in the group homes. They would get ripped apart as we'd all fight over them. Since I moved around a lot, I've never really gotten into the whole book storage thing. I have a few, but the ones I really like, you would probably think are too childish." She shyly admitted.

Regina smiled and intertwined her fingers with Emma's, "Tell me."

"I once got my hands on an old copy of Winnie-the-Pooh. It's probably my most valuable possession. The book completely falls apart though, but whenever I need to… I'll read it, I think it's a small thing that makes me really happy."

"You make the most adorable faces," Regina said as she squeezed the fingers in hers. "I like Winnie-the-Pooh, maybe if you keep up your good behavior, I'll read it to you as a bedtime story."

Emma laughed and abruptly stopped when she noticed the serious look on Regina's face, "I'd actually like that. We never got the bedtime stories, we'd just have a bedtime curfew and if you weren't in bed once that hit, you'd be in deep shit."

"How often were you in 'deep shit'?"

Emma humorlessly laughed, "Quite often really. Especially as I got older. Having to go to bed at eight when you're fifteen is sheer torture. I suppose it helped me with my night schedule though, I have no problem whatsoever falling asleep early and getting up at a decent hour."

"I was the worst when it came to bedtime as a child," Regina pensively said. "I think I used to have a lot of nightmares once my parents passed away and my grandfather wasn't the strictest man. I would be up all night and we'd play card games."

Emma's right hand played with a small twig that she found in the sand. Regina had mentioned her parents before, but they never actually delved into what had happened to them. She was curious though, and she swallowed the lump in her throat before looking at Regina, "What happened to your parents?"

Regina sighed heavily, "We used to spend our summers on the island, I've told you that before."

Emma nodded as she squeezed the hand that lay in hers, encouraging Regina to continue. The hurt in Regina's eyes reminded her of the ache she would find in her own if she would give in to her feelings towards her parents.

"Movies and books are such fantasy stories," Regina said, her voice thick with spite. "I remember watching movies where children would lose a parent and they would always have a meaningful conversation before one of them passed away. In reality, it's nothing like that. That summer we all went about our way, Jefferson and I played on the island and my parents were doing… well, whatever it was that they did. There were no meaningful conversations, no parting hugs and no last 'I love you' statements," Regina scoffed.

She was quiet for a few moments before she continued. "One morning we woke up, near the end of the summer holiday, and my grandfather had made us breakfast. He told us that our parents had to leave to the mainland for a work emergency."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave Emma a small smile, "I loved my parents dearly, but their work emergency shouldn't have taken precedence over our holiday. From what I've learned in the past, their urgent matter could have easily been picked up by one of the many managers, but my mother… She was a hard ass. If you think I'm controlling, you would have loathed her. Wherever she went, she'd drag my father along with her."

"Were they in a D/s relationship?" Emma interjected.

Regina chuckled at the random question. "No. My mother was just the one in charge and my father followed like a lost puppy. I suppose in some terms it could be classified as a D/s relationship, but if they were kinky in the bedroom, I'd rather not know about it."

Emma grinned, "I suppose there are some benefits to not knowing who your parents are, you don't have to worry about their activities in the bedroom!"

Regina's lips curled up in a small smile and her eyes narrowed as she briefly cupped Emma's chin, "You know… One day we _will_ have a talk about your parents. Your whole act about not caring may have worked when you first got here, but that won't work forever." She smirked at the grunt coming from Emma before continuing with her own painful story.

"You have to understand that my mother was an efficient woman. She got what she wanted and she got it fast. So, when they still had not returned after three days, my grandfather grew more and more anxious. He started making phone calls and found out that they had never even made it to the mainland," Regina croaked out as her eyes watered.

"The National Guard whipped up a search party and safety investigators from the National Transportation Safety Board searched for the black box. It took two and half months for them to find the airplane, it had crashed on one of the uninhabitable islands about an hour away from here. They got caught in a bad storm and the plane went down– simple as that," Regina swallowed thickly as a tear spilled from her eye and she took a shaky breath.

"They were dead on impact, or so we were told. My mother, father, and the pilot. We never got to see them again, I'm sure you can understand why."

"God, Regina… I am so sorry," Emma said as she pulled Regina into a hug. "That's absolutely horrible."

Regina smiled as she pulled back from the hug. "Thank you. Those first months were terrifying. My grandfather moved in with us on the mainland while we waited for news. I think I knew from day one that we would never see them again, and it triggered something in me. Jefferson was a mess and I think in some weird way I took over my mother's role in his life. I controlled his every movement – not that he minded, but it definitely wasn't healthy."

"Maybe that's where your need to be in control stems from," Emma suggested.

"It could very well be," Regina smiled. It was one that didn't quite reach her eyes and Emma wanted to kiss the hurt away. "I've always wondered if that is the reason why he got into drugs. To have an escape from reality – an escape from me," her voice trailed off for a moment. "I don't question his motives anymore, it won't do either of us any good."

"I'm sure that's not the reason. It's hard for any child to lose a parent, let alone two. I would think that would be the reason," Emma softly said. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry for your loss. I can't believe you still go to the island by plane after all of that."

"I think in some ways… it's cathartic for me. The first few years the flight over here scared me to death, but as time went by, the flight became easier. In a way it's my homage to my parents, I can't quite explain it."

"You don't need to."

Regina took a deep breath and smiled, "So there. Now you know all of my secrets."

"All of them?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Well," Regina grinned. "Those that I'm willing to share for now, I may still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Emma smiled, "Thank you for telling me. Was it hard growing up without parents?"

"Sometimes. I couldn't really talk to my grandfather about womanly issues, you know? He had one of the school nurses sit me down to give me the 'talk'. It was horrible. I learned about sex and periods from this matron-like woman and she was very methodical about it. I think that's a big part of why I started experimenting with both men and women. I needed to see what it was really like instead of the PG version of the birds and the bees."

Emma smiled, "I can imagine that."

"I miss them, but it's been so many years, do you know what I mean? I don't think about them every day anymore. I've grieved for them and I've moved on. My grandfather passed away when I was twenty-one, so after that Jefferson and I had no family left. I think we both liked it better that way. We don't have to keep in touch with everyone and there are no sob stories during Thanksgiving dinners. We talk to each other occasionally and he sometimes visits, but we're both loners."

"You have me now," Emma quietly said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips on Regina's. "I don't know how long I'll be staying here, but for now… You have me. All of me."

Regina smiled, "That I do, mine. We will figure out the details later. I'm not letting you go without a fight, just so you know. If I have to come to the mainland every weekend I will. You are worth that and so much more."

Emma blushed, it was the first time Regina had acknowledged that they would continue their relationship after Emma would have to go back. She wasn't quite ready to think that far ahead yet. They had so many things they still had to discover about each other, the thought of leaving was only depressing her. "I can't even imagine what things will be like after I return to the mainland. You have changed my life in so many ways, I don't know what it was like before I met you. Empty – that's all I can think of. Without you I was empty and I don't ever want to have to go back to that."

"You won't have to. We will figure it all out, I promise. For now, though, I just want to enjoy our time here together. We still have so much time to spend with one another, so many things to learn about each other. You've brought quite the adventure into my world. I'm not even talking kink-wise. You've enriched my life in ways you couldn't possibly understand. I hope you know that what we have goes way beyond the lifestyle for me. If you were to tell me today that you didn't want to do the bdsm thing anymore, I would find it hard, but I would still keep you in any way that I could."

Emma swallowed as her eyes glossed over, no one had ever said such loving things to her and for a lack of better wording – they made her feel fuzzy inside. Whatever was going to happen between the two of them, she had no doubt in her mind that they would be absolutely fine. She took a deep breath and pushed Regina onto her back before crawling on top of her.

"I want it all. Call me selfish. I want you and I want you to tie me up some more. I want to find out what my limits are and I want to explore with you and one day… When you are ready for it, I want to explore you," Emma admitted with a blush on her face.

"You do, hmm?"

Emma nodded, "I do. But, I'm giving you time. I know it will happen when you are ready for it, and I can wait."

Regina grinned as she captured Emma's mouth with her own as her hands slid down from Emma's side to her ass. She cupped her and gave a firm squeeze. "What would you like to do while we wait for me to get ready, mine?"

Emma smiled against crimson lips, "Everything."

"What's everything?" Regina mused as she arched a brow. Emma's eagerness to play with her was absolutely delicious and while part of her was ready to give in, she still wanted to wait until that small voice in the back of her mind was finally shushed.

Emma leaned in closer until her lips connected with the outer shell of Regina's ear. "I think I want you to use the toy on me that you spoke of before."

Regina grinned, "What toy would that be?"

Emma groaned, "You know what I'm talking about." The laughter that rang through her ears made her smile and she buried her face in Regina's neck.

"I just really want to hear you say it, I thought you figured that out by now," Regina murmured.

"The Feeldoe."

Regina smirked and let her hands wander beneath Emma's shirt. "You're a little minx these days, mine. I think we need to do something else first."

"Oh?"

Regina brought her hand to the back of Emma's neck and moved her head so she could whisper in her ear. She smirked when Emma gasped at the words that fell from her lips.

"You cannot be serious."

"I am very serious."

"Oh my god," Emma breathed out as her face turned bright red. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I won't let you do it just like that though. You're going to have to work for it."

"What do I need to do?"

Regina grinned as she pushed Emma off of her and jumped to her feet. She extended her hand and pulled Emma up as well. "First of all, we are both in dire need of a shower. We smell."

Emma snorted, "Are we taking one together?"

Regina grinned, "Nice try. But, no." She smiled when Emma pouted,"Patience, mine."

"So what happens after we shower?"

"That would be revealing my secrets. Weren't you listening when I told you that I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You just focus on taking that shower and cleaning yourself up … thoroughly, and I will take care of the rest."

Emma nodded and took a step closer as she wrapped her arms around Regina. "I have a request."

"Do tell," Regina smirked as grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair. She yanked on it softly and the moan that erupted from Emma made her groan internally.

"Can we make out a little before we shower?" Emma didn't wait for a reply as she pressed her lips on Regina's. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and swept over Regina's lower lip and much the same fashion Regina would always do to her. Their kiss started out slow and soon became more and more heated and when Emma boldly started to wander down Regina's body, firm hands stilled hers and she pouted.

"Shower first. Play time later," Regina said as she wiggled her brow.

"Right," Emma murmured as they gathered their belongings and made their way back to the house. Her shower was reinvigorating and as the water stream massaged her tense skin, she grew more excited as she waited for their playtime to start. The promise that Regina had whispered into her ear was one that excited her beyond anything like never before, and the thought that their day would end with Regina using the Feeldoe on her made the excited blonde quiver with anticipation.

When she finally joined Regina in the living room she groaned. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Can I safeword this?"

Regina laughed, "Not really. You can help me."

"Why did we both take a shower if we're going to clean the house. That seems like the wrong order to do it in."

"Dear, you should know that cleaning my house is never just cleaning. You know how much I love my games, yes?"

Emma nodded, Regina and her damn games be damned.

"I am quite positive that you are going to hate this game, which is something I will thoroughly enjoy," Regina grinned. "You see, I'm going to clean the kitchen,while you pick up all the things you've left strewn about the house. I don't think you quite realized what a mess you've made. I took some inventory earlier this morning. There are six items I need you to gather."

Emma frowned, not having the faintest clue as to what Regina was going on about. "What are they?" She was pretty sure that all her stuff was neatly packed away in her own room – the room she hadn't slept in for days now.

"First of all, somewhere in the living room, you left your chocolate bar. I want you to grab it and bring it to me."

"Okay," Emma drawled out. "I'm pretty sure I left that in the kitchen cabinet though."

"Well," Regina said matter-of-factly. "It's not there anymore. Find it and bring it to me. After that I will give you the second item to find."

Emma's eyes narrowed, wondering what game Regina was playing, not that she cared much, she was already eager to start looking for it.

"Oh, and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"You can only move around the house on your hands and knees, dear." Regina smirked as she crossed her legs as Emma followed directions, getting down on the ground like a good girl, as she was told. She chuckled softly when Emma turned around and wiggled her ass before setting off to find the first item and Regina couldn't help but grin widely as she turned the chocolate bar over in her hand behind her back.

"Am I hot?" Emma murmured as she moved to the other side of the room.

"Cold, mine. Very cold. Perhaps you should turn around and search a little closer to home."

Emma shook her head and groaned as she turned around and moved to the one person she considered home. "Warmer?"

"Getting there."

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the kitchen?"

Regina arched a brow and sternly said, "No sassing, Emma."

"Sorry, Miss Regina," Emma murmured as she stopped in front of Regina and moved to sit on her knees. "Warm now?"

"Warm as you can be," Regina said as she held out the chocolate bar and broke off a small piece. "Open up." She smiled when Emma opened her mouth and placed it inside, she cupped her chin and closed Emma's mouth. "I'm proud of you. Now, as for item number two. There's a small bottle of champagne. It could be in the living room, or it could be in the kitchen. It will be in your line of sight though. Find it and bring it to me."

"Yes, Miss," Emma said with a smile as she took off. She was still utterly confused as to what game Regina was playing, but whatever it was – if it involved champagne, she couldn't wait. And as she crawled around the living room only one thought consumed her mind – Regina Mills was the most amazing person she had ever come across and she was irreversibly and utterly in love with the brunette.


	23. Please Don't Leave

**A/N: Shadow Haven is up for favorite Swan Queen AU fiction story. If you like it, would you do me a favor and go vote for it? /sqawards/status/646437692369055745. It's up against some pretty awesome other stories though, so vote for your favorite!**

 **As far as this chapter goes - deep breaths, you guys, deep breaths!**

* * *

There were two things Emma hadn't thought about before she started crawling around on her hands and knees. One, finding the champagne bottle was proving to be much more difficult than she had anticipated and two, her knees were suffering from a severe case of rug burn – despite the wooden floor.

She had looked in every nook and cranny and her mood had begun to deteriorate. A low growl made its way up her throat when Regina snorted from the kitchen.

"Do you need a hint?"

"No. I need a fucking compass," Emma muttered under her breath as she passed the couch once more. "Yes, please," she called out as sweetly as she could muster.

"Perhaps you should come into the kitchen," Regina suggested as she peeked around the corner and grinned. "Oh, someone's grumpy."

"Kiss my ass," Emma growled softly enough so Regina couldn't hear. She winced when Regina arched a brow.

"What was that?"

"I said, I really like your face."

"I don't quite believe you," Regina said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I would never lie to you," Emma panted out once she reached the kitchen. She moved to sit up on her knees and groaned. "Promise."

"So, you didn't just tell me to 'kiss your ass'? Because I could, you know. I could put you on the spanking horse and make your ass turn a lovely shade of red before softening the blows with a kiss."

Emma whimpered at the prospect, "No, thank you."

"Again, what did you just say?"

"I like snuggling with you," Emma said, trying to regain control over the situation. She was in big trouble and she knew it.

"Stand up," Regina firmly said.

Emma stood up and groaned at the way her knees popped as she straightened her back. Before she knew what was happening, Regina had turned her around and delivered a hard blow on her ass. "Do not lie to me, mine."

Emma yelped and wiggled around in an attempt to soften the blow. Regina had never disciplined her before, but this definitely felt like a punishment. "I thought you didn't punish people by hand?"

"That wasn't a punishment. That was a warning," Regina said matter-of-factly. "Do you deserve to be corrected?"

Emma bit her lip and contemplated her next response. Lying would mean she would definitely get reprimanded and while part of her was curious to see what that would entail, a bigger part of her didn't want to deal with the repercussion of lying. On the other hand, telling Regina what she had actually said, was a sure way to get in trouble as well.

"I'm in a conundrum," Emma finally said, hoping the statement would be a first step in fixing her defiant behavior in the first place.

"Do tell."

"If I lie, I get in trouble. If I tell the truth, I get in trouble too. Can we drop this and move on to the next phase, where we kiss and makeup?"

Regina wanted to grin and bit the inside of her cheek from doing so. Emma was being a total brat and while part of her loved it, it was time for Emma Swan to learn a lesson. And if nothing else, Regina played the part of the big, bad, wolf very well. "Not quite. Tell me what you said."

"Regina," Emma whined. "Do I have to?"

"Do not make me ask again."

Emma sighed as she looked at Regina, "I said for you to kiss my ass."

Regina gasped in faux-shock. "What in the world would possess you to say such a thing?"

"My knees hurt and I can't find the stupid bottle. I don't like this game anymore."

"You think this is a game?" Regina frowned, she hadn't quite expected that response from her.

Emma nodded. "It is and I'm done playing it."

"I see, well… By all means, Emma. If you're done playing the game, I'm just going to put all my attention on cleaning my kitchen again. Off you go." Regina said before turning around and grabbed the wet cloth from the bucket before wringing it out in the sink.

Emma frowned, "What do you mean?" She stomped her feet when Regina didn't answer her. This was new and it completely baffled and unsettled her. "Regina?" Emma tried again to no avail. After a couple of minutes of just standing there watching Regina clean she stalked out of the kitchen and threw herself on the couch. As far as she was concerned, she had done nothing wrong to deserve the silent treatment from Regina, and if anything… two could play that game.

* * *

As it turned out to be, two could _not_ play that game and after two hours of Regina ignoring Emma's every attempt to make contact with her, she finally lost it. "What the hell are you doing? Are you seriously treating me like a child because I won't play your stupid crawling game anymore? You have no idea how ridiculous it is to crawl around on your hands and knees, it's humiliating," Emma huffed as she pointed a finger in Regina's direction.

Lashing out at Regina hadn't exactly been the way she had intended to start this conversation, but it was as if the waterfall had finally begun pouring and she couldn't stop. "For days you've teased me and I've done your every bidding. I told you I'm not into BDSM and yet here I am, on my hands and knees doing what you told me to do. What more could you want, huh?"

Regina was absolutely fuming with the words slung to her and she whisked around, "Sit up straight. Right now."

Emma gulped at the harsh tone and sat up straight, "Do not treat me like a child."

"Tell me what happened between your enthusiasm of finding the chocolate and your behavior now," Regina calmly said after having taken a few deep breaths. One of them in the house with an attitude problem would be enough for now.

"No. You didn't want to talk to me before, I don't want to talk to you right now," Emma huffed.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, "Emma. I have a lot of patience, but it's going to run out quickly if you don't start talking."

Emma crossed her arms and shrugged, "Don't care."

"What's gotten into you? I'm baffled by your behavior right now," Regina said as she took a step closer towards Emma. "I am just trying to understand what happened in the few minutes where I left you alone. Obviously something happened, but if you don't talk to me, I can't help you." The indifferent look that Emma shot her, hurt her to her inner core and she threw up her hands. "Fine, I'm taking the car for a ride. I need some time away from you because honestly Emma… I'm incredibly angry right now."

"Do what you must do. I'd suggest to avoid any tree hugging."

Regina looked at Emma for a long time, still wondering what the hell had transpired in the last few hours before turning around and slammed the front door behind her. As Emma's dominant she knew she had a job to protect Emma from any harm, to always be the responsible party in their relationship. But at the moment, she couldn't be any of that for Emma. She needed time to herself to think and she knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Emma's anger subsided the moment Regina slammed the door behind her, and it was immediately replaced by regret. She honestly hadn't meant to lash out like that, especially not since Regina had only tried to get her to talk. A deep sigh was followed by a groan as she got up from the couch and walked to the door to see if she could go after Regina.

The dark, gloomy clouds that hovered over the island made her hesitate to step outside. She didn't know the island like Regina did and with her having taken off by car, it meant she could be anywhere by now. Not being in any mood to go for another tree hugging session, she walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea instead. A pang of guilt seared through her when she saw the champagne bottle in the bucket of water.

"Great," Emma muttered as she emptied out of the bucket and placed the champagne bottle in the fridge. Her eye caught the bar of chocolate that lay on the kitchen counter and she was half tempted to eat it, but knowing that it was only meant as a reinforcement for positive behavior, she knew she couldn't have it. Instead, she put it away in the cupboard and when her tea was ready, made her way over to the couch once more.

Her fingers drummed on the rim of the cup as she looked around the living room. Her feelings of regret well on their way of being replaced by anxiety and she took deep and steady breaths. She hated the fact that Regina walked out on her like that – she had no idea what to with herself now and she suddenly felt like she was an unwelcome visitor in the private home.

* * *

Regina's fingers were trembling as she got out of the car. She had never lost her temper like that before and while she firmly believed that Emma was being a giant asshole to her, she wasn't quite sure that leaving the way she did, was the best course of action.

She knelt down at the statue at the far end of the island as she looked out over the water. This was one part of the island that she had kept hidden from Emma – so far. The statue had been placed there by her grandfather after her parents had passed away, as a remembrance, and it had become her own safe-haven in times of distress. Absent-mindedly she noticed that the statue could do with a good scrubbing, and she smirked at the timing of it all.

She had fully intended on having a perfect day with Emma and this… this was anything but perfect. Part of her wondered if the assignment had been too much, too soon, but Emma did seem to enjoy it when they first had started. She wracked her brain trying to come up with possible scenarios of why Emma flew off the handle like she did, but came up empty. A heavy sigh escaped her as she sat down on the patch of grass. A feeling of dread overwhelmed her as she looked around. "God, Emma must have been scared to death when she was out here all alone," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Her thoughts drifted back to the day Emma had arrived on the island. Initially she had been scared to death when she had found Emma standing there, knocking on the door. After the incident with Marcus she had made damn sure no one could get to the island without her permission, and so to find a stranger on her doorstep had terrified her. That had soon faded though when Kathryn explained the situation to her. Her anger had quickly been replaced by utter intrigue and while it was fun to rile Emma up – it had always been about more than that.

The beautiful blonde had wiggled her way into her life and she had not been ready for it at all. She never planned on falling in love again and yet here she was… "Oh no," she muttered as her eyes grew wide. Her heart raced as she stood up and paced around the statue, her hands burrowed into her hair. She was in love with Emma Swan, completely and utterly, head-over-heels in love.

* * *

"God damn it Regina, where the fuck are you," Emma growled in utter frustration. It had been hours since Regina had walked out on her and she was growing more anxious with every minute passing by. In her mind were nothing but flashbacks of the people that had walked out on her before: foster parents that returned her to the group home without a care in the world, friends that no longer contacted her and her god-forsaken birth parents that hadn't even looked back as they had abandoned her. And now… Now Regina had done the exact same thing.

Her chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control. Words and sentences formed in her head and she willed them away. She knew there wasn't any truth to them, but it was incredibly hard to ignore them. Hadn't it always been like this? Emma Swan, the girl who gets left behind by those who were supposed to care and love for her. Yet here she was, alone on an island, she had pushed Regina away to the point of no return and her heart ached for what could have been, but never would be.

Tears formed in her eyes as she walked to her bedroom and packed her bag. It was no use staying here, Regina would return soon enough and she would send her away, all because she decided to mouth off over a silly game they both wanted to play. Or well, to her it was a game, but to Regina this was real, an everyday kind of lifestyle. Emma couldn't do it, she wasn't cut out for this lifestyle. She needed to get back to work and forget about the existence of Regina Mills. It would be better that way.

She ignored the voice in her head that told her she was overreacting. The voice that tried to make her understand that she did enjoy certain aspects of the lifestyle. Her eyes closed as she remembered how loving Regina had been when she had first tied Emma up. The promise that Regina made her and the one that she had never broken. She remembered the delicate fingers that had traced over her body and the luscious lip that had connected with her and how right that had felt.

Her shirt was now tear stained as she looked around the room to see if she had grabbed all of her belongings. She wasn't ready to move on to the bedroom she had slept in for the last few days where the rest of her stuff lay. A sob escaped her throat as she sat down on the bed – God, why did she have to mess things up so badly? Why couldn't she just be normal like everybody else? What the hell was wrong with her?

* * *

Regina couldn't get back to the house quick enough after her realization. It hadn't taken long for her to connect the dots. She was irrevocably in love with Emma Swan and she had done to her what countless of people had done to the girl before: walked out on her. Her head shook as she cursed herself, she never should've let her anger take over like that, she was better than that. Yes, she was still mad at Emma for the behavior that she had displayed, but she shouldn't have left the way she did. She should've sat Emma down and talked with her. She was supposed to be the dominant in this relationship, the wise one, that one who made all the right decisions and she had just royally screwed up.

Her eyes scanned the sky, bad weather was headed their way and she couldn't help but laugh at the timing of it all. Emma would be terrified once the storm hit and she wasn't there to comfort her and that thought saddened her. She didn't want Emma to be scared and she could only imagine how the blonde was already feeling after she had slammed the door behind her.

A loud crash roared through the sky and the lightning flash followed immediately and the impact of shocked Regina as her car swirled over the road. "Goddamn it," Regina yelped as she straightened out the car. The rain that followed soaked her and by the time she finally reached the house, she looked more like a drowned cat than the sophisticated woman she always tried to portray.

"Emma?" Regina called out when she stepped inside. "Where are you?" She glanced at the clock and growled, she hadn't meant to stay away for hours – time had just slipped away from her. With an absent mind, she noticed that Emma had put away the bucket and a smile spread on her face. "Good job on finding the bottle, mine."

Her eyes narrowed when she couldn't find Emma anywhere and her heart grew more worried. "Please tell me you haven't run off again," she murmured before opening the door to Emma's old bedroom. She softly gasped when the first thing she noticed was the packed backpack and then the sleeping silhouette of Emma beneath the white sheets.

"Emma," she whispered softly as she pulled the sheets back as sat on the edge of the bed. "Wake up, please."

Emma groaned as she rolled over and when her eyes opened, a sob escaped her throat. She pushed away the hand that moved to cup her face. "You left me," she croaked out.

"I'm sorry, Emma." Regina bit her lip before continuing, "I shouldn't have left like that. I was angry and I needed some space, but I should've stayed inside the house, please forgive me."

Emma swallowed thickly as she averted her eyes, Regina sounded sincere, but she knew better.

"Emma," Regina softly said. "Why is your bag packed? Did something happen?"

Emma scoffed as her eyes glossed over, "I'm leaving."

Regina frowned, "What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You don't want me here. You left."

"That's not true, Emma. Of course I want you here. I'm really sorry that I left the way I did. I shouldn't have. I can't express that enough to you. I needed some time to think and you refused to talk to me."

"I'm not cut out for this," Emma admitted quietly. "I can't do it. It's humiliating to crawl around like some dog. I'm a human being, not some puppy you can command around after throwing it a bone."

"I'm sorry that you felt like that, Emma. That was never the intention. I thought you were okay with it. I've greatly failed you as a dominant if I couldn't tell that you weren't okay with it. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you safe word it?"

Emma gulped, she had completely forgotten about the use of her safe word. "I don't know," she mumbled as she rolled away from Regina. "I want to go home."

Regina shook her head, "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'," Emma spat out. "I want to go home."

"You're not running, Emma. We are going to talk about this and fix whatever went wrong, but you are not going home."

Emma spun her head around, "You don't get to lock me up in here. If I want to go, you best believe it and let me go."

"Emma, please," Regina's voice was filled with desperation. "I want to talk about this. If… If you still want to go after we talk, then I won't keep you here. But I refuse to arrange anything for you until after we talk."

Emma shrugged and her body trembled when the loud crash of thunder spooked her. "I don't know what there's left to talk about. You left. Eventually, everyone always leaves."

"I came back," Regina tried as her hand moved to Emma's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "I didn't mean to leave, Emma."

"But you did," Emma said emotionless as she shrugged the hand away from her shoulder. "I understand. We had fun while it lasted, right?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, "You're not making any sense, Emma. Please, talk to me. Make me understand."

"It's simple really. You've said it from the beginning, you don't do vanilla relationships." Emma angrily wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to crawl around, following you like a puppy around the house. I deserve better than that. This BDSM crap is not for me, I've told you that from day one."

Regina swallowed thickly and softly spoke, "Emma, if this is something you don't want to do anymore, then we don't have to. What I said… I didn't know you like I know you now. I never thought I could do a relationship without their being a BDSM aspect in it. I could though," Regina sobbed out, "for you I could."

Emma frowned, she hadn't expected that revelation to come from Regina. It was tempting to give in to it, to roll over and wrap herself in the comforts of Regina's arm, but she quickly willed those thoughts from her mind. "I highly doubt you could. You have needs."

"I have my work for that," Regina offered. "Please, don't leave me, Emma. You can't-"

"Your work? Don't you see the problem with that?" Emma spat out. "You think I'm gonna sit in an office with Kathryn while you whip some poor bastard? You actually think I want you to touch other people again?" She laughed and Regina winced at the coldness that came from Emma, "I'm far too possessive for that. It never would have worked out between us, Regina. You have said it yourself, you have a dominant personality. It's not for me, I just want someone who isn't going to leave me. Someone vanilla," Emma angrily spat out the last words.

Regina winced as Emma's words repeated itself in her head and weighed her options as she looked at the distraught blonde. "If it's that important to you… Then-"

"Don't. Don't you dare say it," Emma cried out. "Do not. Just don't."

"Emma, please. If it's that important to you, I will quit my job. I don't need it."

Emma laughed, "You don't really believe that, do you? If you don't need your job, then what do you need?"

"You," Regina croaked out. "I just need you."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry.**


	24. I see you

**A/N: Thank you so much for the overwhelming response to the last chapter, that was amazing! This chapter should be ... easier on the heart, maybe. As usual, you can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort, on FB as delirious comfort and on Twitter as delirious_aj \o/ Alright, enough of that, read on! xDC**

* * *

Emma was tired – so tired. The rollercoaster of emotions she had been going through today was weighing heavy on her heart. Regina's profound confession settled itself deep within her, the spoken words etching themselves beneath her skin. She shook her head, "You need more than that Regina. Even I know that."

Regina took a deep breath, "Maybe. But, I do need you. I need you to stay and I need you to talk to me. We were fine this morning, I refuse to let things between us end because you are too overwhelmed."

"Why would I be overwhelmed?" Emma scoffed.

"I made you do something that you weren't comfortable with," Regina softly said. "I think you're projecting everything that has happened so far into that one small moment, making the entire situation much bigger than it really is. I'm not quite sure how to explain what I'm trying to say."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Emma stated bluntly as she eyed Regina. She really needed time alone to think.

The brunette looked as exhausted as she felt, Emma thought as she looked at her. She then spoke up, "Please, you just need to give me some time."

Regina nodded and Emma ignored the flash of hurt she saw in Regina's eyes. "If that's what you need, of course." She got up from the bed and looked down at Emma once more. "I know you are hurting, Emma. I just hope that when you are ready, you will come to me to talk about it. You are not in this alone." When Emma didn't respond, she turned around and left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

She rested against the wall and closed her eyes as tears spilled down her face. To say that she was terrified would be an understatement. Emma had made such an amazing impact on her life in the short amount of time that they had been together, and the last thing she wanted was for her to leave. To be alone, again. She pushed herself off the wall and sighed, they had a long road ahead of them – if Emma decided to stay. "Please stay," she murmured into the thin air as she walked away, for the second time that day.

* * *

Emma had no idea when she had dozed off, or how long she had been asleep for. One glance out the window told her it was late in the evening now, and her growling stomach told her that she was hungry.

Emma eyed the backpack with a heavy sigh, she didn't want to leave. While it was true that she had felt embarrassed about having to crawl around on her knees, her real issue was when Regina slapped her ass as a warning. She knew she deserved it, but it was the first time that Regina had implemented any sort of punishment and it had scared her to death. That, combined with the silent treatment, had set her off in ways she didn't even know was possible. And now… now everything was screwed up and she had no idea of how to fix any of it.

A heavy sigh escaped her throat when she recalled the words she had lashed out at Regina in anger. Half of them had been lies, words said in spite… to hurt Regina, like Regina had hurt her – whether it had been intentional or not. She didn't want her to quit her job, it was something that obviously made Regina happy, and she would never want to be the one to take that away from her. There was no need to, she knew that what they had was completely different from the relationship that Regina had with her clients.

What they had? It was … It was good. They were happy, Regina made her happy, made her feel content and safe. She didn't want it to end. Emma realized that she really liked how Regina took care of her and just how much she was actually enjoying the BDSM aspect in their relationship. She had just gotten scared and lashed out at the one person who probably didn't deserve it.

"Fuck," Emma breathed out. She owed Regina a giant apology.

* * *

"Hello Regina."

Regina's eyes grew wide as she took several steps back, until she felt the safety of the wall behind her. "W-what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

"I missed _seeing_ you," a low and menacing voice called out as he stepped closer to her. "You look good, Mistress."

"I am _not_ your Mistress. I'm not your _anything_. You shouldn't be here," Regina barely articulated, as she tried to take deep and steady breaths. She needed to get him out of here, if she only had access to a phone. And oh god – Emma.

"What's the matter, Regina? I know you want me here. Did you really think that your little trick with Kathryn was enough to get rid of me?" The man spat out as he crept another step closer.

Regina swallowed thickly, "You need to go. I do not want you here."

"I see you, Regina. At night, when you roll over in your bed. I see you, with _her_. Who is she? Your shiny new fuck toy? Oh, but wait... I know you haven't properly _fucked_ her yet. I see you. I watch your every move." He inhaled sharply for a brief moment with his eyes tightly closed, as if he was memorizing Regina's very essence. "I watch as you get dressed every day, and then I follow you around the house. They're everywhere, Regina. You can't escape them."

"What is everywhere," Regina croaked out.

"Why, the cameras of course," Marcus laughed. "You seriously thought that you got rid of them? You will never be able to find each one. I see you in the shower," he breathed loudly and Regina shivered. "Oh, and I love it when I see you in the bathtub and your hands disappear beneath the bubbles. Are you thinking of me then, Regina?"

"N-no," Regina said as tears formed in her eyes. She was scared to death. "You need to go, you're not allowed to be here."

"Yet, here I am. Surely you've missed me. The touch of a real man, rather than that bimbo you call _yours_ now. You haven't even let her touch you, I've watched you. When you say _mine,_ it should only be me you are referring to and you know this."

"Don't you dare talk about her," Regina growled as she took a step to the side.

If she could only get to the door, she would be safe. She could lock him out of the house and call the police. They would take hours, but at least she would be safe. Away from him.

"Regina..."

"You have to go," Regina sobbed out. "Please, just go."

" _ **Regina**_."

"What," she cried out. "Just leave. Leave this place and leave me _alone_."

"Regina! Please! Wake up. You're having a nightmare," Emma said softly as she shook Regina's shoulders. "You're safe. Nothing can hurt you anymore."

"Emma?" Regina croaked out as her eyes opened. "Oh god," she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Emma in a bone-crushing hug. "Please, don't go Emma. You have to stay." The devastated woman begged, with her tear-stained cheeks.

"It's okay," Emma said with a soothing voice. "I've got you now." She held Regina for a long time as she rubbed her back. It took several minutes before the steady breaths returned and when Regina pulled back, she looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry," Regina murmured. "I fell asleep, I must have had a nightmare."

Emma nodded and took the book that had fallen to the floor and placed it on the table. "Are you okay?"

Regina shrugged, "Our fight must have triggered something. I haven't dreamt about him in a long time."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to talk, but not about that, no," Regina said sternly as she gestured for Emma to sit down on the couch.

Emma took a deep breath and sat down opposite of Regina, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Why did you ignore me?" She said, maybe a bit harsher than she had intended to.

"What do you mean?"

"When I said I was tired of playing the game, you ignored me. Gave me the silent treatment, why did you do that?"

Regina scraped her throat , "You said it was a game to you, Emma. So I took away the 'game' from you."

"I don't understand," Emma said softly as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Regina leaned forward in her chair and sighed. "It was a punishment. I took away the one thing you did want: me. I had planned an entire day of fun for us and instead of talking to me or using your safe word, you lashed out at me. So I reprimanded you, by not giving you any attention. I was hoping it would rectify your behavior issue, but apparently I was wrong."

Emma was silent for a long time as she pondered over Regina's words. She hadn't thought of it as a punishment. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable or felt humiliated?" Regina retorted.

"I was scared. I hadn't meant to lash out at you, but once I did, I couldn't stop."

"Emma, what is the most important aspect in any relationship?"

"Communication," Emma murmured. "I know I screwed up."

"You did," Regina nodded sagely. "We both _screwed up_ today, as you so delicately put it." She was quiet for a moment before adding, "I need to know what it is that you want from me, Emma."

Emma frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Like you said, from day one you have told me that you aren't into BDSM. Then, today you brought that up again. You said you were ready to leave and that things would never work out between us. So I need to know if things are going to work out between us. I _need_ to know if you are going to leave or if you are going to stay. I _need_ to know what you want from me."

Emma took a deep breath as she let Regina's words wash over her. "I never wanted to leave. I was afraid and said the first things that came to my mind. I always resort to running as a first defense. Bad habit, I know… In all honesty, if it wasn't for the fact that we are on a secluded island, I probably would have already been long gone by now." Emma was silent for a moment, and then slowly went on. "I don't want to leave though... I just got scared."

Regina nodded as she patiently waited for Emma to continue.

"I think saying that I wasn't into BDSM was an easy way for me to hurt you, because I felt hurt too. Or humiliated, all of the above maybe. I don't even know. It's not true though… I do like it. I like what we have, what you do to me... and I don't want that to stop."

"Then why didn't you safeword it?"

"It never crossed my mind. I think that I got agitated because I couldn't find the champagne bottle... and then all the crawling hurt my knees and suddenly I felt humiliated. I wanted to ask you if I could get up, but then everything just went wrong, and you slapped my ass. It only added to my humiliation. That's what made me lash out."

Regina took a deep breath, "I understand that, but that does mean we have a problem."

"What problem?"

"You still don't trust me," Regina said softly. "If you trusted me, you would have used your safe word. You are scared that I will punish you for using it."

"That's not true," Emma frowned. "I do trust you."

Regina shook her head, "Not completely. You trust certain parts of me, but there is a reason that you didn't use your safe word other than it not having crossed your mind. We have talked about it extensively, Emma. It needs to be something that is permanently at the front of your brain when we play. Perhaps it's my fault for not reminding you of your safe word before we started playing."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Emma mumbled. "I screwed up."

"I know. But so far, every time we have played, I asked you for your safe word and when you would use it. The moment I didn't, you forgot to think about it. For that, I apologize. I should've known better. For your behavior though… I will not apologize. That was entirely up to you. And while I understand it, I won't forgive you for it… not just yet."

Emma nodded, "I really am sorry for the way I acted."

"We need to talk about where we are headed, Emma. I think that during our fight, some issues were brought to light that we both keep trying to avoid. I don't believe we can avoid them any longer, if you still wish for us to be a 'thing'."

"I do," Emma said softly. "Did my behavior ruin the chance for us to be together?"

"No, it did not, it's just shown me that we need to talk, open and honestly. For instance, we need to talk more about what you consider humiliation. About kinks and fetishes, what's okay and what's not. And then, there's my work…"

"I don't want you to quit your job. What I said… I was wrong. I lashed out, I know you need your job and that you enjoy it, I would never take that away from you."

"You said you didn't want me to touch anyone else," Regina pointed out. "How will you handle it if I do end up touching someone? You know I don't have sex with my clients. And Ruby is the only one I've ever touched, intimately."

Emma nodded, "I'm not saying that it's going to be easy for me. I honestly do think I will get jealous about it. But, a big part of that is also not knowing exactly what it is that you do with your clients. Perhaps, if you explain it to me more, I'll be able to better deal with it."

Regina inhaled sharply, "I can even do you one better than that. I can show you. I tape some of my sessions. The videos are not meant for entertainment purposes, but for me to learn more about the clients. They allow for me to see when I miss something, or when I make a mistake – because unfortunately, I do make those."

Emma swallowed thickly, "That may be good, but I don't know if I'm quite ready for that just yet."

"It doesn't have to be today, but I do think it's important that we watch some of them. If I can count on your discretion, that is."

"Of course."

"Emma, are you into BDSM?"

Emma nodded, "I am. I'm sorry for what I said about that. I think part of me is still trying to fight it. It's as if I'm embarrassed about it, but I know I don't have to be. We're not doing this in public, it's just us."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I am not sure. The crawling thing humiliated me, but that was only after I got frustrated. It didn't bother me for the first ten minutes. Maybe it just went on too long, or maybe I needed to be eased into it."

"I don't want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, unless being uncomfortable is a kink of yours." Just the thought frustrated Regina and she put her hands over her forehead, lost in thought, "Oh god, that would only complicate things further," Regina sighed.

"I'm pretty sure it's not," Emma said with a shake of her head. "Regina?" She whispered softly.

"Yes?"

Regina had to strain her ears to hear the words that Emma said next. With a slight smirk, she then beckoned Emma over with a single finger. "Come here, please." She waited for Emma to stand before her and grabbed her hand, "On your knees."

The blonde took a deep breath and responded willingly to the command. She sank to her knees and found herself peering up into the most intense, solicitous gaze… Emma stared; transfixed, and her viridian eyes glossed over the moment Regina's loving hands cupped her cheek.

"A fight doesn't change anything between us, Emma. You still are and for as long as you allow… you will continue to be completely mine." Her thumb stroked the tear away that fell down from Emma's cheek. "You are mine."

* * *

Regina was absolutely exhausted by the time she crawled into her bed. For the past couple of hours she and Emma discussed at length, their wishes and desires when it came to their relationship. It had been hard to get Emma to open up about what she needed from Regina, but after some prodding, Emma's dam had broken and the words literally came pouring out.

They had come to the agreement that they were going to slow things down a little bit. Emma finally admitted that they were moving a little too quickly for her and she had a hard time adjusting. She was fine with what they had done so far – but she wanted to keep it at that for now. Regina smiled and promised there would be no crawling. At least not in her immediate future...

When Emma started yawning, Regina sent her off to bed. She needed some time to herself, to gather her thoughts and think about what might have possibly triggered her nightmare. It had been a long time since it happened last, but there literally was a time when his face invaded her dreams every night. What he had done to her… It had been scary, terrifying even. And while she knew that he couldn't physically get to her anymore, there were days where she still felt that she was not completely safe.

As she contemplated the situation, Regina wondered if her nightmare came from feeling guilty because she still hadn't allowed Emma to make love to her. Emma had been so understanding and there was literally nothing that held her back – except being utterly terrified. But wasn't that the exact same thing that Emma had been feelings all these days? _Terrified_ that Regina would leave her, _terrified_ that she would do something wrong, and literally reflecting on how things had begun… with her being _terrified_ that Kathryn had played a giant joke on her.

She sighed as she rolled over and brushed the hair out of Emma's face. She hadn't been quite sure as to which bedroom Emma would choose to sleep in, but she was glad it was theirs. _Theirs_. Hers. It really had become their bedroom now. Proof being that Emma's clothes were scattered all over the floor – one of Regina's pet peeves, but somehow she managed to tolerate it from the blonde.

"I'm glad you stayed," she whispered softly as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead. This day had been sheer misery, and the thought of Emma actually leaving the island still scared her. She would be beside herself, thankfully none of those cards were on the table anymore. They had just hit a rough patch then worked through it together, and they could only come out stronger from it.

"Hi," Emma murmured as she wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "Are you okay?"

Regina smiled, "Much better now. I had a glass of wine and did some thinking. I'll tell you about it some other time – for now, it's not important. How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed, mostly," Emma mumbled. "Still a bit dumbfounded at how it all got so out of hand."

"Sometimes these things need to happen, it puts us in a position to move forward. There has been so much going on between us, I'm honestly surprised it didn't happen earlier."

"I guess that's true, I'm just glad we were able to fix it. I'm not sure what I would've done if we weren't able to do that."

"As long as we keep talking Emma, we can overcome anything. I need you to trust in that. I don't ever want you to be afraid to talk to me about things that you find difficult. I will never get angry at you for telling me the truth."

"So," Emma drawled out. "Am I in trouble for my behavior today?"

Regina winked, "Nice topic-changer there, Mine. Usually you would be, absolutely. But, I think today we both got a big enough scare, so I'm letting you off the hook. Unless, that is, you're craving a punishment."

"No, thank you," Emma smiled. "What would my punishment have been? Just out of curiosity."

Regina chuckled and nuzzled her nose against Emma's. "Well, if you ever mouth-off like that, and not tell me what's bothering you, I would probably make you write an essay. It would give me great insight as to what's going on with you... _and_ it would make you think about what was really wrong."

"So, nothing physical?"

"I told you, I don't do physical punishments. I'm more about reprimands and corrections, as they generally cause you to think. I'm sorry that you felt that me slapping your ass was a punishment, it truly was meant as a warning."

"I probably would have taken it that way, if my mind had been in a good place," Emma quietly admitted. "I really am sorry."

"There's no need to apologize anymore. We're good now and I still love you."

It took several moments for Emma to register what Regina had just said to her. Her eyes grew wide, "Do you realize what you just said?"

Regina nodded, "It took me two seconds, but I said it and I meant it. I don't need you to say it back to me. Perhaps I'm saying it too soon, I don't want to freak you out even more. It was an honest statement though."

Emma smiled and pressed her lips against Regina's. She wasn't ready to say it yet, but she believed the words that came from the brunette. She felt them in her heart and she would cherish them every minute of every day.

Emma frowned for a second as her eyes narrowed, "I'm not freaked out. I just can't-"

"Hey. Listen to me," Regina said as pulled Emma closer to her. "You don't have to say it back. It's not a give-and-take game. As long as you tell me before I'm 90-years-old, I'm all good."

Emma chuckled, "Will you still be spanking my ass when you're that old?"

Regina grinned, "I might! That totally depends. I just might have to get a nurse to do it for me, if I'm too fragile to do it myself."

"You'd probably break a hip, trying to raise the whip," Emma snorted out and buried her head beneath Regina's chin.

"If this were any other day, _that_ would have gotten you into big trouble, Mine!"

"Does that mean I have free rein today? Because, I could do this for hours." Emma laughed.

"Not a chance, you had your free rein when you suffered from a concussion. We are definitely not doing that again, unless you fancy another concussion?"

"Meh, not really. I think I'm good."

Regina smiled as she pressed a kiss on top of Emma's hair and inhaled sharply. Emma's scent was one of her favorites, it reminded her of bright sunny days out on the water. "I just had the sappiest inner-thought," Regina quietly admitted.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sharing."

"You have to!"

"Hm," Regina mused. "I'll share a secret with you, if you'll first share one with me."

Emma pondered that for a moment, and then nodded. "When I was thirteen years old, I stole one of the teddy bears that belonged to someone else that lived with me. I had it in my possession for a whole three hours before it was taken away again. It just looked really fluffy and I wanted it to be mine."

Regina chuckled, "My little thief."

"Your turn," Emma whispered as her fingers drew lazy circles on the smooth skin beneath Regina's shirt.

"I want you to make love to me."


	25. Once upon an orgasm

**A/N: You guys. I promised I'd give you a warning. Deep breaths. Ready? There will only be five more chapters. You may come yell at me on Tumblr (delirious-comfort), Twitter (delirious_aj) or on FB (delirious comfort). Oh, NSFW chapter, unless you are a brave soul!**

* * *

Much like Regina's love confession earlier, it took a few seconds for Emma to register what Regina had just said to her. "What?" She whispered softly as she looked deep into those brown eyes, filled with nothing but love, or was it lust? Emma found it hard to differentiate in that moment, whatever it was in Regina's eyes… she wanted more of it.

"Make love to me," Regina said again as she cupped Emma's cheek. "I thought I wasn't ready, but I was just scared. After everything that happened with Marcus, I felt so betrayed. I didn't feel safe in my own home for a long time, but you have changed all that. You have given me so much, and now… Now, I want to give you something back."

"Regina…" Emma whispered again as her nails dug into the quivering skin beneath her hand. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I need you to make love to me," Regina assured her as she rolled Emma onto her back and crawled on top of her. "There are no rules, nothing you can't do. No safewords, no begging, and no asking me for permission."

Emma chuckled softly, "I have a sudden case of performance anxiety."

Regina grinned before burying her face in Emma's neck. She placed a soft kiss on the warm skin before looking at Emma again, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Emma nodded before gently pushing Regina off of her. She sat up straight and propped the pillows against the headboard before leaning into them. With a crooked finger she beckoned Regina closer, and smiled when the brunette straddled her lap. Soft fingertips trailed over Regina's upper leg. "I've dreamt about this," Emma confessed. "I've dreamt about what it would be like, the sounds you'd make and how your body would respond."

"Care to find out," Regina murmured before pressing her lips against Emma's. Her hips rolled against the firm thighs beneath her. Her body quivered when slender hands slipped beneath her shirt and gently explored the skin of her back. Somehow the touch felt different this time, almost careful as if she was a delicate and fragile object that could break at any moment. Fingertips hesitantly moved higher, massaging the skin and the small intake of breath took even her by surprise before Emma intensified their kiss.

Regina's hands moved to the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up when Emma's hands stopped her. "Can… I mean, may I?" She asked softly and when Regina nodded, she smiled shyly. "I know I don't have to ask, but it's kind of become a routine now." Regina laughed and it made Emma's heart flutter. "God, you are so beautiful," Emma murmured as she took off Regina's shirt.

Neither of them spoke a word as Emma's hand explored the olive skin, her finger tips moving over every freckle, as if to memorize them. Her thumb grazed over a tiny scar below the swell of the still covered skin and she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I probably fell," Regina murmured. "I don't remember that one."

Emma chuckled, "No whipping accident where you hurt yourself instead?"

"No, although that has happened," Regina said before burrowing her hands into Emma's hair. "Take it off," she whispered.

Emma reached around and unclasped the bra and slowly slid the straps down Regina's arms, as if she was unwrapping a gift on Christmas Eve. A light blush settled on her cheeks as her thumbs moved to the pale nipples and a smile spread on her face when they hardened under her touch. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the swell of Regina's breasts, before making her way up higher. Her tongue left a wet trail on the smooth skin, before sucking it into her mouth. She reveled in the soft whimpers coming from Regina.

Regina frowned when Emma buried her face into her neck and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, the only movement the heaving of her chest. "What's wrong?"

Emma shook her head, "Nothing. Savoring the moment," she whispered. "Everything will change after this, won't it?"

Regina pulled back and smiled as she cupped Emma's cheek. "Everything changed the moment you set foot on the island. Nothing will change, Emma, and if it does… It will only make us stronger. If you're not ready, we can wait."

"I'm ready, I-I'm just… scared, I think."

"Don't be frightened," Regina murmured before capturing Emma's mouth with her own. "I've got you and I'm not letting go."

Emma smiled before swiftly rolling Regina on her back. "You mean the world to me." It was the last words she spoke before leaving a trail of kisses down Regina's neck. Her eyes closed as she felt Regina tremble beneath her, her hand moved to the nipple that so eagerly waited to be played with. Regina gasped when Emma's tongue swirled around the other shyly before closing her lips around the rigid peak.

She wasn't quite sure whose moan was heard when her hand travelled lower, down the toned thigh, up to the hem of the pants. "Can I take these off?"

"Emma-"

"Right," Emma murmured. "I don't have to ask." She smiled as she knelt beside Regina and took off the pajama bottoms. She swallowed thickly as her eyes focused on the darkened spot on Regina's panties. A hesitant finger reached out and traced the fabric of the panties as her other hand pushed Regina's legs further apart.

It baffled her how quiet Regina was, the soft whimpers were music to her ears though. They were the complete opposite of what she had expected Regina to sound like. Where she usually was so completely and utterly in charge, she now had completely surrendered to Emma, and it amazed her how Regina trusted her with every fiber of her being.

She knelt between Regina's legs and leaned forward, as she kissed the toned stomach. Not an inch of skin was left untouched as her mouth explored the glistening skin. She smiled against the quivering muscles and when Regina dug her nails into Emma's back, she lay on top of Regina and kissed her fervently.

"Don't be scared," Regina whispered in between kisses as she kicked off her panties. She grabbed Emma's hand and kissed her fingers before guiding it down and her eyes closed when Emma's middle-finger slid through the wetness. She let go of Emma's hand when she started to move on her own, exploring the wetness – eagerly and thoroughly.

"I almost forgot how it felt," Emma murmured as her finger circled over Regina's clit, her mouth moved to pulse point and as her finger finally gave the clit the attention Regina had been craving, she sucked the skin into her mouth.

"Go inside me, please," Regina said with a sultry voice. "Stay with me, but I need you inside of me."

Emma nodded as she easily slipped a finger inside of Regina, her tongue tracing over the lips that had kissed her with so much passion time and time again. She wanted nothing more but to give some of that passion back to her as she sucked Regina's lower lip into her mouth. When Regina's hips bucked she added another finger and smiled against her neck when a guttural moan escaped from those luscious lips.

Her fingers moved faster inside of Regina as her thumb traced over the clit, before applying more pressure. She wanted to taste her, bring her to an orgasm with nothing but her lips and teeth, but Regina had made it very clear that she needed Emma to stay with her – so she did. She stayed as Regina's fingers treaded through her hair, she stayed as she felt the walls spasm around her finger and she stayed when Regina inhaled sharply through her nose before her back arched off the bed.

Emma had never heard anyone whisper her name as they came – and it was the most glorious thing she had ever heard as Regina came quietly. Her fingers slowed inside of Regina as the brunette caught her breath and when Regina smiled, she kissed her, hoping it would convey everything she didn't know how to put into words.

She didn't protest when Regina removed Emma's hand and rolled her over on her back. Her eyes closed when the finger slipped through her own wetness and she sucked her finger into her mouth – finally tasting the wetness that had been denied to her so many times before. "Oh my god," Emma breathed out as she looked at Regina, who slipped two fingers inside of Emma. "I want more of that," she murmured as Regina's lips closed around a hardened nipple.

"All in good time," Regina said as she left a wet trail down Emma's stomach. "We have all the time in the world." She smiled at Emma before leaning down and let her tongue slide through the wetness before her lips nipped at Emma's clit. She sucked it into her mouth and grazed her teeth over it and chuckled when Emma gasped loudly. "I will never grow tired of this," she murmured as her tongue flicked against the nub in a fast pace. It wasn't long before Emma's hands burrowed themselves into thick curls and as Regina moved faster Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Regina, please…"

"You don't have to ask, Emma," Regina encouraged as her fingers moved faster inside of Emma.

"I want to," Emma confessed – surprising even herself. "I need you to tell me it's okay." She hadn't expected it, but Regina's permission was the thing she was craving as she grinded against the tongue that so expertly teased her.

"Then come for me, my girl," Regina whispered as she hovered over Emma's body, her thumb taking over from her tongue. She stared in those bright eyes and nodded once when those pleading eyes looked into hers.

"Fuck," Emma cried out as her orgasm completely took over every last ounce of control she had over her body. She was no stranger to orgasms that were intense, but this one – this one felt new, like the grand finale of a well-composed music piece and when her body finally collapsed against the bed, she silently thanked Regina for every lingering touch that had led up to this moment.

Regina lay down next to Emma and cradled the younger girl to her, as her fingers lazily drew circles on her back. She kissed her forehead, her nose and finally the lips that so eagerly awaited their turn to play.

"Regina…"

Regina smiled, "Yes?"

"I want to taste you," Emma confessed as she ducked her head beneath Regina's chin.

"You do, hm?"

Emma nodded as her fingers playfully traced down Regina's thigh. "I've been really good."

Regina grinned when Emma's hand moved to cup her ass. "Have you?"

"I think so, I really deserve it."

"I've told you before, you don't need to ask me for permission. You can do whatever you want to do."

Emma looked up at that, "Spank you?"

"Except for that," Regina laughed.

"Tie you up?"

"Nor that."

"Kiss you?"

"Always," Regina smiled as Emma pushed her down into the mattress before hovering over her. She groaned when Emma's knee placed itself a little too hard against her core and rolled her eyes when Emma smirked. "Don't get cocky, Mine."

"I'm not," Emma said as she sat down on her knees. She groaned when Regina pulled up her knee and placed a foot against Emma's chest. She scrunched up her nose when Regina grinned.

"What? You don't like feet?"

"I don't know," Emma said as she let a finger slide over the toned muscles of Regina's thigh, all the way down her calf and finally to the foot that was placed firmly against her chest. "I do like the sight though," she grinned as her eyes focused on the wetness between Regina's leg. God – she wanted it, badly.

"So close, yet so far," Regina teased.

"I'm not going to kiss your feet," Emma chuckled as she wrapped her hand around Regina's ankle and pulled it away from her chest. "I can tease too, you know," she smirked as she tickled the sole of her foot with her other hand. She frowned when she got no reaction whatsoever. "Seriously? You're not ticklish?"

"Not even a little bit," Regina laughed as she pulled her foot free and placed it against Emma's chest again. Her eyes darkened as let her index-finger slide through her wetness.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed out.

"Hm," Regina mused as she licked her finger clean and placed her foot on the mattress again. "Come on then."

Emma didn't need to hear that twice, she got down on her stomach and wrapped her arms around Regina's thighs before her tongue slowly dipped into the wet folds. She moaned at the taste and warmth before lapping at the wetness once more.

Regina's back arched as her gripped the mattress with one hand, as her other hand burrowed itself into Emma's hair. Her eyes closed as Emma's tongue explored every last inch of her pussy. She panted hard when Emma sucked her clit into her mouth, before flicking her tongue against it in a fast pace. "Gods, yes," she moaned as she pressed Emma's face against her. It wasn't long before her hips bucked and her orgasm rippled through her body.

Emma was absolutely relentless as her tongue kept lapping at the clit that twitched under her touch and she smiled when Regina pulled her away by tugging on her hair. She kissed her way up her body, before kissing her passionately and languidly. "You're amazing," she whispered finally as she nestled herself against Regina. "Absolutely amazing."

"As are you," Regina said. They were quiet for a long time, before Regina cupped Emma's face. "Thank you for waiting for me. I know it can't have been easy for you, so thank you for giving me time."

Emma smiled, "Is this the part where I thank you for not letting me run away?"

Regina shook her head, "No. That is in the past. We both needed to learn how trust each other and I am just thankful that you gave me the time that I needed. I love you very much."

Emma shyly looked down, "I-"

"You don't have-"

Emma scraped her throat as she narrowed her eyes. "Hey. Let me say what I want to say, please?"

"Of course," Regina chuckled.

"I was so angry when I first came here. Angry that Kathryn dumped me here and angry at life in general. I don't feel so angry anymore. You have changed me. You've changed how I look at the world and you've changed my perspective on myself. I care about you a great deal, it's hard for me to say it in other words. I've never told anyone that, I've never felt the need to tell someone that I love them, because people never deserved to hear those words."

"Emma…"

"Please. Just hear me out. I'm not going to say it, but I feel it. And one day, I will be able to say it. But you should know that I feel it, with my heart."

Regina smiled, "That's good enough for me, Mine."

* * *

Emma groaned when she woke up the next morning, her frown turned into a smile when she remembered the previous night. They had made love until deep in the night, until they both fell asleep – absolutely exhausted. She rolled over and brushed a strand of her out of Regina's face. Part of her expected to feel panicked, instead she felt calm, rested and loved. It was a feeling she wasn't used to, yet Regina seemed to bring it out in her at the most unexpected of times.

Her fingers lazily dragged over Regina's back and she smiled when Regina shivered. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them higher over them. Her lips brushed over Regina's and when she sleepily stirred, her hand moved to Regina's nipple. She rolled it between her fingers, until an arched eyebrow made her chuckle.

"Good morning, brave girl."

"Morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Emma grinned as she grabbed Regina's leg and draped it over her own.

Regina yawned and rubbed her eyes before rolling Emma onto her back. She grabbed Emma's hands and placed them over her head. Her lips brushed over Emma's slowly and when Emma moved to deepen the kiss, she pulled back. "What time is it?"

"Don't know, don't care," Emma murmured as she bucked her hips.

Regina smiled, "Someone's in a mood."

"I may be in a mood for the rest of my life, that was the best night of my life."

"Oh?" Regina released one of Emma's hands and smirked when she settled it against Emma's core. "I see someone's eager for more."

"Please," Emma murmured as she tried to grind against the hand. "I need you."

"Then me you shall have," Regina murmured as she slipped two fingers inside of Emma as she kissed her roughly. She loved the way Emma wriggled beneath her and the sounds that told her exactly how eager Emma was for her climax. Her thumb brushed over Emma's clit and she placed her knee against her hand to apply more pressure.

"Regina, please," Emma pleaded as she kept her hands in place.

"How many orgasms did you have last night," Regina asked as she pushed her fingers deeper inside of Emma.

"I don't remember."

"Remember," Regina said sternly as she nipped at Emma's neck.

"Five," Emma moaned. "I think," she added as Regina rubbed over her clit faster.

"Hmm. Five? I don't like uneven numbers," she murmured as she leaned down lower and took a nipple into her mouth, biting it with her teeth until Emma squirmed.

"May I have another one?"

Regina chuckled, "Absolutely… not."

"Please?"

"I do like it when you beg and plead, Mine."

"May I come for you, Miss?"

"Better," Regina grinned as she moved to the other nipple, until it hardened like its counterpart. "But no."

Emma groaned, "What will make you say 'yes'?" If Regina kept going the way she was now – she was going to come, permission or not. Last night had left her sensitive, yet Regina's slender fingers seemed to work her like magic.

"Maybe I lost the ability to say yes," Regina smirked.

"You … just said it."

"So I did. Now I can't say it again."

"There are others words you could use," Emma panted out.

"Like what?"

"Proceed," she growled when Regina snorted. "Absolutely, of course, right now…"

"Keep going," Regina husked as her fingers pushed faster inside of Emma. She knew the blonde was close, she knew Emma. The whimpers and moans were a dead-give away that Emma was about to explode.

"Affirmative, okay, sure thing, yep, alright…"

"Yep? That's how you want to come?" Regina mocked. "Miss, may I come? Yep!"

Emma snorted, "Whatever it takes."

"Try again."

"Aye, by all means, definitely, yea."

"None of these are remotely words I want to say before you have your sixth orgasm," Regina whispered.

"Regina, please, may I come?"

"No."

"Fuck me," Emma groaned.

"Absolutely," Regina grinned as she slammed her fingers faster inside of Emma. She watched as Emma's eyes closed and her muscles quivered, "Emma?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," Emma cried out. "All yours."

"Who do your orgasm belong to?"

"You, please…"

"Amen to that," Regina smirked as her thumb rubbed fast circles over Emma's clit.

"Regina, may I come? Please… I can't-"

"Now," Regina sternly said as she captured Emma's mouth with her own. She smiled against her mouth as Emma grunted loudly before collapsing against the mattress. Her fingers moved slower and her thumb brushed over the hardened nub once more before finally releasing its grip.

"I swear to god," Emma breathed out, "one of these days I'm going to come without permission if you keep teasing me like that."

Regina grinned, "I can't wait. You'll be in so much _delicious_ trouble."


	26. Here we are: you and me

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait in between chapters. It was never my intention. If you follow me on Tumblr I'm sure you know what's been happening. I will not make you wait this long again. Thank you for the encouraging words, the kind messages and the support you all have given me. I feel special.  
**

 **I dedicate this chapter to #shadowhavenbookclub girls over on Twitter. You've asked for this. I hope it won't disappoint.**

 **One last thing, I started a new story. It's called The Descendant's Legacy and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out.**

 **You can find me on Tumblr as delirious-comfort and on Twitter as delirious_aj.**

* * *

Emma had woken up when the thunder announced its arrival, and got out of bed to admire the lightning show that came along with it. In the past four weeks the thunder became her friend, a companion that rarely left her side, and while it still frightened her at times, she now saw the beauty of it as well. She supposed that Regina was the one to thank for that. Somehow, the things that priorly seemed utterly terrifying to her, were now the things that she looked forward to.

She smiled when arms wrapped themselves around her, and a sleepy voice whispered in her ear.

"Good morning , Mine."

"It's barely morning," Emma said as she suppressed a yawn. "Last time I looked at the clock it was four a.m."

"Did the thunder wake you?"

"It did, I opened the curtains to look at it. I'm sorry if the light-show woke you up too."

Regina smiled and pressed a kiss on the bare shoulder, "It didn't. I woke up because my bed was getting cold. The last thing I remember, was being snuggled up next to a pretty girl. But, I guess she left."

Emma chuckled softly, "What an ass, how dare she leave you alone."

"My thoughts exactly," Regina murmured. "If I find her, she must be punished."

"If? Or when?"

"When works," Regina grinned. "It was quite rude of her to leave the way she did. No goodbye kiss, no parting words. It's made me quite sad." She pouted when Emma looked up at her and lightly shook her head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Adding insults to the list, hmm? Oh dear. What am I going to do with you?"

Emma smirked, "Hopefully everything."

"I don't think you deserve it."

"I think I deserve nothing but good things. If I remember correctly, you were very pleased with me last night. As a matter of fact, I haven't heard you complain about my actions once in the past week."

"That was last night, this is a new morning. A clean slate. And so far, it's one strike against you," Regina huskily whispered into her ear, before sinking her teeth into the earlobe that looked ever so inviting.

"Let me make it up to you," Emma said as she turned around in Regina's arms. Her hands disappeared beneath Regina's shirt, and she smiled when an eyebrow raised questioningly as she covered a nipple with her palm.

"Bold move, Miss Swan."

Emma grimaced, "Really?"

"Quite so." She hissed sharply when a thumb brushed over the hardened peak. "I don't remember giving you permission to turn me on."

Emma chuckled, "Permission to touch you?"

Regina shook her head, "You can do better than that." She groaned when Emma pushed her against the wall behind her, "Cheeky girl." A lip caught between her teeth as Emma's hand slowly trailed down her stomach. "Are you on a mission?"

"Maybe. Do I have your permission?"

A soft moan escaped from Regina's throat as Emma pushed her legs apart with a foot. "You're being extremely bold here, Mine." She rested her head against the wall when Emma moved in closer, and pressed an eager kiss on the smooth skin of her neck. "What's gotten into you?"

Emma didn't respond when hands burrowed themselves into her hair. Her index-finger trailed over the fabric of Regina's panties, and when she slipped her hand inside, Regina yanked hard on her hair. She moaned loudly at the action and sought out Regina's eyes with her own. "Please?"

Regina grabbed Emma's hand with her own and pulled it up to her mouth. She smiled when she saw the finger glisten, and sucked it into her mouth. "You know how to ask me properly. I like it when you're brave, but you'd do well to remember who's in charge here, little one."

Emma blushed furiously at the nickname. She was still in the process of trying to figure out how two words made her heart race and when she opened her mouth to speak, Regina pressed her finger against Emma's lips.

"I am going to teach you a lesson."

"Oh?"

"It's called, 'Asking for permission without using words.'"

It amazed Emma really, how Regina was able to excite her to the point where she'd get wet just from the words that fell from her lips. The silent promises and not-so-silent threats, she _ached_ for them. "How?"

Regina grinned and with a swift movement turned around, pushing Emma hard against the wall. "Safe word please."

"Wingardium Leviosa," Emma breathed out as Regina spread her legs apart with her foot. "I will use it when I'm not satisfied with you." She mewled out when Regina held onto a nipple with two fingers and pinched it hard.

"Two strikes, Miss Swan."

Emma bit her lip as she pondered her next move. Something had changed between them, a shift of some sort. Not in dominance… It wasn't about that. No, this was something else. There was a sense of utter comfort with each other, a pace that they so easily settled into and now? Now she craved to find that fine line between being playful and being in delicious trouble. To play on the edge - one wrong move and she knew it would be over for her, but if she played her cards right… _Well._ Who knew would could happen?

"What happens when I get to three?"

Regina smirked, "Do you want to find out?" She regarded Emma with a curious look before grinning. "Oh I see! You do…"

"I'm not sure yet," Emma confessed with a devious smile. "I'm curious, but cautious."

"As you should be. Undress please, while I grab some… _stuff_."

Emma frowned as her eyes followed Regina around the bedroom, quickly looking away every time Regina caught her gaze. She shimmied out of her pants and kicked them across the floor. _Defiance act one completed_ , she thought with smirk. The rest of her clothing followed suit and before long she stepped back against the wall – waiting, and longing.

Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the items in Regina's hands.

"Turn around."

It was a demand that left no room for questions, and she followed it without complaining. A black, silk scarf was wrapped tightly around her head, the fabric tickling her nose. "That's going to make me sneeze."

"Hush, you are doing an awful lot of complaining today."

"I count one complain and lots of non-complaining," Emma retorted as her hands were placed firmly against the wall.

"You are well on your way to strike three, you brat."

Emma gasped, "That's a new one!"

"Just you wait, I have a plethora of nicknames waiting for you. Depending on your behavior, I'm sure you'll get to know all of them in due time."

"Hmm, will I like them?"

"Probably not all of them," Regina smirked.

"So I just safe word the rest of 'm?"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Who made these rules anyway," Emma pouted. She grunted when Regina pressed her body against hers. "Never mind those rules," she muttered. "You're naked."

"And you are… I believe… Completely at my mercy," Regina huskily murmured as her hands ran down Emma's body.

Emma shivered as nails gently scratched down her back, the action becoming more intense with every stroke, until red welts appeared on her pale skin. Her soft breathing becoming more rapid, as her heart beat joined the pace of her throbbing clit.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about that lesson I am going to teach you, Emma," Regina breathed out as she used a hand to brush Emma's hair away from her neck. "I have a surprise for you, I would like for you to try out. If you don't like it, all you have to do is tell me. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded as Regina turned her around. She moaned softly when a warm tongue drew circles around her nipple, hardening it immediately.

"I have a feeling you will like it though. You barely flinch when I do it with my fingers, but it's not something we've discussed before. So let's make this a trial run. I won't be disappointed if you don't like it. I _will_ be disappointed if you're not honest with me though."

"I'll be honest," Emma growled as Regina played with her other nipple.

"Good girl," Regina smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "So," she began as she grabbed the nipple clamps that she had taken out of the drawer earlier. "Would you like me to tell you what it is, or would you like to feel it first?"

"Feel it."

Regina didn't say anything as her fingers trailed down from Emma's neck to her right breast. She placed the tweezer nipple clamp on her nipple and smiled when Emma hissed. "We'll adjust shortly." She repeated the action on the other nipple, and took a step back to see how Emma was handling it. "How does that feel?"

"Different," Emma breathed out. "It feels good."

"How does it feel when I do this," Regina asked as she lightly tugged on the chain that connected the clamps.

Emma squirmed loudly and pressed her legs together. "Good," she murmured with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm proud of you, Emma," Regina enunciated. "We'll keep them on there while we play. Tell me when they start to hurt and we'll adjust the intensity of the clamps." She took a step closer and pressed her body against Emma's, fully aware that it would probably hurt her nipples more. A smile spread on her face when Emma did nothing but moan, and she rewarded her with a long kiss.

"God," Emma husked when Regina finally pulled back. "You're amazing."

"You flatter me," Regina lightheartedly joked as she hooked her finger around the chain that hung loosely in between Emma's breasts. "Teaching time." She kept taking small steps back until Emma had no other choice but to step forward. "Ready for your lesson, Miss Swan?"

"I wish I could scold you for calling me that, but for some reason it's making me wetter than I've ever been," Emma admitted before nodding. "Ready."

Regina reached over and grabbed the riding crop from the bed. She grinned when she noticed Emma standing there, slightly shivering. "Cold or anticipation?"

"A little bit of both."

"Scared?"

"Never."

"Good girl." She took Emma by the hand and led her out the door. Initially she had planned on staying inside the bedroom, but there was something about Emma's willingness, playfulness and eagerness that made her want to test her limits a bit. Nothing that she wouldn't _consent_ to, nothing that would _harm_ her, just... delicate touches that went beyond anything they had done in a long time. Emma had gotten a taste of it before, during her orgasm denial week, but that was only a mere taste of what Regina could do to her. And since Emma seemed _so_ eager to play, who was she to deny her that pleasure?

She closed the door of the playroom behind her, and took Emma over to the bondage bench that stood in the corner. The furniture item was a simple one; black framing with red padded leather covers. It would be more comfortable for Emma than if she would use the spanking horse. Besides, she wanted full access to her girl and this would provide her with exactly that.

Carefully, she guided Emma to kneel on the bench and she smiled at the sight of her. "Ready for one more thing?"

"Yes Miss," Emma softly said.

"Very good." She grabbed the handcuffs and placed Emma's hands on either side of the bench. Tender fingertips ran over smooth skin, before placing the cuffs on her wrists. She tied the cuffs to the rings on either side of the bench. "Just in case you were thinking about running away."

"I wouldn't dare, but if I need to, I'm sure I can take you," Emma joked.

"I'm glad you still have your humor. Let's see how long that lasts before you're begging me for some release."

Emma moaned at the thought of it. The bench wasn't uncomfortable, but she was definitely in a vulnerable position. She wondered what plans Regina had in store for her.

* * *

Those plans became much more clear when she felt Regina's hand press softly on her back, effectively placing her chest on the top side of the bench.

"You know what the first rule of a proper lesson is?" Regina asked as let the flogger - that she grabbed earlier - slide through her fingers.

Emma shook her head. Playtime had begun. She knew better than to speak without permission. She smirked at the thought that she already knew at least one aspect of this 'lesson'. _Don't speak, unless you're being spoken to._

"A good lesson always has proper instruction. Now, I'm not really into the whole classroom / slide show thing, so I'm just going to demonstrate it… on you. Any last famous words you wish to speak?" She grinned when Emma snorted.

"If I die tonight, I want Kathryn to know that I've completely forgiven her. Also, at my funeral… Everyone needs to eat a mandatory bear claw."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Those are your last famous words?"

Emma nodded, "On my gravestone you may put, 'Here lies Emma, she loved bear claws and was a good girl 'till the very end.'"

"We'll see about that, little one." She instructed Emma to take a deep breath, before she started a soft rhythm with the flogger on Emma's back. "Slide one, where we learn that rhythms are good." The pattern continued until she settled into a comfortable pace, the soft moans coming from Emma pleasing her immensely.

Regina's eyes wandered over Emma's body, taking in every muscle spasm, and the way her skin reacted to the leather straps of the flogger. When Emma's right leg inched a little to the right, she stopped the rhythm, wondering if Emma would catch on. To her surprise, she did quite quickly and hesitantly put her knee back to the original position. Regina smiled as she fell back into the rhythm she had started earlier.

"Slide two, where we learn that actions speak louder than words. For instance, if I stopped flogging you right this second, what would you do?" Regina put her words into action and let the flogger fly through the air, instead of against Emma's skin, who pouted at the loss of contact.

"Be creative, my bear claw," Regina mocked when Emma still hadn't moved after a couple of seconds. A grin spread on her face when Emma growled loudly as she put her ass higher up in the air. She immediately brought the flogger down to Emma's ass and continued in the same rhythm.

"Slide three, where we learn the difference between being a good girl and a bad girl." She let the flogger fall to the ground and leaned over to grab the riding crop instead. A chuckle came from Emma as she let it slide over the sole of her feet, up her calves, thighs, and finally settled it between her legs. Close enough for Emma to feel its presence, but not close enough to touch. Emma was already dripping and Regina wasn't far behind her.

"I noticed last night, when I was doing the dishes - that _you_ were supposed to be doing - that the cupboard was slightly opened. Naturally, I got curious, seeing as it was closed when I was cooking dinner. That means that _someone_ opened it when they put the dishes in the sink." She grinned when Emma squirmed as the riding crop slid down her thighs once more.

"So, I took it upon myself to do some further investigation. Imagine my surprise when I noticed the chocolate bar that suddenly looked a lot smaller than the last time I saw it."

Emma gasped softly. _Shit._

"Now, last time I checked it was just you and me on this island, and I am pretty confident that I didn't have any chocolate. I am also positive that my girl would never eat chocolate without me explicitly telling her that she can. So, Emma… Do you know where that chocolate went?"

Emma gulped and swallowed the lump in her throat. Well, the obvious answer would be that she ate it and tried to do it in secret, but there was no way she was telling Regina that. So instead, she shook her head.

"You don't? That's curious indeed. I think… You've been a bad girl and I think you're being a bad girl right now." With that and a quick flick of the wrist, the leather tip of the crop hit Emma's bare mound without warning.

"Holy mother of god," Emma growled out through gritted teeth.

"Remember your safe word," Regina sternly said before bringing the crop up again. She knew exactly what she was doing, the tip would sting, but it wouldn't be unbearable pain. Emma could take it, and she did as she brought the crop up once more. "Now, let me ask you again. Do you know what happened to the chocolate?"

Emma nodded, "I ate it."

"Good girl," Regina said as she leaned down and grabbed the flogger, starting her rhythm against Emma's cheeks again. "Well, you're not a good girl for eating chocolate without my permission. We shall count it as strike three. But, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself, for being so honest with me." She smirked when Emma sighed a breath of relief.

"Slide four," Regina said as walked closer to Emma and put her in a sitting position, and with a swift movement sat down on top of the bench. Her legs placed on either side of Emma, the flogger now resting on her back. "Where we learn how to ask for permission without using words."

She leaned forward and hooked a finger around the chain of the nipple clamps, pulling her in closer. Her lips brushed against Emma's as she softly spoke, "I love you very much, Emma."

Her back leaned against the wall as she let go of the chain, and placed her feet on Emma's thighs. She let the tip of the riding crop slide over the inside of her thighs, up to her stomach and finally over the clamps that were still firmly in place. "Are these still good?"

Emma nodded and sat perfectly still, waiting for what was to come next. She frowned when after what seemed like an eternity and Regina still hadn't moved or spoken another word. How in the world was she supposed to ask for permission without using words, and more important… Permission for what exactly? She tried to imagine what Regina would look like, sitting atop of the bench, her legs spread – Oh. She leaned further down until she could literally smell Regina and waited. She counted the seconds, focused on the soft inhale of Regina's breathing, and the loud thumping of her own heart.

When the tip of the riding crop slid over her back, she took it as Regina's permission and leaned in even closer until her nose bumped against the soft tummy. She kissed the soft skin, and slowly made her way down as the crop rested atop of her back. As she got ready to slide her tongue through Regina's wetness, the tip of the crop hit her ass, hard. She growled and diverted course to Regina's thighs, the crop once again stilling it's movements. _So that's how you ask for permission_ , Emma thought as she sucked the skin of Regina's thighs into her mouth.

Not being able to see made things considerably harder for her, but god – it turned her on. She kissed a path down her thighs, moved to the other side and when she was sure every last inch of skin had been covered, she cautiously made her way up to the _holy grail_. This was it, now or never. Very carefully her tongue slid through the wetness and when the crop lifted itself off her back, she held her breath.

"Just kidding," Regina chuckled before gently placing it down again.

Emma wanted to growl, really, she did. But she couldn't, the blindfold that still covered her eyes, heightened all of her other senses, and god – Regina smelled amazing, and tasted like the nectar of the gods themselves. She eagerly lapped at the wetness, and placed her knees further apart to get better access. Tomorrow, she was going to be in so much pain, but today… Today she couldn't care less as she reacquainted herself with Regina's scent.

Her growl eventually came when she wanted to use her fingers to enter Regina, not that she couldn't get the job done with her mouth, but there was something about the combination of her mouth and fingers that she much preferred.

"Is there something you want, Mine?" Regina asked, noticing Emma's frustration.

With a cheeky grin, Emma moved her mouth across Regina's thigh, hoping that Regina would follow her line of sight, and gave a short wave with her left hand. She waited patiently until she heard the small click and her right hand came loose. Her eyes rolled at the thought of Regina smirking at releasing the opposite hand that she asked for.

She winced when the crop hit her ass when she wanted to slide her finger through the wetness. What was it that she forgot? Her brain wracked itself until she remembered. With a smile she sat up and brought her hand to Regina's mouth, and when soft lips kissed the tips of her fingers, she brought it down and entered them into Regina. She leaned down again, and sucked the hardened clit into her mouth, the panting and moans coming from Regina, music to her ears.

Emma definitely qualified herself as a hard worker and today was no different. She worked hard to bring Regina pleasure, listened to every sharp intake of breath, and when Regina's fingers burrowed themselves into her hair, she knew she had been granted her final request for permission. Her tongue flicked quickly against Regina's clit, as her fingers pumped faster and when an elaborated, loud moan fell from Regina's lips, Emma knew she had done a job well-performed.

"Good girl," Regina panted out as she let the riding crop and flogger fall to the floor. Her eyes closed as her chest rose and fell quickly, Emma had surpassed all her expectations, and she felt immensely proud of the blonde. With careful guidance she brought Emma up to the top layer with her, her knees placed on either side of legs, and kissed her fervently.

"Let's take these off, shall we?" Regina murmured as she kissed the swell of Emma's breasts. "This is going to hurt," she warned before taking off both clamps simultaneously.

Emma groaned loudly when Regina immediately soothed the pain by brushing over the nipples with her thumbs. She smiled when the blindfold finally came off and her eyes watered immediately as they adjusted to the light. "I'm not crying," she whispered when she noticed the worried look on Regina's face. "Adjusting to the light."

Regina nodded, "I'm proud of you, you did good." She wiggled her brows when Emma blushed. "How are you feeling?"

"Wet," Emma murmured, "but satisfied." Her eyes squinted as her head cocked to the side, hoping it would add some adorableness to what she was about to ask. "Have I redeemed myself?" When Regina grinned and Emma saw that white, bright smile she _knew_ she couldn't be _that_ lucky.

"Oh no. You are in so much trouble for eating that chocolate. I do like how your brattiness dissipated like snow in the sun. So, while you've redeemed yourself for your first and second strike, I'm still holding you accountable for the third one. Five hundred words per strike, means you owe me a five-hundred word essay."

Emma gasped, "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"Not even in the slightest bit," Regina said sternly. "Be grateful you don't owe me fifteen-hundred words."

"But-"

"I will add five-hundred words though for every complaint that is about to fall from those luscious lips." She grinned when that shut up Emma real fast. "Don't pout," she said as she brought her lips to Emma's. "You've wondered what it would be like to write this essay, now you will know. I expect a five-hundred word essay in my hands in two hours."

"What's the topic," Emma pouted.

"Why I should not eat chocolate without explicit consent from my Domme."

Emma sighed, "Can I use your computer?"

Regina laughed, "Oh no. You're writing this by hand. No spelling mistakes either. No scratching out words. I want it neat and clean." She looked at Emma for a while before pulling her into a tight hug. "I am so very proud of you," she whispered into her ear. "This is not a punishment, see it is a mere reminder as to why you should follow the rules at all times. If you do a good job, I will reward you."

Emma smiled before boldly pressing her mouth against Regina's, who immediately granted her access.

This was their downtime, Emma's moment to take what she needed as she unwound from their play session, and Regina would happily provide her with it all. For Emma… She'd do anything.

* * *

Emma sighed heavily as she crumpled up the piece of paper, and grabbed another one. So far she had attempted to write this fucking essay six times now, and every time she'd either run out of words or made a mistake, resulting in her having to start over. Her fifth essay had… Well. It had not been an essay. It had been a list of reasons why writing this essay was stupid and why she wasn't going to do it just because she ate a freaking piece of chocolate. But, she quickly realized that would get her into _real_ trouble and that was the last thing she wanted.

She pressed the tip of the pen to the paper and started writing once more.

 _Why I should not eat chocolate without explicit consent from my Domme._

She took a deep breath and started writing again, slowly, and deliberately. She was a PR agent for crying out loud, she knew her way around words, this should be a piece of cake.

 _When I first met the alluring and gorgeous Regina Mills, I never thought my holiday would turn into a life-changing event. But, it did. In the past few months, my life has been completely turned upside-down, and while I do not want to change one moment of it, there is one thing I regret very much._

Well, that wasn't exactly true, but it looked good on paper anyway.

 _There aren't a lot of rules I have to follow. This means that my Domme trusts me explicitly and for that I am grateful. Unfortunately though, I broke one of the rules and this has caused her great pain._

Emma snorted, "Great pain, my ass." Her eyes darted over Regina who seemed to be completely immersed into her book.

 _I am not allowed to eat chocolate without her permission. The chocolate was set in place as a reward system and when I decided to eat some of it after dinner last night, I did this in a sneaky manner. While it tasted heavenly, a bitter after taste was left in my mouth, because I knew that my Domme hadn't given me permission to do so._

She chuckled to herself and immediately let it die down. She supposed it really did feel a bit bitter, as Regina hadn't given her permission to do so and she had known she would break the rules by eating it. _Damnit_ , she thought as she continued writing.

 _Knowingly breaking the rules isn't as much fun as people make it out to be. The fact that I broke the rules resulted in me having to write this essay, which has taken time away from things I truly enjoy doing: my Domme, for instance, swimming in the pool, or even being curled up with her on the couch as we both read our favorite books. Anyway, I digress._

 _I should not break the rules, especially since I have to follow so few of them. I should not break the trust my Domme has in me. I should not perform an action, without thinking of the consequences first. Because, this is bad behavior on my part and I feel guilty for it – especially since my Domme has been nothing but nice to me._

Emma growled as she remembered the words Regina had spoken to her earlier. She had been right, writing this essay did make her feel guilty, but there was no way she was going to admit this to her. She didn't need the gloating on top of the embarrassment of having to write the essay.

 _I am sorry for my behavior and I hope that my Domme can find it in her heart to forgive me._

She looked up when the satellite phone rang and Regina excused herself with a smile.

 _I am sorry for eating the – delicious – chocolate, without her permission._

 _I am sorry for breaking the rules, despite fully knowing that it would lead to consequences that I wouldn't like._

Emma sighed as she counted the words. Her sigh turning into an even deeper one when she realized she still needed another 144 words.

 _My Domme is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. It's my mission in life to make her happy, to comply to her rules, and to hear nothing but sweet words come out of her mouth. My Domme is kind, sweet, loving, and stern when she needs to be. She knows what's best for me and while there are times where I may not agree, I should always remember that everything she does, comes from a deep place of love for me._

 _My name is Emma Swan, my Domme is Regina Mills and this is my essay. This is my official apology for breaking the rules._

 _(I am truly sorry, please forgive me? With a cherry on top? And puppy eyes? At this point I'm just adding in random comments to get to five-hundred, but this was honestly way harder than I thought it would be.)_

Emma smiled. She went three words over, but she doubted that would a problem. _Oh god. Would it be?_ She tapped her fingers on the table as she waited for Regina to return, her eyes scanning over the words once more.

Everything really had changed in the last couple of months. It was so easy to forget the amount of days that were spent here. She lost track of time, forgot about her responsibilities in the 'real' world, and much preferred to spend her days here.

Being on the island meant Emma was happy. Happy as she could be. Being with Regina made her feel content and loved. So loved and had never experienced that before, and some days… it still overwhelmed her to think that she loved Regina with the intensity that she did.

Emma's eyes grew wide when Regina walked back into the room. Loving Regina wasn't a revelation that she hadn't come to before, but actually saying those words out loud terrified her, because once the words were spoken, she could never take them back again. They would forever be remembered, and if for some reason, their relationship would not work out, Emma would have given a piece of herself away, that she could never reclaim.

Willing those thoughts from her mind, she got down to her knees before Regina, handing her the essay. With her lip caught between her teeth, she waited for Regina to finish reading it.

"Well done on the kissing my ass part… I like your creative use of words," Regina smirked and placed the essay on the coffee table beside her. "You're forgiven, Mine." She stroked Emma's cheek with her thumb and invitingly patted her lap. When Emma quickly jumped into it, Regina was caught off guard and groaned, but still said, "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," Emma smiled. "Today was a good one, wasn't it?"

Regina nodded, "Not too worry, I will gladly reward you for your essay, by giving you what you undoubtedly are very eager to get. But, there's something we need to discuss first."

"I don't like that look on your face," Emma said quietly. "So, who was it on the phone?"

Regina took a deep breath. Everything was about to change and she carefully chose her words, trying her very best not to scare Emma away. "Kathryn called. She's hosting her annual fundraiser and our presence has been… requested." When Emma's smile faltered, she brought her finger up to Emma's chin, and looked straight into those radiant eyes.

"Emma, I love you, whether we are here or on the mainland. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing can change what we have… This fundraiser is important to Kathryn, you know that."

Emma nodded, she had only been with Kathryn for a short while when she had been tasked with promoting the fundraiser last year. It had been immensely popular and Kathryn always chose the best causes.

"I think," Regina carefully said. "I would quite like to see _your_ world. Because no matter what, I'm not letting you go home alone."

Emma swallowed thickly at hearing those words and couldn't help but huff, "Remember the first Harry Potter movie?"

Regina shook her head and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Figures. Well, when Harry goes home he says, 'I'm not going home, not really'. I feel the same."

Regina smiled and pulled Emma into a tight hug. "Then let's get this fundraiser over with. You can show me your world and we'll have a long talk about what you do consider home and where we're going from here."

"Okay."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I am with you, every step of the way. You won't ever be alone. I am not abandoning you. I am not running, and I am not letting you run either. We are doing this, together. We are _in_ this, together."

Emma smiled and pressed herself tighter against Regina, "Okay. Does that mean I get my reward now?"

Regina grinned, "Absolutely."


	27. A new world

**A/N: Oh my gosh. An actual update. I know you guys hate author's notes, but stick with me for a little bit. (Or not, in that case, enjoy!) Thank you for the overwhelming support in regards to the last 'chapter' I uploaded. It feels incredible to be loved and to be given time. My brother passed away on Valentine's Day (timing, right?) and while it's hard, it's also 'okay.' But seriously, thank you for your support. Thank you for your patience. Thank you for being you. I promise more regular updates from now one. DC is back. - Yep, I totally referred to myself in the third person. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Emma's words were followed by a deep sigh. She lay lazily stretched out on the couch, silently enjoying the way Regina's fingers played with her hair. "I don't want things to change."

"Why would they change?" Regina smiled softly when Emma growled, loudly. "Talk to me."

"I mean… We have a dynamic, right? What happens to that dynamic when I go home?"

"When _we_ go home," Regina corrected. "I told you that were are in this together and I meant it. Going home doesn't have to change anything." She paused for a moment before softly adding, "Unless you want something to change."

"No, I like what we have. I just… I don't know. How am I supposed to act? I'm not used to all _this_ out there in the real world. So far it's just been you and me. I really don't know how I feel about asking you for permission to do things in public."

"Maybe you need to look at it from a different point of view."

"Like how?"

"I wear the pants in this relationship," Regina teased as she tugged on Emma's hair. "There are so many relationships out there that have a power dynamic. I don't expect you to call me Miss or Mistress in public. That can stay private. I want you to be comfortable."

"What if I want chocolate?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You and your chocolate. Tell you what… You don't have to ask permission for anything."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm." Regina nodded, "Unless you want to, that is. I know going back home will be quite an adjustment. I know we have a lot to talk about, but we both agreed were going to get through this fundraiser first."

"You just said nothing was going to change, but going home will be quite an adjustment. Doesn't that kind of mean that everything is going to change?"

"No," Regina sighed. "It means that you and I both have to adjust to being back amongst people again. It means we have to find a new balance of what works and what we are comfortable with."

"Or like I said… Everything will change."

"I disagree. The core of our relationship stays the same."

"Which means…?"

Regina smiled, "You are mine."

"Simple as that, hmm?"

"Simple as that."

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Emma murmured, as she held onto the handle of the car.

"What is?"

"We are driving a car, on a private island, to a private plane that will take us out of here." Emma shook her head when Regina shrugged as if it was the most normal thing on earth. She supposed that for Regina this _was_ normal. Unlike her though, Emma was still getting used to all of this. There seemed to be a certain amount of ridiculousness to it all that she couldn't shake off. Not that it mattered anymore.

In a couple of hours her holiday would officially come to an end. Well, her time at Shadow Haven would be at an end. Kathryn had sent her an email that they needed to talk before she returned to work, but she wasn't too worried about that conversation. Part of her _was_ worried about seeing Kathryn again. Knowing that she would see her friend soon enough came with the realization that this had all been one giant set-up… And while it had worked out...she dreaded to think what would have happened if it hadn't.

" _That_ thing is supposed to fly us home?" Emma asked as her eyes bulged out. The plane looked like it had seen better days and was definitely not something that looked up to Regina's usual high standards. For some reason she thought that the plane would have been more like a presidential jet, rather than the worn down hunk of metal that awaited them.

"Oh shush," Regina laughed. "That plane is as trustworthy as they come." She parked the car and grinned as Emma frowned when she didn't take the key out of the ignition.

"It's not like anyone is going to steal it."

"Madness, I tell you," Emma whispered. "Total madness." With a loud groan she strapped her backpack on and retrieved Regina's suitcase from the trunk.

"See," Regina smiled. "We will be just fine. You're already grabbing my luggage without me even having to ask you."

Emma stuck her tongue out and quickly put it back in her mouth when she saw the playful look on Regina's face. "I just want my chocolate reward."

Before walking over to the pilot, Regina snickered and said, "Give me a minute.".

Emma nodded and turned around, taking in her surroundings for what felt like the very last time. The island didn't look nearly as daunting as it had done when she had first arrived. The sky was a almost perfect shade of blue, making the hills look greener than they ever had before. She swallowed thickly when a sad feeling settled deep in the pit of her stomach. Going home was… Scary. Part of her wished she could stay here forever, while part of her was excited to see how they'd manage back in the real world.

But for now, she wasn't going to worry about that. For now… She would remember the way Regina had angrily stalked up to her that first day demanding to know who she was. The way she had been utterly terrified to admit how she definitely _was_ interested in the lifestyle, and finally… How they had gone from perfect strangers to the lovers they now were.

It felt strange to refer to them as lovers. It wasn't a title she felt comfortable using before, but it was what they were, wasn't it? Two women... in love. Nothing more, nothing less.

She smiled when a hand gently grabbed hold of her own. "I'm going to miss Shadow Haven," she admitted softly.

"It will be here, patiently awaiting our return."

Emma turned around and cursed the tears that filled her eyes. "Will _we_?"

"Absolutely. I don't know when and I don't know for how long, but rest assured… one day, I'm bringing you home." Regina took a step closer and cradled Emma into her arms. "Shadow Haven will forever be a part of you, like I am a part of you. Never forget that."

"Why does this feel like goodbye," Emma croaked out.

"Because in a way it is. Goodbye's aren't forever though. I will never let go of Shadow Haven for as long as I live, and I have no plans whatsoever to let go of you either. So, for as long as you will have me, you will also have the island."

Emma nodded and pressed her lips against Regina's. Her eyes closed as she felt a warm feeling spread throughout her body. It had taken her a while to identify what that feeling was, but she knew now without a doubt… That feeling was _safety_. Home. Regina. Hers.

* * *

Being back on the mainland was… _weird_. The solace of the island had spoiled Emma – the hundreds of people around them, all trying to grab their luggage, were nearly suffocating her. The slightly panicked feeling in the pit of her stomach immediately settled when Regina intertwined their fingers and she threw her a thankful smile.

Emma tried not to focus on the embarrassment she felt of having to take Regina to her house. The tiny apartment was such a world of difference compared to the luxury 'hotel' that they had resided in over the last couple of weeks. They talked about it extensively and since Regina had wanted to see her world, they decided that Emma's apartment would be the best place to stay for the time being.

She eyed the luggage claim suspiciously – as if their bags would suddenly be stolen by some shady onlooker. Her cheeks turned bright red when Regina whispered in her ear, "Maybe they put my suitcase aside when they saw what was in it."

"You wouldn't…" Emma hissed softly as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, but I would." She grinned and spun Emma around when she eyed her baggage. "Off you go Miss Swan."

Emma growled softly before taking several giant steps over to grab Regina's luggage from the belt. She muttered a soft apology to the elderly man standing next to her when she accidentally hit him on his knee.

"Don't you worry about it, child. I've endured worse in my life!" he winked at her before walking away.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Regina had sat down on a bench with her legs crossed, while slowly pushing the sunglasses onto her nose. When she caught Emma looking with her mouth slightly open, Regina smirked and signaled for Emma to turn around once more. "Damn that woman," she muttered as she waited for her own backpack to _finally_ make its arrival.

* * *

Emma inhaled sharply when they finally made it to her part of town. It was strange being back here after all this time and suddenly the feeling of embarrassment washed over her again as Regina had to carry her own suitcase up the stairs. "It – It's been broken for quite some time now," Emma muttered apologetically.

"I'm not some delicate flower who can't carry a suitcase," Regina panted as she made her way up another flight of stairs. If she had known she would be going up _fifteen_ flights of stairs, she'd have left some of her implements at home. She breathed a sigh of relief when they finally made it to the top of the landing and frowned when Emma hesitated and fumbled with her keys.

Emma looked back at Regina, "Remember when you asked me not to judge your playroom?"

Regina nodded.

"Don't judge me for my house, okay? It's not… Fancy."

"Honestly, Emma. Do you have a shower?"

This time Emma nodded.

"A couch?"

Another nod.

"A bed?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"That's all I need, plus you by my side. Now open the door please, my feet are killing me. I never looked for fancy, Emma. Just like I wasn't looking for a relationship, but we found each other. Either way, I wanted to see your world. Now open that door and show me."

"Okay, okay," Emma said as she turned the key and opened the door for Regina to enter. She immediately grimaced at the slew of clothing that was carelessly left on the floor. "Let me get that real quick," Emma said as she hurried past Regina and picked up the sweaters and pair of jeans as quickly as she could. She stood around helplessly as she looked around for a place to put them down.

"Laundry basket?" Regina suggested carefully and grinned when Emma strutted to the bathroom. Regina had thought about what Emma's apartment would look like and fair enough – it looked exactly like everything and nothing she had expected of it. The warm colors on the wall fit the picture in her mind, as did the (lack of) furniture – but what surprised her the most were the pictures on the wall. Black and white landscape portraits covered the walls, and she walked closer to inspect one in particular that immediately caught her eye. When the floor creaked she spoke softly, "I didn't know you were a photographer, Emma? Or did someone else take these?"

"I did, but it's nothing. I just dabbled with a camera one day. I liked them so I put them up. They're really nothing special."

Regina frowned as she turned around, "Nothing special? Emma – these are absolutely amazing! They're raw… they're, well – you."

"Well, thank you I suppose." She turned away from the frame on the wall, to her it really was nothing special and having Regina complement her on it felt wrong. "So, I would offer you something to drink, but I'm afraid that anything in the refrigerator is way past the expiration date."

Regina smiled reassuringly as she stepped closer to Emma and wrapped her arms around the broad shoulders. "Your house is lovely. Don't be embarrassed. It's cozy."

"Thanks." Emma swallowed thickly, "Do… I... Well-"

"Words please."

"Right. Do you want to freshen up or something? I could run to the store and get some groceries." She blushed when a devious smile spread on Regina's face.

"How about we _both_ freshen up and then we'll go to the store together?"

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I'm just a human being, Emma. I'd like go grocery shopping with my girlfriend."

Emma looked up in surprise. "G-girlfriend?"

"Are you not?"

"I- yes… I just have never heard you say that before, I think."

"Well," Regina said as she pressed her lips against Emma's. "How about it _girlfriend_? Would you like to join me in the shower?"

Emma nodded and grabbed Regina's hand as she dragged her off in the direction of the shower, while quickly pointing out the kitchen and bedroom.

"Not so fast, eager one! I'll need my toiletries."

"Oh yeah, of course," Emma mumbled as she let go of Regina's hand, to grab her suitcase and dragged it in the direction of the bedroom. She pointed toward the closet, "You can use the right half, it's never fully full anyway."

"Thank you," Regina smiled as she got to work.

Emma left her to it as she went back to the living room and let herself fall down on the couch as she angled her foot towards a loop in her backpack to drag it closer. She unzipped it and threw her toiletry bag on the couch next to her to take with her to the shower. That feeling of weirdness still surrounded her as she looked around her apartment. It wasn't much, but it was home. Referring to it as home didn't feel quite right though, Shadow Haven… That was her home. Or well, it had been. She groaned as her eyes closed. Thinking about the definition of the word home gave her a headache. It didn't matter anyway for now… _This_ was home.

* * *

Soft and slender fingers ran down the length of Emma's arms, lathering the soap onto the skin as a husky voice whispered in her ear, "My, my Miss Swan. I believe someone wants _something_."

"Please," Emma groaned as she was pushed into the wall behind her. She turned around when Regina told her so and moaned loudly when a knee was pushed between her legs.

"And what is it my girl desires?" Regina asked as she grabbed a fistful of wet hair and pulled it towards her. She grinned when Emma took a shaky breath and grinded into her knee. "Did you have permission to do that?" She bent forward and licked the water drops from the little curve on her shoulder, before sucking the skin into her mouth. She gently turned Emma's head towards her before claiming Emma's mouth with her own. Her tongue slowly dipped inside, eager to play with the one that was so incredibly skilled and had brought her to ecstasy several times in the past couple of days. Their kiss was languid and seemed to last forever before Emma finally pleaded for more, a request Regina was all too willing to grant.

"Regina…"

"Spread your legs."

It was a simple request that was immediately followed and Regina placed Emma's hands against the walls, like a criminal who was about to be thoroughly searched. Except, Regina knew exactly what she was looking for and where she would find it. A finger slowly dragged down her stomach, the nail leaving a loving red scratch on its way down.

"What do you say?"

"I don't know whatchamacallit, but I would like your finger on my clit."

Regina snorted and slapped Emma on the shoulder, "Seriously? That's what you came up with?"

"I'm horny, not resourceful," Emma panted as Regina's knee pushed harder into her.

"On the contrary, I think you're very resourceful. So," she whispered in that husky tone that put goosebumps all over Emma's skin. "Be resourceful."

"Please. Touch me."

"You can do better than that," Regina murmured as she pinched a nipple and twisted it for good measure.

"Please, touch me… Miss."

Emma moaned loudly when out of nowhere Regina's finger dragged slowly around her clit. As she sharply inhaled, it moved lower – through her drenched slit and as her knees buckled, it finally moved inside, her thumb moved in the same rhythm. Sharp teeth were buried into the skin of her neck and somehow it felt as if Regina's fingers were everywhere all at once: gently tickling at the nape of her neck, twisting her nipples, circling her clit, brushing her lips, scratching her back – the sensations almost too overwhelming.

"My precious girl," Regina whispered as turned Emma around and pushed her against the wall again. "Touch me."

Emma didn't have to be told twice before her finger disappeared between Regina's legs and found the eagerly awaiting clit. Regina hungrily attacked Emma's mouth once more, muffling any sounds that escaped from the now raspy throat, as fingers worked hard to reach that moment of pure bliss.

Emma was the first one to throw her head back against the wall, soon followed by Regina... who bit the skin over the collarbone to stop herself from nearly screaming out her pleasure. They stood there, panting and waiting for the other to catch their breath. After a while Emma slowly shook her head and let out an actual goddamn giggle. "I can't believe I said that."

"Said what?"

"I don't know whatchamacallit, but I'd like your finger on my clit."

"I'm going to frame that and put it in my playroom," Regina winked as she pressed a soft kiss on the swollen lips of Emma's mouth. "I could easily be tempted to crawl into bed with you right now and just cuddle, but unfortunately… I'm starving."

"Bed sounds so good," Emma groaned. "My offer still stands. You can rest up while I go to the store."

Regina grinned as she toweled herself dry, "And deny myself the chance to go to an actual supermarket? No way!"

Emma gulped. "When you say, 'an actual supermarket' does that mean you've never been to one before?"

"Of course not."

"What! So what… You've got servants doing groceries for you? Oh my god, don't tell me you have a butler or something."

Regina burst out in laughter and slapped Emma's ass with the end of her towel, "Of course not. I was just pulling your leg. I have seen many a supermarket from the inside, thank you very much."

"You're impossible," Emma sighed. She smirked in the mirror when she saw Regina throw a glance. "Cute, but impossible."

"Less talking, more dressing. We have shopping to do!"

"That's like the most domestic thing you've ever said to me," Emma chuckled softly.

"I told you, I want to see your world. I've shown you kink, now it's your turn to show me what it's like to go grocery shopping together, because I can honestly say… I've never done that with a partner."

Emma scoffed, "Well, neither have I."

"Well look at that," Regina smirked. "We're grocery shopping virgins."

"That's… a disturbing description." Emma scrunched up her nose as she put her hair in a ponytail. "But it'll do." She smiled when Regina wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Yes it will. See, so far we've spent a couple of hours back in the real world, and we're still both here. Nothing has changed."

"Something has changed though…" Emma said as she bit her lip.

"Oh?"

Emma bit on her lip harder not to burst out in laughter and to keep her serious face on as she said, "We're both virgins again."


	28. Royal dollars and Meddling Bosses

**A/N: Two more chapters to go. Maybe three, I may cut one down into two. Anyway. The story is finished, I just have to upload it, which I will do... Every Saturday. By now you know where to find me : ) Thank you for continued support!**

* * *

Emma took a deep breath before knocking on Kathryn's office door. She had stopped by a few of her co-workers earlier and while it had been to fun to catch up with them, she had felt anxious the entire time.

"Who is it," a distracted voice called out and Emma rolled her eyes before entering the office. Kathryn knew it was her, they had an appointment for crying out loud. Her heart started pounding faster when she finally laid eyes on Kathryn after all those months. Immediately anger started to boil up and she crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorpost.

"Emma!" Kathryn's face lit up and she cocked her head to the side, "You look good."

"Save it," Emma hissed. "How could you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know–"

"Oh please. You know _exactly_ what I am talking about Kathryn," Emma spat out. "I trusted you. You took care of me when no one else would and I _trusted_ you."

"Emma," Kathryn softly said.

"You do _not_ get to talk to me," Emma said, getting angrier by the minute. "'Go on a holiday, Emma! It will be so good for you!' You sent me off to a complete stranger on an isolated island in the hopes that we would hit it off and live happily after ever? Who the fuck does that?"

"To be fair –"

"Seriously, were you that convinced that Regina and I would be so perfect for each other? How would you even know? I thought you were sending me on a fucking holiday and instead you sent me off to an island I couldn't get off of, with a woman who is a professional dominatrix. Do you not understand how completely ridiculous that is?"

"Are you done?"

"No. I'm furious at you," Emma sighed as her anger subsided. "Fine. I'm done."

"Sit down."

"I don't want to."

"Come on, Emma. Don't act like a two-year-old. Sit down."

Emma sighed heavily as she sat down on the couch and pulled up her knees to under her chin. She honestly hadn't meant to get so angry, but something about the whole situation – no matter how good it hard worked out – was just infuriating to her. All the negative thoughts and feelings that she thought were in the past had resurfaced and she hated it.

"First things first," Kathryn said as she sat down next to Emma. "I never for a minute meant to hurt you or to break your trust in me." She ran a finger through her long blonde locks as she let her eyes wander over Emma's facial features. It didn't come as a surprise to her that Emma was angry, she hadn't expected anything less from the girl. But, she had knew from the day she met her that Emma had been special and that the right person for her would be Regina. They would challenge each other, and while doing so… she knew hearts would be mended that had been broken so many times before. Call it instinct, but she had never been wrong about these things before.

"You have every right to be mad at me, but I need you to know that I did this because I care a great deal about you," Kathryn said calmly.

Emma scoffed. "Out of my great care for you, I'd like to shove you in an ocean full of sharks right now."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "I see you're still as feisty as ever. That's good. I assume Regina hasn't beaten that out of you then." She held up her hands when furious eyes found hers. "I'm kidding. I know you think this was all one giant set up, and I suppose… in a way it was. But you have to understand that I saw an opportunity Emma. You were unhappy and no matter what Regina would say, she was just as unhappy. Judging from the fact that you two came back here together, would I be wrong when I would suggest that you two have found happiness with each other?"

"You already know that."

"I'd still like to hear about it," Kathryn gently offered. "My best friend fell in love with my best co-worker _and_ friend. It's like an epic love story. At some point, I'm going to want details."

"How'd you know," Emma nearly whispered. "How did you know that I would be into the lifestyle?"

Kathryn chuckled and patted Emma's knee. "No offense Emma, but you're about as submissive as they come. Not with everyone… You react to certain personality types. With someone dominant you automatically scurry down to the background, you assess the situation and listen intensively. It's an admiring quality and one that makes you such an amazing PR worker. I also know that you like to be challenged, you don't go down without a fight and you have this intense need to be appreciated and well – I knew Regina would be able to provide all that."

Emma slowly shook her head, "I'm still mad at you."

"That's okay," Kathryn smiled. "Honestly, you can be mad at me for as long as you like, but one day you're going to wrap your arms around me and thank me for what I did."

"Highly unlikely," Emma scoffed.

Kathryn squinted her eyes and sighed heavily. "I am honestly sorry if I hurt your feelings or broke your trust. It was never my intention."

"What would you have done if this hadn't worked out?"

"I would have apologized profoundly and admitted that I was wrong, but–"

"Save it," Emma said as she held up a hand. "I get it. You're gloating."

"Just a little," Kathryn grinned.

"So, why did you want to see me? Are you going to fire me for screwing your best friend?"

"Heavens no, Emma. I just wanted to make sure that you and I were okay. That I hadn't lost you as a friend over a decision I made." She chose her next words carefully as she said, "Tell me about Regina."

Emma sighed, "She's perfect. The first thing she did when she saw me was bitch at me. But with time, she opened herself up and I got to know the real Regina. Not the dominatrix, but the woman who lost her parents, who went fishing with her little brother and who still has nightmares over the stunt her asshole ex-client pulled on her."

Kathryn nodded as she let Emma speak.

"I fought her every step of the way. I told her over and over that I was not into the lifestyle and she accepted that, although she did make lots of innuendos."

Kathryn chuckled softly, "Sounds like her."

"I was doomed from the first moment I met her. I fell for her and I fell hard. There hasn't been one moment in all that time I was with her that I wasn't safe; where I wasn't looked after with nothing but the utmost care and…" she swallowed thickly before adding, "and love."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." Emma's eyes filled up with tears and she angrily wiped them away with her sleeve. "I'm scared to tell her. I'm scared that the moment those words fall from my lips I will want to run. I don't know how to love someone."

"It sounds like… you already know how to. She's here with you. She wouldn't be if her love for you was a one-sided thing."

"I suppose that's true, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm scared shitless. We've been back for a couple of days now and it's all going so extremely well, I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"You have to allow yourself happiness, Emma," Kathryn said quietly. "Your entire face lights up when you talk about her and at some point the shoe will probably drop. You will have a horrible fight and your first instinct will be to run far away, but you can't outrun love Emma. It has its way of catching up with you."

"I already did the running away thing," Emma laughed softly. "I ended up with a nasty concussion and this lovely brunette who insisted I'd sleep in her bed."

"Spare me the details," Kathryn groaned. "Why did you run?"

"She wouldn't tell me her age." God... It seemed so ridiculous to think back of it now. "I suppose there was a deeper underlying issue, something that happened between us that day, but the moment I opened up to her, she responded by being sarcastic and it hurt me. So I ran. And while I ran all I wanted was to return home… to her."

Kathryn smiled as Emma told her the whole story. It warmed her heart to see how Emma had changed from a slightly insecure woman, to a grown woman who was still afraid of her feelings but instead of running away, she now took them head on.

When Emma had called her that first day, demanding answers, she had been frightened that she had made a horrible mistake. Not that she would ever tell Emma that, but deep inside… She knew that Regina Mills and Emma Swan were perfect for each other and they had been.

So, she listened to all of Emma's insecurities as they were laid down on the table, her fears for the future and her objections to Regina's job.

"She said she didn't want to lose me. That she would quit her job. I told her I didn't want her to do that. And honestly I don't, but at the same time… I suppose I'm jealous because she's touching all these people when I'd rather have her touch me."

Kathryn rolled her eyes when Emma had the grace to blush. "There's a difference though, when she touches her clients, she is doing her job. Her job doesn't come from a place of love, unlike her relationship with you, where love is the very basis of her actions."

"I know. I've seen it with Ruby. I just worry because… how the hell are we ever supposed to last out here in the real world, when she lives on an island hours from here? It's not like I can pop over for a visit." Emma briefly closed her eyes as she thought about the words she had just spoken out loud for the first time. It was something that utterly scared her, the idea of losing Regina now was devastating to her. "We're supposed to talk about all of that after the fundraiser. I just don't want to be one of those people who sees their other half once a year, you know? Now that I have found her, I don't want to let her go."

Kathryn smiled as she wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulder and hugged her closer to her. "There are other options and I am sure you two will figure out what works best for the both of you. I will tell you this much, you are not going to lose her. That woman loves you with all her heart and I've never seen her feel about anyone like this before."

"You paid her," Emma said suddenly. "You paid her to let me stay with her."

Kathryn nodded, "I did. Let me guess… Regina told you she was royally compensated?"

Emma frowned, "How do you know that?"

"It's what she says to people to protect herself. Trust me, the money I sent her wouldn't buy you a decent meal in a two-dollar restaurant."

"Meaning?"

"I literally sent her a dollar, Emma. One dollar. It's a joke between us. I make her do something and I pay her a dollar for it. It started when we were in college and we never stopped doing it. She calls her it her royal compensation, when in reality… It's a useless dollar."

"My god. I felt like shit for days because I thought she'd let me stay because money had been thrown into the equation."

"Trust me, it wasn't the money. If she didn't want you there, you'd have been back on the first plane she could hire."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Emma stood up from the couch and crossed her arms once more as she looked at Kathryn through squinted eyes. "Why would she want a stranger with her on the island?"

"Perhaps she… liked what she saw."

Emma's eyes bulged out, "So she let me stay, because she thought I was attractive?"

"Something like that," Kathryn murmured.

"You know more than you're letting on to," Emma said accusatory.

"Honestly, Emma. I know as much as you do. Okay, that's a lie. I may know a little more than you do, but I'm afraid if I tell you that you think your whole relationship is a farce and you're gonna go home thinking all that happened between you two wasn't real. I do _not_ want to be responsible for that."

"Sucks," Emma barked. "You sent me there. You are responsible. Tell me."

Kathryn sighed, "I Skyped her that first day, when you had locked yourself into your room. She may have mentioned that she wanted to corrupt you."

"WHAT!"

"Emma, calm down. Look at it from her perspective."

"What's that," Emma scoffed. "She saw an opportunity to get laid?"

"No," Kathryn shook her head. "She didn't know you and she was obviously attracted to you and wanted to explore what possibilities there would be between you two. Don't make a big deal out of it Emma, trust me it's not worth it."

"It's offensive."

"True. I mean, she's a horrible person. She saw an attractive person and completely objectified that person, by dragging her into bed, not giving her a choice in anything that happened and she obviously played that person from the start."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine. Stop. Regina never forced me to do anything that I didn't want and from day one she was very respectful of any objections I would have."

"Then… why is what she did offensive?"

"Because–"

"I mean… Really think about it, Emma. Is one small word truly more meaningful than everything that has happened in the last couple of months?"

Emma sighed as she thought about it. Of course it wasn't like that. She just wanted to lash out at someone and it would be easy to take it all out on Regina as soon as she got home. Not that it would help her, but still...

"Regina went from wanting to 'corrupt' you to falling head over heels in love with you. She is happy like a puppy being taken out for its first walk outside. She is proud to be with you and no matter what happened that first day… You two obviously have a special connection that should surpass one small comment she made that first day.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so sensible?"

"Comes with the job, love."

"Regina is rich."

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"No."

"That doesn't matter?"

"Why would it?"

"I can't take her out to fancy restaurants. I can't provide for her and I never would want to be in a position where she would have to provide for me."

"You were stuck with her on an island for months, when did she take you out to a fancy restaurant?"

"You know what I mean," Emma uttered in frustration. "We come from completely different worlds."

"True, but despite all that, you two still fell in love."

"So the differences don't matter?"

"They shouldn't, no. There is only one thing that matters," Kathryn offered. "You love her and she loves you."

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that."

* * *

"This is a total Kodak moment," Emma snorted as Regina pushed the shopping cart further down the aisle. "I feel like Kathryn would really appreciate a picture of you pushing a cart, like… blown up to full size."

"Oh hush you," Regina said as she slapped Emma's shoulder. She leaned in closer and said, "Perhaps I can put you on a leash and have you crawl behind me on your knees. Now _that_ would be a Kodak moment." She grinned when Emma blushed furiously as she looked around her to see if any of the elderly people around her hadn't accidentally overheard their conversation.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" Topic changers were a life saver, Emma thought as she casually dropped a bag of chips in the cart, that Regina immediately put back when Emma wasn't looking. She wasn't actively trying to change Emma's eating habits, but it was utterly ridiculous the amount of comfort food that girl could stuff into her face.

"How about a salad?" She laughed when Emma grimaced. "Fine, how about a salad with a salmon pasta?"

"Better," Emma mumbled. "But you're cooking. I have stuff to do."

"Oh you do, huh? Do tell…"

"Well," Emma said as she tried to think of an excuse to get out of cooking. Regina had been trying to get her to cook, but surprisingly every time she offered to 'cook' pizza, Regina had balked. "I'm sure there's laundry to be done."

" _You_ are voluntarily offering to do laundry?"

"Yep," Emma said with full conviction. "I'm like the queen of laundry."

"You're the queen of coming up with excuses to get out of cooking alright."

"Whatever works," Emma grinned as she stuck her tongue out. She smiled when Regina laced their fingers together as they finished the rest of their shopping trip. Part of her wanted to drag Regina through every aisle just so she wouldn't have to let go of her hand, and part of her couldn't wait to get home.

These last few days had been so perfect, like they were always meant to be here. Sure, she missed Shadow Haven with all her heart, but it also felt nice to be around her own stuff – no matter how little she owned. Introducing Regina to her part of the world had gone perfectly so far and she didn't want anything to ruin it; like the talk they were going to have after tomorrow's fundraiser.

Of course there was also the little remainder of the 'royally compensated' statement that she wanted to confront Regina with. Not to get angry… But, the more she thought about it, the more ridiculous the whole statement seemed and honestly… If she was ever going to make Regina blush, this may have provided her with the perfect opportunity to do so. Of course, that wouldn't happen if she was going to freak out like she had with Kathryn before.

Thankfully Regina didn't argue when she whipped out her cart to pay for the groceries and it was one thing that made her feel a little less conscious about the whole money situation. The first time they did groceries Regina had insisted on paying and Emma had reluctantly let her. Emma sighed as she added that to the list of conversations they needed to have. Not today though, it could wait.

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Regina groaned as she wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her closer. She pressed a soft kiss on the lips that always seemed so eager for more and smiled as she pulled the blanket over them.

"You shouldn't have eaten all that pasta," Emma grinned as she stifled a yawn. They had had a lovely dinner and were settling in for a movie now. One that Regina had picked out, because she refused to watch another Harry Potter movie.

"Look who's being all brave thinking her words won't get her in trouble."

"Me? Trouble? I don't know what you could possibly mean. So, what's this movie about?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she pressed the play button on the remote, she had told Emma all about the movie during dinner, but Emma had been distracted for some reason. Something she was determined to finding out the cause of later, but for now, they could both do with a quiet night on the couch. "You'll see," she said.

It took exactly seven minutes before Emma was fast asleep, softly purring as she held on tightly to Regina. She couldn't help but think back to the moment Emma had returned from her day at the office with Kathryn. The everlasting smile on Emma's face didn't quite reach her eyes, and while she tried to hide it, it didn't quite work out. Over the last couple of months Regina had learned every facial expression and it was beyond obvious that something was bothering her.

A quick talk with Kathryn made her none the wiser, her friend insisting on her talking to Emma herself, rather than her spilling the beans. It wasn't as if she was scared to bring it up with Emma, but part of her had hoped that she would have brought it up herself by now. Because whatever the issue was, Regina wanted it out of the way.

She gently played with Emma's locks and whispered sweet nothings into her ear when the young girl frowned at something happening in dreamland. "Whatever it is, my girl… We will work it out."

* * *

Emma groaned and tried to stretch out her back when she woke up with a painful ache. Something hard was pressing into her back and she wanted it gone, now.

Regina smiled down and removed her elbow as she stroked soft circles on Emma's back. "Good morning, my love."

"Hey," Emma responded quietly. "It's morning?"

"Depends on your definition of morning. It's well past midnight."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were asleep and looked like you needed it." When Emma sat straight on the couch and tucked her feet beneath her legs, Regina couldn't help but reaching out to her and lacing their fingers together. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"I don't quite believe that. Ever since your conversation with Kathryn you've been distracted and I'd like to know why," Regina said a little more sternly.

Emma sighed heavily and bit on her lower lip. So much for making fun of the whole situation… "Why did you make me believe that Kathryn gave you a lot of money?"

Regina frowned, "What do you mean?"

"When I first arrived on Shadow Haven you said that Kathryn had given you money to let me stay with you. You made it sound like it was a lot of money." Emma's response was flat, as if she was almost afraid to hear the answer, even though Kathryn had already explained it to her, and she had already made her peace with it, for some reason as soon as she laid eyes on Regina it bothered her all over again.

"Are you referring to my 'royally compensated' comment?"

Emma nodded but didn't dare to look at her.

"When Kathryn and I were in college, I bought her a coffee. She said she'd pay me back later, but I didn't want it. I was just buying coffee for a friend, but she insisted. The next day she grinned and gave me a dollar and said she hoped the 'royal compensation' made up for it. Ever since, it's been a running joke between us. We give each other a dollar for stupid reasons, because it's tied to a fond memory and the beginning of a good friendship."

Regina sighed as she reached out and cupped Emma's face with her hand. "Look at me, Emma." When Emma finally did, she continued speaking. "Kathryn paid me a dollar to let you stay with me. I am not exactly sure why I said it, perhaps I was scared that you'd run off and part of me wished for you to stay."

Emma scowled and said, "Because you wanted to corrupt me?"

Regina had the grace to blush. "Kathryn told you."

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, Emma. I would never do anything against your wishes, I hope you know that. I would never take advantage of you. But out of nowhere this gorgeous girl showed up on my island, with a temper hot as hell and I liked it. It's not often a stranger drops by that ignites a fire in me for a reason I didn't even understand at the time."

"What if it had been anyone else?"

"It wouldn't have had the same outcome. I wasn't looking for a temporary thing, Emma. You showed up and you were feisty, I have no excuse for it. But then I got to know you and saw a completely different side to you as well. You are still feisty, but it comes from a place of confidence now, rather than you using it as a defense mechanism."

Emma let go of Regina's fingers and fidgeted with her own. "I don't know why it suddenly bothered me so much. At first when Kathryn explained it to me I got angry, but then she said it was a running joke and I was okay with it. But then I saw you and I guess it just… I didn't really realize it bothered me all that much again. I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Emma. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable and I'm sorry if I did."

"You didn't, I guess I'm just frustrated because I have all these things on my mind and I hate that I have to wait until after the fundraiser to voice them."

Regina frowned and wiped away the tear that slowly trickled down her cheek. "Emma, you can talk to me about anything at any given time. If something is bothering you, I'd rather you tell me. Don't ever feel like you have to hide things from me."

Emma took a deep breath before leaning into Regina and letting her comfort her. "I'm scared of what the future will bring," she confessed. "I'm afraid that I'll get jealous of your clients and no – I don't want you to quit your job. I also don't want to be the person who comes over once a year for a few weeks for a fling. I just found you… I don't want to lose you."

"Oh sweetheart," Regina said as she choked up. "You will never lose me. I'm sorry you've been feeling these things while thinking you couldn't talk to me about them. I have been thinking about my job a lot lately and I think I've come to a decision about it."

"I don't want you to quit your job," Emma said, her voice layered with frustration. Why didn't Regina get that?

"I didn't say I was going to. Let me explain it to you first, okay?" She placed a soft kiss on the top of Emma's hair as she spoke, "First of all. You are not a fling. You are so much more than that. Second of all, if you think I could survive with seeing you only once a year, you are sorely mistaken. I need you in my life as much as you need me in yours."

"Thank fuck," Emma mumbled.

"Language dear," Regina teased. "When I started working as a professional Dominatrix I never wanted it to be the job I did for the rest of my life. Do I like doing it? Absolutely. Do I want to be eighty-years-old and telling some twenty-year-old to bend over and lick my feet? Absolutely not."

Emma chuckled softly, "There's an image I could've done without."

"I mean it though. I'm thirty-two now, at some point I want to throw the towel in the ring and focus on more important things in life. One of those 'things' would be you. I mean, I want to travel with you, show you places you've never seen before. I want to lay on a beach with you and moan about all the butt-naked people obscuring our view. I want to build a future with you Emma, and I don't want there to be other people involved in that, not even in work. Because as much as it is exactly that: work – that doesn't mean that I expect you to not have any issues with it."

"I don't-"

"I'm not done yet," Regina said. "I turn thirty-three in about six months. I think that would be a good age to quit my job. I don't need the money that I get from doing the job. I am settled for life, as awful as that may sound. I'd rather spend that money on doing fun stuff with you."

"What happens to us in those six months?"

"That's what we have to figure out. My job isn't a daily thing, and I don't need to be at Shadow Haven to do it. If you want… the island could be our thing from now on. I have a house on the mainland, you know that. I can rent a space for my work, and I can stay on the mainland until I'm ready to quit."

"Sounds like you're making a lot of sacrifices," Emma said quietly.

"I don't see them as sacrifices. And even if they were, they are sacrifices I am more than willing to make. If I'm in the city it would be incredibly easy to come and see you. Sure, there's still a small amount of traveling involved, but that's nothing compared to the traveling it would take to come to the island."

"What are you going to do after you quit your job?"

"Who knows, maybe I'll take up knitting," Regina grinned but it died down immediately when Emma sat up straight.

"I am serious."

"Nothing I've said so far was meant as a joke. Well, aside from the knitting. I would not have the patience for it. I want to make this work between us, Emma and there's nothing I wouldn't do to make it happen. Of course, there's always another possibility…"

Emma's heart started pounding in her chest, "We break up?"

"Jesus Emma, no!" Regina exclaimed. "I meant… Maybe if- I mean…" She took a deep breath, "Perhaps once I quit my job, you might want come live with me at Shadow Haven."


	29. Bathroom Confessions

**A/N: Please note I deleted the original chapter 27 because it was an author's note. There seems to be some confusion with the latest chapter, so please make sure you read the last chapter before reading this one and thank you to the person who pointed this out to me!**

* * *

"Oh my god," Emma's jaw nearly dropped the floor when Regina emerged from the bathroom. "You can't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"I won't be able to focus on my job properly if you look like that," Emma exclaimed as she looked Regina up and down.

"Well," Regina said with a smirk. "If I'm not mistaken, you are off duty today. The only job you have is to look beautiful by my side." She raised an eyebrow when Emma mumbled something inaudible. "What was that?"

"I said, I'm such a sucker for a woman in a suit." She truly was though. The moment Regina had stepped out of the bathroom, she had this overwhelming urge to drag her right back into it to slowly undress her and appreciate each bit over uncovered skin anew. Except she couldn't, because in that same bathroom hung the dress she had worn to the same fundraiser last year and if she didn't put it on in the next five minutes, they were going to be terribly late. She pointed to the bathroom and coughed, "I'll be right out."

She discarded her clothing and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to forget all about the conversation they had yesterday. Regina had been quick to say that she wanted Emma to think about it, not to give her an answer until she had weighed all her options and once she had done that, they would revisit the subject. It had been a good decision on her part, because a question like that wasn't something to be taken lightly and truth be told, she didn't know what the hell she wanted.

Living on the island meant having to give up her job and while that didn't seem so bad – because she'd be with Regina – it also meant that Regina would have to support her financially and _that_ wasn't something she was comfortable with. Sure – giving up her apartment meant that she would nearly have no bills to pay, but still… She was twenty-four for fuck's sake, way too young to retire.

She willed the thoughts from her head as she let the dress slide over her body and put her hair up in a slick ponytail. She was no Regina, but it was all she could do to make herself somewhat presentable. God, she hated the fundraiser, it was easier when she was there to work; suck up to the guests just so they'd donate more money to the charity. But tonight – tonight _she_ was the guest and she would have the prettiest woman by her side. The prettiest woman… who probably had dommed half of the other guests there.

"Don't," she murmured as she slid the black framed glasses onto her nose. "Not going there." That was easier said than done though, but the last thing she wanted to do was to look at every A-list actor and wonder if they'd been licking those ridiculous boots of Regina. Knowing she did it with Ruby wasn't as bad – she could deal with Ruby, she liked her. She knew it was strictly professional despite the fact that Ruby and Regina were friends now. But Ruby was taken now, had moved on to the other side of the coin and was no longer a threat. Unlike all the rich and fabulous people at tonight's party.

"Goddamn motherfucker," Emma spat out as she tried to zip the dress.

"Everything okay in here?" Regina asked as she peaked around the corner.

"Just great."

"Somehow," Regina said as she stepped up to Emma and zipped her up, "I doubt that. Talk to me."

"It's nothing."

Regina sighed, almost tempted to recondition Emma to the point where she'd be no longer afraid to speak her mind. But that would be unfair, unless it was something that Emma would want – she would have to add it to their long list of things to talk about. Instead – she let the ponytail slide through her fingers and when Emma least expected it, yanked the hair back until Emma's head rested against her shoulder. She repeated herself, more sternly this time, "Talk… to… me." She sought out Emma's eyes in the mirror and when she found them she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm too young to retire," Emma confessed quietly.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"If I move in with you, I can't work for Kathryn anymore. I need to be at the office for that and it's not like I can commute to work by plane."

Regina chuckled softly, "I suppose not. But that doesn't mean you have to retire."

Emma scoffed, "What other option do I have?"

"I'm sure you and Kathryn can work something out. You could do your photography, write a book, or you could let me take care of you. You don't have to work, Emma."

Emma winced as she whipped her body around, the ponytail still tightly wrapped around Regina's fingers. "I don't want that."

"Okay," Regina said softly as she frowned. "I didn't mean to offend you." She let go off the hair and started to retreat from the bathroom when Emma grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Look, you didn't," she sighed. "I'm just freaking out. I'm worrying about things that weren't an issue before because it was easy to ignore them when it was just you and me there. But I can't go the rest of my life locked up in your dungeon doing your bidding."

"Emma–"

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That's not what I meant to say. I'm sorry. I- I just want to feel useful and right now I just feel insecure."

"I understand that," Regina said softly. "You have options though Emma. We don't have to live on the island. I'd be more than willing to use the island as a getaway for holidays. You don't even have… I mean – we don't have to move in together if that's something you don't want."

"I only know I want to be with you," Emma stated quietly. "Maybe I should have another talk with Kathryn to see what my options are if I want to stay working for her."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Okay," Emma sighed. "I will do that sometime next week. Let's just forget about it for now and get through this fundraiser as best as possible."

"Hmm, no," Regina said. "I want to make sure you're okay and that you're not bottling this all up." She cupped Emma's face with her hand, "Tell me what I can do to help."

Emma swallowed thickly and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "Tonight, when we come home… Could you… I mean, can we–"

"Words please."

"Can we play?" She threw her arms around Regina and held her tight, she didn't want to see the look of pity she was sure would be on her face.

"Why are we whispering?" Regina whispered back before she felt Emma tremble in her arms. "Tonight, I'll make sure you know exactly to whom you belong and how safe you'll always be with me."

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

* * *

"I could get used to this," Emma grinned as she gave Kathryn a quick hug.

"What," Kathryn laughed, "the pampering?"

"Definitely. I mean… someone took my coat and then I got champagne handed to me, what's not to love?"

Kathryn gave her a wink and said, "I'll make you work twice as hard for next year's fundraiser," before excusing herself to welcome another guest.

From the moment they had entered, Regina had immediately been swept away by some politician she didn't recognize. From across the room their eyes sought out each other's and Regina blew her a kiss that made her cheeks turn crimson red. It was both amazing and scary that Regina had so much power over her even from across the other side of the room – not that she was complaining.

She took a deep breath and mingled in with the guests. If she had been working, she would have encouraged them to donate royally, granted – she still did that. It wasn't as if she couldn't help it, it just came naturally to her. This was her job after all, something she was good at and getting people with money to donate more money to charity was no difficulty for her whatsoever.

* * *

"I have to say, I appreciate that Emma's still doing her job while being off duty," Kathryn said as she handed Regina another glass of champagne. "She looks stunning, as do you."

"She looks happy, doesn't she?" Regina said as she followed Emma around the room with her eyes. It was as if her girlfriend was glowing – completely in her element.

"You make her happy," Kathryn said as she offered a smile.

"I know, but look at her. This job means the world to her," she said solemnly.

"Oh dear lord – I swear to god, you two drive me up the wall. Let me guess, you don't want her to give up her job for you, so you'll come live on the mainland, because as long as you have her, you're happy right?"

Regina growled, "It's not a lie."

"It's also not going to make you happy."

"She makes me happy."

"Have you two actually sat down together and weight the pros and cons of where to live and who gives up what?"

Regina let out a deep sigh, "No. We said we would after the fundraiser."

"Well. In my – not so humble – opinion… You screwed up. You should have talked about it before. She's an insecure mess and you're…" she squinted her eyes, "you are in love and you'll do whatever it takes, won't you?"

"You know me well. I'm thinking of retiring. I don't want to do this job the rest of my life, Kathryn. It was fun, but now I just want to have fun with her. Treat her well, love her dearly and grow old together like any other ordinary couple."

"Then talk to her and tell her that. Figure out a plan, because it's obvious that you're both incredibly in love with each other and honestly, it's a little bit sickening."

"Says the woman who set us up," Regina retorted. This was why she loved Kathryn, the woman who would always tell her nothing but the truth in the most crude of ways.

"I wasn't wrong though." Kathryn smiled at someone who waved at her. "Excuse me, I have to mingle. You can send me a bouquet of flowers later to thank me."

* * *

The evening went by far too quickly for Emma's liking, but at the same it was just dragging on. The auction had been a huge success and she had offered up what little money she had left to buy a painting that wasn't as successful as the painter had probably hoped it would have been. She had seen little of Regina tonight and it frustrated her, she understood of course – but still. All she wanted was Regina by her side, to show her off, instead she was doomed to make small talk with clients all night while every so often a soft finger would brush over her arm as a reminder that she was not alone, before an apologetic smile was thrown her way.

As she gulped back another glass of champagne her eyes wandered through the crowd. How many of these people had been or still were Regina's clients? It wouldn't be too far of a stretch to assume that they would be here and while she didn't want to think about it, she couldn't help herself.

All of these people had more money than her, were more attractive and more successful. Not that those things mattered, what she and Regina had was love, above all that mattered, but in the back of her mind there was always this lingering feeling of jealousy. Jealousy that they had gotten to know her sooner than she had, jealousy that Regina had touched them and jealousy that Regina would still be touching them for another six months. It was a strange feeling to think about, no matter how sincere she was about not wanting Regina to quit her job. She would never want to be responsible for that, that was not the kind of person she ever wanted to be.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment as she craved for the seclusion of the island. Everything had been perfect there, and fair enough… Everything was perfect here too – but still, she couldn't help but worrying herself by… well, worrying too much about everything and nothing.

"You are thinking too much," Regina whispered. She slid her arm protectively around Emma's waist, her chin resting on the bare shoulder. "I can point them out to you, if you want me to. Or, if you'd prefer– I'll take you to the restroom right now and show you exactly why you are mine and they are not."

"How'd you know," Emma asked as she let her body rest against Regina's. She felt safer now, as if everything would work out the way it was intended to. Love was a strange thing, she thought as she covered Regina's hand with her own.

"You get this look on your face. You're wondering who my clients are. They're not important, but I will honestly point them out to you if you need that."

"Wouldn't that be breaking client and…" she paused for a moment, "Domme privacy?"

"I don't really care about that. I care about you and me. I will always tell you the truth and so if this is something you need, then I want to tell you."

Emma thought about it for a moment, it was tempting but she knew it was wrong. The clients didn't matter. It was a mantra she had repeated to herself the entire evening. "No. I'm not going to lie and say it's easy to say no because it's not. But if you would tell me, it would mean that I don't trust you and I do. So I don't want to know."

"It's hard, isn't it," Regina mused.

"What?"

"Compromise, love, feelings and jealousy."

"The worst," Emma groaned. The groan was immediately replaced with a small sound of pleasure when Regina planted another kiss on her bare shoulder. "Not so bad now."

"How about now," Regina murmured as she tightened her arm around Emma and pressed her body firmly against hers.

"Better…"

"Would you like to go home?"

Emma let out a small chuckle, "Once again that option leaves me with two thoughts."

"Do tell."

"Yes, I want to go home, because I have a need to _be_ with you. And no, I don't want to go home, because going home means we're going to talk and that scares me shitless."

Regina grabbed Emma by the hand and pulled her to a reclusive spot. She brushed her thumb over Emma's cheeks, "Tell me what you are afraid of."

"I don't know," Emma said as she threw her hands up. "I'm afraid you're going to figure out I'm not good enough for you. I'm afraid that I won't be able to shake this jealousy over people who pay to be with you. I'm afraid that I'll spend the rest of my life on an island being bored to death because I won't have anything to do. I'm just scared to death, Regina," she added quietly, unable to look her partner in the eyes. She was embarrassed and hadn't meant for all of that to come out.

"You know," Regina said as she squeezed Emma's hand. "When you first arrived on the island I was scared too. Mostly because some stranger had just made her way onto an island that no one was supposed to be able to get to, but more so because you managed to do what no one else has ever managed to do. You made me fall in love with you. All of you – every trait, good and bad and I wasn't expecting it. It took me by surprise as much as it did you. I meant what I said before, I want to make this work between us, no matter what it takes. You are too important to me to let life get in the way of that." She gently wiped away the tear that rolled down Emma's cheek, "I love you Emma and come hell or high water, I'm not going to let you run away from this."

"I don't want to run," Emma said softly. "I'm just scared."

"And it's okay to be scared. As long as you talk to me about it so I can take those fears away. You are more than good enough for me, and I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. You are so incredibly strong, so vulnerable and so, so beautiful. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and no matter where that is, I will adapt to it."

"Would you take knitting classes with me?"

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't have the patience to knit. Would you take classes with me, if that's what it took to keep me around?"

"Yes."

Emma frowned, "Really?"

"If that's what you want, then yes."

"Absolutely not," Emma grinned as she scrunched up her nose. "I think I want you to take me home and then tomorrow… Tomorrow we can plan a future, together…" She took a deep breath, "Because I love you and I want to make this work."

* * *

"I don't believe it," Emma said as her eyes bulged out. "The fucking elevator… it works!"

"Must have been faith," Regina grinned as she pushed the button to call it down. "I intent to ravage you on our way up."

Emma gulped when she saw that look of hunger in Regina's eyes. It was the same look she had seen when they first had made love, one that made her drenched with anticipation. She hadn't forgotten about her request to play and she wondered if Regina really had brought toys with her. Her apartment wasn't exactly a playroom, nor did she have any implements that Regina could use on her – although… Regina was creative, she was sure she could think of something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Wondering if you really brought a bag with toys."

"I didn't, but I know you have ice cubes, zip ties and clothespins. That's really all I need."

"Zip ties?" Emma frowned. "Are you planning on kidnapping me?"

"No," Regina said as the elevator doors opened, "I plan on playing with you until you pass out from exhaustion. Then I plan on holding you until you come to and then I'm going to make love to you until we both can't move anymore." With a wicked grin she pushed Emma inside the elevator and waited for the doors to close, before pushing their floor number. She wiggled her eyebrows before shoving Emma unceremoniously against a wall and hungrily attacked her mouth.

"Fuck me," Emma groaned as the metal bar strained her back.

"I plan to," Regina murmured as she let her hands slide underneath Emma's dress and cupped her ass. Fingernails dug into the skin and her tongue explored the warm mouth that was so eager for more.

"Not what I meant, but still okay with that," Emma panted out as her hand disappeared in Regina's hair, pulling her even closer. She always needed Regina closer, to feel her burning skin on her own, lingering fingertips carefully and lovingly exploring that uncovered skin as if it was the first time. Regina was the flame and she was the moth that couldn't resist the heat.

She rested her head against the wall and hoped that the camera in the elevator wasn't giving the doorman a private show. Not that it mattered with the way Regina was touching her, molding her as if she was clay, she just wanted more and if giving the doorman a show was what it took, she'd gladly provide it.

She inhaled sharply when a hand _finally_ moved from her ass to her thigh and her eyes closed in anticipation of finally being touched where she needed it most – when she heard a loud _ding_. "Fucking elevator," she muttered.

Regina laughed and the sound settled itself straight between Emma's legs as she fumbled with her keys to get the door open. It was hard with Regina pushing her into the door, this time her hands covering the breasts and nipples that were already rock hard.

When the door finally opened, Regina pushed her somewhat gently away when she went in for a kiss. She frowned, but closed her mouth when Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Four ice cubes, ten clothespins and a bottle of water, understood?"

She nodded and waited for more until Regina pointed towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Comfortable?" Regina asked as she admired her handy worked. Emma looked stunning as always, her hands tied behind her back and her eyes covered by the improvised blindfold. She had to suppress a light chuckle when she saw Emma nod enthusiastically. So eager her girl was, she thought. She got on the bed, careful not to spill the contents of the bowl Emma had brought and straddled her. A slight shiver ran down her spine as her fingertips softly trailed down from the collarbone. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should ask Emma for her safe word, but decided against it, they had trust between them and it was all they needed.

"Who do I belong to," Regina said as she tried not to snort. The look of confusion on Emma's face was adorable.

"Confused?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Answer the question, Emma." She needed Emma to answer this. To have her understand that she belonged to Emma as much as Emma belonged to her. That they were a unity and that despite the obvious roles they had in this relationship, without that unity the relationship would fall apart.

"To me," Emma said hesitantly.

"That's right," Regina said as she rewarded her with a kiss. "You and me against the world."

"That's like the beginning of a bad Disney movie," Emma chuckled. "Are you going to sing me Aladdin again?"

"You know what, one day I will, just to mess with your head. I'll be screeching in your ear and you'll be begging me to stop, but I never will."

"Can't wait," Emma murmured.

Regina smiled before leaning over and taking a nipple into her mouth. She let it go with a small _pop_ and repeated the same action on the other nipple. "I was inspired by the ice sculpture at the fundraiser," she mumbled. "This may fail though, but if it doesn't… I'll thoroughly enjoy it."

She grabbed the clothespins and placed four of them around each nipple, silently enjoying the little gasps that came from Emma. Her hand reached out for two ice cubes and she placed it between the pins and grinned as Emma hissed sharply. "I guess it works," she said smugly. "Those will stay there until they melt. I have to say I am very tempted to take a picture so you can admire my work later on."

"Or," Emma growled, "you could remove the blindfold and let me see you. I mean, let me see what you did."

"Oh good try. But no." She bent down and licked after the small droplets that fell down from Emma's breasts. She moaned softly when a familiar scent reached her nostrils, "God, I can smell you, Emma. Are you soaking wet?"

"Yes Miss," Emma hissed.

"Good girl."

There was never a moment where she wasn't incredibly proud of Emma. She knew how hard it could be to endure all this, when all you wanted was more. Always more. Her original plan to tease Emma had quickly changed into a plan to make Emma feel like how she felt; safe, loved but more importantly: that they were in this together.

Their play session was one that come from a place of pure love as slender fingers explored each bit of naked skin as if they told new tales. Teeth and tongue left bruises that would be kissed until they stopped hurting and her body never went out of Emma's reach. Thighs stuck together as they worked up a sweat. Legs were intertwined as Emma mewled until her voice gave out. Mouths kept writing little love notes that were secretly passed between lovers and when Regina finally touched the place Emma had been aching for all night, they had reached a level of intimacy that was new to both of them. Tears streamed down Emma's face as she did exactly what Regina had predicted: pass out from exhaustion, safely wrapped in Regina's arms.

"I love you," were the last words Regina heard before Emma fell into a deep sleep and she couldn't have been more content in that moment. Whatever they had been through and whatever would come next… they were in this together.


	30. Full Circle

**A/N: I can't believe we made it. This is the final chapter. Thank you so much for your support with this story. It's been one hell of a journey but one that I am immensely grateful for. I appreciate your reviews, your kind words and most of all, I appreciate you. I hope you'll come with me to my other stories, but if not - thank you for the ride.**

* * *

"Now," Kathryn said as she closed her office door behind her. "Just because you no longer work in this building, doesn't mean I don't expect the utmost dedication in your work."

"I know," Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"You have deadlines."

"I know."

" _Responsibilities_."

"That I do," Emma sighed. She knew Kathryn was giving her hard time out as a joke, but it was getting old soon. They had already done this at least four times and she just wanted it to be over with now. She hated goodbyes and this was one she particularly wasn't looking forward to.

"I'm going to miss you," Kathryn said almost inaudible.

Emma's face lit up and she grinned, "What was that?"

"God, I hope Regina beats that attitude out of you."

"No you don't."

"I don't, but sometimes you're insufferable."

"You love me for it," Emma said as she picked up the magazine that lay on the table next to her.

Kathryn, the everlasting entrepreneur, had started her own gossip magazine. It was ridiculous really, for years her job had been to take care of those exact rumors. To counteract them, to spin them until they seemed so ridiculous that no one believed the tabloids anymore. When Kathryn had announced her plan the staff had praised her for the idea though. Kathryn called it, 'Damage control.' Emma called it 'More money in the bank,' but she wasn't going to tell Kathryn that.

Kathryn had sent her back to school, well it was more of a course that she took. Adobe Illustrator one-on-one and god – she had hated it. Illustrator was her Mistress and she was its not-so-willing victim. For months she had wanted to throw her computer out of the window until _she_ finally had gotten the hang of it and now her now job consisted of making the magazine as interesting as she could as part of the design team. Kathryn had loved the first edition, but Emma… She had seen nothing but flaws in her work, but she was learning to be a bit less hard on herself, not to mention the final approval lay with the head of design and he was proud of her work .

"I'm going to miss you."

Emma swallowed thickly and put the magazine back on the table, "I'm going to miss you too." She sighed and said, "I know I've given you a lot of grief in the past, but I really do have to thank you. If it wasn't for you Regina and I never would have been together and I can't even imagine what my life would look like without her."

"Spare me the details," Kathryn grinned. She held up her hand when Emma started to protest, "I'm kidding. I know what you mean and you are welcome."

"I also have to thank you for something else. You took me in when I had a shitty waitress job and you were the first person that didn't bail on me after a few months. I won't say you saved my life, because that would be ridiculous, but I do owe you for looking after me the way you did."

"Just because you're leaving now, doesn't mean I will stop doing that. You will still see me, it just won't be as often."

"I know," Emma said solemnly. "I just wanted you to know."

Kathryn walked over to Emma and pulled her up from the couch, engulfing her in a big hug. "You are more than welcome, Emma."

"I should probably go," Emma said as tried to settle the knot in her stomach. The last thing she wanted to do was become a sobbing mess in her boss, no – friends' office.

"Give Regina my love," Kathryn said as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"You know," Emma said with a grin as she turned to leave, "last time you told me to do that you found me the love of my life. I wonder what will happen this time."

Kathryn's eyes welled up, "This time, I'm returning you to her."

* * *

Emma's heart thumped in her chest as she got off the airplane. It had been three weeks since she had last seen Regina and it had been nothing but torture. In the last six months they had made it work, but the closer Regina's 'retirement' date came, the more she ached to be with her. It had been challenging, some days to the point where she wondered what the hell they were thinking, but they had never stopped talking and that was what had pulled them both through.

Regina's 'retirement' party was nothing more than Regina showing up at her house and showing just how resourceful Emma's apartment could be in their play sessions. Although… it was no longer play, this was their life now. Kinky fuckery combined with the most passionate nights and lazy nights on the couch – it honestly couldn't have been more perfect and she thanked Kathryn silently every day for sending her to Shadow Haven. To Regina.

It had been Emma who had finally made the decision to move to Shadow Haven, there was something about the island that was so incredibly alluring to her and the idea that they would just be there once in a while was devastating to her. When Kathryn offered up the new job she had gladly taken it. Designing magazines was something she could do from her computer and they had agreed that Emma would come back to the office every six weeks to go over her work. She quite enjoyed putting the magazine together and while she still had a lot to learn, it was nothing she couldn't do from far away, especially since each edition took about three months to complete.

Her face light up in surprise as she saw a familiar face in the crowd waiting for her with a sign in his hands. She had insisted on going back to the island the same way she had gotten there the first time. Her apartment had been rented out to a colleague and Regina had arranged for her belongings to be brought to the island by plane.

"Horace! What are you doing here?"

He smiled and walked her to a taxi that would take them to his boat, "Miss Mills tracked me down. Apparently she was quite insistent that I was the one who should get you to her."

"At least it's not hurricane season this time."

"True Ma'am." He gave the driver instructions and it wasn't before long that they reached the boat. With a sly wink and a grin he said, "So Ma'am, where to?"

She smiled and took the hand that helped her onto the boat before saying, "Home."

She inhaled sharply as she got off the boat and waved to Horace who sped quickly away. It felt so incredibly good to be back on the island, she slung the backpack onto her back and felt almost overwhelmed at the idea of Regina being so close. All she had to do was take a step, a step in the direction that would guide her home.

So she did.

* * *

She walked up the pathway that would take her past the trees that she once tried find solace in when life became too overwhelming. She kicked away a small rock into a stream of water, knowing Shadow Haven would forever be changed, like it had changed her. She let her fingers brush over the leaves that shone bright in the sunlight and she breathed the air that felt so much cleaner than back in the city. She walked until a familiar house penetrated her vision and her eyes immediately welled up at the sight of it.

She stepped faster until she reached the door and took a deep breath as she let her backpack fall to the floor much like it had that very first day. A grin spread on her face when a familiar voice called out, "Who the hell are you?"

It wasn't like the movies… she didn't run to Regina, there was no heavy rain that fell on lovers that had been kept apart for years, only to be reunited in the end. Instead she shoveled her feet in the sand and turned around. "Yours. I'm yours."

"Damn right you are," Regina said with a grin. She held out her hand for Emma to take and pulled her along. "I have something to show you," she said mischievously.

"I don't get a kiss? No hug? It's been three weeks!"

"Plenty of time for that later," Regina said as she dragged Emma along to the back of the house. She stood behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist, nuzzling her nose in Emma's neck.

"What the flying fuck is that," Emma gasped.

"A pig, Emma. It's a pig."

"Oh my god, you found the pig?"

"No," Regina smiled. "But when I lived here with my family we had a pig. You are my family now, so we needed a pig."

"That's… some weird deduction," Emma said as she scrunched up her nose. "What is its name?"

"Well, _it_ is a he and I thought we could maybe name it together?"

"How very domestic of you," Emma grinned before turning around in Regina's arms. "Do I get my kiss now?"

Regina smiled and nodded. "I've missed you," she murmured before sliding her lips over Emma's.

Their kiss was languid and familiar and Emma sighed with happiness when her face suddenly lit up.

"Uh oh," Regina smirked.

"Definitely Pork Chop."

"You're an idiot, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded and grinned, "But I'm your idiot."

"I have another surprise for you," Regina said excitingly. She took Emma by the hand once more and led her into the house. "I wanted you to feel at home here, because this is your home now, not just mine. You're as much in charge as I am."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"You know what I mean!" She smiled at Emma before spinning her around. "Look," she whispered.

Emma was completely in awe, all through the living room she recognized her own possessions. Her photography that was up on the wall and – truth be told – it looked beautiful with the way the sun shone on it.

"If you don't like it, you can put it elsewhere, or—"

"I love it," Emma said as she squeezed the hand that held on to hers. "When did you do all this?"

"In the last couple of weeks, I had some time to spare," Regina grinned. "One more surprise," she said as she walked behind Emma and wrapped her hands around Emma's eyes. "This is the one I am most proud of."

"Jesus woman, are you having a midlife crisis?" She shuddered when Regina's breathy voice whispered into her ear. "Yeah, yeah, language, I know."

"Good girl." She gently shoved Emma in the direction of the bedroom she had turned into Emma's office. Kathryn and her had been talking about an office for Emma on the island and Kathryn had kinda gone crazy by sending her the latest desktop computer with all the necessary programs for Emma to do her work. When Regina had protested Kathryn had said it was work related and she liked to provide for her employees. It was an argument Regina hadn't been willing to argue with.

"Now," Regina said as she pushed open the door with her foot, "don't freak out. All of this came from Kathryn, all I did was put it in place."

"Okay," Emma murmured. She gasped when Regina removed her hands.

"Welcome to your new office…"

"Oh my god… Regina… This is," she said as she walked into the room. "This is amazing! I love it. This is for me?"

"According to Kathryn you're supposed to work sixteen hours per week in this office. So she wanted you to have the latest of everything."

Emma couldn't believe it. The room was beautiful decorated with pictures she took and right across her desk hung the most beautiful one of all. It was a picture of her and Regina they had taken while lounging on the sofa at Emma's old house. "It's beautiful." She turned around to Regina and wrapped her arms the woman who had given her everything. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"You are so welcome, my girl."

They stood in their silence, just embracing each other and their new life together. Somehow it had all worked out; from that first explosive encounter to the loving relationship they were now in with a healthy dose of kink.

"Still can't believe you bought a pig though," Emma chuckled. "Won't he get lonely?"

"If he does we can always buy more, plenty of room on the island," Regina retorted. "Let's see how we do with one first. I think you're in charge of feeding him."

Emma scrunched up her nose, "I just remembered, I'm allergic to pigs."

"Oh you are, hmm? Well. I suppose I'll have to get creative then. Maybe I'll just… order you to do it."

"What else are you going to order me to do?" Emma asked mischievously. She had waited three weeks. Three weeks in which she wasn't allowed to touch herself while Regina tortured her on the phone with talks about what she planned to do as soon as Emma got home.

"I have a new rule," Regina said as she took Emma by the hand and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

"I'm listening," Emma said, immediately noticing the change of tone in Regina's voice.

"Whenever you are in the playroom, you are at my mercy. The same rules apply, you have your safe word, but from now on, you will address me by only one title when we are in the playroom. Outside of that room, you may call me whatever you like."

"Which one," Emma said, already feeling the throb between her legs in anticipation of what was about to happen next.

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Regina said sternly but with a hint of a smile on her face. "Get to the playroom, get naked and on your knees. You will wait for me until I am ready to join you."

Emma nodded and almost skipped her way to the playroom. Aside from new sheets on the bed in the corner nothing much had changed. There didn't need to be, this room was theirs now. She undressed quickly and placed her clothing neatly folded on the edge of the bed. Part of her wanted to squeal, that feeling of happiness almost overwhelming her. She was finally where she belonged: home with Regina.

She got down to her knees and watched the door like a hawk hoping Regina wouldn't take too long before joining her. When the door finally opened she smiled brightly and opened her mouth until Regina stopped her.

"Not yet." She walked over to Emma and placed a hand on the back of Emma's head, gently pushing her against her leg, savoring that moment between them. "Welcome home, my girl." She helped Emma up on her feet and smiled, "Are you ready?"

A big shit-eating grin appeared on Emma's face... Of course she was ready. This moment was one she had waited three weeks for and whatever would come after it, it would be her and Regina against the world.

So she nodded, took a step closer to Regina and said, "Yes Mistress."


	31. Book published now!

Hey everyone.

I wanted to let you all know that **Shadow Haven is now officially published** by Ylva. It's available in their web shop. It's also available as an e-book and paperback on Amazon and several other websites.

Thank you so much, everyone, for all your support with this story. You've been a blessing.

Once again, I **won't** take the story down on .

Lots of love!


End file.
